Birth of a Legend
by straros
Summary: A new beginning, an earlier meeting, a new team, a new destiny as the leaf begins to burn under the eyes of the snake. A legend will be born wrapped in winds of flame, as he stands beside the shadow and the dove it will be uncovered under the fox's watch.
1. Chapter 1 It Begins, the rebirth

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi speak**

Chapter 1: **It Begins**

Inside one of the great shinobi cities, konohagura, there lies a secret that is deep inside the future blond enigma, that boy is one Uzumaki Naruto. This boy had grown up for the past 6 years of his life alone. He had grown up for many years not knowing why he was shunned. At first he noticed he wasn't fed at times in the orphanage, and then everyone only referred to him as the demon. But later the villager's hatred towards the boy just grew. At the age of 4 he was kicked out of the orphanage because he was a threat to the children as he was told. For a long time he only had his thoughts to comfort him as he lived from day to day in the hell that his life was. Even with being protected and helped along by the third hokage he could barely survive. Finding out that the orphanage had kicked him out the third gave the young boy an apartment to call his own. But even here the boy was abused. The villagers would still find him and beat on him, they would throw bricks threw his window, try to light his house on fire, even some of the once proud shinobi joined in at times beating the boy almost to death with weapons of all sorts. And every year on the 10th of October when the biggest festival of the year would occur he could not even leave the house for fear of being killed…. And still he didn't know.

Though on the day of his seventh birthday he found himself out side on top of the hokage monument on the head of the greatest shinobi the village ever produced, the fourth hokage, the one who seven years ago this day gave his life to protect his village from being destroyed by the king of the bijuu the kyuubi no kitsune. To this day the boy still looked up to the hokages, he respected the strength and will of the fourth as well as the friendship he found in the third. He dreamed he would become stronger then all of them, to become hokage one day, thinking that maybe then the villagers would except him, but on this day his world changed.

"**Pathetic" **a demonic voice cried.

"Who's there, show yourself" Naruto said.

"**Ha Ha Ha Ha, you wish kit" **it cried again

When the boy next blinked he was in a cave filled with pipes and a giant gate with piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"**Come closer kit we have much to talk about"**

And then he saw it, two blood red eyes with darker slit pupils like that of a fox opened up behind the gate revealing what lied beyond. Giant Fiery red fox with nine tails sat there simply staring at the boy seeing everything in the boy laid bare.

" W-What are y-you" naruto said trembling for the first time in three years since he resigned himself to death feeling true fear.

"**Why I am the most feared being to ever walk this earth, the kyuubi no kitsune.**

"Where are we. Now that naruto is getting over his fear seeing as how the fox is behind bars…at the moment.

"**Why we are in your mind kit cant your human mind figures that much out, and before you even ask why I'm here know that it is not by choice**. It said sighing. **For I was sealed in you at the day of your birth, the day I attacked this village, by none other then your precious fourth hokage.**

"But everyone always said that the fourth killed you that are what all the people my age are being told anyways.

"**I that's half the truth you see the fourth called a deal with the shinigami( death god) to take my soul so I would be killed, in return the fourth was to have his own soul devoured along with mine by the shinigami where are souls would fight for eternity inside its stomach. Needless to say the jutsu almost worked he managed to pull my soul out of my body but he was unable to give me to the shinigami so he did the next best thing. He sealed me inside a new born human baby namely you.**

"Wait so you're the reason the villagers hate me, it's because they see only you and not me, they can't get that I am HUMAN! He started shouting.

"**UGH SHUT UP, look kit I don't give two shits about your problems but I have a deal for you.** He waited a bit for naruto to calm down.

"Alright I'm listening tell me your damn deal before I walk out of here.

"**Fucking kits these days no respect at all for a demon, okay brat listens up cause I'm only going to give this offer once. You want to become the strongest shinobi in this entire village, you want to be the hokage fine I will led you my power and it will be at your disposal to do as you please and I will teach you and make you strong".**

"_And what do you get out of this you dam fox cause there is no way I would believe you would do this for me just out of the goodness of your black little heart so spill it or once again I walk right out of here_".

At this point the kyuubi's eyebrow is twitching madly and he is thinking of how much he wants to kill this kid."** Fine kit I'll tell you its because if you happen to die I die with you, happy now I would rather not have my life being held in the balance by a human let alone a weak human so I figured I would make you stronger until one day I would find my way out of here but I cant if were both dead understand now kit".**

Naruto just sits down and looks like he is thinking" _well it's a win-win situation for me unless you count the fox getting out part but I doubt that will ever happen the seal was made by the fourth… then again me being dead because of the fox isn't much of a difference then trying to walk into the middle of the village while their celebrating the "death" of the kyuubi, either one will get me killed but the one with the fox could make me a lot stronger._ He stands up and sighs_" fine you have a deal fox……..besides maybe in time we could end up some what friends and being the __weak__ human that I am I could use a friend even you. So what do you want me to do"_.

While the fox is looking at his host a little different now he even looks a bit surprised at what he just heard from this little human. He does the only thing he thought he should do in this situation…. He smiled. "**alright kit just step forward in front of the gat and relax I will do the rest, just to tell you though this may hurt a bit I'm about to pour a ton of my chakra into your body to help with our merging. I simply figured I should warn you …. And I am not your friend".** He said with an irritated huff.

Naruto does what he's told and stands at the gate and looks the fox in the eyes. Then all of a sudden red chakra starts seeping out between the bars of the gate and moves toward him. Thinking to himself trying to have faith in his new found friend even if it is a demon, he manages to relax himself while the red chakra slowly spiraled around him, binding to him. It tightened its grip. He suddenly screamed in pain and the world went black.

Unknown to naruto at the time he had a watcher, a young girl with indigo hair and lavender eyes had followed her crush up to the top of the mountain hoping to ask him to come down with her to the festival. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata and she had quite the confidence problem which was surprising for someone who came from one of the most noble families of the village. She had always wanted to go and talk to Naruto but no matter how she tried she was always pushed away by her family or the villagers. She had followed him for awhile now and never found out why he was called "demon brat" or "monster", for all she saw was a sad and lonely boy who only tried to look happy. But what she saw next she would forever remember as one of the scariest moments of her life, For a scream that most would consider not human had just came out of the boy she loves throat.

Once again in the boy's miserable life of seven years now he felt he was going to die. He could feel his bones breaking and reconnecting, his skin burning then healing, blood coming from every pour on his body only for it to be replaced inside. But at the same time he could feel his body changing starting to tolerate the pain and learning from it. He saw images of his past flashing before his eyes even t the point where he had been a newly born baby in the fourths arms as he prepared the jutsu to seal the kyuubi no kitsune inside him. For the first time in his life he felt truly alive. The pain continued to last for what seemed like an eternity to him but knowing it could only have been a few minutes until it finally stopped. When he opened his eyes he was shocked, he could see clearer then ever down to every bug on every blade of grass, he could hear better and farther then before noticing even a small rabbit or the sound of a stream over a hundred yards away without even trying, he could smell every faint smell in the air. But what shocked him the most was when he went to scratch his head noticing something very different, His ears were pointy and furry now like a foxes. He scratched the back of his head anyway but he hadn't moved his arms, he looked behind him to find something even more shocking fox tails, nine of them. Each red with a white-gold tip. Taking a closer look at himself now knowing he had definitely changed, he found he now that his fingernails could extend into claws and back again. He was by far more muscular then he was before which wasn't saying much considering how skinny he was but he knew he was much stronger now then most people his age. His hair also had changed, it now had streaks of a fiery red like the kyuubi's fur in them. Sighing to himself while getting up off the ground he started thinking. He knew that this form of his could become as much of a pain in the ass as a blessing cause although it heightened his senses to new levels he would give the villagers the only excuse they need to prove he was a demon and not just a container. That and after watching that lucky prick sasuke he definetly didn't want a gaggle of rabid fan girls hell bent on molesting his ears and tail, he physically shivered at the idea of being chases around by the crazy blond girl and the pinky. So he sucked up his pride and decided to ask the kyuubi for help.

"_Hey kyuubi I have a bit of a problem……… are you listening….HEEELLLLOOOOO YO FURBAL._

"**AHHHH what damn it cant a demon get any sleep around here for fucking sake now what do you want I'm kind of busy dealing with the last bits of your changes, or do you want to become a full fledged two foot tall nine-tailed fox.**

"_Ya I can tell your real busy at the moment and all but don't you think this form will be just like butting a big red target on my back for every anti-kyuubi person in Konoha,( and fan-girl) so I'm wondering if there is anyway to cover up the changes and make me just look human again, at least for awhile until I really learn to defend myself, or run fast enough to keep out of their reach. He said shivering once again at the idea of being dragged down the street by his tails with that girl with brown hair with buns who's the daughter of the shinobi weapons shop owner". _

Once again the kyuubi looking quite surprised at the boy wonders just how much the boy has hidden, and how much of a coward at the idea of fan-girls.** Wow kit you actually made a good point I'm surprised beyond words.** Unfortunately the boy saw the fox's complement as sarcasm (hay can you blame him when you have a voice as evil sounding as the kyuubi's I would think it would be hard to tell) and got annoyed.**" Ohhh damn I'm gona have one hell of a headache in he morning cause of you brat. But yes the best idea at the moment would be to conceal your new form under an illusion….. Probably a henge because a genjutsu requires the user to be very intelligent which puts that off your list".**

"_I'll ignore that last comment for now fox but you will have to teach me a henge if I am to pull this off right. I don't want to end up pulling some crappy half-assed version of it that could fall apart at any time so I need to know what I'm doing"_.

"**Fine kit, fine I'll show you in your mind how to do a henge right then you can perform it outside of here on your body so we can leave and go to sleep we have a LOT of work to do on you and I am going to need to train you in your mind while you sleep if we hope to get some results. So lets get started.**

When naruto opens his eyes again he's back on the monument. Being taught a jutsu inside his mind was quite different then he thought. He expected to have to do it multiple times in his mind instead all that came to him was the hand sign needed and the right amount of chakra and the hint to use your imagination. "well here goes nothing" a smoke cloud envelops him while the change occurs but when he steps out he seems the same as when he first came to the monument except he kept his hair thinking _"who cares who sees my hair its not like anyone really paid any attention to me in the first place so why would they start now."_

Just as he's about to leave he catches the scent of lavender which was odd because their was no flower here that gave off that smell so that could only mean one thing.

"Shit. _I'v been followed, who is it and how much did they see. Damn this isn't good at all_"

Following the scent he turned around and ran at the tree line to find who ever was watching him and get rid of them. But instead he found a beautiful young girl unconscious on the ground with a bit of a nose bleed and a smile on her face with a huge blush. Knowing full well he shouldn't just leave her asleep on the ground he picked her up against his tenants complaints and started walking home with her in his arms bridal style. Only to realize he doesn't know who she is or where she lives.

Sighing to himself "_ Well I guess I'll go by the hokage tower and give her to the old man he should be able to help her, I hope. Who knows maybe one day I'll see her again and we can talk and find out her name. Ahh who am I kidding I'm the demon boy like there is any chance in the seven levels of hell that she would ever talk to me let alone be my friend, why cant I just except that"._

Inside his mind he hears the fox once again**" well either way kit I don't give a fuck but I still say we should just leave her here and go since you and me are going to start bright and early tomorrow and your going to need all the rest you can get.** He sighs.** "but since your such a damn noble soul of a human I guess dropping her off at that old farts place is the fastest way we can be rid of her( as long as that white haired pervert isn't there then even I would take her along. Kyuubi thought to himself. ), sides you need to get aquianted to your new body so lets do this quickly".**

Naruto puts on one of his patented foxy grins." Fine by me lets get going"

Author's notes

Okay people this is the start to my first fan fiction so go easy on me reviews are wanted and I'm willing to take any suggestions for little bits to be added into the story line, though their will definitely be NaruHina in the story because, hell they are the best couple in the entire show.

Any way my first question I'm needing to know is whether I should keep the teams as they are in the show or should they be moved around cause honestly I'm with the Sakura is just a whiny bitch people aswell as the Sauske is an arrogant prick who deserves several chidori's to his groin people….. yes theirs is a group like that. So ya I just need to decide on the team Naruto is on and ill do the rest and I want some ideas please for god sake just for jutsus even preferably lightning and wind that and a translator thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons of the past and the f

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi speak**

_**Kyuubi thought**_

Chapter#2. Lessons of the past and the fox's torture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding along the roof tops of the sleeping city of konoha one little blond boy made his way towards the largest building in the village, the hokage tower and one of the few people in this village he could say was his friend.

"Wow, she's awful light isn't she? Naruto said. "_Hey kyuubi I just realized something where would I be able to go to train, I mean the villagers would once again try and kill me if they see me in the training field cause I doubt they want their so called "demon" to get any stronger"_ he thought Sighing to himself.

"**Well brat I do have some ideas about where we could go though for now I'll keep my thoughts a secret on that. Either way once we drop off the girl at the old man's place I want you to collect everything you think you will need from that apartment of yours. Any of the stuff you don't own that we need we can just ask the hokage for after, we after we dig him out from under his paper work of course" he snickered.**

"_Ahh come on you old fox lay off him I mean he has been the only one to look out for me all these years, if it wasn't for him I would be dead several times over. Still after finding you stuck in my stomach, me and the old man are going to have one serious talk. Call it a hunch or what ever fox's intuition I have managed to get from you that the old man is hiding more then he tells us about you, and me._

And only a little ways away a certain old hokage sneezes sending all of today's paper work out onto the floor and scattered. Thinking to himself he now understands why the fourth decided to do what he did to save the village." Damn you Minato you lucky bastard you just couldn't deal with the paper work could you, curse you I bet your enjoying whatever pleasures you get in heaven". And so resigned to his fate and hoping that this night couldn't get any worse he started the entire days work all over again. (A/N all I can say is sucks to be you)

And now back with our favorite demon container Naruto is almost at the tower but stops to wonder." _Hey Kyuubi after we have our talk with the old man do you think we would have enough time for me to go and say good bye to two friends before we go, that and maybe get something to eat"._

_Groaning inside his head at his vessels antics." _**Tell me brat are you talking about miso ramen and pork ramen or the two who make it for you Teuchi and Ayame. Well I guess it does workout cause I intend to have you take some scrolls from the library for us to train with that and a couple of blank scrolls, I have some ideas for those that are going to make a few heads role around here if their seen".**

Thinking to himself for a moment Naruto happened to come up with something." _Hey Kyuubi correct me if I am wrong but isn't that damn Haruno lady the librarian there? Cause if she is I had every intention of giving her a sort of parting gift for all the "fun" times we have had together. And its even better since Ichiraku's is relatively close by the library leaving me plenty of time to do what I have planned". _He thought as a smirk began to appear on his face that would make an Uchiha jealous.

Something just told the sandaime hokage that tonight was definitely was not going to be a goodnight. His first hint came in the style of a sneeze messing up almost all the days paperwork making him have to redo it all over, his next sign came as a very bad omen in the form of the handle breaking off his tea cup that he was drinking from, of course spilling over more of the once again finished paper work. By now any sane or superstitious person would have gotten up and left but of course being the stubborn old man he was he stuck around. He knew all the misery of the night had just led up to what came, a certain blond boy he knew very well walked threw his door carrying a young and unconscious Hyuuga girl in his arms. Yep tonight was definitely going to be one of those nights.

"HEY OJI-San HOW YA DOING". Naruto shouted as he entered the room, then turned really serious." We have to talk and I am definitely going to get some answers out of you. But for starters why didn't you tell me about him? Don't you think I had a right to know what was inside me?

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least here, here was the villages closest guarded secret meant to protect the very boy in front of him and it seemed to be in vain, Uzumaki Naruto knew. Well he wasn't sure yet so he had to check and play it safe." What do you mean Naruto? What are you talking about?

"Drop the act old man you know exactly what I am talking about, the Kyuubi no Kitsune that's sealed inside of me. And he is exactly what I am here to talk to you about and get some answers. So tell me why didn't I have a right to know what was inside of me". Naruto said.

Sarutobi visibly winced at the harsh tone and at what he is hearing." So you actually do know well I guess this does put a bit of a kink in his plan for you but I think you can deal with it, you seem fine to me". Sighing to himself " take a seat Naruto I guess its time I told you about that seal you have on your stomach". He said while pulling out a chair for Naruto

" Alright old man I'm listening and you better be telling me the truth , and don't think I can't tell". He said scowling

"**What do you mean you can tell boy I'm the one who can see if he's lying here". **The fox said accusingly.

" Alright Naruto lets begin. As you know we have been telling everyone that wasn't there at the time that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by the fourth Hokage and in the process gave his life for the village. That was a lie, for you see the fourth knew that no human can kill a demon especially the king of the bijuu all he can hope for would be to seal it away. But unfortunately he found that a demon of the strength of the kyuubi can not be sealed inside some object for it could not contain its power, and instead you had to use a new born baby one who's chakra coils had yet to develop as to give it time to adapt to the power of the demons chakra inside. As you can easily see you are the baby he sealed it into by using a jutsu know as the Shiki Fujiin to summon the death go to this plane. He then sacrificed his soul to the death god to have the kyuubi's soul ripped out of his body and placed into yours behind the seal. We found you sleeping inside the fourths arms as he tried to protect you from the after effects of the jutsu". Starting to smile." When I picked you up you woke up, looked straight up at me with those blue eyes of yours and kept trying to pull my nose". He said with a laugh." After which I took you right here and placed you in a crib where I could watch over you. It was found later that the fourth had left some instructions for us, saying that he wished you to be seen as a hero for keeping the village safe and protecting everyone in it. That and he was sorry for placing this fate upon you. But the people and most of the council didn't listen to that. Some wanted to kill you, a baby right then and there. So I did the only thing we could we decided that you would be put up in an orphanage, we wouldn't have one of the clans take you in as their own because you would be turned into a weapon of the clans will to help in their political dominance". Sighing to himself and looking at the slightly ashamed blond before him Sarutobi stops to let the blond think about what he had just told him.

_He must have thought I kept the knowledge from him for my own gain, now what could I possibly get from manipulating him. If he keeps at his dream of being hokage I will finally have an escape from the hell of paper work"._

" Though no matter what Naruto I had planned to tell you when you had turned 15 years old and I hoped to be strong enough to deal with the knowledge. But now Naruto I must ask you what will you do now will you continue as you have to try and gain the respect of this village, or will you use the fox's power and come back to kill us and take your revenge. Know this the decision is all yours and yours alone I wont stop you after seeing what has happened to you for you have every right". Sarutobi said sadly

Finally coming to terms with what he has just learned Naruto smiles. " Old man you are the closest thing I have to a family in this hell hole, sides what would be the point of being hokage of a smoking pile of ruble that we use to call a village".

Smiling now at the blond boy's antics Sarutobi continues. " So Naruto now that you decided that the village wont be ground under your heel and destroyed, what are you going to do".

"Well old man the fox has offered to train me of all things and before you even ask its simply because he doesn't want his life hanging by a thread held by some weakling of a human. So basically the longer I live and the stronger I get translates to him being more chances of escape. Anyway I need to ask you for a favor ".he asked.

" Sure Naruto what do you need , its probably something to do with your training right". Sarutobi answers.

"Right on the mark old man, what I need is some basic training equipment for tai-jutsu training, some training weights with adjustable slots for more weight, access to a forge, and last but not least permission for one year to be able to leave the village at any point of my choosing and come back without any questions asked. Thing you can manage that, and don't worry I don't need it all right away especially the access to the forge. I wont be needing that for a few months. Just any time you can get some more of the stuff just drop it off at my apartment since I know you have a key". Naruto replied.

" Sure none of it will be to hard to get you besides the permit but I should be able to intimidate the council into giving it to you, the weights and the dummies I can have for tomorrow night if you want. Though can I ask where you intend to go as well as where your going to move the stuff too". Sarutobi asked questioningly.

Thinking to himself he realizes that he never found out from the fox._" Hey Kyuubi where are we going to put all this stuff and where am I going to train. I mean I need to tell the hokage this cause he is going to be our only ally and benefactor in this"._

"**You know the Hokage Mountain we were on. Well inside is a series of caves I was thinking we move the stuff into their and find ourselves a large cave and create our own training area. Sides do you have any better ideas besides leaving the village permanently, I didn't think so". He replied while cutting off the connection.**

Coming out of his little trance he tells Sarutobi what the plan is and continues." Well no matter what I still wont be leaving for another couple of days to get all the stuff I need and tie up some loose ends around here, and I still have to scope out those caves". Thinking to himself for a moment before asking." Hey old man you wouldn't happen to have a map of those caves now would you, that and I want to know how many other people besides you and me know about the caves".

"Well the caves are part of the emergency defense plan so almost all jounin in the village know of them". Continuing to talk while pulling out a folded sheet of paper. " But only I have the map and I guess so do you now".

Smiling while taking the map. "Thanks old man I really mean it. Anyways I'm gona get going while its still dark out to go check out these caves, oh and before I forget any chance I can get you to pick up some new clothes for me. Sighing. I'm not allowed inside the clothing stores, hell none of the stores around here besides Ichiraku Ramen will even let me in to eat or buy what I need". He said sadly.

" Alright Naruto don't worry I will have your new clothes ready for when you first disappear into the caves. Though when you do find your area in the caves mind if I drop by at times just to see how your doing and maybe even help out if I can". _"Anything to get away from the dreaded hell that is paper work, I swear I would rather call the kyuubi cute then do a years worth of the villages paper work". Thinking to himself._

Naruto puts on one of his fox grins and replies. "Hey no problem old man, I can show you as soon as I find a space in there. On that note I'm going to go especially since if I don't I'm going to have this damn fox bitching in my head all night and I damn well don't want that so cya old man in a few days, oh and take care of that Hyuuga girl I brought in I found her passed out around the Hokage Mountain".

And with that Naruto opens the window and jumps out of it also forgetting to close it letting the wind in, which blows over the finished stack of paper work……. Again.

Sarutobi alone once again with his never ending job has only one thought going through his mind. "_Why cant I just retire already, damn you Minato. And how in hells name am I going to explain what happened to Hiashi about his daughter"? _Sarutobi thought sighing to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Naruto speeding across the rooftops towards the entrance to the mountain caves. "Well I got to hand it to the Shodaime Hokage he definitely knows how to make a back up plan. Though I never would have guessed that the entrance would be near the shinobi academy, I guess it makes sense though. When the village comes under attack and on the off chance that the four walls are breached the academy students and civilians would be ushered into the caves, with the students able to assist the evacuation it would proceed much quicker and be more responsive. Impressive."

"**We'll have enough time to admire the workmanship later kit but for now keep your mind on the task at hand. We need to search these caves for a place to put our training camp". **The Kyuubi said.

"_Ya ya no need to get your tails in a knot fox I'm on it. Besides we're already at the entrance so all I have to do now is get the map out and we can start exploring". Naruto replied." Oh crap"._

"**What, what's wrong". **The fox asks.

" _He he he ummm I don't know how to read a map"._ Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching he back of his head.

The Kyuubi sweat drops at this point. "**NANI, and why didn't you tell me this sooner".**

"_Hey it slipped my mind alright. Sorry". He said sheepishly_

Sighing to himself the Kyuubi says.**" Baka. Alright fine apology accepted. Thankfully I can read a map so just look at it and I will tell you where to go. **Now thinking to himself self. "_**How did I get stuck with such an idiot".**_

After entering the caverns and searching for 2 hours Naruto eventually emerges into a huge cave with two giant holes in the wall allowing some light from outside into the cave.

Naruto at this point is quite astonished at what he sees with his jaw dropping to floor. "This is incredible, its huge. We must be behind one of the faces it's the only place inside the mountain that would have been made this large". He starts to look around until he notices piles of wood stacked up near one of the walls in the back of the cave. "_Hey fox do you see all of this we even have a large supply of wood to build some stuff in here, and possibly build a fire if we ever need one. Though from what I can tell we won't need one of those till winter at least, this place is really warm for some reason. Any ideas why"? _Naruto asks.

"**That's an easy to answer question. You see fire country is littered with volcanoes as you already know so no matter what there should be some tunnels leading around underground carrying the magma. And don't worry they are far enough down that it wont affect us or the village except allow some of the heat to seep upwards towards the surface warming most of the country. So we may not need that fire even in the winter though we still will need something for you to sleep in so how bout we try and move your bed in here before the end of the night".**

" _Alright I have no problems with that but remember we have to show the old man where we are staying. Though if he drops another ANBU to watch over me I hope this one will be a bit more stable then that Uchiha he had follow me around. What was his name again"._

" **I think the name was Itachi". **The fox replied

" _Oh ya wasn't he the one who killed his entire clan except his brother"._

" **Ya that was him. I got to hand it to him he did my job for me when I first tried to attack here. You see I was trying to get that annoyance Kami-sama off my back about going along and changing one of the hyuuga's when he walked into my lair. You see kit it was a one time thing, I happened to take pity on a human. We demons know more about the politics and lives of humans then we care to tell and with that there is only one group that annoys us with their traditions to such a state, the Hyuuga's. I'm guessing you don't know about their traditions, well there is two houses for them the main ruling family and the branch family. The branch family is the servants and the way the main branch reinforces this is with the use of a seal they place on the branch family". **Pausing for a moment before continuing. **"the Caged Bird Seal. **He said dripping with venom. **there is only one human known escape for it, and it is death. There is nothing demons hate more then being a prisoner and a slave as you can easily tell from my predicament. So when one Hyuuga Madara walked into my lair I felt pity for him thinking he had no control over his destiny he asked for me to kill him. I couldn't instead I freed him from the seal and to sever his last ties to the hyuuga's I changed his eyes, forming in them what is now known as the Sharingan. He thanked me and left in joy renaming himself Uchiha Madara. Unfortunately for me I didn't realize until much later that I had just gave a dark power to someone of and even darker soul then my own, he eventually married and spread the bloodline over the years to the point it is today. I found out that the arrogance and the evil that was Madara's had been passed on to the rest of his clan. And so Kami decided to send me to take away the very gift I bestowed upon Madara all those years ago. I was unfortunately stopped as you know by the fourth and the rest is common knowledge from there".** Kyuubi finished.

"_Well kyuubi I have to say that stinks for you being locked up and all, but can you really blame us I mean you're a 15 story tall demon fox of course we are going to try and protect our selves or run we just happened to chose to fight". _He replied.

"**Well whatever the past is the past. Anyway I have marked this place in my mind and yours you should remember the route now for later days. So let's go get that bed and your Oji-san over here so we can get the damn formalities out of the way and get started with your training".** The Kyuubi replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back now at the hokage tower, Naruto and Sarutobi discussing their findings.

"Well we found a place to stay in those caves old man and it figures, I always knew you were an empty head but now I found theirs enough empty space in there for some one to live comfortably". He said with a foxy grin. "Anyway you have any luck with what we need". Naruto asked.

"Well some luck but not much the training weights and dummies were easy to get, same with some new clothes for you. But the council seems to want to keep you in arms reach at all times and having you leave is causing them some discomfort. As especially the Haruno family member, she seems to have some sort of vendetta against you and if memory serves me she was one of the members who wanted you killed as a baby". Sarutobi replied.

"Heh why am I not surprised it's her. She has had a problem with me since the first day I met her, tried to drop me off the top of the library at one point. If it wasn't for that ANBU you sent to watch over me I would have been dead, oh and lets also not forget all the beatings she helped with hoping to kill me". He pauses for a moment.

"**Hypocrites and they call me a monster". ** The kyuubi said from his cage.

Sighing to himself Sarutobi asks." So what are you going to do I can keep pushing but it might take me awhile to convince them".

Smiling at the old man. "Come now Oji-san since when have I ever been one to listen to others. I'm moving into your head whether the council knows or not, but still I can wait till tomorrow night. Just to give my self some time to move in and do some last minute changes, say good bye to Ayame and Teuchi that and grab some ramen cause I probably wont be able to for awhile. With all the training I'm going to do".

Smiling now himself, Sarutobi continues. "I know you will work hard, and try to drop by every now and then when you can break away from your training. Anyway I managed to go and get you some new clothes I hope you like them".

He gets up and grabs the bag that's on the couch near the desk and hands it to Naruto. Naruto looks inside the bag and asks if there is some place around he can change into them. Sarutobi then points to the bathroom.

When he emerges he looks completely different. Gone is the bright kill me orange clothes, in their place are clothes more fitting a shinobi. With black pants like an ANBU's as well as a black short sleeve shirt, over top of the shirt is a green jounin looking piece of body armor complete with multiple scroll pouches. On his right leg is his new kunai pouch filled with new shiny kunai, on his left leg there is a larger pouch filled with basic medical bandages and ointments. His shuriken pouches are on both his elbows instead of his legs allowing for him to cross his arms and launch multiple shuriken from each hand. And the final piece was something the Hokage had come up with of his own accord a large black cape that looked similar to the hokage robe but instead it had red flames at the base of the cloak and had the word Kitsune on the black emblazoned in fiery letters.

"I take it, you like it" the hokage asked.

Grinning broadly now Naruto answers. "Do you even have to ask". He moves in and hugs the old man. "Thanks Oji-san I mean it, I hope you know I'm going to take your job over one day wearing these". He said with tears in his eyes.

" _God I hope he does, and soon I don't know how many more sleepless nights I go before I'm as unstable as the kazekage's son". Sarutobi thought to himself._

And with that somewhere over in Suna Tsubaku no Gaara sneezes." Did I just sneeze. What the hell I never sneeze. That's it someone is going to die". Starting to yell now. "Oh Kankuro where are you big brother". He said with an evil smile on his crazy face. (A/N Poor, poor Kankuro)

Back in Konoha.

"Well old man it's getting late and I should get going, but before I forget did you get the Girl I brought in home safe". Naruto asked while opening up the window.

Smiling now at the blonds' distress. "_He must like her._ Don't worry anymore Naruto I had someone from her clan come and pick her up, I think his name was Neji. Anyways I guess I will see you later Naruto".

Nodding to the man he thought of as a grandfather Naruto left ,and this time remembered to close the window before the paper work was blown away.

Smiling once again Sarutobi, Finally able to leave after dealing with the events of the night heads home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Alright kit we have some work to do first lets go get your bed and drop it off at the cave. Move quickly I have a feeling we won't be able to move around without catching attention carrying a bed half way across town for to much longer. So kick it into high gear I'll even add some of my chakra to your legs increase your speed".**

"_Hey thanks Fox. You know maybe this partnership of ours will work out I mean you don't sound like that bad of a guy anymore"._

The kyuubi thinking to himself starts to get worried.**" Kami-sama if word ever gets back to hell about what you just said my reputation will be ruined.** Sighing to himself he continues. **" Hey kit don't you think we should tell your old man about your transformation".** He asked

" _Ya I guess I should, I'll tell him and show him tomorrow night. Then I can finally take this blasted henge off, I tell you a henge on tails for any period of time does not agree with my body, I'm starting to itch like crazy under this. So once we get to the cave can I turn this BLOODY HENGE OFF I'm GOING CRAZY"._

All that can be heard from the fox is laughter from the great beast, at his vessels predicament.

Finally calming down and wiping the tear from his eyes with his tail the fox answers.** "Yes kit you can take it off once we get there, but eventually we are going to have to find a better way of hiding it. The old man didn't notice only because he wasn't looking for it but once we get you to the academy in a year we are going to be easily seen by the other ninja. Hopefully the Kitsune blood in you will help pull of a better illusion".**

"_Well anyways were here now let's get this over with so I can go to sleep in my new cave". Naruto thought._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day

"**WAKE UP KIT TIME TO GET MOVING". **The fox yelled inside his head.

Naruto Bolts up right and right away and falls out of the bed.

"_Damn you, you evil bastard, your even worse then that alarm clock I had at my apartment. What time is it anyway"?_

"**Oh only 5 am.** He said sounding completely innocent

"_Uh, hey what was with that dream I had last night of that cute girl"._ Naruto thought while mentally slapping himself while the fox was howling with laughter in the back of his mind_." I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I AM NOT A PERVERT"._

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, I thought you would like that dream kit**He said while laughing.

"_Wait that was you, ahhhhh damned ero-kitsune, I will get you for that one day._ He yelled.

The kyuubi simply severed their connection to let the boy rant without giving the great demon a headache.

After several minutes Naruto calms down enough to start really getting ready. He puts on his new clothes except for the cape because he didn't want anyone to see that yet. All courtesy of the sandaime hokage he thought as he leapt out his right eye hole after doing a henge into a small fox. He starts heading towards his usual breakfast spot Ichiraku ramen. (A/N where else would he go for breakfast?)

Grinning broadly at 2 of the few people to actually see him as a human instead of the demon he has inside him, he waves right at them and sits down on his favorite stool.

"HEY OLD MAN, AYAME-CHAN". Naruto yelled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my good friend Naruto how are you today". Teuchi said while looking at Naruto's new wardrobe. He also happened to notice his daughter blushing when she came round and saw Naruto in his new wardrobe. Only to have her hide behind a wall quickly."_ I'll have to keep that tucked away for now who knows when a little blackmail will be necessary to keep a growing girl in line."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey old man where's Ayame-chan normally she is here working with you at this time". Only then does he notice her blushing a shade of red that rivaled the girl's he found in the forest yesterday._ "Why is it that every girl I meet that doesn't seem to hate me these last 2 days is always that color"?_ He thought, it was then he heard the fox pretty much rolling on the ground in his cage laughing. "_I guess ill just have to ask the fox why most of the girls I meet now a days look like they have a fever or something, I mean he has lived since pretty much the beginning of time so he should know"_

"Ah well I guess Ayame-chan is just not feeling well, anyways old man I'll start off with some miso ramen with pork". Naruto said

"Coming right up Naruto". Teuchi said starting on the first of probably 30-40 bowls from his greatest customer.

"Here you go". He said while handing the bowl to Naruto which he devourers in short order only to have him order another.

What happened next would have most people who know Naruto swearing that the apocalypse was upon them, Makai (hell) has frozen over, and have others simply running for the hills to prepare for the end.

For when the next bowl landed Naruto no matter what he tried to do could not manage to eat the bowl of ramen. Soon though he found out the reason why after hearing the voice in his head that is becoming all too familiar.

"**That's it I am NOT about to have my vessels growth stunted by this junk so don't even think about it. Also don't expect to bring any of those instant cup ramen along with us or I swear when you go to sleep I will take over your body and have you burn them all with a Katon (fire style) Jutsu".** The Kyuubi said with the authority in his voice to back up his threat.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU DAMNED FOX MARK MY WORDS I WILL FIND SOME WAY TO MAKE YOU PAY"._ Naruto yelled inside his mind at the fox.

And with a laugh the fox receded from his mind leaving a sad, pouting Naruto in his wake. And so after paying for ONLY 1 bowl Naruto left to start his training

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

Alright boys and girls that's my second chapter. Would have updated sooner but schools being annoying and I decided to try and lengthen my chapter.

Anyways the next chapter is having two time skips in it not large ones but pretty much 5 years pass in between the two of them.

Also so far I have gotten replies for teams to either stay the same, have Shikamaru, have Shino, also for Jounin sensei no one seems to like the idea of Kakashi for some reason though I can agree with kurenai and Asuma for both of their obvious reasons.

As for people wanting me to have the strongest demon of Makai being a kind nurturing sort of person I say drop it I may put them in a somewhat brotherly relationship but that's it. I am sorta thinking along the line of having him act like a mix of Anko and Ibiki for their sadistic and rather evil humor.

Still continue with the polls for who should be on who's team, also a reminder that no Jounin is out of bounds so Genma, Hayate and all of them are fair game sides who can resist an actually smart Naruto wielding a crazy ass Katana and I do have a good imagination for Weapons oh I can see it now he, he, he, he.

Any ways till next time my fellow readers.


	3. Chapter 3 rise of the fox in the land of

Chapter 3. Rise of the fox in the land of the leaf

Last time with Naruto.

"**That's it I am NOT about to have my vessels growth stunted by this junk so don't even think about it. Also don't expect to bring any of those instant cup ramen along with us or I swear when you go to sleep I will take over your body and have you burn them all with a Katon (fire style) Jutsu".** The Kyuubi said with the authority in his voice to back up his threat.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU DAMNED FOX MARK MY WORDS I WILL FIND SOME WAY TO MAKE YOU PAY"._ Naruto yelled inside his mind at the fox.

And with a laugh the fox receded from his mind leaving a sad, pouting Naruto in his wake. And so after paying for ONLY 1 bowl Naruto left to start his training

Bounding across the rooftops of Konoha, a sad and relatively hungry Naruto is heading towards the hokage tower thinking.

"_Damn the fox, damn the fox, damn the fox, damn the fox, damn the fox, I swear one day I will get him back for this. No one and I mean NO ONE keeps Uzumaki Naruto from his ramen and lives to tell the tale. Now I just need to find a certain way to get back at that bloody fur ball. Oh revenge will come you damn fox mark my words it will come". _

"**Ha give it up kit anything you try I get access to what you are currently thinking about so there is no way you can get the drop on me because of the link or can your little human brain not comprehend that fact. And second of all get over the DAMN RAMEN you are giving me a headache the size of that damn Tanuki, Shukaku. Which reminds me I intend to give you some lessons on the other eight we may end up having you fight one of them and I want you to have an idea about them. And before you even ask just because I am the strongest of the nine doesn't mean that you are invincible especially against another jinchuuriki so we are going to have you start learning to use my power to its fullest".**

Signing deeply Naruto decides that he will just have to make a new folder in his mind designated for revenge, right next to the "don't open till puberty folder" that he made when he decided to take a look inside the old mans orange book and holds back on his need to kill the fox, for now. I mean he didn't want to become some kind of person who dedicated his entire life revolved around the killing of a certain person who had wronged him, because that is just to cliché. Sides how would he possibly keep track of all the people who wronged him in the village because at least half of them had, hmm maybe the fox has a good memory?

"_Alright fox I have decided that I wont kill you for that, yet, though quick question have you managed to come up with another way to disguise my new form. Because I don't know about you but I would like to be able to walk down a street without wondering if I tripping or something along those lines would dispel it. If there is any goal in life I have besides being hokage then it has to be to stay away from those bloody fan girls"._

And then it struck Naruto just how he could get back at the damn fox, but he already decided that It could wait until after visiting the old man besides if he could do what he was thinking of doing then revenge would be sweet.

"_Oi, kyuubi since we are going to be spending a tone of time just at your cage is their anyway I could add stuff to the place to make it at least habitable instead of just a sewer? _He asked.

" **You know that's actually not a bad Idea give me a little while to look into that and just how to do it, Kami only knows how much I want to get out of this damn sewer".** Kyuubi pauses to think for a moment before continuing.**" Yes I think you can change your mindscape but we can deal with that later on tonight after we deal with the old man. Who knows maybe if you do a good job redecorating the place I might have a gift for you that will definitely come in handy later on. That is ONLY if you do a good job".** The fox said.

_Whatever you damn fur ball, no matter what you will end up giving it to me one day just because you have to. Now shut up and keep quiet cause we are already at the tower… man this new body is fast"._

"**Oh what's that I here, gratitude for my hard work at rebuilding your crappy, half dead, scrawny human body? Who could see the day that this actually happened. And second maybe if you didn't eat all that damn ramen all the time instead of something healthy I wouldn't of had such a hard time rebuilding your body, you better damn well take care of it better now".** He snapped back.

"_jeez Kyuubi I never knew the king of demons could be such a hormonal bitch at times. I guess you just don't live up to your reputation of being the most fearsome of demons to ever walk the earth, rumors are so untrue at times I guess"._ Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**Think about whom you just said that to brat. Remember who has a certain control over what you dream so if you ever want another dream without me burning down ramen stands in front of you, then you had better apologize nicely. Who knows I may be nice enough then to let you have a repeat of last nights dream. He said giggling slightly**

Pausing slightly" _damn you ero-kitsune"._ He said

Laughing at his vessels dismay he continued** "ya, ya, ya whatever you say kit just tell me when to drop the henge when we are talking to the old man. Oh and I'm going to give you a warning the training I am going to put you threw will be hard. Were going to start the real training tomorrow night but for tonight I want you to get used to your heightened senses and your tails. Know this kid I won't start teaching you much to do with chakra, only enough for a gen-jutsu to hide your fox features from prying eyes at least until you get to your second year of the academy. We will though be working on some tai-jutsu that you can use both with your tails and without them. Anyway were at the tower so go talk to the old man so we can get going".** The kyuubi said with impatience.

At this point Naruto notices the window is open to the Hokage's office. So he decides to go in the old fashion ninja way through the window to scare the old man. Only to be disappointed by having Sarutobi close the window right in the boys face causing him to lose his momentum and start falling. At this point Sarutobi opens the window again and looks sheepishly at Naruto who at that moment was getting a very thorough lesson on swear words to say from the Kyuubi when the ones he had heard the villagers use had run dry. Unfortunately for most of the surrounding ninja and civilian population the boys language was very colorful causing even Mitarashi Anko to blanch when she walked by, only to stop and start taking notes when she realized how good insults they were.

So after 10 more minutes of Naruto huffing up the stairs of the tower cursing as he went, He eventually arrived at the Hokage office to find a quite shocked old man at the boy's language.

"_Holy hell I didn't even know what some of those meant" _was all Sarutobi could think.

"Hey old man". Naruto said snapping Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"Well hello Naruto, I'm guessing you're here for the rest of the equipment that you asked for"

"Ya I am but I'm also here for something else that I figure you should know about" he said. _"Please don't hate me for showing you this old man. You're the only one I can trust"._ He thought

"Well I'm sure after everything I've seen and heard in the last few days that nothing could possibly surprise me. So why don't you tell me so I can help you with what your talking about". Sarutobi replied

Sighing to himself "Alright you asked for it old man".

"_Oi fox you can drop the henge now were ready for it". _He yelled in his mind.

Suddenly a smoke cloud appeared enveloping Naruto obscuring Sarutobi's sight. But what he saw next would have left him in a coma few days ago but after the talks and surprises of yesterday he only jumped back with a startled oath of how the boy should have warned him better. Because here in front of him was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy he new for 7 years now with a big change. His whisker marks were more defined now making him look more beastlike. His ears were now on the top of his head looking more pointed and fox like with a bit of red fur covering them. His eyes had changed they were still the Cerulean colored eyes of the boy he new but the black pupil had become slitted once again more fox like. His hands now had claws with some red fur running along the back of his hand. But the most notable change he saw was only after the smoke completely subsided, the boy now had nine fox tails that each in length made it only past the boys head in length each of them were a blood red with a white-gold tip.

"_Well that's definitely…different. So this is why he looked a little off balance he still hasn't gotten used to the tails, That's why he was walking differently. Well it was that or a few of the girls saw him with his tails and caught him……damn you Jiraya getting me to read your books cause that one chapter was a twisted one"._ Sarutobi thought to himself, still a bit shocked and disgusted at the last thought

"Naruto you have some explaining to do, and I thought I was the only one with secrets"

Sighing to him self Naruto begins to explain." Well you see when I finally met the fox he realized how weak my body was even for someone my age. So to make up for the lack of nourishment and muscles in my body he tossed a ton of his own youki into my body effectively brought my body incredible state. Unfortunately when the youki entered my system at that rate it started to change my genetics to more along the lines of a fox and the results are what you see here. My senses of hearing , sight, and smell have all increased, though I must say right now it's a pain in the ass when you look up into the sun by accident, when you go by someone who is already loud it pretty much just makes my ears bleed, and don't get me started about what happens when you go by the hospital it just reeks of death". He said finishing his rant.

"Well I'll be the first to admit this is unexpected. Although theirs no point to complaining about it since there is nothing we can do about it so might as well make the best of it, which seems to be helping you train". Sarutobi replied with a smile. Naruto replied to him simply by stepping forward and hugging the old man even if he only reached to his stomach.

"_I hoped he would understand, thanks for pulling through for me old man, thank you so much"._ Naruto thought

"**Your not going to go all sappy on me are you kit?"**

"_Shut up fox"._

"What did you think I would abandon you and hate you because of this. Come now Naruto you're like a grandson to me, if I had a chance to change anything it would simply be to help protect you better". Sarutobi said while Naruto pulled back.

" **Oh please for Kami's sake just stop. The fluff is killing me".** Kyuubi said sarcastically

" _SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI-TEME (nine-tailed bastard)"!_ Naruto yelled in his mind finally getting the fox's presence to recede. He then started thinking that he needs a new fur coat and he knows just where to get one.

"Thanks old man it really means a lot to me". He said with a smile. "now down to business what do you have for me before I go, you know the important stuff like an alibi for when the villagers start getting upset that they cant have their usual 'demon hunt', or the mobs start looking for me thinking I'm going to release the giant fur ball". He said seriously

Sarutobi just starts stroking his chin thinking to himself about how they could pull this off without rousing any suspicion. Especially from the council and Danzou, if that man found out this place would become hell in an instant. Suddenly he started to grin .

" I've got it. We could say that I have sent you to Jiraya to have your seal strengthened, course I will have to send a message to him to warn him incase anyone on the council decides to check up on you. So for the year that you are going to be training near the village the council will be thinking you're with my old student. It's perfect plus being in relatively good contact with him again means I can ask some questions about his spy network". Sarutobi said seriously.

"Alright I think that will work but just incase I'll ask old fluffy if he sees any problems in it."

"_Oi fox I know you were listening in, so what you think about the idea?"_. Naruto asked in his mind.

"**Well I have no problems with it though I do intend to have you do a lot of running around here so I may need to tweak our little training regiment. But other then that I've got no problems with it. Oh and if you ever call me fluffy again I will make sure you will never get to eat ramen again, remember that kit."** Kyuubi said with authority.

Naruto starts to relay what the fox said. "Well the fox doesn't seem to have any problems with it though apparently I am going to be doing a lot of running around Konoha. The best option I can think of is to have certain ANBU who watch the walls know about me to an extent. Make sure they are the ones that can be trusted, I lost count over the last 7 years how many of your babysitters either left or helped the villagers find me to keep the demon in his place." He said seriously.

" **You might have forgotten but I haven't. it was rat 4 times, owl 7 times, horse twice, boar 6 times, monkey about 9 times, tiger was only once, cat was just a bitch who joined in at times when no one would notice, and wolf was always about an hour to 3 hours late though he at least always tried to get you out of danger. Must I continue?" **The fox said in a matter of fact way.

"Well I think I could just have Yamato watch over you. But I'm going to need the time for the runs to give to him, you will know him by his bear mask and before you even ask, he can be trusted with both mine and your life. Maybe he might even be willing to teach you some things during your runs if you ask. He has a quite serious personality but I'm sure you two would get along". Sarutobi replied.

"**Ah so that was his name. Perhaps you can finally thank him for driving off anyone who intended to hurt you when he was on duty".** Kyuubi said.

"Ya he'll be fine, apparently Kyuubi remembers him and knows that he is trustworthy. Now any chance you managed to pick up the sets of weights, Kyuubi is still being a pain in the ass about them". He then starts laughing to himself. "Who would have thought that Kyuubi the strongest of the nine would nag someone it's just too funny".

Sarutobi starts to laugh alongside Naruto while inside his head Kyuubi is just growling at the boy thinking of ways to get him back. He knows he needs more threats instead of just getting rid of his ramen.

Finally gaining control over their laughing enough to talk again they continue. "Ok old man back to business, do you have what I need"?

"Yes I do their in the bag over on the couch also I managed to get you access to one of the forges in the village you have permission to go in, in about 6 months. Also the training dummies at training ground 4 at the moment but you can just go and grab them when you need them".

"Thanks old man. I think that's all I'm going to need for now though I will drop in on you at least once a month".

Naruto first walks over to the couch and grabs the bag with the weights in them. Then Naruto moves in towards Sarutobi once again to give him a quick hug before moving to the window and opening it up. As Naruto is about to jump out the window he turns his head and smiles at Sarutobi before saying. "Good bye Old man remember you better not go and die on me before I can take your title from you, and you better remember to sign me up for the academy. I mean it don't you damn well forget". And with that Naruto jumps and leaves Sarutobi to the nightmare of paper work once again.

"_Well I have to say that went well, don't you think Kyuubi"?_

"**Yes that old man is quite something I figured someone his age would have had a heart attack after seeing us like this but he took it quite well. Now let's head over to training ground 4 to grab those tai-jutsu dummies so we can get back to our new home. Then we can really start the fun". **The Kyuubi said evilly.

At this Naruto gulped. _"I have a bad feeling about this. Well how hard could the fox possibly work me I mean I'm only 7 so it couldn't be that bad. Hey didn't he say that I would have to steal some scrolls from the Konoha library? Guess I'll just ask him when we get to the training ground". _

Eventually Naruto made it to training ground 4 where he sat down and went to the Kyuubi's cell area.

" _Hey fox, I'm just wondering didn't you say I would have to steal a few scrolls from the library? Not that I'm complaining about your plans or anything but just kind of curious"._

" **Yes kit I had said that and we still are going to break in. But now we have some better cover if we wait a few days to break in and get what we need then because everyone will believe you are out of town which makes our job easier".** The fox explained. **"So now that things are clear again why don't you MOVE YOUR ASS SO WE CAN GO!"**

"_OK, OK sheesh no need to yell damn it"._

With that Naruto walked over and with his new found strength easily lifted up the training dummy and started walking off towards the Hokage mountain.

10 minutes later inside the Hokage Mountain.

"_Ok were here fox now what kind of crack pot ideas do you have for me." _He asked

"**Oh so you want Crack pot ideas kit. Ok first of all you are going to put those weights on at oh……. 6 pounds on your chest and 4 pounds on all your limb pieces underneath your regular clothing. Just some regular clothing for running none of your fancy clothes. After you do that then you are going to run one full lap around the entire wall of Konoha without any breaks or slowing down and if you stop then I give you pain is that clear kit".**

At this point Naruto is just twitching after hearing all that with only one thought going through his mind.

"_Sadistic bastard"._

"**Oh kit I'm hurt just so hurt."** He said trying to sound sad. Needless to say he failed miserably at that.

"**Well what are you still standing around for kit MOVE!"**

And with that Naruto started to strip off the vest and his black pants and shirt replacing them with his old clothes. He then starts clipping on the Weights around his chest, arms, and legs which promptly caused him to fall over and fall on his but. After his little fall he starts trying to get up while mumbling about sadistic fox's and their damn workout plans. Eventually he makes in onto his feet and starts trying to move around, it takes him awhile but he gets used to the weights enough to move around comfortably. He then promptly with the Kyuubi's prodding starts running out of the eye and starts his new daily workout.

2 hours later

Naruto eventually makes it back to the caves after a grueling run around Konoha which unfortunately caused him to run into a few villagers who promptly gave chase. Needless to say Naruto was not having a good day so far.

"_Ok that was officially insane fox you aren't about to make me do this again are you?"_ Naruto asked his tormentor.

"**Why of course you are Kit in fact you are going to be doing that at least one lap a day during the night and after that we will have you start work on some tai-jutsu training. Oh and lets not forget that every now and then I am going to have you increase your weights I mean your only at an extra 22 pounds I know that some people go wearing at least 2 tons ALL day even when they sleep. And before you even start whining I didn't have any intention of having you sleep with those weights on…yet".** The Kyuubi said evilly.

"_Sadistic Bastard". _Naruto thought.

"**Now kit lets get started on your tai-jutsu training we are going to have a lot of work on that. Hmm let's see how about 2 hours minimum of it every day ok, good. Oh and just to tell you were breaking into the library in a week that should be enough time for the story to get around were going inside to get some basic and advanced scrolls on chakra control, you are not to start reading them until you get to the academy though ok"……. "Well what are you still standing around for get moving".**

And so this continued for almost 6 months with Naruto Simply building up his speed, stamina as well as his efforts to create his own tai-jutsu style. But soon it came the day when the Hokage dropped by Naruto's new home to tell him he could now go and do the work he had in the forge which he still hasn't told the old man about. So the next day Naruto went to the local smiths and explained what he wanted to do. The plan for the sword ha wanted was insane, how a 7 and a half year old kid came up with a design for a weapon like that was quite intriguing to say the least. And so for the next 2 weeks Naruto dropped by the smiths to help with work on the sword knowing that him being their all the time would simply have him in the way. But still what he did was no less important then the smiths because everyday when he came during the forging he would be constantly pushing his chakra into the blade. This of course led to why it took so long for the blade to be finished because for the 3 blades they tried making couldn't take the mix of the boy's chakra as well as his tenants.

But eventually it was done, the blade its self was easily 90cm long. Carved into the blade was the image of a nine tailed fox running along the blade leaving flames in its wake. The hilt was extraordinary to say the least, the cross guard had what looked like nine flowing tails radiating out from in a spiral, the wrapping was a black with a blood red running down it as well in white were the kanji's for Kyuubi, and at the base of it was none other then the head of the demon its self. The sheath was black as midnight with twin stripes of blood red running down the middle of it, with the Kanji's for chaos in white running down the wood. Kyuubi also said that since it had been infused with both his and his vessels power during forging it should have some innate abilities that he could bring out later on. And so for the final time Naruto left carrying his new blade 'Kyuubi' towards his hidden refuge and home to continue with his training.

October 10th once again

It had now been a full year since Naruto started his training under the fox and his attitude showed it. He was no longer the overly happy bundle of energy that everyone knew, for one when the villagers now tried to attack him on his 8th birthday he fought back and won against the mob. This unfortunately for the mob left a smug Naruto waiting for Yamato to show up again as he always does with the Hokage and one Morino Ibiki. Needless to say the rest of the mobs nights were not pleasant especially on the days when the old man says he has no restraints. The other change was that he was no longer incredibly loud and annoying he wasn't dark and moody like an Uchiha but he was simply not as open, though he still grinned like an idiot at times, but a little darker.

And on this day he learned that he would be starting at the academy which slightly annoyed him when he found out when he would have to wake up to keep with the fox's regime. At that point he was pissed because he also found he was starting the next day which wouldn't have normally been a bad thing if the fox hadn't decided to up the training again leaving a tired Naruto to walk through the academy doors……..2 hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE"! was the first thing he heard when he entered the room from multiple people, mainly a loud pink haired girl, the blonde who sat next to the loud pink haired girl, a boy with triangle tattoos under his eyes with a dog on his head, and finally a Chunin in the center of the room with a vertical scar across his nose. This was definitely not going to be a good day.

"Well I'm assuming that you are Uzumaki Naruto, correct"?

Naruto just nods at the fuming Chunin while ignoring everyone else.

"Well come down here first apologies for being late then tell us about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future". The Chunin said

"Fine" Naruto said while walking down the steps towards the front of the class.

"I'm sorry for being late it wont happen again". At this point Naruto is thanking the Kyuubi for teaching him to lie convincingly.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training, ramen when I can get some learning new things. My dislikes are stuck up snobs, people who judge others for something out of their control, prodigies, and a certain sadistic friend of mine. Goals for the future would have to be to get the villages respect". He said with conviction.

The chunin spoke up again. "Well Naruto I am Umino Iruka your teacher, now you can take your seat next to Nara Shikamaru. That is only if you don't have anything else to say"? He asked.

"I got nothing now who's Shikamaru"? Naruto asked.

"SHIKAMARU WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP"! Iruka yelled hoping to get him to wake up and call out. Instead he only got a hand to lazily come up and then a few seconds later come down with a thump as he went back to sleep. Which led only to Iruka sighing.

" _I think me and that kid are going to get along just fine". _Naruto thought while walking up the stairs and sitting next to said lazy student.

Unknown to him a certain white eyed girl from his past was watching his out of the corner of her eye. "_He's back. I knew he would come back hopefully I can ask him about that night. Uh-oh he's looking at me don't faint Hinata, don't faint"._ Some how the young Hyuuga managed not to faint but instead blushed up a storm that matched Naruto's red in his hair.

" _Hmm strange girl though why do I have the feeling I know her from some where?... ah what ever I'll find out eventually I guess"._ Then Naruto promptly fell asleep right next to a second sleeping student.

This unfortunately created a very unhappy Iruka because he now has 2 lazy asses in his class though he at least knows one of them is smart. Naruto on the other hand is an enigma.

NARUTO, SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled… again.

Groggily they both raise their heads and look at Iruka.

Shikamaru only said "what" while Naruto was just being Naruto.

"Well sensei you were just staring off into space their and weren't teaching us anything so me and lazy ass over here". He said while pointing at Shikamaru. "Decided to start inspecting the backs of our eyelids. Naruto said seriously.

After that there was silence for a few seconds it didn't even sound like anyone was breathing. Then the whispers started.

"Oh, My God he did not just say that, did he". The boy with the dog on his head said to the moody dark haired kid.

"He's a dead man a Sakura, too bad he's kinda cute still nothing on Sasuke though". Said the blond girl to the pinky.

" Hmm, dope". Said the moody kid.

While the brown haired boy in trench coat stayed quiet.

This also left a very worried Hyuuga for her crushes safety.

The silence was then broken by Iruka. "Ha, ha, ha so we have a wise ass as well as a lazy one lets see how that mouth of yours is going to get you out of detention Naruto. And Shikamaru if you fall asleep one more time your".

He was then interrupted by a loud thump of a head hitting the desk with moments later snoring being heard.

Everyone around just sweat drops thinking. "_Their goes Shikamaru again"._

"_Yep me and him are going to get along perfectly" _ is all Naruto is thinking.

Iruka simply sighs to himself. "Naruto when Shikamaru eventually wakes up can you tell him he is to join you for detention after class. Now that we have gotten that out of the way lets return to the basics of chakra for our new student".

Everyone Groaned at this and some how managed a small amount of killer intent at the red and blond haired boy who was the root of their trouble.

"Troublesome". Said a voice to Naruto's left. "Now what did you do to piss them off, cause I haven't seen them like this since I got us to review Konoha history".

Naruto turned to voice and saw a now awake Shikamaru. " Meh nothing much , I just got us reviewing chakra basics. Though it seems I only have the moody kid in the front, the boy with the dog on his head sitting next to the Hyuuga girl who keeps looking at me and blushing, and the loud blond girl near the moody kid".

"Great you annoyed the pretty boy one of his fan girls and Kiba what a headache you're going to have come lunch. Speaking of lunch you want to hang out with me, Hinata and Choji"? Shikamaru asked.

"Who are they?" Naruto replied.

"Well Choji is the guy right behind you eating the chips and Hinata is the Hyuuga you mentioned who you think keeps looking at you".

"Alright I'll think about it".

"**Hey kit I want you to accept his offer. You need to get to know some people, Kami only knows what having only me and that old man around you has done. That and your right I'm getting that same sense of deja vu from the girl, any ideas just where from though"? **Kyuubi asked inside his head.

" _absolutely no clue at all though if you remember her it probably narrows things down to the last year since you came out, though why the hell does she keep looking at me and going all red in the face. On another note shouldn't I be paying a bit more attention to the class? I got no complaints about sitting here and yapping away at you but still". Naruto asked._

" **Nah I can hear it all so it doesn't really matter I'll just go over it with you later on tonight. After we get the basics down we'll start on some of the advanced scrolls for chakra manipulation. Eventually I'll get around to teaching you some nin-jutsu so don't even ask me kit. Oh and just to tell you, your as dense as a rock you know that so I am not about to tell you why".**

"_Your know fun you know that right"._ Naruto pouted.

"**Yep".** The fox replied cheerfully.

Naruto at this point face vaulted head first into his desk making almost everyone around him question his sanity. Only to have Shikamaru look at him questioningly then shrug.

"Troublesome".

Luckily for Naruto the bell for lunch had just rang letting everyone leave. So he decides to follow Shikamaru up to the roof to meet with his friends.

When they got upstairs Naruto was finally able to get a good look at the 3 of them. Shikamaru was lazy plain and simple. To the point it seemed where staying awake as just too troublesome, though from what he had heard of the Nara he was a genius when he actually put his mind to a task. He's probably a damn good shogi player as well.

Choji is in all niceness a large boy. Though from what he had seen he isn't very confident, probably because he had been teased about his size. Also he seems very close like the best of friends with Shikamaru almost loyalty to a fault.

Now Hinata was the exact opposite of what he had been told all Hyuuga are like. He could easily see by her slumped shoulders and how she keeps looking at the ground that her confidence has been almost ground into the dust. Now though Naruto noticed something odd about her instead of looking him in the eyes when she did look up she looked elsewhere. Until her eyes drifted to behind him he would never have noticed. Then it hit him, it looked like she could see his tails.

"_Oh crap KYUUBI GET HERE NOW"! _He roared in his mind.

"**What……oh I think I see what's going on".**

"_Bloody hell kyuubi I think she can see my tails, check the gen-jutsu quickly"._

" **I don't get it damn it, it's in place hell I'm even boosting its power how are you sure she can see your tails".**

"_Because she's looking right at them there are only two people who have seen my tails and one of them I'm not even sure of though…oh crap". _He said sounding troubled.

"**What, have you figured it out….. Oh I get it…..oh crap is right. For once kit I hope were wrong".**

" _Hopefully though I'm almost sure of it she's just looking but not like she can see them she just thinks their there. Yep it's her alright the girl from last year when you woke up I'm sure of it now this could be a problem, "._ He said troubled then pleaded._" Please don't remember me, please don't remember me"._

Suddenly Naruto snapped back to the outside realizing that Shikamaru had been waving his hand in front of his face and calling his name.

"Jeez man we've been poking and calling you for the last 5 minutes. What happened to ya, you just sort of zoned out on us"? Shikamaru asked.

Naruto simply shrugged.

"Man how was I supposed to know you would be so troublesome". Shikamaru said with a sigh. He just laid down and beside Choji and started watching the clouds go by.

Then Choji finally spoke. "So you ok Naruto I mean if you don't want to hang out with us its ok". He said sadly.

Then Naruto just puts his hand on his shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "Now what ever gave you the idea I wanted to leave, I just spaced out that's all". He then started grinning sheepishly. " Though I'm not exactly the best friend material you could find so ya if you guys will have me I'll stick around".

Then Hinata gets up her courage enough to talk. " Umm hello Naruto-kun it's nice to finally meet you".( ok just to tell you I am not going to bother typing in all of Hinata's stuttering its just to troublesome, quote Shikamaru.

Sighing to himself inwardly towards the fox. " _Yep it's her all right and worse yet she recognizes us hopefully she wont mention what she saw. I really need to find her some time later on her own to talk to her about that or at least find out if she isn't the one to gossip"._

"Hey Hinata you met him before or something"? Choji called out.

"No I haven't talked to him before but I have seen him, it's pretty hard to forget how much of a fox he looks like". She said the last bit even quieter then the rest of it though Naruto caught it.

"**Crap yep kit she knows though it looks like she's not going to tell anyone about it, still go talk to her after words". **Kyuubi whispered to him.

Naruto whispered in a lone voice so only she could here it. "Thank you. Can we talk later"? That is before he broke into being loud again. "So what do you guys normally do up here for fun. He looked at Shikamaru. "Besides watch the clouds go by and sleep". He asked archly.

30 minutes later

CRASH

Just then the door to the stairs banged open letting 3 of the upper classmen to the roof.

"Aww look at the little kids trying to become shinobi". The first one said mockingly.

"Ya I mean look at them especially the fat ass over their, and who has ever heard of a shy Hyuuga". The second one joined in.

"Ha, her apparently she's some sort of failure among the clan from what I've heard about her". The first one said.

"_Nani, her own family considers her a failure that's just sick. So that's why her confidence is shot. Well theirs no way they're going to talk to her like that and get away". _ThoughtNaruto

"Now scram brats or we'll beat the living hell out of ya". The third one said trying to intimidate them.

SMACK

Naruto just looks over to see Hinata get back handed by the first thug. Then something inside him snapped.

"**I don't believe it, these punks have no honor. And they called me evil, some of you mortals are worse then me"**. Kyuubi said sounding appalled.

"That's it you want a fight you bastards, well you got one! Why the hell are you guys going after them anyway.". Naruto yelled.

"Oh and look over here it's the freak, the monster, the demon-child. I don't see why my mom ever warned me about you kid I could kick the crap out of you any day". The third one said while pointing at Naruto.

"_I don't believe it he's only known us for a little over a half an hour and he's already willing to stand up for us"._ Shikamaru thought, astonished.

"_Naruto-kun please be careful_". Thought a Scared Hinata.

"_Why is he sticking out for us"?_ Choji thought.

"Screw you bastards, nobody hurts my friends while I still stand". Naruto said in defiance.

"_He thinks were his friends"! _Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji thought at the same time.

He, well I guess we'll just have to fix that little problem ay boys". The third one said to the other two.

"**Hey Kit the restraints are off go wild and teach these punks a lesson, just don't kill them , oh and use basic tai-jutsu". **The Kyuubi said seriously.

"_So much for no restrains"._ He replied sarcastically

The first two start running at Naruto. The first throws a strait punch aiming for his head which Naruto ducks only to have the second one send a round house kick low knowing he would duck. He waited for impact thinking he would be out for the count only to have Naruto move forward wrapping his left arm around the kick pulling it in towards him and throwing his own Punch right into the boys gut. Using the momentum he gained he spun the thug using his leg right into the first attacker knocking them both back.

"What the hell, theirs no way a first year should be this good. He hits like a fucking sledge hammer". The second thug said while wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Whatever we'll kill him for that…". The first started saying only to be cut off by Hinata hitting the thug right in the back knocking him forward.

"Oh, so the little failure wants to play to then. Well just wait your turn then we'll get to you and all your friends". He said while the third thug decided to kick her from behind making her lose her balance near the ledge about to fall.

Naruto barely makes it to her in time to catch her from falling to what was sure to be her death.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I just couldn't watch you fight them on your own.". Hinata said while trying to calm down.

"_Now he probably thinks I'm weak as well". _She thought sadly.

" Hay I should be thanking you Hinata for stepping in there". He said while putting her down back near a wall. Suddenly looking up glaring at the 3 thugs and saying seriously. "But this is my fight, don't worry I can handle them". Then he smiled at her which melted all prior thoughts.

"Well, well boys would you look at lover boy and his girlfriend over there, what do you say we teach them both some manners". The second one snickered.

"**That's it I'm completely disgusted at these three, they almost killed her there. Kit whether you want it or not I'm going to give you some of my power, not that you need it but just enough to teach these arrogant fuckers a lesson in honor".** The Kyuubi said, venom dripping from his words.

Suddenly looking at them wasn't the same pair of blue eyes they saw earlier. In there place were a pair of dark fiery red eyes with black slits for pupils. These eyes held a terrifying rage locked right on them.

"**Bastards".** Naruto said his voice sounding now much deeper, more animalistic.** "You want a fight well bring it on".**

This time instead of waiting for them to come at him he went strait at them, far faster then before. He started with a right hook that was blocked by the third only to have him do what most would consider an impossible feat, he continued his movement with his feet coming up right under the block kicking the thug right in the chin. Naruto then hit the ground in a crouch not stopping at all simply sent his leg out with a sweep towards the first thug. It caught the first thug right in the left kneecap breaking it by hitting it with the leg weights he had on his leg. The thug cried out in pain only to have Naruto swing back around to his right sending an elbow into the thug's Right ribs cracking 2 of them. This left only the second thug who by now was plenty scarred. He turned to run only to have Naruto his arm, he pulled on it turning the thug around to knee him in the stomach following up with a palm heel strike to his nose breaking it instantly.

Naruto then starts walking back towards his shocked friends with his eyes and voice back to normal. "Hey guys you ok now"!

Shikamaru was the first one to snap out of his trance. "Ya we're all okay, Hinata's got a bruise on her where she got kicked but she seems fine now".

" Naruto that was amazing how did you beat those guys so easily"? Choji asked.

"Well it wasn't easy really if Hinata hadn't jumped in when she did I would have been facing all three of them at the same time where I would have lost. But instead they underestimated me at first, and second when I attacked them they weren't expecting it so I was able to disable them before they could really react". He then looked right at Hinata and smiled. " I got to thank you Hin you saved my but back there just do me this one favor next time".

"What is it Naruto –Kun"? She asked

"Next time don't believe a word they, your family, or anyone else says about you, your strong I know that and you should too. You just need a bit more Confidence in yourself that's all, and we can help you". He said to her while smiling.

She smiled back "Thank you".

RING, RING, RING

"Ah man their goes the bell we better get back to class guys" Choji said.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said while yawning/

"Oh boy we get to go back to listen to Iruka-sensei use a sleep jutsu on the class". Naruto said sarcastically.

Hinata giggled at this." Well lets get going, we don't want Iruka to tag more time onto you two's detentions". She replied pointing at Shikamaru and Naruto with a bit more confidence in her voice.

Shikamaru simply froze when he heard that. "Oh man, my mom's going to kill me for sleeping in class". Sighing. "It's sad really she has my dad whipped".

Several miles away at the Hokage tower

Sarutobi smiled while he looked at his viewing orb. "I have to say Naruto your deffinetly growing in to a very strong and honorable man and shinobi. Now I wonder what other tricks do you have hidden up that sleeve of yours". He said while stroking his chin.

Authors note

Alright people I know its been awhile since my last update but I had a case of writers block on how to do his time before he got to the academy and met some friends.

Now what did you guys think of my first fight scene any criticism is good since I need to get better at it.

First poll is closed, the teams are as followed

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuske, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba with Hatake Kakashi

Team 8: Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Choji with Hayate Gekko

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata with Sarutobi Asuma

Now onto other things I need to know about

What kind of abilities should be given to Naruto's sword I want it to be strong but not overly strong

Next I'm thinking of having Naruto create a bloodline due to having the kyuubi inside of him basically I'm needing names preferably translated to english and jap, aswell as what it does. Once again I don't want over power like it will kill anything

Should Zabuza and Haku survive the fights and return to the leaf, one of them dies and returns so on and so forth you know the drill for that kind of question right.

And finally I wanted to tell you I am sticking quite close to the cannon untill the sasuke retrieval bit that's where the story is mine all togther

Final question, how far and how fast do we want Naruto and Hinata's relationship to go.

Until Next time fellow readers.


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation of the fox part 1

Chapter 4. Graduation of the fox, the shadow, and the dove. Part 1

Last chapter

Speech

_Thought_

**Kyuubi speak**

"Ah man, there goes the bell. We better get back to class guys." Choji said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Oh boy, we get to go back to listen to Iruka-sensei use a sleep jutsu on the class." Naruto said sarcastically.

Hinata giggled at this. "Well let's get going, we don't want Iruka to tag more time onto you two's detentions." She replied pointing at Shikamaru and Naruto with a bit more confidence in her voice.

Shikamaru simply froze when he heard that. "Oh man, my mom's going to kill me for sleeping in class." Sighing. "It's sad really, she has my dad whipped."

"Alright everyone, take your seats so we can get back to the lesson!" Iruka yelled to the class.

The students all started walking towards there seats until everyone heard Kiba.

"Hey, new kid! What the hell do you think your doing with Hinata? She doesn't like people like you!" He yelled, pointing at Naruto who at the time was checking on Hinata's bruise to see if it was okay.

Shikamaru just groaned. "How troublesome. Naruto you can handle this on your own right?" He said while heading to his seat with Choji.

"Don't hurt him to bad Naruto." Choji said while walking away.

"So you going to explain what the hell you were doing with her punk?" Kiba asked with a snarl.

"_Oh no, poor Kiba. This is going to be bad for him." _Hinata thought.

"Well, Hinata got hurt when a couple of thugs decided it would be fun to push us around, so I was just making sure she was alright before she got to her seat." Naruto replied calmly, then he arched an eyebrow. "Just what does it matter to you anyway, dog breath?"

"_Bastard! How dare he get Hinata-Chan hurt, I'll kill him!" _Kiba thought.

Kiba then lunged at Naruto only for him to be tripped and fall forward.

"Down boy." Naruto said calmly without looking at him.

Then Kiba tried to stand up to take another swipe at him only to have Naruto sit down on his back, then prop his leg up on Akamaru who was at the time trying to sneak up on him.

"Play dead." Naruto said calmly once again.

"BASTARD!" Kiba snarled.

He then ruffled Kiba's hair. "Good boy." He said still with a straight face.

Then someone called from across the room. "Yo, Naruto! If the shinobi thing doesn't work out you could always try being a professional dog trainer." He said sarcastically, which brought laughter from the rest of the class.

Suddenly a brown haired boy wearing a trench coat and black glasses walked over to the two.

The boy simply sighed to himself. _"Why is it that Kiba, no matter what happens, can't get it through his thick skull that Hinata doesn't like him that way? Oh well, might as well introduce my self."_ The boy thought

"I'll take him off your hands if you want?" He offered. "Oh, by the way my name is Aburame Shino." He said with a hand out stretched for a hand shake which Naruto returned, which shocked Shino, while still sitting atop of Kiba who is still snarling and foaming at the mouth in rage.

"ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW!" Yelled a pissed off at being ignored Iruka.

So Naruto then just stood up allowing a humiliated Kiba to walk off towards his desk grumbling curses under his breath about damn blonds, this caused a book to be thrown at Kiba's head from a very irritated blond girl who promising very painful things if he didn't shut up.

"Well, thanks anyway Shino but I think Akamaru actually has Kiba trained enough to make it back to his seat on his own. Though thanks for the offer. Perhaps tomorrow you could hang out with me, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji?"

At this Shino simply raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any problems with me being the icky bug boy?" He said with venom at the last bit.

"Hmm, nope. So you are going to meet with us?" He said cheerfully with a grin plastered on his face

Shino, to the shock of the class, actually smiled at this. "Thank you. And yes, I will be there, though we should probably head back to our seats before Iruka-sensei decides to burst a blood vessel".

At this, everyone's jaw dropped. Shino made a joke, and was talking. The only thing going through everyone's head at the moment was something along the lines of "WHAT THE HELL!"

And so they parted ways towards there respective desks while Kiba simply glared at Naruto from his seat.

"Congratulations Naruto." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "You've officially managed to make a pain of an enemy, and loyal friend in the same day. Now how do you feel?"

He simply raised an eyebrow. "Kiba, I couldn't care less about at the moment, though Shino on the other hand," He paused and shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on inside his head, so I'll just wait and see. Why, anything I should know about the two of them?"

"Not much, Kiba is your typical Inazuka. Loud, rough, and doesn't like anything he can't chew on. Oh, and he has a crush on Hinata who he believes likes him back. Shino you can't say much about because nobody really knows him. Heck, I think in the few moments you talked with him he has said more then what he has said to the entire class combined."

"Great, a loud mouth who's dense as a rock and a quiet, withdrawn kid who uses bugs as a weapon, now all we need is someone who can ride a unicycle and our little circus will be complete. Oh joy, I even have the stoic emo in the front staring at me." Naruto replied sarcastically while pointing out Sasuke.

And so class continued for the rest of the day

RING, RING, RING

When the bell rang, all the students get up and start to leave, though instead of heading for the door he goes over to see Hinata. Said girl was at the time blushing up a storm and as nervous as possible while Naruto approached. She was at the time wondering what he would do to her because she knew about him.

"_Is he going to hate me for this? I know I shouldn't have been following him but I was curious why he was up there away from the festival."_

"Hey Hinata." He called to her. "You want me to walk you home?" He said with a smile.

And with that Hinata simply started blushing a deeper red while trying her hardest not to faint.

"Umm, sure Naruto-Kun". She replied.

"Well let's get going then. You have a bit of explaining to do on the way there though". He said with the last bit low enough so only she could hear it.

She gulped at this while they were waling out the doors. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" She asked nervously.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about Hinata. Like what you saw that night on the Hokage monument last year, yesterday". He said seriously.

"What I saw that night, what do you mean Naruto-kun?" She said sounding afraid.

Naruto simply sighed. "I mean, Hinata. What you saw that night that I'm hiding with this Gen-jutsu. And don't play dumb, I saw you when we were on the roof looking at the places where the differences are, so please be honest with me. I promise that no matter what you say I won't get mad at you." He asked kindly.

Hinata simply looked down ashamed at herself for thinking that he would be mad at her.

"Ok Naruto-Kun, I'll tell you." She said shyly.

"Thank you."

"It was the night of the festival and I had seen you heading up through the woods towards the Monument and I was curious, so I followed you. I remember seeing you first simply sitting on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage but I couldn't hear what you were saying. Then suddenly, you zoned out completely, just like today upstairs. When you eventually stood up, it was all quiet but then you started screaming in pain." She shuddered at this. "Then this flame seemed to consume your entire body from head to toe. This is when your screaming eventually stopped. What I saw next was you, yet you seemed stronger, that, and you had the ears, claws, and tails of a fox. Nine tails to be exact." Then she started blushing again while looking down ashamed. "And that was where I happened to faint. When I woke up though, I was in the Hokage tower with the Hokage himself, though I don't know how I got there."

Naruto just sighed. "So you saw pretty much everything then about my change right?"

"Yes, pretty much everything. Though how did you know it was me who was watching you that night." She asked.

At this Naruto smiled at her. "Who do you think it was who carried you to the tower?"

"Umm, thank you Naruto-Kun. I'm going to go now because I understand if you don't want to be with me right now." She said sadly.

Once again, Naruto sighs. "Hinata, I told you before and gave you my promise that I wouldn't be mad at you no matter what you told me." Then he looked at her curiously. "Though I am wondering what I'm going to have to do to make sure you don't tell anyone else my secret."

"How about you just answer me why you hide it, as well as why the villagers are all giving you these stares, I can even feel some killing intent aimed at you."

Then what came next is the very reason Naruto hides his form. Hinata had stars and hearts in her eyes when she looked up at him. "That and I would like to see you without the Gen-jutsu covering it up, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?"

"_Oh god no, not a fan girl." _Was all that he thought.

"**HA! Life sucks for you, eh Kit? Blackmailed by a fan girl." **The fox laughed.

All Naruto could do was sigh. "Alright, I'll let you see my form once again. But for the reason the villagers hate me, can you wait until I'm ready to tell you that? Because it's really personal and rooted far in my past. But when I'm ready I promise I will tell you."

"Alright, I trust you to keep your promise. Though we may want to head somewhere a bit more private for you to drop the Gen-jutsu." Hinata replied.

"You're probably right. We should disappear if I'm going to do this. Hmmm, well I know I'm definitely not allowed in the Hyuuga compound after the incident a few months ago." He said sheepishly.

"Wait that was you! Why did you do that to Daichi, he's one of the elders!" She asked sounding surprised and worried.

"Well, it looked like he was causing this one boy a lot of pain. The boy was furiously clutching his forehead, he looked to be about a year older then us at the time." He paused to think for a second. "If I remember correctly, I think his name was Neji. Besides, I only snuck into the manor while most of you were meditating, go to that elder's room, take all his clothes and strew them all over the city." Naruto replied with a grin.

"_So he only did it to get back at Daichi for using the curse seal on Neji-san. Just one more reason to make sure the seal is banned as soon as possible."_ She thought.

"Well, we could always just head into the woods near the path to my house." She said changing the subject back.

"Alright, let's go. It's not that far anyway." Naruto replied.

The two of them (Add "had to" here and change "picked" to "pick") picked up their pace if they wanted to have Hinata arrive at her compound on time, it would be suspicious if they were late. Eventually they made it to the woods where they were forced to slow their pace a bit until they came to a clearing in the trees with a pond.

"Alright Naruto, you promised me, remember? So can I see it now?" Hinata asked expectantly.

Naruto sighed. "_I'm going to regret this I just know it." _He then replied. "Yes Hin, you can see my form. Just give me a moment and stand back a little bit please."

Suddenly flames burst around Naruto, completely consuming him (This is how I intend to have the Gen-jutsu drop each time simply because I don't want them to just pop into existence from nowhere). When the flames died down, he looked completely unharmed showing his true self.

The fox ears had become even more pointed then before with red fur running completely along the backs of them down into his hair. His canines had become longer and sharper, enough to easily cause a puncture wound if he bit something. The last change was his tails had easily become long enough to completely wrap around his body once.

Naruto's first reaction after his change was to look at Hinata who, at the time, was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"KAWAII!" She yelled while running at him.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the little yell had hurt his ears to the point where he had a hard time focusing on anything. This left him completely open to Hinata running at him and tackling him to the ground. When they stopped spinning on the ground after her tackle she simply started petting Naruto's tails gently.

"_Oh boy Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" _He asked himself.

"**Well, it could be a lot worse, Kit. At least she is gentle about it." **Kyuubi replied.

Then she started scratching the back of his ears. This sadly made Naruto purr while making Hinata giggle.

"You're purring, you know that right?" She asked

"_Oh crap, am I purring? Meh, what the hell. It feels good."_

"Well I guess I am. What? It felt good." He said sheepishly which caused Hinata to start giggling again.

They stayed in the clearing for another fifteen minutes with Hinata just poking away at Naruto trying to find the spots that made him purr.

"Alright Hinata-Chan, you've had your fun. Now I think I should get you home before your father sends a whole platoon out looking for you." He said.

"_I called her Hinata-Chan? Where did that come from? Oh well, I hope she didn't mind." _Was what Naruto thought.

Hinata, on the other hand, was blushing furiously again. "_He called me Hinata-CHAN! I can't believe it, maybe he actually will like me back?"_

"_Hey Kyuubi, you have any idea what's going on in that head of hers right now? She keeps going all red."_ Naruto asked.

"_**He is a dense moron, isn't he?" **_Was all the Kyuubi could think. "**You really are an idiot aren't you? She likes you, you dumb ass! From what I can tell she has liked you for a long time you moron." **Kyuubi replied.

At this, Naruto almost face planted from shock at what he just heard.

"_You're joking right? There is no way she would like me."_

"**Oblivious baka, I've noticed her following you on multiple occasions and none of them did she seem mad at you. Besides, you have met her before, if I'm right it was when you were five, and some older kids were picking on her so you stepped in and helped her."**

_ Flashback _

_Naruto had been having a good day. In other words, none of the grown ups had managed to catch him so they could beat on him. Even though a kid had managed to corner him and demand some money, this turned into a fight quickly which Naruto ran from._

_He was heading towards the playgrounds and noticed some kids a little bigger then him, picking on a girl. She was a dark blue haired girl, who had on a beige colored jacket, with a yellow circle, and what looked like a small flame in the middle of it. One thing Naruto noticed right away though, her eyes. Her eyes were almost a solid white, with a little color in them that Naruto couldn't tell what it was. She had on black shorts that reached just past her knees. She was crying on the ground and a little dirty after being pushed there._

_Naruto had no idea what was going on, but he did know that a girl, his age, was being picked on by a couple of boys older then her. He did the only thing he could think of at the time, he ran over and punched the first boy as hard as he could in his left cheek._

_Before the other boy could do anything, Naruto spun around, and punched him as hard as possible right in the nose, causing a sickening crunch sound to be heard, and blood to come out. He followed it up with a right hook into the boy's left cheek, sending him to the ground with his friend._

_Both boys, stunned, looked up and saw some blonde haired boy that was younger than them, with a clenched fist standing over them. He had a very pissed off look on his face._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing you little brat!" yelled the first boy. The second boy mumbled something, but his hand was covering his mouth and trying to stop his nose from bleeding at the same time._

_Naruto didn't even bother responding, instead he raised his hands up, and gave them middle fingers on each hand. Seeing this, the boy who wasn't bleeding jumped up and went to punch Naruto hard on his left cheek. Naruto ducked the punch, and tackled the boy down, and commenced trading lefts and rights to the boy's face._

_It wasn't long before there was a crowd of kids watching the fight._

_Before Naruto could get off the kid, an adult came forward and pulled Naruto off of him. The boy had a his lips busted open, and several bruises starting to form on his face. It also looked like some time from the start and now, his nose had also been busted open, and the boy had started to cry for his mommy. Naruto spared a quick glance at his handy work, and turned to the girl who was no longer crying._

_She just looked at him, surprised someone helped her, let alone a boy that was smaller then the bullies. Naruto, after wiping his hands off on his shirt, extended a hand to her to help her stand back up._

_She accepted his hand, and he pulled her off the sandy ground. After standing, she dusted herself off, and looked at her rescuer. Naruto had a few red spots on him, where the one kid, the one who wanted his mommy, had got in some lucky punches. His knuckles were bleeding a little from meeting the boy's teeth. But other then that, he had no real injuries, unlike his two "punching bags"._

_Thank you for helping me…" was all the dark blue haired girl said before looking down at the ground._

"_Hey there. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, are you ok now?"_

_It was then that one of the boy's mothers started cursing at Naruto. She was a pudgy and out of shape women carrying what looked like a rolling pin. She tried to catch him while shouting something about making him pay for hurting her little angel. Or some other garbage, Naruto wasn't really listening at the time._

"_Well, I think I should be going now before the old hag here has a heart attack __over__. See ya."_

_And with that he ran for all he was worth from the fat lady just hoping beyond hope she won't sing for him today._

_ End flashback _

"_So in other words she sees me as her knight in shining armor?"_ He asked the fox.

"**Yep, oh and for the record, I approve of her as a mate." **He replied cheerfully.

"…….._I hate you so much right now you ero-teme." _Naruto replied darkly while cutting off the contact.

"Alright Hinata-Chan, can you step back a bit so I can put the Gen-jutsu back up?" He then looked at her and grinned. "Unless, of course, you want to try explaining to your family what you are doing with a half fox, half human kid?"

"Alright you win." She said while pouting.

She stood back while Naruto started doing some hand seals. He eventually finished after 10 seals, he called out "**Magen: Hitoku no Homakai."**

After the flames had died down, Naruto's fox features had disappeared once again.

"Umm, Hinata-Chan, I have to ask, do you like me? I mean it's okay if you don't that way, but ya, I'd like to know."

At this Hinata just starts pushing her fingers together nervously.

"_DID HE JUST ASK ME IF I LIKE HIM? YES, YES, YES! I love you Naruto-Kun. Well I can't say that." _Was all little Hinata could think.

Just then, a kunoichi landed right near them after jumping off a tree branch. She had brown hair that made its way to the base of her back, and she had pure red eyes. She looked at Hinata.

"Ah, there you are Hinata-Sama, your father sent me to look for you when you were late getting home." She then raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto. "And who is your friend, Hinata?"

Before Hinata could answer, Naruto decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and just who are you to come barging in on people unannounced?" He replied, then blushed a bit at what that was implying. "Besides, we just stopped for a few minutes and were about to get going. So, I can walk her home on her own."

Suddenly, the lady grinned and looked at Hinata. "Oh, so this is the boy you mentioned, I'm glad you finally decided to talk to him, Hinata." She then turned away from the blushing Hinata and looked at Naruto who was moving to stand beside her. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai but you should call me Kurenai, I'm going to be Hinata's body guard while she is going to the academy.

"**Wow Kit, I'm honestly impressed with you. The beautiful ones just keep coming out of the woodworks for you." **The Kyuubi said proudly.

"_AHH, damn ero-kitsune! I'm too young for those thoughts." _He replied.

"**I'm sorry, but it's always so fun to corrupt the young and innocent." **Kyuubi said, trying to sound innocent.

"Kurenai, please don't tell my father about this." Hinata pleaded.

This simply caused Kurenai to smile. "It's okay Hinata,, I won't say anything to him. Although we may want to get going there's no telling what he will do when I don't bring you back. So say goodbye to your 'friend'. Don't worry, you will see him tomorrow." She said starting to turn away.

"_Oh, now is your only chance, Hinata. Come on, you can do it. Hold it together girl, don't faint." _Was what Hinata was thinking.

And so Hinata turned towards Naruto and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"**Does THAT answer your questions Kit?"**

THUMP, THUMP

Just then, Kurenai had been wondering what was holding Hinata up when she had heard the sound of two heavy objects hit the ground. She turned around and noticed something that would be blackmail on the two for all eternity. On the ground were an unconscious and blushing Hinata and Naruto, both smiling from ear to ear. But the best part was that Hinata had fainted still kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"_Ha, oh they are never going to live this down. Lucky me I carry a camera around to get everywhere I go in case Kakashi ever takes his mask off……Crap now I have to carry them both home. Oh well, its worth it to go and brag to Hiashi later on how I know who got Hinata's first kiss."_ Was what Kurenai was thinking while taking multiple pictures.

On Naruto's end, he was being laughed at by the fox who was gloating something like **"I think she just answered your question."** Naruto's mind though had pretty much just shut down though.

And Hinata, well Hinata was simply on cloud nine, constantly replaying what just happened. Inner Hinata, on the other hand, was congratulating herself for pulling this off.

"OK, I think that's enough pictures for now, Kurenai-San I want them to be able to look at each other during class without fainting." A voice called that made Kurenai jump.

"Oh, Iruka-San you scared me there. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much really, just looking for a student who decided to skip out on a detention to walk a 'friend' home."

Kurenai just laughed at that. "Good luck with that, Naruto is out like a light, I doubt a bucket of ice water could wake him up right now. I guess you will just have to wait to get him to clean up your classroom."

"Na, I just need to get him to air out the erasers." He then looked at Kurenai evilly. "Hey Kurenai, do you mind if I have a couple of copies for future use? I mean, Naruto really needs to be 'motivated' to do anything in class and I could always hold this over his head by threatening to show it to the class."

"Anything to help the next generation success in their gaining of knowledge." She said just as evilly as Iruka while handing him a photo.

"Now, I was also hoping you could tell me what's up with that gen-jutsu he hides in, it makes me nervous considering who he is." He said ominously.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. I got to see the real Naruto before he put the jutsu back on and honestly, I understand why he does it."

"Oh really, care to enlighten me?" Iruka replied raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be a bit scared having nine fox tails as well as the ears of a fox in this village, and that's just the village. Can you imagine what would happen to the boy if the girls in his class saw him like that, it would be just as bad maybe even worse then Sasuke's fan girl problem." She said trying to sound serious but eventually broke down laughing as did Iruka.

Suddenly, they stopped when they heard a rustling and a groan towards where they left the two of them. It was an even worse scene then earlier for the two. Naruto was groggily beginning to wake up, while Hinata had moved closer to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and had her head on his chest, still blushing.

"You know, Kurenai, maybe one more picture is in order, don't you think?" Iruka said evilly.

"Oh I do think you're right, though this one I might just show the two of them one day." Kurenai replied.

"_Ow, my head hurts. What the hell happened? I feel like some super humanly strong, angry women bashed my head into the ground. And what was that click sound just now?" _He asked to no one in particular

He then tried to get up but felt a weight on him. He looked down and finally noticed the indigo colored mass of hair on his chest that, as far as he could tell, was asleep.

"**Well, that was a nice rest, wasn't it Kit?" **Kyuubi asked only to at that same time take notice of Hinata. **"Ok Kit, start explaining right now. I know human mating is strange and all, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, first of all you're eight, and second of all, she just kissed you a moment ago! I don't think you're doing it right. Then again if you want to jump right under the bed sheets, then more power to you 'cause I'm not complaining."** He said curiously.

"_I hate you so much for that right now, you know that right?" _Naruto replied.

"**Yep, and once again, I approve of your choice in a mate. She has a very nice smell to her. I always did like lavender."**

"_That's it! Your cage is in my mind so if you don't want a torture that even I wouldn't ever wish on someone, stop right now."_ Naruto said darkly.

"**Oh what are you going to do to me? What are you going to go and drop a controlling wife in here for me." **Kyuubi replied with mock fear.

"_Ok, you asked for it and don't say I didn't give you a chance."_

And what happened in that cell is something that should never be spoken of with minors present. Its safe to say though, it involved a very small Kyuubi locked in a room with MANY girls with hearts and stars in their eyes, that and the doing of many vile things to said fox by said kawaii mode girls. Thus is the birth of Kyuubi's fear of furry loving girls in general. In which cases, he would crawl into the deepest darkest corners of his cell to hide mumbling about keeping the bad women away if one is seen by Naruto. Safe to say, Naruto will never let the fox live this down.

Naruto sighed inside. "_PEACE AT LAST. YAY, no more ero-kitsune and I now can finally get him to shut up when he starts acting like a pervert. Now back to the matter at hand. WHY THE HELL IS HINATA ASLEEP ON ME?"_

And of course, Hinata decides to start waking up at this time looking right into Naruto's eyes. This made her blush a deeper red then she already was while it just made Naruto grin.

"Morning sunshine, sleep well?" He asked.

All Hinata could manage at this point was a simple squeak before getting up rather quickly.

Then the two very embarrassed friends noticed the snickering behind them. This turned out to simply be Kurenai and Iruka who were both trying to stifle their laughter and forming tears in their eyes from trying.

In between laughs, Iruka finally managed to get something out, "Oh boy, that might actually be worth letting Naruto out of detention. Kurenai you need to show them the photo they have to see this." He then started laughing again.

Kurenai didn't even bother trying to respond. Instead, she just reached into one of her pouches and pulls out a photo and showed it to the two of them.

It was a picture of Naruto and Hinata asleep like they were a few moments before. Hinata had her head on Naruto's chest with a smile while she wrapped her arms around the boy. Naruto was smiling just as much and had his arm across Hinata in a protective manner. Both were still blushing furiously in the picture.

To say the photo had the effect wanted would be an understatement. Naruto blanched at the picture then turned red with embarrassment and gave the picture a glare that he hoped would burn it to cinders. Hinata was no less embarrassed but instead squeaked and found the ground very interesting all of a sudden. This of course caused the two chuunin present to burst out with renewed laughter.

"All right Hinata, we have had our fun here and we really need to get going now before Hiashi decides to sent out a hunter-nin squad to look for you. Oh, and if it's any consolation to you both, you can each have a copy of that photo if you want?" Kurenai said mischievously while handing the two a copy causing them to blush again.

"Well then, I'm going to get going as well. I'll see you two tomorrow at class. And Naruto, you had better stay awake tomorrow, try not to let Shikamaru influence you that much." Iruka said before walking off.

"And now you two need to say good bye 'till tomorrow, and Hinata don't kiss him this time. I don't want to have to carry you home, or Naruto for that matter," Kurenai said causing the two to blush again.

"Bye Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow." Naruto said shyly. "And maybe after class tomorrow you want to go with me to get some ramen?"

"_IS HE ASKING ME OUT! Calm down Hinata you don't want to faint again. Well he's waiting, come on, answer him." _Was what Hinata was thinking.

She smiled back at him. "I'd like that very much, Naruto-kun. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly, she sent him a look that meant only one thing, "No matter what we must burn or get our hands on those photos one way or another."

"Alright see you, come on Hinata we need to get going." Kurenai said while walking Hinata away from Naruto who just waved.

"I guess its time for me to head home as well. I've got a little time left before I start the fox's torture program. What to do, what to do, what to do." He thought to himself. "I've got it, Kyuubi said a few months ago my sword should have some abilities I might as well try to find some of them out."

"**You know, that's not a bad idea Kit. I would rather know what the effects of chakra forging a weapon will be on the blade. Oh, and you say I'm evil that was just cruel." ** Kyuubi said still a bit shaken up from what happened earlier.

"_Well, then you shouldn't try and corrupt my young and innocent mind, as you call it, not my fault though, that you didn't listen to my warning." _Naruto said trying to suppress his laughter.

"**I was simply trying to figure out why you were doing things in that order, besides you're too young for me to let you sleep in that kind of way with her. Oh whatever, let's get home so you can grab the sword. I want for you to have it and be at one of the more forested training areas in ten minutes tops or I increase your weights." **Kyuubi replied evilly.

"_You bastard, you're doing this because of what I put in your cage today aren't you?" _Naruto asked.

"**Nine minutes and forty seconds remaining Kit, you might want to start moving." **Kyuubi said sounding bored.

And with that Naruto stopped complaining and shot off like a bullet.

Exactly nine minutes and thirty-six seconds later

"Made it!" Naruto shouted as he to the training ground panting heavily.

"**Good job, now remember what we are here for. Take out the Kyuubi yaiba (Nine-tailed blade) so we can get started." **Kyuubi reminded.

"_Alright, alright. I'm on it."_

Naruto sat down cross legged and drew the blade from the it's ornate sheath and looked at the blade itself. It was incredible. It seemed to burn with its own inner fire and it felt like a light breeze was constantly surrounding the blade. He picked it up at the handle, he realized it felt good in his hands like it was made for him perfectly, well not counting the length but he would get over that eventually. It was then he noticed that the blade almost hummed with the chakra coming from it.

"**Oh, now that's interesting. If I'm right, the blade seems to have stored up every bit of chakra the two of us put in it. Better yet, the blade seemed to have adapted to it, hardening it to chakra and normal weapons. Kit, I can almost assure you it won't brake if you take care of it." **The fox said sounding slightly amused.

"_You're right that is interesting."_

"**Hold on Kit, I think you might be able to take some chakra out of it at times to replenish yourself if need be, though it will make the blade more damage prone. Though I wonder what would happen if you actually tried putting some chakra into the blade. Just your own, mind you."**

"_Alright, want me to take a swing at one of the trees as well?"_

"**Actually, yes."** he replied

So Naruto stood up and held the sword in a ready stance while putting more of his chakra into the blade. It absorbed it greedily and it seemed to have an affect on the amount of wind moving about the blade. It increased in speed and it had condensed around the blade making it look even more deadly. So when he felt it was ready he moved forward and ran at the closest tree and made a diagonal slash at it, which went cleanly through it causing it to fall over. But this wasn't what really surprised Naruto, no it was the fact that the next two trees behind the first had all started to fall each with the cut in the same place and style.

"_Ok Fox, what the hell happened there?" _He asked sounding confused.

"**Oh I am liking this blade more and more by the minute. That wind you made when you poured some of your chakra into the blade was actually launched off the blade. I'm sure if you kept up a constant stream of chakra it would continue to launch those wind blades after each swing. Think about it Kit, an enemy who sees you using a sword would think you're simply a close range fighter, only to be cut in half if you wanted by an invisible blade of wind created by your sword. Now I wonder what would happen if you happened to use my chakra?" **Kyuubi mused.

"_Well, only one way to find out." _He thought.

Naruto once again got into a ready stance and pulled back the large amount of his own he put in earlier. He then started pushing in the Kyuubi's chakra. For some reason this calmed the raging winds around the blade and made the inner fire of the blade increase. Suddenly the blade sparked and started to warm; next came the sound of a roaring flame. He opened his eyes and looked at the sword which at the time was covered from hilt to tip in a red-blue fire. Once again, he started running at a tree and slashed at it. Instead of a straight cut like the last one the tree was set on fire and turned to ash in short order due to the intense flames.

"_NOW you're not the only one liking this blade more by the minute. So we have a wind based attack when my chakra is flowing through it and a fire based one when yours is. Now what do we want to call these attacks fox?" _Naruto asked.

"**Makes no difference to me Kit, its all up to you. Just means, though, that as soon as you're at the right height to use that sword, I am going to add some time every night to ken-jutsu practice." **Kyuubi replied.

"_I've got it for the wind one. We can call it __**Fuuton: Taka no Mai **__and the fire one__** Katon: Ryu no Mai."**_He said.

"**Hmm. Dance of the falcon and dance of the dragon, not bad names Kit. Anyway, put the sword away so we can head home. I want to start the training early tonight so you can sleep enough in class to be awake for your 'date' tomorrow." **Kyuubi replied laughing at the way his vessel who started to blush when he heard the word date.

"_It's not a date, we're just going to get something to eat after class." _He defended.

"**Sure, sure Kit. Its okay, I mean, it's also not like she didn't kiss you today."**

"_Shut up and let's go home." _He said giving up.

4 years later

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SACK OF CRAP! YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!"** Kyuubi yelled.

This caused Naruto to fall out of his bed and onto the wood floor head first. He then looked at the alarm clock he had brought with him to his new home in the mountain.

"Oh crap its 10:00! I was supposed to be at the academy two hours ago, shit, shit." He said while running around his home getting on his clothes when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a moment, when the hell have I ever cared about being late, oh well." He then started walking to an area he had walled off during his stay here. It was a hot spring area where he went to take a bath.

Naruto had moved into his home in the Hokage monument three years ago when his apartment in the town had been burned down due to another angry mob. So instead of simply asking the old man if he could have another apartment, he simply moved in full time. While he was here he had definitely made some improvements to his new home making it, well, more homely. He had first decided to put down an entire wood floor after he one day fell out of his bed face first into solid stone, needless to say, falling into wood is a lot easier on the head. What came next was getting some electricity to the cave, which the old man had happily provided a good supply of it. He had hired an electrical company to install some electrical wiring into the cave with multiple extension slots all over the cave under the pretences that we would need some access to it incase of an emergency. So he now had electricity, what came next was water, which was already there as it seemed the cave had multiple springs both hot and cold which he had enjoyed very much. And finally furniture, what surprised himself though, as well the Hokage during one of his visits, was that Naruto himself had made most of his furniture it wasn't very extravagant by any stretch but it worked. He had made himself a table, four chairs, multiple cabinets that he managed to attach to the stone walls and three dressers for all his clothes. It was safe to say he like his home.

Better yet was the privacy he got. Almost no one knew about these caves and even fewer people knew he lived here. Though even with that, he still aired on the side of caution due to how he was raised so he had gone as far as to booby trap the tunnel entrance to his house area. Not that he was worried or anything because only the Hokage, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Iruka, and Kurenai know he lived here and they wouldn't ever do something stupid like try and betray him and the village in a mad quest for power.

Finishing in the hot spring, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and applied his gen-jutsu. He himself had changed greatly as well, he was, for one thing, no longer short. In fact, he was the second tallest in the school last year; only shorter then a kid in the who was regarded as the dead last of his year. His whisker marks had become darker and more defined making him look a bit more animalistic. He had also lost most of his baby fat, leaving a more lean and defined face. He had let his blond and red hair grow out a bit as well then tied it in a ponytail, his hair was still unruly to the extreme that even a ponytail wouldn't agree with it and managed to add its own flair to the mix. It was a like he had his hair permanently gelled back and spiked (sort of like sonic's quills but with more of them and shorter coming from the top of his head following the ponytail) leaving the front few spikes untouched and drifting across his forehead. He had filled out a bit becoming more muscular due to his usual training regime with the fox. Hell, he probably would have had his own group of fan girls if Hinata hadn't scared them off.

It had been a rumor the two had started to deal with the fan girls and boys looking for dates from the two of them, they would pretend to be dating each other. Well, Shikamaru would just say that was hiding the truth because in most of their friend's minds they were dating. The two hadn't done anything really, they were just friends at the moment. They were waiting until after the genin exam for their first real date.

After drying off, he went and got a cup of ramen and sat down at his table to enjoy the meal slowly, something Hinata had also gotten him to finally do.

Hinata had changed as well. She was no longer the shy timid girl he had first met who fainted whenever they touched. No, she had grown up to be a beautiful and strong woman, in his mind at least, which seemed to be enough for her. She no longer stuttered when she was around anyone, she was now more willing to speak her mind and voice her opinion, which usually happened to be the voice of reason when Naruto was involved. Although she couldn't get rid of all her shyness, she still blushed a lot around him and she still pushed her fingers together when she got embarrassed. Naruto still though she looked cute whenever she did that though he would never tell anyone but her that. She had also stopped wearing her bulky beige jacket much to Naruto's and almost every other boy in the classrooms, dismay. It had made looking her in the face when she talked to him very difficult and by now, he has more will power than most of the class combined due to it.

Shikamaru still was the lazy bastard he always was. Except now he was a tall lazy bastard, not quite as tall as Naruto but still a respectable height. The best bit in Naruto's case is that after getting Shikamaru to wake up at times he was probably the sharpest and most tactical mind in all of Konoha if he really put his mind to it. Better yet was that he seemed to enjoy helping Naruto with his little pranks on everyone from the classroom to jounin and ANBU level ninja. Yes, if their was anyone he would want to plan for anything on a mission, it would be Shikamaru without question.

Choji had been the one to change the most over the 4 years on a physical level. He had broken away from Akimichi tradition of eating constantly. This was mostly due to Naruto finding out about him liking Ino. Now Naruto could tell right away she was kind of shallow, but Choji saw something different in her so he asked if Naruto would be willing to help him lose some weight. And so Naruto brought Choji along for the beginning bits of his routine only doing the laps and the tai-jutsu portion. The results over the couple of months they did this were astounding to say the least. Choji had lost almost all of the old body fat he had on him and started replacing it with muscle. Now this intimidated almost anyone who happened to pick a fight with Choji now a days, but what really made people run was the war hammer he had picked up. Safe to say, anyone who did pick a fight with him and stuck around was a very stupid person.

And last, but definitely not least of his group of friends, was Shino. When he had first met the quiet boy he had been resisting a bit from talking to anyone. Now normally Naruto was fine with this, but there is a line of tolerance to how much silence there should be in a conversation and Shino kept staying on that line. So Naruto and the group had done the one thing they could, they constantly tried to get him to talk and open up to people. The results after 4 years weren't what they were expecting, Shino had opened up to them, especially Naruto, because they had grown up with similar styles of a lack of friends. So now most people were thinking the end of the world was coming because of one time, ONE TIME, when Shino made a joke in public. The result was instantaneous. Everyone on the street the street had literally stopped, not a sound, not anything, just completely stopped. Then some moron got it into his head to start spouting about how the earth was going to explode, the end of the world and other such garbage. Needless to say, Shino still hadn't lived that moment down.

He had also become very close to Iruka and Kurenai over the past 4 years at the academy. Over time they had become like family, Iruka being like an older brother/father and Kurenai an older sister. The way this happened to start was they had both, at one point, taken Naruto out to get some ramen, and lost a good portion of their paychecks in the process.

To say he was happy about how his life had changed would be an understatement. He had friends who acknowledged who he was. Though he was still killing himself over one very important fact, he had yet to tell them about what he was; fear held him back at every turn, he simply didn't want to lose them, he didn't want to go back to being alone. They were his life line to his sanity, if he didn't have the people he cared for he would have cracked long ago and probably killed himself. Well, that and the fact that if he did kill himself Hinata would probably find someway to bring me back to life then kill him again for leaving her.

"Well, I've waited long enough, might as well finish getting ready to go." He said to himself.

"**You know you're going to get an earful from Iruka about this right?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Ya I know, but I'm used to it by now. I'm pretty much the only person in the class who is crazy enough to piss him off."_ He replied.

So Naruto then stood up and started to get dressed again. He decided on a pair of black weighted pants with chain mail woven into the fabric for added durability. Next was a blood red short sleeve shirt over top of a layer of light chain mesh for more protection. Over that was a black jacket, once again with chain mail woven into it. The jacket was a long enough to cover over his arm weights as well. It also had multiple pouches for scrolls that could be released at a moments notice. He wore black shoes now instead of the sandals he used to wear. And the final piece he wore was a blood red fingerless glove on his right hand, on the back of it was a metal plate that bore the symbol of the leaf. (This is what I intend to have him wear for the rest of the story.)

Before he left through the eye/window of his house he turned and looked towards the far end of the cave. There, placed on a bracket, was his sword, the 'Kyuubi'.

"Soon it will be time to show this village what we are capable of, and when we do, we will let nothing stop our goal."

"**You're talking to yourself again Kit. That's the first sign of insanity you know?" **Kyuubi mentioned innocently.

"_Ahh, but you love me anyway." _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**Like the brother I never had."** Kyuubi replied grinning in his cell.

Naruto decided then was the perfect time to get going towards the academy for his second last day there. For the Graduation exams are tomorrow as well as the next step towards his goal of being hokage.

Alright people chapter 4 is here and I hope you enjoy the story so far. This was another one of those chapters for me where I had to do everything from scratch that made me want to go over and over things many, many times.

Now if anyone has any problems with how I'm making the characters in this then drop dead and go read something else because they won't change for awhile.

Now you still have many more chapters to go before I really need bloodline ideas so keep those coming in. Also with the question I asked you guys last chapter about Haku and Zabuza, It seems that you all want Haku to survive and only a few want Zabuza to live, but really I don't need to know if you want them to come back with them just if you want them to live.

Now I'm sorry for everyone who wanted some Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura bashing in this chapter but I wanted to focus more on starting off Hinata and Naruto's relationship as well as the rest of the gangs.

Also from now on any new jutsu that I myself create during my time doing this will be posted at the bottom of the chapter explaining what they do and what the translations are for them.

Until next time fellow readers.

Jutsu list

**Fuuton: Taka no Mai **(wind release: dance of the falcon): Naruto charges his sword with his own wind element chakra. This causes the winds around his sword to move at incredibly high speeds, he then can use the winds as a short range projectile that is launched along the path of the blade in a wave style which can be used to cut the enemy.

**Katon: Ryu no Mai **(fire style: Dance of the Dragon): Naruto charges his sword with Kyuubi's fire element chakra, this causes fire to burn along the blades edge. The fire cannot be used as a projectile like the winds can but coming into contact with the blade in this stage can cause anywhere from severe burns to melting metal.

**Magen: Hitoku no Homakai **(Demonic illusion: concealment of the hellfire) A gen-jutsu Naruto and the Kyuubi used to cover up Naruto's more prominent fox features. The premise in the illusion itself is that it mimics perfectly the surroundings of where the fox features should be. The secondary ability is that the gen-jutsu literally erases the bodies' memory of the features under the gen-jutsu in the off chance that someone happens to touch one of them, the only exception to the gen-jutsu is if someone already has prior knowledge of the features hidden( as in Hinata's case).


	5. Chapter 5 graduation of the fox part 2

Last chapter

"Soon it will be time to show this village what we are capable of, and when we do we will let nothing stop our goal."

"**You're talking to yourself again kit, that's the first sign of insanity you know." **Kyuubi mentioned innocently.

"_Ahh but you love me anyway." _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**Like the brother I never had."** Kyuubi replied grinning in his cell.

Naruto decided then was the perfect time to get going towards the academy for his second to last day there. For Graduation exams are tomorrow as well as the next step towards his goal of being Hokage.

**Chapter 5, Graduation of the fox, the shadow, and the dove part 2**

Naruto was running along the roofs of the city at top speed going right for the academy. He had slept in late again this morning leaving a quite annoyed and bitchy Kyuubi to deal with waking him up. Needless to say this happened almost every other morning, so it was pretty much routine for them now.

Naruto sighed while running along the roof tops._ "Iruka-sensei is going to kill me, I just know it. I probably should come up with a good excuse for being late again; crap I almost forgot he still has those photos that Kurenai-san gave him. Oh boy, now I really need to move it because if I'm too late he may just decide to show it to the class, then me and Hinata-chan will never hear the end of it."_

"**Well, that's just what you get for waking up late, AGAIN!"** Kyuubi yelled in his head.

"_Oh shut up fox! It's your fault for not waking me up earlier, you know that right?"_ Naruto asked.

"**I HAD BEEN YELLING AT YOU FOR 2 AND A HALF HOUR'S YOU BAKA! Now get your ass in gear." ** Kyuubi yelled back.

"_Yes mom," _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"_Today is going to be one long day." _He thought.

After running for another 5 minutes Naruto makes it to the academy, runs down multiple hallways and 2 sets of stairs, finally making it to his classroom. The first thing that can be heard and seen as soon as the door is opened is a very pissed off Iruka.

"YOUR LATE NARUTO, AGAIN!"

Yep, today was going to be a very long day for Naruto.

Naruto gave him a half shrug and strolled over to his seat. "Naruto what's your excuse today!" Iruka said dangerously.

"I crossed paths with a black cat." Naruto stated seriously. "They're bad luck, you know. I had to convince it to retrace its steps."

"And how long did that take you?" Iruka growled, his eyebrow twitching.

"Twenty minutes."

"So what delayed you for the rest of two hours you where late?!"

"I was asleep." Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

At this everyone besides Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Iruka face vaulted at this, mostly because they already guessed he would say something like this so they just sighed.

"Alright Naruto, you and me are going to have a talk after class." Iruka then grinned at him mischievously. "I mean there just has to be some way to motivate you to be in class on time tomorrow it's just a matter of finding out what, maybe a picture perfect moment will do it." He continued with mock ignorance.

This caused both Naruto and Hinata to blanch, both with the same thoughts going through their heads. _"He isn't going to do what I think he is, oh please Kami don't let it be that."_

"Umm, it's okay Iruka-sensei! I promise I'll be on time tomorrow. there is absolutely no need for that." Naruto replied quickly with fear evident in his voice.

"Good." Iruka replied cheerfully, which scared everyone even more. "Now Naruto, you are going to be here on time tomorrow or else I show everyone what I mean by motivation."

This simply caused both Naruto and Hinata to swallow hard.

"Now that the interruption has been dealt with, lets get back to the previous topic everyone. Now then, as I'm sure you are aware, today is the day of your final exam. If you pass this, you will be on your way to a successful career as a Konoha shinobi."

'_Yeah yeah, get to the part where I have to do something.' _As Iruka droned on at what he thought was a highly motivational speech, Naruto tapped his fingers against his desk in a steady beat.

"Now onto what I'm guessing most of you want to really hear. The test is split into four parts that are each graded independently. The parts are a written exam on Shinobi laws and rules of conduct, a tai-jutsu portion with a 1 on 1 fight's between the students, a nin-jutsu portion to demonstrate you can perform certain academy jutsu, and lastly a gen-jutsu portion where you must be able to detect a gen-jutsu and break it. Once you are tested in these four areas we will present the graduating students with their leaf village forehead protector. After which you will have the rest of the weekend off before you are divided into your genin cells each with your own jounin sensei. Now any questions?" Iruka asked.

Surprisingly for everyone, it was Naruto who raised his hand but when he asked his question it fell on death ears.

"…………. Fine then, don't answer my question." He pouted which caused everyone to snap back to reality realizing that this really is Naruto and not some imposter.

"Okay…. Now what was your question again Naruto?" Iruka asked sheepishly in an almost Naruto way.

"Jeez, now you listen to me. Well anyways, I was wondering how the selection process for the teams worked. I mean is it decided upon our statistics in the class or our skills in our particular fields."

"Hmm, that's a very good question Naruto and one that I would be happy to answer for you. The way we decide upon the teams is simple in a way, yet quite difficult for the same reason. You see each team is made to balance each other with their own personal skills so that together could in theory defeat a stronger, more experienced ninja. The other part we check for the teams is the possibility that the members can work together so we check first if friends have the abilities to balance each other. The jounin instructor you would get is also supposed to aid in the growth of his subordinates so they are also checked if they are compatible with the squad. That Naruto, is the premise to how we decided the genin squads." Iruka answered.

"Good to know." Naruto replied back.

"You were up training late again weren't you Naruto?" Choji asked him from a row behind him.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask that Choji? I mean, has their ever been a day when I skipped out on my training?"

"Well, you should at least cut back enough on it so that you can make it to class tomorrow so that Iruka doesn't have to use what ever black mail he has over you. Though, I do have to say your training does get results. God I would hate to fight you. I mean, I haven't even seen you go all out for almost two and a half years now.

** Flash back **

_Naruto was not in a good mood right now. He had just planned on talking with the few friends he had during this break, when some upperclassmen decided to come in and mess with him. The first thing they did was shove Hinata out of the way, and made her fall and hit her head against the wall. They then shoved Choji out of the way next, telling him to, "Move his fat ass", which was a taboo phrase around Choji. The final thing they did was shove Naruto against the desk, causing him to scribble across his scroll on that held the Kata for him and Kyuubi's new tai-jutsu form. To make things worse, they decided to insult him._

"_Ah, what's wrong, baby have a problem? Not going to speak up for what we did to your buddies? Some friends they are. One is a shy girl who would die on her first mission, the other would be lucky to out run a snail. Then we have a freak that doesn't even deserve to be a Ninja, let alone be in this academy."_

_Another kid spoke up next. "Yeah, I mean what were your parents thinking when they put you in here? OH yeah, that's right, you have no parents. They probably dumped you off on some old orphanage or on the street."_

_Naruto had had enough by this time their was only three things that set him off now a days, the first was someone hurting his friends, the second was insulting his dream, and the last one was never insult his family. These fools had done two of the three. He rolled up his scroll, and put it in one of his pockets before turning to the 3 upper classmen behind him._

_He looked over to Choji, who looked sad, and pissed. He was shaking, and Naruto knew it was from him trying to hold back his anger, and keep from crying at the way they were acting as well as trying not to go berserk on them._

_He next looked at Hinata, who had tears forming in her pale white eyes. She was holding the back of her head where she had hit the wall, and didn't look to be all that well, she was bleeding. This was bad. He realized she had hit her head pretty hard and from what Naruto remembered of his human anatomy lessons with Kyuubi, that meant either a blood vessel ruptured or she had a concussion. Neither were good options. She was crying as well from the pain or from sadness at the way they were talking about her, Choji, or Naruto he didn't know, she always seemed to care about how others were treated more then herself._

_What he did know was that he could stand people insulting him, but when they made his friends cry, or insulted his friends, he couldn't take it. So waving his hands he got Choji's and Hinata's attention. He told them to move and try to get a teacher._

_Choji nodded, and went to help up Hinata. Hinata wasn't to sure about letting Naruto stay on his own to fight these thugs. The people doing all this were two years older then them, and ready to take the Genin Exam. She didn't want to leave Naruto there alone, but she also thought she would only get in his way. So she followed Choji as he helped her up, and they left to get a teacher._

"_Haha, your friends have even left you. I guess they see how worthless you really are. So maybe we will do them a favor, and just beat the crap out of you, that way they wouldn't have to see you for a few weeks."_

_Naruto nodded his head before he slipped into a defensive stance. Once in the stance, he raised his left hand in front of him, and flipped all three of the boys off._

"_So you want to fight with us? You are going to wish you ran you bastard!" When the boy shouted this, everything seemed to stop. People stopped talking, and playing games. All heads turned to where the fight was about to break out._

_The first boy, who had black hair charged at Naruto, fist raised, ready to hit him with everything he had. When the boy swung his fist at Naruto, he side stepped the punch, and grabbed the boy's wrist. The boy was stunned and didn't know what had happened as Naruto used the boys own momentum to flip him over onto his back. From there Naruto placed his right foot on the boy's chest and pulled his arm as hard as he could and quickly dislocated the shoulder, causing the boy to scream out in pain. By this time, the other two had begun to move towards Naruto. _

_The brown haired boy jumped into the air and spun around intent on sending a kick to Naruto's head. The other boy was right behind the first one but moving slowly to the side as the distance closed._

_They were trying to surround him he realized quickly which in turn simply caused him to sigh, might as well do some practice on live enemies with the first form. So at this point he dropped low to the ground but not onto all fours like an Inazuka would. Most people present thought that their would be no way Naruto could fight in a stance like that, they were proven wrong real fast._

_Naruto had moved faster then most people here thought possible, almost everyone lost track of him. Suddenly, appearing from almost nowhere Naruto was under the guard of the thug running at him from the front and had done a double palm strike with the fingers curled inwards making them like claws, he drove them right into the thugs solar plexus sending him flying backwards into a wall. Thinking to strike while Naruto was distracted, the other boy aimed a roundhouse kick for Naruto's legs attempting to sweep them out. Naruto swung himself right into the kick catching it in between his elbow and knee, breaking the thug's ankle._

"_Damn you, you got lucky by taking them out. I'm not going to go easy on you. I was one of the best at Tai-jutsu in our class, so I hope you are ready to get your ass kicked." The one who got sent into the wall said._

_The boy followed his remark with a straight Punch to Naruto's head. Naruto went to duck, only to see the punch as a feint, as the boy brought his knee up and hit Naruto in the face. From there he brought his elbow down, and into the back of Naruto's head. Naruto was stunned by the force of both hits, and was trying to regain his thoughts and think of something to do. Before he could do anything, the boy once again grabbed Naruto's head, and went to ram it into his fast rising knee. Naruto had had enough. He grabbed the boy's arms, and channeled chakra into his feet, and jumped. His jump quickly took him above the knee, and over the boy's head. The entire time, Naruto had the boy's arms firmly in his hands, and brought them over with him. Once over the boy's head, and both feet planted, he locked the arms up, and put the boy into a sleeper hold._

"_Damn you, let me go!"_

_The boy kept hollering, and struggling, until he slowly started to black out, and his body went limp. Naruto placed him down on the floor, and was about to turn around. That was when a chair hit him in the back, and sent him towards the window he was in front of. Before Naruto could stop himself, he was already going through the window of their third story classroom. The only thing he heard aside from the gasp of some of the students in the room, and the glass shattering was four voices._

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_He knew who they were, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, and Choji. Had just come rushing into the room in time to see the thug swing a chair and hit Naruto out of the window._

_It was official. Naruto was PISSED! He had just took a fucking chair to the back and now he was falling of a three story building. This just wasn't his day. While he was falling he had managed to right himself so that when he landed he was on all fours to absorb the impact, plus he pumped a ton of chakra to his legs and arms to strengthen them. This had managed to protect him from a good amount of the impact and pain he would have had that would have crippled him. _

_Slowly he stood back up against what most people thought should be possible. He then jumped towards a nearby tree landing on one of the branches were, jumping from that he managed to grab the window sill on the second floor, he then swung himself from a hanging position into the air and making it to the window he had been previously been knocked out of. As soon as he landed on the window sill of the third floor he noticed the bastard who had hit him with the chair had just turned his back to him, this presented many ways for payback. Naruto decided on something in the testing still, the full version of his style, the Arashi Kitsune style (the storm fox)._

_The Arashi Kitsune had been built upon the tactics and styles of three other tai-jutsu forms, the Ryugakure Tsume (dragons hidden claws) the same style he used in the beginning of the fight. This style serves as solely an offensive. It uses heavy blows along the center line to damage the many vital points in the body. The user may also focus chakra into their nails creating piercing claws. The results of fighting this style is very bad for only someone faster then the user rarely has a chance against it. And even then, a single hit has the chance to cripple the opponent. The style had been derived from one of the many legends of the great dragon's strength and speed using its talons and fangs to defeat its enemies._

_The second style is the defensive abilities of the Arashi Kitsune, the Oni Tate (demons shield). The Oni Tate style is pure defense. The user only strikes as a counter attack using the least amount of energy while also reinforcing their body to incredible levels the moment before they get hit. The reason for this style was during the great shinobi war every country had been afraid of the legendary strength of Tsunade the slug queen of the Sannin. Her strength had been known to demolish castles and mountainsides with a single punch. Eventually, the Village of Stone had eventually managed to develop the Oni Tate, the only style that allowed a man to take the full power of Tsunade's strength for 1 hour in a pure tai-jutsu battle. Most believed the style wiped out now, but some how Kyuubi knew it; Naruto had not gotten around to asking how he knew it._

_And the final part that made up the Arashi Kitsune style was a variation of the Inazuka's fighting style when they are in their __Shikyaku form, it's called the Rei Ookami (Ghost wolf). The difference between this style and the Shikyaku form is that instead of the user simply barreling through all opposition it is used for hit and run tactics. The user runs silently on his hands and feet only moving in when an opening presents itself in the enemy's defense. When the opening is seen the user puts the full speed of the form into effect then attacking the enemy at specific points on the body to cripple them to allow the user to move in for the kill, much like how an actual wolf stalks and kills its prey._

_And so Naruto dropped into the Arashi Kitsune, he began by forming the chakra blades on his fingers and then put his fingers together effectively making them blades on their own. He dropped low to the ground again but used his left hand to balance himself. Then he moved pushing off his right foot while coating the balls of his feet in chakra meant to repel him slightly from the ground increasing his speed. When he moved, the style lived up to it's name. It was like a watching a fierce storm as he moved with the grace of water and had the strength of a tidal wave coupled with the speed and power of the winds. He spun around towards his right, bringing his hands up towards the back of the thugs legs severing the hamstrings causing his legs to buckle. It didn't end there, though. Naruto then brought his hands upwards in an X fashion slicing the biceps and triceps in each of the arms rendering them useless for weeks. And even then, they would have atrophied; that is, if he didn't die of blood loss before then. The final bit to Naruto's assault was dropping the chakra blades while doing a single palm heel strike to the thug's kidney dropping him like out like a light._

_When he fell forward the first thing Naruto saw was a room full of shocked faces. He guessed it was reasonable, he had just been bashed with a chair through a pane of glass and there was not even a scratch on him, he had Kyuubi to thank for that. Worse yet, he was dropped out of three story building and survived then bounced back right away. No one his age should be able to do that and still be able to fight like he did. It probably didn't help at all that he had completely crushed a kid a year and a half his senior, AGAIN. He sighed to himself. Yes, this was turning into a very long day. Then he heard the whispers._

"_What the hell is he?"_

"_Is he a monster?"_

"_Remind me never to pick a fight with him, ok?"_

"_I'll admit he's good, but Sasuke-Kun could still beat him easily!" At that Naruto just snorted, probably Sakura or Ino._

_Now what happened next made almost everyone in the room jump, Hinata ran at him and wrapped her arms around him protectively and started crying in his chest. "YOU CRAZY BAKA! What were you thinking? You could have been killed! I thought I lost you." She said as she broke down. Naruto simply returned the embrace stroking the back of her head trying to calm her down._

"_Hey, I'm fine Hinata-Chan, I'm not dead and I'm not about to leave you any time soon." He then smiled at her while lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Besides, even if I did die I'm 100 percent sure that you would some how find some way to bring me back and kill me once again for leaving you. Then probably bring me back again to stay this time." He said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll make it up to you somehow for putting you through all this worry. Now how is your head, it doesn't look to be bleeding anymore." He asked._

_Hinata managed a bit of a smile at Naruto's words. "It turns out Iruka-sensei is quite talented at medical jutsu. Now about how you are going to pay me back, let's just grab some lunch. That, and promise me you won't go and do something stupid like that on your _own_ ever again." She said with emphasis on 'own'._

"_Oh, so I can do something stupid like that again if I have you with me right?" He asked innocently, which caused Hinata to shove him a bit._

"_Don't think you two can get away with something stupid without me along for the ride. It seems I can't leave you guys alone for a second before you get yourselves into something troublesome." Shikamaru called out while walking towards them._

"_And me!" Choji said following Shikamaru._

"_Thanks guys, I really mean it". Naruto said sincerely, then looked at them in amusement. "You know it would probably be a good idea if we stopped standing on the bleeding kid and got Iruka-sensei to patch him up before the baka dies of blood loss."_

_This caused Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji to look down at the same time and realize they were indeed standing on the kid who attacked Naruto. They all got off him right away except for Choji who jumped on the kids back once before he got off. He was the one who called Choji a fat ass so he got a little revenge._

"_Alright, alright. I can take a hint you know, Naruto." Iruka said, sending a glare at him. "Though, since he started the fight against you, I have no intentions of taking the pain away from him, I'm just going to stop the bleeding and allow a medical team to deal with him. As for the rest of you, how about you guys take what's left of the day off and have some fun." Iruka said while patching up the injured boy and leaving to call a med team._

"_Well guys, how about we all just go and get something to eat?" Hinata asked. Then she looked mischievously at Naruto. "Naruto is paying for being a complete Baka and almost getting killed."_

"_I'm in if he's paying." Both Choji and Shikamaru said at the same time._

"_GOOD! I know the perfect spot to go grab eat a good meal." Hinata said dragging the other three along behind her towards the richer end of Konoha._

_Thankfully for Naruto's little Gama-chan, it was only a tea and dango shop._

** End Flashback **

You know Choji, I would hate to fight you as well. Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

"Because were friends, right?" He replied.

"Well there is that, but the truth is that I doubt even I could take more then five hits from your war hammer, not counting when you use your clan's jutsu to cause even more damage." He then cringed a bit. "Actually, I doubt anyone can take a hit from your hammer when you use the **Baika no jutsu** on it, considering the fact that it gets to the size of a tree when you do use it. But the main reason is you have gotten stronger Choji. A lot stronger. Just ask Shikamaru." Naruto said.

They both turned at the same time to look at Shikamaru only to notice that he had fallen asleep once again. This caused the both of them to sweat drop and twitch slightly.

"Damn he's one lazy bastard, I hope he finds someone one day who beats him every time he says the word troublesome or falls asleep. That will definitely teach him to slack off more than me." Naruto said while shaking with fury at the thought of Shikamaru being able to take things so easy.

Choji just laughed. "He already does. He has his mom for that job; she also gets his dad as well. Ah, but thanks Naruto. I wouldn't have gotten like this if it wasn't for your help."

Naruto just shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, it was fun having someone to join me in my nightly torture runs. I still can't believe having you doing it convinced the others to join in, especially Shikamaru. I'm still curious about that, you know. Did you happen to have anything to do with it?" He asked slyly.

"Why, of course not Naruto! I mean, me and Shikamaru have been friends for years. I would never do anything that would go against him on purpose." Choji said, trying his best to sound innocent.

Naruto just glared at him. "Alright Choji what do you have on him that could possibly motivate his lazy ass?"

"Well you see..."

** Flash back **

_It was only a few weeks to the summer off from the academy on the second to last year. Choji had been looking around for Shikamaru in the building because he wanted to have his lunch with him again as usual. Eventually Choji had drifted down towards the changing room areas looking for him when he heard a shriek from the girl's area. _

_It definitely sounded loud enough to be Ino so Choji sped on down the hall trying to find her and whatever had scared her. That was when he noticed Shikamaru, who happened to have a nose bleed, breathing heavily up against the wall……right by the girls change room. Now close enough Choji could make out what was being said._

"_BLOODY PERVERT!!!!" Ino yelled._

"_Shikamaru, what just happened here?" Choji asked._

_Shikamaru, finally managing to get his nose bleed to stop, turned and looked at Choji. "Well, you see, I wasn't looking where I was going and I sort of walked right into the girl's change room. I don't think anyone realized who it was, though they probably think it was Kiba trying to get a look at Hinata again." He said with a sigh. "Please Choji, I don't normally ask you for favors, but can you keep this a secret? I saw what happened to Kiba the last time he tried peeking on her and Naruto found out and believe me, it wasn't pretty. So for the sake of me not being in the hospital for 3 weeks, please don't tell."_

_Choji simply sighed. "Alright fine, I won't tell a soul but you owe me one day no matter what it is."_

"_Fine."_

** End Flashback **

When Choji finished his tale, all that happened was an eerie silence as Naruto turned his head to look at Shikamaru with a murderous glare. "Choji did he happen to tell you who he saw?"

"Ya, he said it was Ino and Hinata but Hinata was thankfully still clothed, Ino on the other hand, well, Shikamaru kept muttering about black lace."

Naruto simply sighed and the killer intent he was sending at Shikamaru suddenly stopped. This simply caused Shikamaru to lazily wake up to see what's going on.

"What I miss?" He asked groggily at them.

"Ohh, not much. Choji just decided to tell me how he convinced you to join on our torture runs." Naruto replied causing Shikamaru to go a ghostly white. "Relax man, I'm not about to butcher you or anything like I would any other punk, thankfully for your own safety, you didn't see anything when she changed. Though, I still expect you to join us for the training." Naruto said with calmly with a hint of steel.

Shikamaru gulped. "Alright, you have yourself a deal. I might as well keep you guys graced with my charming company." He said sarcastically.

"Good. We'd miss that oh so lazy sarcastic attitude of yours after being made to work." Shino said from two rows ahead of them. This caused Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji to all jump in shock. Shino's eyebrow at this point was twitching madly. "You forgot I sat this close to you guys AGAIN, didn't you?" He said, his voice making his irritation perfectly clear.

Naruto, at least, had the decency to look sheepish at this. "Umm, sorry Shino."

Shino just grunted in annoyance.

RING, RING, RING

"Alright class, that's it for today. Remember to prepare for tomorrow because some of you will need it. Also, don't be late, or else…" Iruka simply left it hanging.

And so everybody started leaving the class to go home to prepare for the upcoming exam tomorrow while Naruto and his friends started heading to get something to eat. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino all started heading to a tea shop again much to Naruto's annoyance. They were there instead of Ichiraku ramen because: One, Hinata had gotten fed up of having Naruto simply eat ramen all the time, and the second reason is that Shino loves, for some reason, to see Naruto complain about not getting his ramen, so he chose this place to eat this time.

By the time the group had made it to the tea shop, gotten a table, and ordered, Naruto had stopped openly whining and resorted to simply pouting. This of course made Shino happy for some reason and also made Hinata laugh slightly at seeing Naruto pouting.

"Naruto-Kun are you nervous about tomorrow?" Hinata asked him nervously while waiting for their orders to arrive.

"The practical work I have probably the best chance in the class to pass if I actually tried at it. The written exam …. Well, I'm completely screwed there, except for the basics." He replied.

"Naruto, what the hell have you been doing instead of studying the stuff we need to learn, and it's not like you hand in any of the homework we have to do. In other words, you could be very hard pressed to pass, so you're going to need to impress the examiners." Shikamaru said in his usual bored way.

"I'm curious as well, Naruto, about why I see you either reading scrolls or writing in a fairly large scroll in class…. That is only when you aren't asleep trying to drown yourself in your own saliva." Shino said with sarcasm at the end. His little joke did it again, though. Every head in the shop turned in shock to look at the young Aburame.

"It's okay everyone, the end of the world is not about to happen." Hinata said quickly, reassuring the people in the room while Shino's eyebrow was twitching and there was a vein throbbing on his forehead.

At this Naruto simply sighed while reaching for one of the many pouches and pulled out a scroll. The scroll was fairly large it was about as long as some ones forearm and it was as large as Naruto's hand. It was completely white except for what drew everyone's attention, the kanji's for seal in black running down part of the scroll. Naruto simply bit his thumb drawing a bit of blood and ran it along the kanji's causing the scroll to open revealing plans and observations with multiple drawings and instructions.

"To answer the first question about what I do instead of studying what the academy tells me, I decided to gain an interest in something more useful, namely the art of seals." Naruto said with calmly shocking everyone at the implications at what he was learning.

Hinata was the first to recover. "Naruto-Kun, just what have you been working on and what is all this". She asked while pointing at a diagram on the scroll. "I don't think I have ever seen a seal like this and my family has a huge repository of scrolls and knowledge on seals. Second, do you even have any idea what some of the consequences working with seals are, you could be killed!" She said sounding very concerned.

Naruto simply put his arm around her with a smile on his face. "Now Hinata, you need to have some more faith in me. Besides, do you really think I would die that easy?" He said reassuring her slightly. "Alright, now I'm assuming that you guys want to know what I can now do using seals after practicing for 2 years." Was all he could get out before being interrupted by Hinata.

"TWO YEARS! YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR OWN WITH SEALS FOR TWO BLOODY YEARS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES AND HOW MANY WAYS YOU COULD HAVE DIED MESSING WITH THOSE!" She yelled at him causing Naruto to clamp his hands over his ears.

"Oh Hinata, I think you burst one of my ear drums there." Naruto said, rubbing his ears causing Hinata to squeak.

"Sorry." She said starting to blush. The waitress at this time came over and dropped off their orders of dango and tea.

"Well I better answer all your questions before I lose my other ear drum. Ok, the seals I can create are blood seals for protection of basically anything I want, for instance this scroll as you saw." He said while pointing at the scroll. "I can also do suppression and purification seals, forming them just with my chakra. Lastly, I can create sealing scrolls for anything from food to weapons." This shocked Hinata at what he knew.

"Hey Narut,o they all sound great and all, but what do the suppression and purification seals do?" Choji asked speaking both Shino's and Shikamaru's thoughts.

"I'll explain that." Hinata said. "Well, suppression and purification seals are seals that, when applied to someone, affect their chakra. Suppression seals are used to seal away a person's max amount of chakra by half for each one they have on them. They also restrict the movements of people due to the lack of chakra circulating through their bodies. Purification seals, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. They don't give you more chakra or increase your reserves at all, but what they do is even more deadly. They increase the rate at which a person would be able to recover their chakra and with each on them, it increases the rate. The second function is that they increase the raw strength of a person's chakra, making any Nin-Jutsu used by the person with the seal take far less chakra to get the same result or with the same chakra increase how powerful it is. Now, Naruto, what is this seal on the scroll? I have never seen one like this before." She said causing Naruto to grin.

"That Hinata, is a seal of my own design; the **Seishin Soutei Tanrei**,and before you even say it I know already how dangerous it is to tamper with seals." He said pointing at the seal. The seal was intricate to say the least. The seal's outer edge was a simple circle that acted as a guide for the rest. Inside the circle was a square with each of its four points connected to the circle, inside that was another circle touching the insides of the square. The final piece was inside the circle, it was an eight pointed star that radiated out from the center of the seal past both circles and out of the array.

"As Hinata has already so kindly mentioned, there is no other seal like this anywhere mainly because I created the seal from scratch. The seal's purpose, if I can complete it and test it fully, could literally revolutionize the team based functions of any mission ranging from an assassination job to an under cover Intel gathering job. You see, the seal is used on multiple people creating a link between their brains. The link can, at the will of the receiver, allow the two to converse using their minds only. The link as I found during my quick tests with Iruka-sensei, remains inactive until the receivers add a little chakra to the seal, causing the link to open as a one way transmitter between the two, but if the two both put chakra into the seal it could be possible to hold an entire conversation as long as they have chakra running to the seal. When they no longer want to talk they simply cease the chakra flowing to the seal and the link drops, continue without the chakra to the seal for a week and the seal dissipates." He paused for a moment to let what he just said sink in.

"The way the seal actually does this was annoyingly complex for me to figure out. Basically, what the seal does is it translates the thoughts into chakra pulses that are then sent to the others in the link where the receiving seal changes the pulses back into understandable thoughts sending them directly into the brain. To forge the link, though, is a thorough bitch, it requires a blood sacrifice from any and all of the people receiving the seal. The blood is then mixed with a steady flow of chakra to allow the blood to become ready to merge with the mind. When the blood is ready, the seal you see here would be drawn on the back of all the receiver's necks, creating the bond." Naruto finished, leaving everyone to pick up their jaws.

"Naruto t-this is just incredible! You're right when you said it could revolutionize the teams. You have to take this to the Hokage. This is just amazing." Shino said almost speechless again….almost.

"No guys, as I said before, I'm still testing it. So until I'm finished, I will not give this to the old man." Naruto replied with conviction.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Hinata. "You're going to test it on your squad members, aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Guilty as charged." Then he finished the last of his tea while rolling the scroll back up. "Any way guys, it's been a long day and we have an even longer one tomorrow, so I'm going to turn in. Besides, I want work out the last of the kinks on it tonight that means I have to start soon or else I'll end up being late again tomorrow."

Hinata simply sighed. "Yes, you better not be late again if Iruka was blackmailing you with what I think he was. Do you just want me to come over tomorrow morning and wake you up?" She asked.

"If you would, thank you Hinata-Chan." He said while hugging her. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow and I hope we're all on the same teams, then I can really test this thing." He said walking off holding up his scroll.

"Oh ya, Hinata were still on for tomorrow night, right? I have everything all planned, I hope you like it." Naruto asked her.

Suddenly blushing red as a tomato all she could do was squeak out a quick "Yes."

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" He asked while walking off again towards the monument.

"See ya." Almost everybody chimed in except for Hinata who had, by this time, simply fainted.

"So he finally asked her out." Shikamaru said.

"Seems like it." Shino said then sighed. "I really am going to have my hands full keeping Kiba's leash on tomorrow if he gets a whiff of this."

"Eh, I'll help you. Kami only knows how much Hinata deserves him and now he has finally asked her, I hope he doesn't screw things up and end up hurting her." Choji said.

"This is Naruto we are talking about guys. He would rather cut off both his arms with a rusty kunai then hurt her." Shino stated with conviction.

"Ya, I guess you're right. Well, we might as well start preparing as well after we wake Hinata up." Shikamaru finished.

And so they waited and waited.

Late that night, Naruto woke to find himself inside the new and improved Kyuubi seal area without the Gen-jutsu on. Three years ago Naruto had gotten around to remodeling the seal area because of how often he started arriving there, to say the least, the two were happy with the changes. They were no longer inside a large sewer with the cage. In fact, the cage was almost none-existent now; instead, they were in an artificial outside world. The area was a large forest inside a giant mountain range. Surrounding the mountain range were all different kinds of environments, ranging from deserts to oceans, canyons to mountains, all this and more was inside the seal now where the Kyuubi could relax anywhere of it's choosing, it just chose today to go hunting for rabbits. (Yes the Kyuubi is still a fox so it likes rabbits. DEAL WITH IT just figured I should point that out.) And so Naruto sets out using the best of his tracking skills to find the oversized fur ball so he could go to sleep, well more so then he is now.

"_AHH! Damn it! Why the hell is it so bloody hard to find a fox that is a part of my mind inside something I made for him?_ YO KYUUBI! WHERE ARE YOU_?!" _He yelled out.

**"I'm over here kit, and be quiet. Haven't I ever told you that you don't have to yell for me in here, just call out with your mind?"** Kyuubi asked, sounding annoyed.

It had been when Naruto created this new mindscape for the Kyuubi that the fox had toned down a bit. He now wasn't the towering monstrosity that he was in the cell, he simply shrank a bit. He was still taller then Naruto, not counting the tails, and he still carried that aura of command and respect that he had when Naruto first met him.

"Sorry." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Sighing, the Kyuubi continued. "**Anyway, I called you here to give you a bit of a gift. How much do you know about summoning contracts?"** He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not much other then it's a contract between the boss of a species and the scroll holder. The scroll holder can then get the ability to call upon the servants of the boss to aid him in battle. That's pretty much all I know."

"**Ok that's pretty much all you need to know for now about regular summons, but I'll get into the difference between the regular summons like snakes, toads, slugs, monkeys and the like from my kinds later. Now catch."** Kyuubi said throwing a large scroll at him with one of its tails which Naruto deftly caught.

The scroll was a fiery red just like the kyuubi's fur. At the ends of the scroll were obsidian fox heads with their mouths open showing their fangs. As Naruto opened the scroll he noticed something.

"Its completely empty you know that right." Naruto asked.

"**Of course its empty. Do you think I would just let any odd human sign a contract like mine. Well whatever, I want you to draw some blood on your hand then write your name in one of the slots, any one will do after which get some blood on the rest of your fingers then place your hand onto the scroll underneath your name, then add some chakra."**

And so Naruto did as he was told, biting his write hand and writing out the kanji for his name inside the fox contract. When he finished, he rolled up the scroll and looked at the Kyuubi.

"**Just hold onto it for now. It should appear in the real world when you first try summoning it. Now before anything else, remember how I said my kinds summons are different?" **He asked Naruto who nodded. **"Good. Well, basically all the regular summons function along the lines of a clan, meaning you would only get to summon one or two of their kind at a time, in other words it limits you. What differs with my kind is we act as an army being divided into different squads, platoons and regiments. In other words, we don't have that limitation. We can be summoned individually or as our squads, making it possible for you to create an army to fight by your side in short order. As each regiment is different from the next you need to learn of the squad's abilities to make use of them. For example, you would never have a group of trackers guard a gate would you? No, you would probably send in a group with their skills more centered on the protection of targets. Also, since they are an army, they will need specific commands ranging from whom to attack, defend or track, your will is their command. Any questions so far kit?"**

"Ya, just one though; you mentioned learning about the squads and what each of their abilities are, so just how am I going to learn that? Am I just going to have to summon them and learn or are you teaching me?"

"**Already taken care of kit. You see when you summon the contract the first time I will also send you the kitsune archive scroll. The scroll will contain all the information you need about the abilities, squads and ranks of the army, plus it will contain the kitsune jutsu that you will also be able to use because you are a kitsune hanyou. In other words, they will only be able to be used by you and your children later in your life. Before you even ask, it's because my blood in your veins will not dissipate from generation to generation making your children hanyou as well."**

Naruto at this point was just about jumping for joy. Why? Because he is and always will be a sucker for new jutsu. And better yet, jutsu that only he could use. This caused something that many people would have thought impossible; Kyuubi was smiling genuinely at the boy. Also at this point Sasuke accepted a date, Tsunade won a game of poker, and Jiraya found himself a willing women who fell for his charms instead of money.

Eventually calming down enough to form coherent sentences, Naruto thanked the Kyuubi and actually showed some respect while doing it. Well people its official Makai (hell) has frozen over.

**"Alright kit, I've taken up enough of your time for one night so let's make this last bit fast. Now, the signs are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram in that order. Remember the hand signs when you wake up and practice them as soon as you can. My kind lust for battle and I think you will be just the person to give them their fair share. Alright, time for you to leave. Well, what are you waiting for? Get going and be very quiet, I'm hunting rabbits**." Kyuubi said waving him off with one of its paws.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the fox while walking off into the forest of his mind. "See ya Kyuubi, and thanks for the present. Any changes you want done to the place in return?"

"More rabbits!" Kyuubi replied eagerly.

This caused Naruto to sweat drop. "_I will never understand him; he could have anything he wanted in his cage from people to torture or another fox to be with. Instead he asks for more rabbits, RABBITS of all things." _"Alright rabbits it is." Naruto said. And with that Naruto leaves his mindscape and the fox to his rabbits.

Kyuubi smiled again before saying. **"No matter what any one says kit, you are strong now and I can easily say I'm proud that you're my vessel." **_**"I refuse to ever say that to his face, I still have some pride left." **_And with that Kyuubi started bounding into the forest hunting for rabbits.

The next day.

Hinata was running along the rooftops of Konoha towards the Hokage monument at top speed. She let out a sigh. She knew that even with Naruto saying he would try to wake up on his own, he would still be late. Worse yet, today is exam day and if they aren't there they will fail, not to mention the black mail Iruka-sensei has on them. So being the good friend she is, she decided to go and wake Naruto up and drag him to the academy on time.

A few minutes later she arrives at the summit of the monument. Going in through the eye of the mountain, like Naruto showed her how to. When she was inside the first thing she saw surprised her, Naruto was awake and dressed, much to Hinata's disappointment.

"Morning Tenshi." Naruto called out cheerfully when he saw Hinata.

Hinata blushed at the nickname he gave her when they were alone. "Morning Naruto-kun."

"Surprised?"

"Yes actually. I figured I would have to wake your lazy butt up, but I guess I was wrong."

"Ya, the idea of Iruka-sensei showing the class those pictures is a major bit of motivation to be there on time. Speaking of time, how much do we still have?" He asked.

She shrugged. "About an hour until we need to be there. So you ready for the exam?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Come now Tenshi, this is me we're talking about. I'm always ready! Besides, I figure that today I'm going to bring 'it' to class." He said motioning to the sword in the bracket on the wall.

"Well, I can tell today is going to be a very interesting one, eh Naruto-kun?"

"I can't wait to see how the Uchiha will react to seeing me with a sword." He paused to think for a minute. "Even better, I wonder what Kiba will do when I walk in today with one; he might just think I was planning his execution or something and go hide in a corner." He said with a laugh.

Hinata also giggled at this. "Oh come on, be nice to Kiba from time to time. Like when he isn't trying to be a pervert. On second thought, you might want to be nice a bit more often then that or there wont be any difference at all." She then looked at the two scrolls that are in front of Naruto on the table. "Please tell me you haven't started making more seals again Naruto. Wasn't my warning yesterday enough for you?" She asked sounding worried.

"Its okay Hinata, they aren't seal scrolls. They are just two scrolls that have come into my possession. One is a scroll with information and some Nin-jutsu in it and the other happens to be a contract." He said.

Hinata seemed to calm down a bit at this before she arched an eyebrow. "A contract? Naruto just what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Hey, its okay. I didn't do anything bad, plus its not some legal contract so I think I'm safe from any major harm. Anyway, it's a contract for summoning which I already signed." He then looked at her with a mischievous grin. "And no, I don't intend to tell you what the contract is because it is a secret."

This caused Hinata to pout. "Oh that's not fair! You shouldn't be so mean to me. Pleeaassssee tell me Naruto." She said in a sweet voice while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"How about this, if we get on the same team, I will show you instead of just telling you. Besides, we need to get going if we want to be there on time." He said trying his best not to crack under that look.

With this, Hinata dropped the puppy dog look and sighed. "Fine, but even then I will find out some how what they are."

Naruto laughed. "I'm sure you will. Anyway, meet me outside. I have to finish packing the rest of the stuff; don't worry I'll only be a minute."

"Okay, remember we don't have that much time left." And with that she left.

And so Naruto set out to get the rest of his stuff together, which included quite a bit, but first he sealed away his new scrolls with a blood seal then placed them in another sealed room. He first had to go and grab twenty shuriken and throwing kunai to place in his pouches. Then he had to go and find his pair of striking talon knives which he strapped on each thigh (for those who don't know what a striking talon knife is I'll explain. It's a curved knife that's about twelve inches in overall length; the blade is double edged with the outer part closer to the handle being serrated. They have a thick black grip that provides maximum grip to it, the final piece on them is a tactical ring on the end of the handle like that of a kunai). And last but definitely not least was his sword 'Kyuubi' which he slung across his back over his left shoulder for easy access as well as displaying the kanji that run along the sheath. With all this finished, Naruto left his home out the window to join Hinata.

"Took you long enough, though we still have time just means we are going to need to go full speed." She said when he got out.

"Sure let's got going." Naruto replied, and with that they sped off.

At the academy several minutes later

"Made it and with time to spare." Hinata said breathing hard.

"Ya, seems we did it. Now let's grab our seats and get ready, we don't have that much time left to prepare." Naruto said back.

"See you after the exam." She replied.

When the pair entered the room they could see that a good amount of people were there early as well. The first people they noticed were Shikamaru who shocked them all by actually reading instead of sleeping, Choji who was polishing his hammer, and Shino who was talking to one of his bugs near the window. They all waved a quick greeting at the pair then went back to what they were doing. Hinata soon split off from him to go to her desk. The group of friends weren't the only ones who noticed them. A certain arrogant Uchiha was openly eyeing Naruto's sword.

"Dobe, where did you get the sword?" Sasuke said demandingly pointing at Kyuubi.

"Simple Uchiha, I made it many years ago and decided that today would be the first time I brought it in." Naruto replied calmly tapping his fingers along Kyuubi's handle.

"Whatever dob,e you probably stole it from the Uchiha district because it's not like you or any other sword smith could, or would, make a weapon like that unless it was an Uchiha. So hand it over to your betters' loser."

"**Hey kit, toss him the sword." **Kyuubi said inside his head.

"_Are you nuts? Just handing it over to this stuck up bastard?"_

"**Don't worry kit, the sword was made with our chakra infused in it so it won't work for him. Besides if I'm right, the blade has youki infused in it so it should burn him if he tried to pick it up."**

"_Oh good, so I can knock this arrogant prick down a peg or two without lifting a finger, good plan."_

"Whatever Uchiha, catch." Naruto said while pulling Kyuubi out of its sheath and tossing it to Sasuke.

The result was better then Naruto could have hoped for. As soon as Sasuke caught the handle he let out a scream of pain dropping the blade. When he looked at his hand that he caught it with he saw they had third degree burns along the entire area, most of the skin was blackened.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sasuke said clutching his right hand catching everyone's attention. Naruto casually walked over to where his blade had sunk into the wood blade first and pulled it out.

"As I said before, Uchiha, I made the blade infusing it with my own chakra. In other words, only I or a person with enough raw chakra to force the power of the blade down, will not be burned. And I would get someone to look at your hand it would make doing the exam much more difficult if you can't write or form hand signs. Unless, of course, your annoying Uchiha pride won't allow you to ask someone for help." Naruto said while sheathing his blade.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled a worried Iruka who just burst into the classroom.

Naruto shrugged. "It's okay Iruka-sensei, the Teme here decided to try using my sword and hurt himself in the process. He probably should get a medic to look at that hand of his."

"Oh is that it, Naruto. You should have warned him because it's not likely any genin will have the chakra necessary to suppress the blade. And you shouldn't curse your class mates Naruto, you could end up working together after the exam so you don't want to be at each others throats." Iruka said.

"Well, I did tell him I made the sword so he should have realized that there would be some safe guards in the blade. And no, I have absolutely no intentions of stopping calling the teme here a teme. Besides you managed to use the sword without burning yourself so I figured the great Uchiha prodigy could have as well." Naruto replied,

"Naruto, you know as well as I do that I'm a teacher by choice not because of a lack of experience. Now, can you send Sasuke over here so I can get a medic looking at his hand?" Iruka asked.

"Alright sensei, he's all yours." Naruto said while picking up the still subdued Uchiha and throwing him across the room towards Iruka.

"I didn't say throw him Naruto!" Iruka yelled while catching a flying Sasuke.

"But it was the quickest way to get him to you." Naruto said innocently.

Iruka sighed heavily. "Alright class, we have five more minutes until the exam starts so just wait until then. When the five minutes are up, Mizuki will pass out your tests. When you receive them, you will have one hour to finish. After the hour, Mizuki will split you into two groups that will be rotated between the tai-jutsu, and gen-jutsu portions of the exam. After that you will all be brought into the classroom again for the nin-jutsu portion where if you have been deemed skilled enough you will be given your hitaite. Now I have to go get Sasuke to a medic-Nin so I will be back later; everyone good luck." Iruka said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_I really need to learn how to do that shunshin jutsu." Naruto thought._

One hour and five minutes later

"It's official, Shikamaru. If someone ever comes up with a time traveling jutsu I'm going to use it to go back in time and butcher the sadistic bastard who came up with a paper test." Naruto said seriously to Shikamaru.

"It wasn't that bad Naruto. I wish some of the others were in our group though, it would be interesting to see just how far we have all come since we started heading out with you for that torture run of yours every night. Plus these weights have actually helped quite a bit." Shikamaru replied.

"Ya, we have come quite a ways, though I just want to get this tai-jutsu exam over with. I wonder who I'm fighting." Naruto said.

"Okay everyone, listen up! We have only one hour to get the exam done so lets make it count. I will be calling out the fighters names in groups of two. You are only allowed to use tai-jutsu. If any nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu is used, you will automatically be disqualified. Also, you have access to single kunai or knife which ever you choose. Now are there any questions?" Mizuki paused. "No? Alright, let's get started."

After several fights, Shikamaru was called up against Mitsumi Sano. The fight was over fairly quickly with Shikamaru not even breathing hard. He simply dodged all of Sano's attacks, reading him like a book until he ran out of steam, where Shikamaru lazily walked up and chopped Sano directly on the carotid artery knocking him unconscious, making him the victor.

Eventually, Naruto's fight came around fighting Higiyu Saotomi. This was a fight that most people wanted to see just to see what Naruto was really capable of. What most people saw stunned them. Naruto didn't drop into any fighting stance. Instead, he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. This quite easily pissed of Saotomi making him act rash and run at Naruto, kunai in hand. "Open your eyes and take me seriously damn it!" He yelled at Naruto. It was just then everyone started to worry Saotomi's kunai was inches from Naruto's face, Naruto still hadn't opened his eyes. It looked like it was over until in the blink of an eye Naruto had one of his striking talon knives out of its sheath and blocked the Kunai without even looking. Naruto looked up and opened his eyes looking straight at Saotomi.

"How? Your eyes were closed the entire time." Saotomi asked shakily.

"Simple, your loud enough in your movements that I didn't need my eyes to tell where you came from or to tell what angle and where you were attacking with your kunai. Also, screaming at me didn't really help you any besides annoying me, now are you going to surrender or what?" Naruto asked calmly.

"NEVER!" Saotomi yelled back.

Naruto simply sighed before he pulled his free hand out of his pocket and used a palm strike on Saotomi's chest pushing him back. Continuing on the attack before Saotomi can protect himself; Naruto does a low sweep kick which Saotomi jumps only to realize it was a trap when Naruto flips back around to face him using his momentum from the spin to land a drop kick on his head.

"**Arashi setsudanki**" Naruto called out when the kick landed knocking Saotomi face first into the ground leaving him unconscious.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Mizuki called out.

Naruto simply walked over towards Shikamaru to finish watching the rest of the matches. "So that was the **Arashi setsudanki** you have been working on Naruto? It looked like it hurt like hell when it hit." Shikamaru said.

Naruto shrugged. "Actually, that attack is only an opener for my other move which is safe to say could kill someone instead of just hurt someone. Anyway, let's watch the rest of these matches so we can get going."

Several matches later the two groups rotated meeting quickly in the main area.

"So Hinata-Chan, how did it go?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Dispelling the gen-jutsu was easy to do for me, even without my Byakugan, so I passed with flying colors." Hinata responded.

"That's great Hinata-Chan! I bet you will also beat anyone in the tai-jutsu exam." Naruto said while hugging her.

Hinata had started to blush again because of the hug. "So how did the tai-jutsu exam go?"

Naruto shrugged. "Plain and simple, I got a chump who was awful noisy when attacking. I didn't even need to open my eyes but I did to let the guy keep some pride before I dropped him with a well placed **Arashi setsudanki.**" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you need to stop taking people lightly. Its going to cost you one day, and please will you tell me now what animal the contract was for?" Hinata asked using the puppy dog look again.

"_Damn it! She's using that look again. If I just don't look her in the eyes I should be fine, though I don't know how much longer I'll hold out." _Naruto thought worriedly.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SWITCH!" Mizuki yelled.

"Oh well, don't worry Naruto. You will get another chance to tell me, I will make sure of that." Hinata said darkly causing Naruto to gulp. "Bye Naruto." She said with fake innocence.

"Bye Hinata-Chan." Naruto said shakily while waving to her.

"**Ha, Ha, Ha! Kit, she has you whipped! This is just too funny." **Kyuubi said inside Naruto.

"_Shut up baka-kitsune!"_

"Troublesome… I never realized how scary Hinata could be and I doubt you did either, right Naruto?" Shikamaru called to him.

"You have no idea Shikamaru. Now let's get moving before she finds a way to sneak after us".

OK everyone I'm going to skip what happened in the gen-jutsu exam and go strait to everyone being back in the classroom for the nin-jutsu exam and I am only going to show the rookie nine's step in the exam. NOW ENJOY

**Chouyaku no jutsu **(Skip technique)

"Okay everyone, now that I'm back we can start the Nin-jutsu portion. I will be calling you up one at a time where you must perform the kawarimi no jutsu, henge, and the bunshin no jutsu to pass. This is the case unless there is a valid reason that you cannot perform the jutsu where then you must show sufficient skill in another area to pass. Any questions". Iruka called out. "No questions, good. Now first up is Aburame Shino."

Shino calmly walked down the steps towards the front of the class. He first performed his family's version of the Bunshin no jutsu, the **Kekkai Konchuu Bunshin no Jutsu**. Next he turns into a perfect copy of the Sandaime.He then easily uses the Kawarimi no jutsu with the near by chair. Iruka nods and hands Shino his head band and says he passed and could leave or return to his seat.

"Next, Akamichi Choji." Iruka called.

Choji walked down the stairs, passing Shino and congratulating him on passing. Choji managed to easily create a bunshin and perform a henge but he had a bit of trouble finding doing the kawarimi. That was until he decided to use it on a person in the room mainly a sleeping Shikamaru. The result was quite funny for Iruka who got to watch Shikamaru fall face first into the ground out of the puff of smoke while Choji was sitting comfortably in Shikamaru's chair. Iruka passed him while Shikamaru was walking back up the stairs grumbling about how troublesome Choji is under his breath.

"Haruno Sakura." Iruka called out.

Sakura easily performed the bunshin no jutsu, henge, and the kawarimi. Sadly enough she was out of breath by the end of it though she still passed. She went back up the steps and started trying to flirt with Sasuke, safe to say she failed at that miserably.

"Hyuuga Hinata you're next." Iruka eventually called out.

"Good luck Hinata-Chan." Naruto said.

Hinata calmly made her way down the steps towards the center. She was easily able to create the largest amount of clones so far at 10 clones. Once again there was an Iruka clone in the room, though when she did kawarimi she certainly made Naruto jump. She ended up switching with Shikamaru like Choji only difference is that before the smoke cleared she had given Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek making Naruto blush a deep red, until she told him that if he doesn't tell her what the contract was for by the end of today the date was cancelled. Needless to say, Naruto caved, saying he would after they had finished with this. Iruka passed her while Shikamaru was once again rubbing his backside muttering about troublesome women.

"Inuzuka Kiba." When Kiba didn't come down Iruka looked at Naruto. "Naruto what did you do to Kiba this time?"

"I didn't do anything, honest."

Iruka then walked towards where Kiba should have been sitting and found him curled up asleep under the desk. "KIBA!" Iruka yelled right into his ears causing him to wake up quickly and bash his head against the desk. "Get down there now!" Eventually, Kiba made his way down the steps and performed the jutsu allowing him to pass.

"Shikamaru, wake your lazy ass up and get down here!" Iruka yells waking Shikamaru up.

"Troublesome… sensei do you have to be so loud?" He asked while walking down the steps causing Iruka to sigh. Shikamaru being the lazy genius he is only did the minimum necessary to pass. In other words a half decent henge, two bunshin's and a kawarimi. He passed though just barely.

Some time later Iruka called out "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke calmly walked down the steps and performed the hand signs for the bunshin no jutsu which he easily does with his healed hand. Next he performs a henge of Iruka perfectly, and lastly uses Kawarimi with a near by potted plant. Iruka passed him with top grades so far.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called.

"Finally! It took you long enough." Naruto replied.

Naruto easily performed kawarimi to get down to the center area by switching with Sasuke who had just got to the stairs. Next he performed a henge turning into someone the class had only heard of in the history books, a tall sun kissed blonde with bright blue eyes and wearing a white cape with flames across the base of it with the words 'Yondaime Hokage' (fourth generation fire shadow).

"Well Naruto, that was an interesting choice to turn into. Now let's have the bunshin no jutsu." Iruka said.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I cant perform the bunshin no jutsu." Naruto said back causing several people laugh at him.

"Oh and why is that Naruto, you know if you don't have a good reason I can fail you here and now." Iruka replied arching an eyebrow.

Naruto simply shrugged. "Simple. I have too much chakra at my disposal for me to do the jutsu; I would probably need the chakra control of a high chuunin to jounin to pull it off. Besides, you already know what my other talents are but do I have to show them to the class?"

"Yes Naruto, you do. Now what's it going to be? Your sealing work or ken-jutsu?" Iruka said. At hearing this many people started whispering to each other.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, there is no way this loser can perform sealing jutsu." Sasuke called out with Sakura and Ino agreeing with him.

"Alright then teme, come down here and prove me wrong. I would just love to show what I can do." Naruto said darkly.

"Bring it on dobe." Sasuke replied walking down the steps and stopping in front of Naruto who was smirking.

Naruto had at this point pulled back his right hand spreading his fingers apart. _"I think that a five pronged one will work for what I have in mind. Oh this arrogant bastard won't know what hit him." _Now, what made most people start to believe Naruto was the faint purple glow that looked sort of like a fire sprouting at the tips of each finger. Starting to smirk, he called out "**Goten Inpei fuuin** (five-point suppression seal)" and thrust his hand out lightning quick into Sasuke's shoulder, burning five holes in it. When Naruto pulled his hand away, a black pentagon with a line reaching into the middle from each point appeared on his shoulder. Sasuke soon collapsed breathing hard.

"What the hell? I can't move! What the hell did you do to me dobe?" Sasuke asked the still smirking Naruto.

"Simple teme, I placed a suppression seal on you, locking away a good portion of your chakra and restricting your movements. Now, if you want me to take it off you, you're going to have to admit that your superior Uchiha blood doesn't make you the best. So do we have a deal?" Naruto said emphasizing on the superior part.

"NEVER! Dobe I command you to get this off me NOW!" Sasuke yelled still trying to get up.

"Suit yourself Uchiha. I'm sure someone will eventually decide to take it off youm because I won't." Naruto said seriously before turning to look at Iruka. "Sensei, do you still want me to show what I can do with my blade?"

"Actually yes, though you may want to move Sasuke out of the way so that he doesn't accidentally get cut when you draw your sword." Iruka responded trying to hold back a laugh at Sasuke's predicament.

"Sensei, aren't you going to punish Naruto for hurting Sasuke-Kun like that? Or at least take off the seal?" Sakura called out.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't punish Naruto for something that Sasuke told him to do. Second, even if I really wanted to take the seal off him, I couldn't. Only Naruto here can." Iruka replied.

"And I'll be damned if I do before he says it." Naruto butted in while dragging Sasuke up the stairs by his leg letting him hit his head on each step.

"NEVER!" Sasuke yelled before hitting his head on another step.

"Okay, now that the teme is out of the way, the best way for me to show this would be for someone to throw some kunai or shuriken at me." He paused for a moment before asking "Any volunteers?"

Suddenly Ino, Sakura, and several other students stood up with shuriken and kunai in hand. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. "Never knew I managed to piss so many people off. Oh well, just throw them already and Iruka-sensei you might want to put your head down." He said while placing his hand on Kyuubi's handle, letting his chakra flow through it, preparing it to block.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose when every one of the people standing started throwing weapons at Naruto. Many thought he would be dead after seeing the amount thrown, until they heard a sound of metal on metal signaling that Naruto drew his sword. The next thing they heard though wasn't the sound of kunai striking flesh but the words "**Taka no Mai**" which brought a breeze with it. Eventually the rain of weapons was done showing what happened to Naruto, he was simply standing there with his sword being held in his right hand facing towards the class without even a scratch on him. Most of the kunai and shuriken that would have hit him looked like they had been sliced clean through making them miss; others looked like they had simply been diverted to his sides letting them hit the wall.

"Any one else?" Naruto asked archly.

"Actually Naruto, I think that's enough of a demonstration. I don't think our wall can take much more abuse. I think it's safe to say you pass." Iruka said after poking his head out from behind his desk and tossing Naruto a hitaite which Naruto tied around his forehead. "And Naruto, can you please take off the seal on Sasuke I doubt the council will appreciate having him pass but not have him in the field until we can call back a seal user."

Naruto sighed. "FINE!" He said while rolling his eyes.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and positioned his hand in the same way as before also making the purple flames on the tips of his fingers. He then rammed his fingers into the seal with a shout of "**Goten Inpei Kai** (Five-point suppression counter)" when he pulled his fingers away the seals disappeared. "He's going to be out for a little while sensei, so just continue on."

Iruka sighed before he straightened in his seat. "Well, there is no reason for us to keep putting things off any longer so let's continue."

Eventually the final name was called. "Yamanaka Ino."

All Naruto could do at this point was wait and see if another Sasuke fan girl passes. _"That was weird when I passed. I knew I could feel a large amount of anger directed at me from Mizuki. Something has been up with him lately. He has been more edgy around everyone especially Iruka and the Hokage when he decides to drop in, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him. On a lighter subject I hope Choji eventually gets through to Ino that there are better guys out there then a stuck up emo. If he doesn't, then Choji might be a bit sad for awhile but he should get over it…I hope. Hinata-Chan and Shikamaru would be the best to help him if she doesn't. Great, I just remembered that I have to tell Hinata-Chan about the damn contract or she's going to skip out on our date tonight. Sometimes, I wish she was the old Hinata so she wouldn't press stuff like this. Oh well, no use trying to turn back time to change her because if she wasn't like she is today, she probably wouldn't have been able to stay conscious if I asked her." _Naruto was broken out of his musings by Iruka's voice.

"Yamanaka Ino you pass. Alright everyone who passed, I congratulate you all, now the hard part starts for you all. You have officially graduated from the academy and will start your assignments as genin on Monday as well as get your team placement. You have the entire weekend off to prepare for that day so make use of it wisely. Now what are you waiting for, OUT!" Iruka said.

No one needed any more encouragement to leave. Everyone started out the doors of the academy going to meet their parents. Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino all went to their parents while Hinata moved towards Kurenai.

It had been two years ago when Hinata's father had officially disowned her from the Hyuuga clan. Apparently it was over the fact that Hinata could never beat her little sister in a sparring match, Hinata told Naruto the reason she never fought back against her was because of how much Hanabi looked like their mother. So eventually, Hiashi had grown tired of it and removed her, if it wasn't for Kurenai and Naruto finding her before the Hyuuga did after she ran crying from the compound, she would have the caged bird seal branded on her forehead. Since she had no other place to go afterwards, Kurenai had simply let Hinata move in with her becoming her new legal guardian. From Naruto's perspective, it was a change for the better, since at least Kurenai didn't beat on her like her bastard of a father did. Instead, she encourages her instead so she no longer doubted her abilities all the time.

"Hello there you two, how was the exam though I see you both passed." Kurenai said cheerfully when she saw Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata smiled and cast a glance at Naruto. "I thought it was easy, though Naruto keeps mumbling something about butchering the teacher who came up with paper tests. Knowing him he probably did great in the practical sections."

Naruto shrugged. "You still probably beat me in the gen-jutsu section, Hinata-Chan, because I know I still relatively stink at it. I just don't have the control necessary to form one like you do."

"Alright, alright you two. I get it. Now Naruto, let me get Hinata home so she can get ready, don't you two have a date later on tonight?" Kurenai said while noticing the pink haired lady striding angrily towards them.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! What the hell did you do to the last Uchiha? He's being dragged out of the academy unconscious by my daughter and the Yamanaka girl? You are to go over there and beg for forgiveness for what you did to him." The women said to Naruto.

Hinata was about to barge in and defend Naruto when Kurenai stopped her. "Naruto can take care of himself; he knows how do deal with fools like this." She said

"The so called 'last Uchiha' as you put him decided to doubt my seal work, so he had me try it on him. Safe to say, it worked and when I removed the seal, it knocked him out cold for the rest of the exam. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but before you go spouting babble about him being the 'last' Uchiha, remember that his older brother is still alive and easily the more powerful of the two. So stop inflating his already hokage monument sized ego. Now Haruno, I suggest that you leave now and go back to that pathetic excuse of a daughter and leave me the hell alone. Remember, we are not on the best of terms and I would not hesitate to pay you back in full for all the trouble you caused me in the past." Naruto said drumming his fingers along Kyuubi's hilt.

"Damn brat! The council will hear about this so you had better show me the proper respect." She said with her face red with anger.

Naruto simply gave her the finger. "Fuck off pinky." Which was the last straw for the elder Haruno who started storming off. Looking back at Hinata and Kurenai "Well, wasn't she a pleasant person. Now I know where Sakura gets her charm." He said sarcastically.

"Charming. Anyway Hinata, we should get going." Kurenai said.

"Alright. See you later Hinata-Chan." Naruto said while placing a gentle kiss on Hinata's hand causing her to blush.

"Bye Naruto-Kun." She replied as he turned around to head home.

After Naruto left Hinata noticed he had slipped something into her hand. Turning her palm over she found a single piece of folded paper. When she opened it there was only one word and the answer to her question from earlier. "Foxes".

Bloody hell that was a long chapter.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the description of Naruto's fighting style, though you have barely gotten a glimpse as to what I intend to do with it later on.

Next chapter is the introduction to Asuma and the beginning of Wave, which I am completely remaking.

Any one have any real problems with Naruto learning how to do seals and if not I could use some ideas for some seals with names and effects.

Oh and for those of you who don't know, tenshi means angel.

Next on the check list is a few new poles.

Should the now living Haku and Zabuza head with the group back to Konoha or should they stay away. If you choose not to have them follow I will have them meet up again later on for a different roll in the story.

Are Itachi and Kisame going to be good or evil, in other words are they missing-nin for good reasons.

Jutsu mentioned in story

**Seishin Soutei Tanrei **(mind binding grace) a seal Naruto created meant to link the minds of the receivers with chakra. Once the seal is applied the group can send telepathic messages to each other by sending chakra to the seal. When two users put chakra into the link aimed at each other they can carry out conversations without speaking a word.

**Arashi Kitsune style** (storm fox style): Naruto's signature tai-jutsu style that was created from a three other styles. The styles were the ryugakure Tsume (dragons hidden claws), the Oni Tate (Demons shield), and the Rei Ookami (Ghost wolf), Over the span of 5 years Naruto had finally completed it. Naruto first creates chakra blades surrounding his finger tips or forming along his entire hand increasing the damage of his attacks, he would then use a small amount of chakra to repel his body from the ground making him almost seem like he is gliding across water to increase his speed and the flexibility of his strikes. Naruto would then start attacking any opening seen on the enemy, with each strike Naruto would slowly cripple the enemy to the point where he can't fight back while he dies. For defense the style takes the body enhancement shield of the Oni Tate simply meant to have Naruto deflect the brunt of the attacks having the enemy simply waste his time and energy upon the shield and some times redirect the force of the attack back at the enemy. For anyone watching Naruto fight using this and living can easily say its like watching a storm come bearing down on its enemies, he moved as gracefully as water but with the strength of a tsunami, the speed of a gale and the power of a hurricane destroying everything in its path.

**Arashi setsudanki** (Storm Guillotine). A Tai jutsu technique used by Naruto in his Arashi Kitsune style. The attack starts as a low sweep which is meant to distract the enemy and cause him to jump up allowing the real hit. It is a high powered drop kick that uses the momentum from a spinning flip to come from above that is aimed directly at the neck and more specifically the head meant to paralyze the enemy for a few seconds allowing more attacks to be used.

**Fuuton: Taka no Mai **(wind release: dance of the falcon): Naruto charges his sword with his own wind element chakra. This causes the winds around his sword to move at incredibly high speeds, he then can use the winds as a short range projectile that is launched along the path of the blade in a wave style which can be used to cut the enemy.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)** This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle. 

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance.  
Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). This is probably a reference to this jutsu.

**Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique) **This NinJutsu is the most commonly used technique used by members of the Akimichi clan, because it uses their size to an advantage in battle. Although it does not do any damage on its own, Baika no Jutsu is the part of a type of combo, where it is followed by Meat Tank. Just by itself, Multisize does pretty much nothing more than its main function; to multiply the size of a part of the body, or , in some cases, the entire body. There are also a few classes of Baika, which include normal, super, and mega, the latter which has such a big effect , the shinobi will become a total giant.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)** This technique must be mastered by any ninja who has graduated from the Academy at the Hidden Leaf Village. It's the most basic technique a Genin must know, since it can be a real lifesaver. This ninjutsu creates a shadow clone of the caster, but it can only serve as a decoy. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu created clones can't attack, since they don't have physical mass. As a result, if they are touched by the attacker they just disappear. Although this technique may seem useless, if used correctly it can create an almost flawless imitation of the ninja, while the real person hides in the environment waiting for a chance to strike.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique)** The Body Substitute skill is a widely used and very famous skill among shinobis. Put simply, the user uses speed to his/her advantage, and grabs an item from the environment and places it on his/her current position while moving out of the way. This is clearly an evasion technique used to dodge attacks; however it can be linked with other attacks to create massive damage. For example, a simple combination here: The attacked ninja can use Kawarimi no Jutsu to evade, say, an incoming shuriken, and without waiting quickly move behind the opponent and attack with a kunai.

**Kekkai Konchuu Bunshin no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Clone Technique)** A Ninjutsu technique that requires the use of the destruction bugs, which are the parasites of the Aburame Clan, so this technique belongs solely to them. By commanding the bugs, the ninja demands that they assume the form of the ninja's body, changing their color to match the ninja's exact appearance. If this clone is attacked, the bugs scatter, ending the technique, but taking no real damage themselves. This technique is exclusive to the Aburame clan.


	6. Chapter 6 dates and traitors

Last chapter

Naruto simply gave her the finger. "Fuck off pinky." Which was the last straw for the elder Haruno who started storming off. Looking back at Hinata and Kurenai "Well, wasn't she a pleasant person. Now I know where Sakura gets her charm." He said sarcastically.

"Charming. Anyway Hinata, we should get going." Kurenai said.

"Alright. See you later Hinata-Chan." Naruto said while placing a gentle kiss on Hinata's hand causing her to blush.

"Bye Naruto-Kun." She replied as he turned around to head home.

After Naruto left Hinata noticed he had slipped something into her hand. Turning her palm over she found a single piece of folded paper. When she opened it there was only one word and the answer to her question from earlier. "Foxes".

Chapter #6. Dates and meetings with traitors don't mix

At an unknown location near Konoha.

"So what now, we cant use the brat because he actually passed?" a shadowy figure asked

"Yes we still need the scroll if we intend to get out of here with our lives and use its power." Another said stepping out of the shadows.

"It doesn't matter, we need to be out of here tonight if we are going to meet the sound envoy." A third said.

"Well we don't have many options now do we? Still who would have thought the Kyuubi-brat who couldn't even pull off a bunshin in four years at the academy would pass?" the second one said.

"It seems we don't have a choice but to put plan B into action." The first said.

"I'll go tell Mizuki that he has to go and steal the scroll with some of the others and to meet us at the designated location." The third one said while walking back into the shadows.

"So we are forced to move out tonight with Mizuki at the head, great just great I hate when a plan doesn't work out like it should." The first said

"Well if you don't have any more news I'll inform the others to prepare for tonight at the rendezvous point." The third said walking off.

The last man there suddenly looked upwards towards the rooftops. "I'm guessing you heard all of that Kabuto-san?"

"You know you shouldn't be saying my name around here so casually since my cover depends on Konoha staying oblivious till the chunin exams, and of course I heard you what do you take me for? Some cute little genin who has just left the academy." Kabuto said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry sir now I must leave you be to finish the preparations. Orochimaru-sama will have the scroll by tomorrow afternoon if all goes as planned." The man said giving a curt bow before leaving.

"It had better." Kabuto said before bounding off along the rooftops.

Naruto was nervous; it was plain and simple to anyone who saw. The reason was tonight was going to be his first date with none other then Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto had been out almost all day since the graduation getting things ready for the date, well except for the few minutes he took to go and dye Sakura's and Ino's hair white and green respectively.

"_Well that was a much needed distraction and I even got pictures, now what's next? Flowers? Check, reservations? Check, guard foxes assigned to make sure none of the damn villagers interrupt us? Check and double check once it gets closer to seven. I got some new clothes that the old man helped me pick out, man he is a life saver I swear if it wasn't for him and the fox I probably would be some loud little retard running around in a bright kill-me orange jumpsuit or something. Well I think I got all I need so I probably should head back home and change into my new dress clothes, now what time is it?"_ Naruto thought while looking at his watch while holding a bag of clothes and a bouquet of white roses. _"SHIT! Its six already. Damn it I don't have much time until I have to pick Hinata up. I need to get home FAST." _Naruto thought while putting a new burst of speed.

At Kurenai and Hinata's house.

Hinata was pacing around the living room getting increasingly nervous while Kurenai was trying to get her attention.

"Hinata." Kurenai said with no answer. "Hinata." She said louder this time. "HINATA CALM DOWN!" She yelled this time finally getting Hinata's attention. "Now I know your nervous but please stop pacing before you carve a ditch into the floor".

At this Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Kurenai simply sighed. "Look Hinata your going to look great, besides this is Naruto we are talking about. As much as he may try and hide it when he's in public the boy is head over heels for you so I don't think you have to worry about him not liking what he sees."

"B-but what if he d-doesn't feel t-that way about m-me?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata what have we been working on for the past two years?" Kurenai asked while poking Hinata in the forehead.

Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "Stuttering."

"And what had Naruto complimented you on at one point?" Kurenai said raising an eyebrow.

"He said I stopped stuttering as much and that it was good that I was finally speaking my mind and standing up for myself."

"Good now are you going to let two years worth of impressing Naruto to go down the drain in one night?"

Hinata looked up, a determination shined in her eyes. "No."

Kurenai smiled. "Good now get ready you only have an hour left till he comes to pick you up. Just remember what I said and act natural, he loves you for who you are so just be your self and you WILL be fine." Kurenai finished.

"Thank you Nee-Chan (I think it means big sister though I'm not 100 sure), for everything." Hinata said while hugging Kurenai.

"Alright Hinata lets get you ready to turn Naruto in to an even worse babbling idiot". Kurenai said while taking Hinata's hand and walking her to her bedroom to get ready.

Back with Naruto, 15 minutes before the date.

Naruto was casually walking down the streets of Konoha dressed in his new formal clothing carrying the bouquet of flowers from earlier towards Hinata and Kurenai's. He wore a pair of black pants with a band of white on his right thigh while also wearing a pair of black shinobi shoes. He had on a white collared button undershirt with a black sash that on his right side had a sort of tail hanging loosely. The final piece is a long sleeve jacket, the jacket was a fiery red that seemed to shift with the light while along the rim of it were black flames, and the final piece to the jacket was the face of fiery red fox on the middle of his back. Sadly enough though he still had a single scroll attached to his left leg, in it was 'Kyuubi' and the scroll containing the fox squads.

"_Alright I'm getting close to their house so I should probably bring out my summons so I can have enough time to brief them about what they need to do tonight. Now from what I know from the scroll to bring out a squad I need to choose which type of squads I need along with the individual squad commanders, then an overseer fox if I bring out more then two types of squads. Alright now who to use?" _He thought while unsealing the squad scroll and unrolling it and reading through it again. _"Well I might as well try out the _**Satsu Goei **_since they are the main guard squad of the fox army. I wonder though since Mizuki-sensei has been acting weird lately maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a tracker squad of summons tag him to make sure he isn't up to some thing, though that means I am going to need an overseer fox but who to use?"_

"**Hey kit try the Kokuyouseki Shikon summon and just trust me on it."** Kyuubi said.

"_Alright fox since these are your kind you should know them best." _Naruto thought back

Naruto rolled up the scroll and jumped up onto a near by roof top and started running at high speed to the woods near Kurenai and Hinata's house. Two minutes later he arrived at a clearing in the woods. "Alright this looks like a perfect place to summon them without anyone noticing. Alright Ekiri-to (war song), come on out I'm going to need you in a moment!" He yelled out into the woods. Soon after a one tailed fox the size of an average dog came out of the wood work and stopped in front of Naruto.

You need me Naruto-sama?" the fox asked in human.

"Yes in a moment I'm going to summon a few squads of your comrade's one of them is going to be a hunter team. I need you to guide them to the man Mizuki that you saw me with today. After that your orders are to continue service as a runner for the overseer I'm summoning and myself. Ok now stand back, oh and stop saying sama I don't need any formalities." Naruto tells the fox getting it to nod an acknowledgement and jump back.

Naruto bites down on is right thumb and starts going through a set of five hand signs then slamming his right hand onto the ground shouting out. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:****Kokuyouseki shikon, Kage Ryoushi, Satsu Goei **(summoning technique, Obsidian Fang, Shadow Hunters, Temple Guardsmen). When his hand hit the ground a ring of black seals appeared near his hand with more seals reaching outwards from the circle expanding to the edge of the clearing, then a giant smoke cloud appeared blocking everything from view.

The smoke finally cleared when a breeze blew it away letting Naruto see just what he brought into play, to say he was happy would be an understatement after he got a good look. On his left were 12 armored foxes, two of them were three tails that were the size of a horse with tan fur the rest were darker tanned two tailed each of them the size of a wolf. The three tailed foxes armor was the same color as their fur each with a leather looking helmet that went down to their muzzle, at the base of their necks a breastplate started reaching over their chests and making its way around their front legs before wrapping around their backs. On the tips of their tails was a metal point in the shape of an arrow head strapped around it tightly for the foxes to be able to attack any enemies coming at their rear. The two tailed foxes had the same armor but without the tail spears. This was the **Kage Ryoushi** (shadow hunters) type of squad otherwise known as the **Junni Musei Hitan** (twelve silent sorrows) by the rest of the foxes.

To his right was another set of 12 foxes in the same style of platoon, two were three tails while the rest were two tails. This group was a light grey in color with the same color armor, the difference between the armor was very pronounced. These foxes were larger and more armored then the others each with the same style of helmet except it was made out of plate and had horns that reached out from behind the ears, the breastplate also plate was obviously thicker then the other group's leather looking armor as well and it reached farther down covering past their hind legs with spikes running along the sides. They each had on their tales instead of the tail spear attachments but what looked like a single large shield that was supported by the tails that could be used to protect any point on their body besides their head. This was **Satsu Goei **(Temple guardsmen) meant mostly for defense of a target or a specific point.

In front of Naruto was the largest fox of the group, a four tailed fox with obsidian fur, a scar over its right eye, and was easily double his size. The fox's armor was a pure black that seemed to absorb all light around it; its armor also looked more war torn and battle damaged. On his head is a form fitting black plated helmet that covers from its muzzle to past his ears also with extensions near its mouth reaching down the helmet in points to create a second set of fangs. Along his legs he has more black plate that doesn't impede his movements while protecting the muscles and tendons with a set of tough leather straps around the backs of its legs. He also has a black breastplate that reaches from the base of his neck to around his front legs and to the front of his hind legs. The final piece of armor was a piece of metal along the top half of its tails looking almost like the tail spear of the kage ryoushi group, instead it was a metal sleeve that had multiple spikes protruding from all sides. This one was the overseer he had summoned and also the first to talk.

"Ahh so you are the summoner my people now have may I ask your name?" the fox asked calmly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and yours overseer." Replied just as calmly.

At this the fox simply raised an eyebrow. "Whirlpool maelstrom and interesting name, though you should already know my name since you summoned me to this plane though I guess you didn't realize it. My name is **Kokuyouseki shikon **(Obsidian fang) or as I am known by my kind the Zurui Anokoku (Cunning darkness). Now that we are done with the introductions what are your orders Naruto-sama?"

Naruto laughed happily. "Well that's new, you are the first person ever I have met who didn't go and put my name as fish paste I normally have to drill that into their heads that it means maelstrom. Anyway forget the sama just Naruto will do because I just can't stand formalities. Anyway do you mind if I simply call you Kokuyouseki-san for short?"

This caused the fox to bark out his own laugh then attempt a smile which didn't look all that friendly with the helmet and sharp teeth. "Finally someone who isn't stiff as a board is my commander who doesn't force the bloody formalities down my throat, and yes you can call me that as long as you drop the san, formalities are just an unnecessary chore." Kokuyouseki replied.

"I think me and you are going to get along perfectly. Now I didn't call you here for simple pleasantries I have a job for you and your men. You up for it?" Naruto asked while grinning.

Kokuyouseki just arched an eyebrow "Do you even have to ask, of course I'm up for a job. So what's the situation?"

"I'm glad you asked because I have separate assignments for each of your squads and yourself. The main job is for the kage ryoushi, they are to be guided to a chunin ranked ninja here in the city by the name of Mizuki. I want them to simply watch over him for now but if he makes any action that would be deemed dangerous to my self or this village they have orders to slow him down as much as possible while staying undetected." Naruto then turned to look at the squad. "I don't want your existence to be known just yet so if you have to pull off your pursuit in order to stay hidden, do it. Your guide will be Ekiri-to since he still has the scent of your target, he will also be used as the runner between my self and Kokuyouseki if Mizuki does pull some stunt." He said while pointing out the one tailed fox while getting a nod of acknowledgement from the Junni Musei Hitan.

Then one of the three tailed foxes in the group spoke. "It shall be as you command Naruto-sama." As soon as it said these words Ekiri-to bolted off at top speed while the Junni Musei Hitan looked like they fazed out of existence while following after Ekiri-to.

Naruto simply sighed causing Kokuyouseki to laugh again. "See what I have to put up with on a day to day basis, and don't even bother trying to get them to change because even after 100 years I have only managed to get one fox to drop the formalities around me. Thankfully I knew her since we were born so I eventually got her to stop but you're not going to have any luck with the others, their just to high and mighty to change."

"Well at least they're as good at Gen-jutsu as the scroll says or they wouldn't be worth it." Naruto replied while shaking his head.

Then a ball flew out of the woods and hit a tree from the direction that the group ran off in. as soon as the ball hit the tree a red liquid started oozing out forming writing. It said a message that made Naruto and Kokuyouseki wince. It read "We can still here you assholes".

"Well it seems that we happened to get a group with a bit of a temper, and good hearing I guess." Kokuyouseki said sheepishly before having another one of the balls come out of the woods and hit him in the head.

Naruto was also scratching the back of his head. _"Woops I forgot that all foxes are supposed to have good hearing especially the ones on that squad, I might want to watch what I say." _He thought while watching Kokuyouseki get the red liquid out of his fur.

"Ok guardsmen your job may not seem as glamorous as the hunters but it's still vital. You see I'm meeting someone tonight who I trust with my life but what I don't trust is this village. You see I have many enemies in here for something that was out of my control but that's a story for another time, basically your orders are to guard me and contact tonight without being spotted. I don't think anyone will come at us with lethal force but your job is to counter and remove any opposition without the village knowing about your presence, and don't worry my contact will already know about you so feel free to show your self if we are in danger without any civilians around. Just remember though I want non-lethal force on your end unless the situation demands it, now you have your orders move into the best defensive position you can to give immediate aid in an urban setting." Naruto said getting some grumbling from the foxes before they too disappeared.

"So what do you want me to do Naruto?" Kokuyouseki asked.

"well think of it this way, you are in a foreign land that you may be stuck in for a little while where you may have a battle at any place and time so what would you do?" Naruto replied causing Kokuyouseki to grin.

"I get it you want me to get familiar with the territory around the city as well as gauge its defense's from a distance correct?"

"Right on the mark my friend. Though I might as well point this out to you since you are my ally. Do you see the mountain from here with the faces carved into them?"

Kokuyouseki started jumping from tree to tree gaining height with each jump until he came back down with a small thud. "Ya I see them, there was four faces carved into the rock on that mountain but what of it.?"

"Ok on that mountain the second face from the right side is hollowed out due to the tunnel network employed for emergency situations. Or at least that is the official statement on any record in the city; the truth is that behind that face is my home. that is going to be the only safe haven for you in the entire city once you enter the walls so remember the entrance to it once I tell you. Anyway once you finish scouting the area to your point of satisfaction head towards the second face from the right and go towards its right eye, you should notice that unlike the other eyes on the mountain there is a small hole which a small animal could get through. In other words you need to use a henge to gain access." Naruto said.

"Sounds easy enough anything else?" Kokuyouseki asked.

"Ya, I need you to be alert at all times because Ekiri-to is going to head to you first if anything with the hunters has cropped up. If something happens and Mizuki does make a move tonight I want you to be in charge of all our men in the area, make sure that Mizuki does not get away with whatever he plans until I get there. That's it really, anyway I have to go pick up Hinata-Chan now so you might want to get started before it becomes too late and the patrols start coming around. "

"Oh and who happens to be Hinata, is she your mate?" Kokuyouseki said causing Naruto to face plant and have both Kyuubi and Kokuyouseki laugh.

"Great now I have two perverted foxes for allies. What did I ever do to deserve something like this?" Naruto cried out and then started sulking causing Kokuyouseki and the Kyuubi to laugh harder.

"Ok Naruto I'm going to get going now before I make you late to meet your girlfriend. Though when you get back I want to hear 'EVERY' detail, and possibly meet her." Kokuyouseki said starting too bound off while doing kitsune illusion just like the hunters, after a few moments all that was left of him was the perverted giggle.

Naruto sighed. _"Well now that that's over I can get going to Hinata-Chan's again. Though I should head at full speed if I want to be there with some time to spare, I definitely don't want to be late especially if what Hinata told me is true about what she does every year too a certain chronically late jounin." _(Let's just say it involves a gen-jutsu made to have the person waking up tied to a pole naked, having an angry Anko with a rusty Kunai and the loss of manhood oh and you can't forget the foot long dildo.) At this Naruto shivered and started running like all the demons of hell were snapping at his heels. Though in the case of a pissed off Kurenai that idea may be a mercy.

At the council chamber

The chamber was filled by the Hokage and the various clan heads along with the members of the civilian council.

"Something has to be done about that damn demon!" was yelled throughout the chamber by none other then Yasha Haruno.

"Calm down Haruno, what problem do you have with the boy now?" Shikaku Nara asked sounding bored.

Actually before you do you loud fool, tone your voice down some of us have sensitive ears." Inazuka Tsume said while massaging her ears.

"I'll tell you what, that demon assaulted the Uchiha today during the graduation, then proceeded to threaten me for no damn reason." She stated, her voice burning with rage.

"Hokage-sama we should have this boy killed right here and now before he gets any stronger so we can't control him or worse yet finds a way to unleash the Kyuubi." Hyuuga Hiashi said calmly

"Oh come now Hiashi are you sure that it's the village's safety your concerned about or is it the fact that the boy and your daughter seem to be quite smitten with each other." Akamichi Chouza said slyly.

"What daughter of mine would like the demon boy, surely you don't mean Hanabi. If that brat picked up any of that perverted student of yours Hokage-sama habits while he was with him for a year then I will kill him myself if he so much as tries anything." Hiashi exclaimed while looking at Sarutobi.

"He's talking about Hinata you stuck up fool." Aburame Shiba said shocking everyone.

"What the hell are we going to do about the demon assaulting the last Uchiha and threatening me and my little angel? He could have killed him and he also put a student from the exam in the hospital today." Yasha cried out.

Tsume groaned. "Kiba wasn't found peeping in the girls change room by the boy again was he, I can't keep up with these damn bills."

"No it wasn't your boy today Tsume, apparently it was during the Tai-jutsu portion of the exam and Naruto used a style of his own design to beat his opponent. He was only in the hospital because of a minor concussion from the kick to the head he suffered from Naruto's second attack during the entire match, I think I over heard my son call the move the **Arashi Setsudanki,** I think." Shikaku said calmly.

"And from what my son told me the Uchiha picked a fight with Naruto during the nin-jutsu portion where everyone found out that Naruto could do work with seals." At this multiple people around the room started spitting what they were drinking. "Apparently Naruto has been using his time wisely actually developing a new seal of his own that if his team agrees will be the test subjects to how effective it is." Shiba stated without emotion.

"You mean to tell us that the demon has been studying seals! We don't have much time then, if he gains enough knowledge of the seal placed upon him he could give the demon its freedom! Hokage-sama we need to have him put down now before it's too late." Danzo called out.

"We must kill the demon before he harms anyone else or manages to unleash the fox's full power."

"I hate to bring this to the front but we don't even know where the brat lives. He manages to hide himself well, not even a jounin has managed to find its whereabouts, and he literally just disappears whenever someone gets close. So in other words trying to send someone after him is out of the question." Homura said reluctantly causing Sarutobi to laugh.

"May I ask what so funny Hokage-sama is?" Hiashi asked.

"You would be surprised just how wrong that statement is Homura, several people know where the boy lives. One jounin knows, one chunin knows, and four of the passing academy students know of its location and how to get in. oh and I guess I do too." Sarutobi added the last bit in offhandedly.

Going through all of the anti-Naruto members heads right now is just one thought. _"Damn that old man and his weak heart. Why does he always side with the demon? Bloody traitor."_

"Alright everyone lets get to business with the team groupings, we don't have all day." Chouza said.

"How about we put my daughter with the Uchiha? I'm sure she will be able to smooth over some of his anger problems and make him easier to work with." Yasha asked which caused Inoichi to laugh.

"Ya, sure Yasha we all believe in your daughter with that job, I mean we all know that you and your family don't also have any anger issues or that this meeting will have your daughter late for her own anger management class." Yamanaka Inoichi said sarcastically while probing Yasha's thoughts causing Tsume to laugh to as well. Yasha just started getting red with anger.

Sarutobi sighed. _"It's going to be one of those days I just know it. Naruto I hope you are having a better time then I am."_

At Hinata and Kurenai's

It was about 3 minutes to 7 and Naruto still hadn't arrived, safe to say Kurenai was getting annoyed trying to calm Hinata down in her room. "_Kami damn it all, is their a male in all of this town with a sense of punctuality. Is it so much to ask that on his their first date he could be here a few minutes early, just to at least get Hinata to calm down and stop worrying. Damn it she's going to send me into a depression so bad that I may end up joining ANBU just to stay away, or murder my genins on Monday." _Were such thoughts crossing through her mind.

Said worrying girl at that moment was pacing uncontrollably in her chosen clothing for the night. She was wearing a light purple kimono with a pale white sash. The kimono was decorated at the top with a multitude of white flower pedals that looked like they were blowing in a breeze, while at the bottom right of it was a bundle of lilies reaching upwards and across a good portion of the kimono.

"Oh what if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't like how I look?" were just some of the things Hinata was saying to herself.

"_What's that noise I hear in the background?" _She thought to herself.

Hinata turned around to find out what was the cause of the dull roar behind her, what she saw caused her to squeak in embarrassment/ Kurenai was calling her name again trying to get her attention for the fourth time that night.

"**HINATA!!!"** Kurenai yelled right into Hinata's face as she turned around causing her to jump back in fright. "Ok just calm down Hinata, he is going to be here in a few minutes at most so do you want him to see you like this. No you don't. Now hurry up and get downstairs before I start handing out all the photos I managed to get of you two in odd places." Kurenai said darkly after getting her breath back for yelling so long.

Hinata squeaked while blushing a red that surprisingly enough went quite well with her kimono. Next thing she heard as she opened her bedroom door was the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

"Must be Naruto, I guess he isn't like the other men in this village. Congrats Hinata you got one of the good ones." Kurenai said but only got up to "Must be Naruto" Before Hinata promptly fainted.

When Kurenai realized Hinata wasn't following her she turned around with only one thought going through her head. _"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn."_

Naruto had just knocked on their front door and he was already sweating, not because of just pulling off a summon only a few minutes ago or the run back here. No he was just bloody nervous standing there like an idiot bouquet in hand, starting to sweat until he heard the doorknob turn. Thankfully for Naruto it was Kurenai who answered the door who instantly noticed how sweaty he was.

"Alright Naruto come in Hinata is just going to be a minute so why don't you calm down a bit and clean up." Kurenai said while ushering him into the house and throwing him a towel.

"Thanks Kurenai (note Naruto does not normally use any formal suffix unless he happens to be addressing a sensei or using the chan. Just wanted to clear that up before I get people annoyed at me) you're a life saver." Naruto replied while noticing Kurenai suddenly become serious.

"Ok Naruto I want to lay out some ground rules for you right now and you had better listen. One, she has to be back no later then 10PM. Second, you had better not take her to Ichiraku's or I will personally make sure they give you a month long ban. Third, you are not to do anything inappropriate with her or force her into anything she doesn't want to do. Do I make my self clear Naruto."

"Yes mam." He squeaked out.

Just then they both heard footsteps coming from the stair way meaning Hinata had finally woken up and gotten enough courage to come down.

"Ok Naruto as much as I trust you I want to make this clear. It you hurt her in any way, emotionally or physically I swear I will make you rue the day you were born and wish that the shinigami would rip your soul from your still living body simply to stop what I would do to you." Kurenai said darkly while staring right into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto swallowed hard thinking just how scary she was with the Kyuubi silently agreeing, thankfully they were saved by Hinata's appearance. Naruto was right back to sweating when he saw her, she looked gorgeous from Naruto's perspective, to the point where all he could do was stare.

Only one thought was going through Naruto's head. _"WOW!"_

Hinata had started blushing as soon as she noticed Naruto staring at her. _"Naruto-kun is staring at me……………… HOT DAMN I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" _ This was all that Hinata could process at the moment before she hit cloud nine.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, ummm you look great." Naruto said while trying to regain some semblance of composure.

Kurenai suddenly smirk while turning to look at Hinata. "See Hinata I told you what would happen and did you believe me? Noooooooo now just look at the boy." She said smugly.

Due to what Kurenai had just said Hinata had come crashing down off of cloud nine and right off the stairs she was on. Thankfully Naruto had seen this in time to move forward fast enough to catch her. Unfortunately for Naruto he had moved too quickly and had caught her while she was still quite high up, her momentum brought them forward and landing them right on the ground in a very compromising position. Next thing they knew they were face to face blushing a new shade of red at how close they were at the moment, worse yet Naruto noticed a new smell right near by one that was very familiar, Iruka's. Only one thought crossed through Naruto's mind at this point. _"SHIT!"_

And shit was right because as soon as he looked up all he could see was a beaming Iruka holding a camera while Kurenai was clutching her sides laughing, tears forming in her eyes. What happened next is something that would haunt him for most likely the rest of his Ninja career, the camera flashed.

"_Its official we are so doomed now if that photo ever gets out to the class my little fan club will KILL her. Hinata-Chan smells nice. Crap where did that come from I am not a hentai (Pervert). Oh damn it all, if _Kokuyouseki ever here's about this from the Satsu Goei he will never let me live it down._" _ Was all Naruto could think, well tried to think, clean thoughts just aren't coming to him right now not counting the thoughts of blackmail.

"_Naruto-kun is so close to me oh no what am I going to do, I should get off him. But he's so comfy I just want to stay on top of him. Where did that come from, wait a moment did I seriously just think that? I am not a hentai, not a hentai." _Ok so it doesn't look like Hinata was having any better luck then Naruto with trying to think clean thoughts. Oh how the innocence of youth is lost upon this age.

"Sure looks like they're enjoying themselves there, right Kurenai-san." Iruka said while taking more pictures at of the stunned teens at different angles. Eventually the two get up each wearing a red that rivaled Kyuubi's fur.

"Alright all fun aside I was coming here to congratulate you both on passing again and also take you out to dinner, Naruto I was sort of expecting you to be here, just not quite like that. You might want to make Kurenai-san a promise that you won't be doing things like that for a few years now. Anyway as I was saying I wanted to offer to take you all out to dinner but since it seems these two already have plans I guess it's not needed, though if you would like to Kurenai-san my offer still stands for you." Iruka asked.

Kurenai simply waved her hands in front of her face. "Sorry Iruka it's not that I'm flattered by your offer but I'm kind of already committed to another. As long as he stays true to me I'll stay with him." She replied.

"_Well now that's new to me, I wonder just who Nee-Chan is talking about? If I can just find him payback will be oh so sweet."_ Hinata thought darkly.

"_Ok this situation is getting more and more dangerous for Hinata-chan and me by the second. I need to get us out of here and fast or I don't know what else will happen." _Naruto thought.

"Sorry to break in to this but me and Hinata-chan need to get going if we are going to make it in time for the reservation I have." Naruto said ignoring the looks he was getting from both Iruka and Kurenai.

"_WOW Naruto seems to be actually serious about this………How in hells name did he manage to get a reservation? I always thought the only reason he ate at Ichiraku's was because he was thrown out everywhere else." _Was what Iruka and Kurenai were both thinking while picking their jaws off the ground.

"Okay I guess we will see you later. Remember Naruto she needs to be back here by 10pm, understand me?" Kurenai said sending just a subtle amount of killing intent at Naruto to help him get the point.

"Don't worry Nee-Chan we'll be back for 10 just like you asked. Now if you don't mind we are going to leave now." Hinata responded.

"Well shall we Hinata-chan." Naruto said opening the door while offering her his hand.

Hinata once again started to blush again as she took his hand. She turned her head and looked back only to see Kurenai give her a look that means to not do anything really stupid tonight. And so the two were off on their first date together, and the two couldn't be happier.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to Naruto about but it doesn't really matter now does it?" Iruka said crossing his arms looking serious.

"What could you have wanted to talk to Naruto about? The same thing that put you in that mood right now, am I correct." Kurenai asked.

"Sharp as always Kurenai-san, though I guess you need to with being a jounin. Basically I have been sort of on edge these last few days around one of my co-workers namely Mizuki. Something has just been bothering me about him recently like he's plotting something. I first noticed it earlier on in the week when he started disappearing for long periods of time without any explanations, something he has never done so I followed him. The next thing that clued me in was how he was constantly trying to see what was going on inside the Hokage tower, which really worried me. Just what could he be doing that has him doing what seems like constant checks on the security of the place. The last reason was what happened earlier today, Mizuki had simply hoped Naruto would fail I could tell that much just from the looks he was giving when Naruto passed after not being able to do a proper bunshin, not like a regular Naruto hater who would have tried to strangle him as soon as he dropped Sasuke." Iruka explained sounding very serious and worried while Kurenai was frowning.

"That is rather…… worrying. Though that still doesn't answer what you needed to talk to Naruto about. And should you even get an untested genin that just passed the academy exam involved in something this dangerous, what your suggesting is that we have a traitor among our ranks. Not to mention that this is Naruto possibly the most dangerous person alive to let into the hands of a potential enemy." She replied.

For some reason Iruka smiled. "For someone who has known Naruto as long as I you have should have a bit more faith in him. Naruto is know as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja now for a reason you know. But that's not the point, the reason I wanted to talk to him was because Naruto might have been able to see something with Mizuki that I didn't, something that could piece this whole thing together." He said with conviction.

"What do you mean? How could Naruto notice something that a ninja who has been offered to join ANBU several times not see? It just doesn't seem right." She said sounding confused.

"It's weird with Naruto, just weird how he does what he does. You see he can pretty much read almost everyone's emotions like an open book. I don't know if it's a side effect of his little transformation he had or his own knowledge of people in general. But what he told me once is that people in general all give off certain signals that show what they are feeling, their mood, and hell even sometimes what they are thinking. Naruto can see most of these things in the blink of an eye, he has most of us completely mapped from what he has told me, only people he hasn't managed to figure out are Hinata and Shino. With knowing how everyone around him will act to such a degree he can be very dangerous for one major reason, he can manipulate us to do what he wants without saying a word, he simply knows how to make it seem like it's the person's own idea, and he does this now without even trying. I wouldn't be surprised in the least at this point if he came right out and told me he planned to have Sasuke come down and contradict him in front of the class just so he could prove for one last time what he has been doing all his school years. That names, bloodlines, and in born talent don't mean jack but with hard work and perseverance a person can truly gain control of their fate. Naruto is a living testament to that, god I hope he never meets Gai." Iruka finished with a shudder.

Kurenai had to agree there, who knows what would happen if those two ever met. "Well either way this is something that should be brought to the Hokage's attention soon. With or without Naruto's conformation this is a possible breach in security that could have dire results if left unchecked."

"I know that all too well Kurenai-san but even if I wanted too tell him now I cant, he's in a meeting with the council and I cant interrupt them no matter what I do. I'm stuck plain and simple, I cant make any major moves without tipping off the Mizuki if I'm right and any minor moves I could normally do would require the Hokage to know of the situation."

"As much as I hate to say this Iruka all you can do at this point it seems is wait." She said darkly.

"So it seems, so it seems." Iruka replied bleakly while walking out the door.

Back with Naruto and Hinata

The two were currently walking down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand. Neither had spoken much yet both in their own little worlds of worry and delight.

"_God she's beautiful, her skin is so soft. Why haven't I ever noticed that before? I hope I'm not being to forward holding her hand in the street like this, I would hate to screw things up with us before they even start. Though on another note I guess the Satsu Goei are doing their job because I haven't had any of the normal bottles, garbage, rusty kunai and shuriken thrown at me. Or it could be they don't want to by chance hurt Hinata-chan considering she was the daughter of the Hyuuga clan head." _Were Naruto's thoughts.

"_YES, YES, YES HE'S HOLDING MY HAND, I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD. Oh kami I couldn't be any luckier then I am right now. I wonder where he's taking me for dinner, I still cant believe Naruto would do all this for me……I wonder if he perhaps likes me back? It's settled today I tell him the truth……wait a minute, why is everyone glaring at us? No their not glaring at us just Naruto, Naruto didn't go and pull another one of his pranks on them again did he?" _Was what Hinata was thinking.

"_Well at least some things never change the villagers are still giving me looks like I intend to kidnap their children in the middle of the night, cut off their fingers and toes then send them back to the parents one digit each night. Where the hell did that come from? Stupid fox must be slipping ideas into my head again, speaking of the fur ball he's being uncharacteristically quiet, normally by now he would be firing perverted comments off like one of those chain guns I've heard of. Must be sleeping, YAY peace and quiet for once. I wonder though should I tell her the truth tonight, I mean she might become scared and run off, or just plain hate me. I don't want any of those bur I cant let her get too attached to me before I tell her." _At this thought the little voice of reason at the back of his head was pretty much screaming at him "Too late dumb ass."

"Hey Hinata-Chan that's ours." Naruto finally said pointing towards a building.

The restaurant was fancy looking but not incredibly fancy to the point where it turned people away out of intimidation and fear of their wallets. To Hinata though it was perfect in almost every way. It was warm and inviting in a way like a home, it was run apparently by a couple who moved into the city a few years ago from Mizu no Kuni (land of water). The pair had gotten tired of the constant wars and bickering between the mizukage and the daimyo so they packed up and moved their family to a rebuilding Konoha.

"Naruto-kun its perfect, can you afford it though?" Hinata asked sounding a bit worried.

"Of course I can, anything for you my Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile while Hinata started to blush.

"_Well technically I did have to save up for almost three weeks to be able pay for us here but I'm not going to tell her that. Oh crap I just said 'My' Hinata-chan there didn't I? Well all I can do is hope she didn't pick up on it." _Naruto thought while walking through the entrance, He would find later on that luck wasn't on his side tonight.

"_He just said my Hinata-chan. MY Hinata-chan. MY HINATA-CHAN, take that all you damn fan girls out there he is MINE!" _Yep it's quite obvious who's side luck is on tonight.

"Ah Uzumaki-san when you were a bit late we had started getting worried that you had cancelled on us. But now that you are here everything is well, now we shall escort you and your lovely date to your private booth." The lady at the front said causing both Naruto and Hinata to blush a bit.

"Thank you Mizuru-san, please give my thanks to your father for allowing this." Naruto replied while following the lady to their seats.

Now the rest of the dinner past by quite uneventfully except for one part. When the food had started coming they had started out with the soup of the day while the main meals were prepared. That was when Hinata had gotten some of the broth on her hand which Naruto promptly lipped up, unfortunately causing Hinata to blush a shade of red not seen on the earth before fainting with a wide ear to ear smile plastered on her face. It had taken a good ten minutes before Naruto had managed to wake her up to finish their meals that had finally arrived.

Soon after they ended up leaving with Naruto once again leading Hinata to some unknown place that was out of town following a river. By now it was easily nine so Naruto knew he had to hurry with what he had planned unless he wanted to face Kurenai's wrath. So he picked up his pace not by much but just enough to give him the time he needs Hinata had also picked up on the time and quickly followed suit. That was until Naruto moved a set of branches out of Hinata's way so she could see ahead, what she saw took her breath away.

It was the source of the river, a waterfall. The waterfall was inside a giant clearing filled with flowers surrounding the crystal clear water at the base of the falls. Fireflies filled air with the stars still high in the sky shining down on the couple.

"It's beautiful here, how did you ever find this place?" Hinata asked clearly in awe.

"I still see something far more beautiful then the falls here. As for finding this place, well when you run around this place for as long as I have your bound to pick up a few spots most people haven't seen." Naruto responded casually while giving one of his true smiles to Hinata causing her to blush.

Hinata started walking towards the falls and sat down with Naruto following shortly after. Neither said anything for the longest time not wanting to brake the tranquility of the clearing.

Inside though Naruto was sighing. "_Well this is the best place I can think of for it, I might as well get it over with and tell her the truth."_

Hinata on the other hand was very worried. _"Come on Hinata you said you would tell him the truth today. What more do you want, you have the perfect scenery and everything, so just come right out and tell him. Its not like he would go through all the effort of getting all this together if he didn't feel the same for you, so get your act together and TELL HIM!"_

They both turned their heads to look at each other at the same time and spoke. "Naruto/Hinata I have something important to tell you." They said at the same time.

Hinata was the first to recover. "Naruto-kun I really want to thank you for this night it has been absolutely wonderful. _Just like I dreamed. _And their has been something I have wanted to say to you for a long time, almost four years to be exact." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Naruto I think I l." She was cut off by Naruto who put two fingers over her mouth and tears in his eyes.

"Please Hinata-chan don't say it. I still have something to say to you that could change how you feel." Naruto said sadly trying to hold back the tears that were forcing their way through.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

He looked her straight in the eyes the pain evident in them. "How much do you know about the Kyuubi? How much do you know of that night 12 years ago?"

Her response was quickly cut off by a loud thump coming from behind them.

"Naruto we have to go NOW!" a voice yelled.

The pair turned around to face the voice finding out it was none other then Kokuyouseki.

"Sorry for the interruption but Mizuki has made his move. We need to go now before the fool gets himself killed."

"Wait what about Mizuki-sensei?" Hinata asked not in the least bit surprised by the fox considering what she found out this morning.

"Sorry quick introduction, Hinata-chan this is Kokuyouseki a fox summon, Kokuyouseki this is Hinata-chan a friend of mine." Naruto replied calmly getting both Hinata and Kokuyouseki to return the greeting to each other.

"I don't have much time to explain the details but the gist of it is, Mizuki is a traitor to Konoha. He and a group of followers broke into the Hokage tower during the guard shift, with the Hokage out of the tower and at a meeting it was almost too easy for them. Naruto he stole a large scroll from the office, it was disguised as a cane by a gen-jutsu."

Flashback 

3 years ago

_Naruto had just been on another one of his little raids to find new scrolls to teach himself anything he could possibly get his hands on. One day his search took him to the Hokage office thinking that there would be where the best of the best scrolls and techniques would be hidden. Turns out he was right. He had found a certain cane inside the office resting up against the wall. Now this puzzled Naruto because he had never ever seen the old man use or even need a cane, so why would he have one?_

_He had picked up the cane and found first of all that it was a lot heavier then it should have been, one of the first things he learned about gen-jutsu is that no matter what there is always a flaw you just had to find it. He found the flaw in this one easily enough and was soon able to remove the gen-jutsu without setting off any major problems. What he found was the mother of all scrolls, it was huge easily his size at the time with the kanji for forbidden running down it._

_He was about to go and open it when his hand was stopped by none other then the Hokage himself._

"_Naruto what have I told you about snooping around my office when I'm not here." Sarutobi said seriously immediately causing Naruto to lower his head in shame._

"_That I'm not supposed to because I could easily be hurt by the dangerous thing in here………or I could mess up your paperwork." Naruto replied._

"_That's right." Sarutobi said while blowing on his pipe again. "Naruto do you know what that scroll is?"_

_A quick nod said it all._

"_This scroll is perhaps the most dangerous scroll in the village, the forbidden scroll of seals. Inside this scroll are jutsu that have been locked away from the public eye to stop their teaching. The reason for this is that most of these jutsu have a good chance of killing the user for only having the slightest thing wrong with how they form it. Do you understand now why I stopped you, it's because I know you Naruto, I know that you would find someway to memorize some of the jutsu in this scroll and try them out away from any supervision. In short you would have about a 90 to die if you attempted them._

_After hearing this Naruto sounded really worried. "I'm sorry Oji-san it wont happen again, you have my word."_

"_Good. Now I need you to promise me you will never tell anyone about how I am hiding the scroll because their will always be people who would try to use the scrolls power for evil. It will be your job though when your older to guard the scroll with your life as a Konoha shinobi. Now promise me Naruto I need to know I can trust you with this."_

_Naruto knew how serious the old man was about the scroll now, he had just saved his life in a way. "Sorry old man I wont promise you." He said seriously shocking Sarutobi. "I will not do this to protect Konoha, why should I after all they have done to me? However there are people in this place worth protecting, those who I would give my life for a thousand times over, those precious to me. I promise to protect the scroll with my life for the good of those precious to me."_

_Slowly the Sarutobi gave a sad smile thinking. "I guess that's the best I will get, even now he still bears a lot of resentment for the village. Still he bears the will of fire stronger then even Minato's when he was the boys age, Naruto you will be a great shinobi one day, make your father proud."_

_This was the first day that Naruto ever became interested in the workings of seals._

End Flashback 

"The forbidden scroll, Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll! Damn it all we don't have much time then. Anything else?" Naruto asked sounding deadly serious.

"Ya, a man your guide identified as Iruka was also heading for the tower and discovered the bodies inside. Eventually he figured out who did this, where they were going, and what they took. Unfortunately the fool ran off after them without stopping to care about their numbers, he is out numbered right now about thirty to one. Worse yet the **Kage Ryoushi **are doing their job too well, he is going to come upon the group soon and he is going to die." Kokuyouseki replied

"Damn it we don't have much choice do we, if we are going to save Iruka-sensei and get the scroll back we are going to need to move soon or else Mizuki-Kokuzoku is going to cross the border." Naruto paused to think.

"We could always split up." Hinata said finally speaking up.

"Your right that might work, though were going to need reinforcements because I have my doubts even the three of us could fight off thirty shinobi that are each probably chunin in rank. Hinata do you think you would be able to first alert Kurenai-san to the situation and get her to gather some reinforcements, after you tell her gather the rest of our group they should still be up and about so finding them shouldn't be a problem. After that come after us at your top speed, were probably going to need all the help we can get." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Just one problem Naruto, she doesn't have a nose like ours so she wont be able to follow us that well." Kokuyouseki interjected.

"We could just send another of your kind with her so she can guide the rest of our group to us, any suggestions Kokuyouseki?" Naruto asked.

"I would have to suggest **Shiroi Hikari**, She's a four-tailed fox combat specialist like my self. Best way I can think to describe her is a massacre waiting to happen when she comes out. Although I doubt she will have any problems at all working with our summoner's vixen" Kokuyouseki replied slyly causing the two to blush. Though at one point near the end he said something no one heard.

"DAMN IT ERO-KITSUNE THAT ISNT FUNNY!" Naruto yelled at the fox who was currently trying to restrain his laughter.

"Alright if she is anything like you though I will personally make sure Hinata gets a new fox fur coat." Naruto said darkly while glaring daggers at Kokuyouseki.

"Ok everybody stand back." Naruto then bit his thumb and ran through the hand seals, finishing with slamming his hand to the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiroi Hikari"**

When the smoke cleared their stood a majestic looking four-tailed fox. Her fur was as white as newly fallen snow, her armor was almost the same as Kokuyouseki's except it was a the same white as her fur. That and on her back looked like a pair of blades, on further examination the blades were locked onto the actual armor by a single mount for each blade raising the it up off her back and into the air.

As soon as she noticed Naruto she gave him a curt bow, then she noticed who was standing behind him. It was a good thing too because at hat moment Kokuyouseki chose to leap right at her with a yell of "SHIRO-CHAN" tackling her to the ground. Only to be rolled over eventually by the white fox.

"How many times are we going to have to do this Koky-kun." the fox said sounding irritated.

"As many as it takes for me to finally be the one on top." Kokuyouseki said playfully.

"Well the grass is nice and soft here, and it is a beautiful night. Eh what the hell I'll humor you." She said while starting to lick Kokuyouseki.

"_Oh my I shouldn't watch. I wonder though if Naruto would ever do that to me. Wait a moment did I just think that? Clean thoughts Hinata, think clean thoughts." _Was what was going through her head.

Eventually braking out of his stupor, a blushing Naruto starts coughing several times to get their attention. When that didn't work he resorted to plan B. "HEY EVERYBODY FOX SEASON IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly both foxes were on their feet, back to back watching their surroundings warily.

"Umm I was just joking you know." Naruto said sheepishly.

"That isn't funny damn you!" they both yelled at him.

"Anyway we have a job to do you too remember that, and Kokuyouseki I'm going to take a guess she is your mate. Why didn't you tell me that before you had me summon her?" Naruto asked sounding irritated.

"W-well I ahh, ummm." Kokuyouseki said fumbling for an answer that wouldn't have him end up a rug.

"Never mind." Naruto cut him off while shaking his head. "Anyway what shall I call you?" Naruto asked the white fox.

"Just call me what my friends do, besides this knucklehead here that is." She said pointing her paw at Kokuyouseki. "Yuki (Snow)."

"Alright well you are going to be heading with Hinata-chan while she gets our reinforcements. After she finds them all you are to guide them too us, only one restriction for you though. You cannot be seen by the general populace, I already have enough problems with them, Hinata-chan will know who it will be okay to reveal yourself around. Any questions?"

"None sir."

"Okay everyone lets move." Naruto said.

"Stay safe Naruto-kun." Hinata said while giving him a hug.

"You too tenshi." He said breaking apart and breaking off with their respective missions.

With Naruto and Kokuyouseki

"Oi Naruto sorry for interrupting you two again, it looked like you were saying something real important to her."

"It's okay for the last time, I actually need to thank you for stopping me from saying it then." Naruto sort of zoned out again while running. "I don't want to lose her but I know if I tell her she wont be able to stay with me, none of them will."

Suddenly he was hit on the head kind of hard by one of Kokuyouseki's tails. "You really are an idiot you know that right?"

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"For being such an idiot you idiot you need to trust her. That girl their loves you more then anything, I could see that in the short time I was their and kid nothing is going to make her let you go before she dies. Honestly you are one lucky bastard." Kokuyouseki replied.

"I know that damn it."

"No you don't, not yet at least."

"Can we just drop this please."

"Fine, but soon you are going to have to tell her and I can tell you right now she wont leave."

With Hinata and Yuki

"That boy, you love him don't you?" Yuki asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked.

"Yes actually, you constantly look at him, you blush when your around him, and from what my ears could tell me your heart rate increased every time you touched. So ya it's pretty obvious."

"Yes I guess I do love him, he has always been there for me and he has just this spirit that lets him get up no matter what life throws at him. I admire him for it and hope I could learn from it one day. But he's constantly trying to push me away because of 'it'."

Now this shocked Yuki. "You know of it?"

"Of course I know of it, its kind of hard not to figure it out once you see his form behind that gen-jutsu of his. I mean if the nine fox tails he has doesn't give it away my eyes could show me the youki in his system or any other number of reasons. He doesn't quite hide it as well as he thinks, though I think he was going to try and tell me about it tonight. I guess he just is afraid of telling me, I guess I can understand why."

At hearing this Yuki smiled. "Hinata if you are willing to stick with him now after figuring out his secret you have truly gained my respect, treat him well that is all I ask."

Hinata simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have to ask me that, even if he didn't speak to me after telling me that then I would still be there for him from a far, watching over him. Besides were close now so you need to go hide but keep an eye out ill call when I get everyone."

"Hai"

Back with Kokuyouseki and Naruto

"Hey I can smell Iruka-sensei's blood from here, this isn't good." Naruto said.

"Ya I smell it too, though there is the blood of others there as well. What's the plan?"

"I want you to hide out with the rest of the Kage Ryoushi squad and wait for my signal. When you see it get a few of our men to throw and sharp weapon they have at the person holding the scroll, aim for the straps and collect the scroll from him. I don't want to have them move start running away if they realize the odds are evening so I will go in alone."

"Good enough Naruto. Oh and you better not die on me you have a bet to finish and a promise to a girl in love with you to keep."

" I know, and thanks I really needed that back there besides you better stay safe yourself or else Yuki will skin me alive as well."

"Good luck kid." Kokuyouseki Said while breaking off into the trees.

With Iruka.

Iruka was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. Why because he had made an amateurish mistake and now he was going to pay for it. He let his emotions cloud his judgment by rushing ahead without any back up after he saw the inside of the tower, worse yet he didn't even bother checking the amount of footprints in the area to see how many he was up against. It turned out to be thirty chunin something even he wouldn't be able to pull off. Now look at him, he had multiple shuriken and kunai stuck in him, he was bleeding all over, and tired, safe to say he was screwed. Now how could this situation possibly be worse?

"Well, well, well so this is how the great Umino Iruka falls." a voice said mockingly.

Oh ya he was stuck here listening to his ex-colleague's taunts, great, just great their was nothing he hated more then an enemy who decides to talk him to death.

"Iruka your reputation either precedes you greatly, or you have grown soft while you were sitting behind a desk. Either way your gong to die slowly for the deaths of ten of my men." Mizuki replied darkly while the rest of his men watched.

"Oh for Kami's sake just kill me already, god I hate people who ramble on and on like you." Iruka replied.

"I wonder now if Orochimaru-sama would pay well to have your head delivered to him along with the scroll." Mizuki said ignoring Iruka.

"_Orochimaru! Damn this situation just got worse. If Orochimaru manages to get his hands on the scroll Konoha will be in for a lot of trouble. I need to get that scroll back or at least destroy it." _Iruka thought.

"Hey Mizuki stop tormenting the poor bastard already so we can get going we need to meet the sound envoy soon." Another called out from the trees.

"_Sound! So the rumors of Orochimaru starting his own hidden village are true, damn this is bad can only heal my self minimally without tipping off Mizuki and his friends. I'm going to have to make this count some how."_

"Alright, alright I didn't realize how much time we lost in this place. I guess you get to die quickly instead Iruka quite a pity." Mizuki said while twirling a fuuma shuriken. "DIE." Mizuki yelled while throwing the giant shuriken.

"_So this is how it ends, what absolute crap this is, sorry Naruto I couldn't be there when you accomplish your dream." _Were Iruka's final thoughts as he resigned himself for death.

That is until he heard it.

"**RYU NO MAI!"**

Naruto came in from his left, sword ablaze swinging diagonally into the shuriken slicing it in half, away from Iruka. Naruto turns around smiling at Iruka. "Hey sensei sorry I'm late, I didn't miss much did I?"

With Hinata and Yuki

Hinata had gone too her house first thinking it was more important to get the jounin alert before anyone else. It turned out she was right because as soon as Hinata mentioned the names Mizuki and Iruka Kurenai was off towards the Hokage. Thankfully this gave Hinata to change into her usual attire and equip herself for a fight. Now she had just finished finding everyone of the group and apparently not a moment to soon for they could faintly feel Naruto's chakra.

"Did you feel that?" Shino asked, his bugs stating to come out.

"Ya Naruto has entered the battle." Shikamaru responded.

"So Hinata how are we actually going to find them considering they're out of the range of your Byakugan?" Choji asked.

Hinata smiled. "Simple, we have a guide. Yuki, come on out we need to hurry!" she yelled surprising everyone.

Suddenly a great white four-tailed fox materialized from behind a gen-jutsu right behind Hinata. "Well what are we waiting for get on, I'm faster then all of you. Just watch the blades." Yuki said.

Safe to say everyone was quick to comply.

"Okay Hinata just where did you manage to get a giant four-tailed talking fox?" Shikamaru asked sounding a bit shaken.

"Naruto bears the summoning contract for foxes, though that's not surprising considering what he is." Hinata replied knowing full well that they had each figured it out on their own in their own way. Simply being Shino with his bugs told him they felt the Kyuubi's chakra from Naruto, Shikamaru just figured it out being the lazy genius he is, and Choji, well Choji managed to get his dad to tell him one night after the old Ino-Shika-Cho squad went drinking together, they were hammered at the time. And they all still trust him no matter what they know he is not a demon like everyone else, they just haven't gotten around to mentioning it to him. "Any way everyone this is Yuki, Yuki these are me and Naruto's friends Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji."

"Hey there." Choji said cheerfully.

Shino simply nodded.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled also saying something inaudible.

"A pleasure to meet you all, well except for the lazy one who just called me a troublesome woman. Now I have only three rules if I am going to be letting you guys ride on me." Yuki said seriously.

She then lifted up her front paw and raised a nail. "Rule one: shut up." A second nail was raised. "Rule two: sit your asses down." And a third nail was raised. "Rule three: Hold on tight." And with that Yuki took off like a rocket, Shikamaru spouting curses the entire way.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here, get help, you aren't a match for these guys!" Iruka yelled at Naruto

"It's okay sensei I have a plan, besides reinforcements are already on the way." Naruto whispered back.

"Well this is a surprised, just look who came to the rescue. Oh well no big deal, who knows maybe if we kill you the council would simply give us the scroll, I mean we would all be made heroes by the villagers." Mizuki said mockingly

"Mizuki, you and your men are all under arrest for treason against Konoha and the assault of a Konoha shinobi. Come peacefully and you may be able to get away with a sentence in prison, if you resist then I will be your executioner." Naruto replied darkly with authority in his voice."

"Tell me brat why do you even serve this village, after all they have done why don't you just come with us. It's not like you will ever be accepted by the people of this village, your dream will never come true." Mizuki said.

Iruka could only think one thing there. "_Oh damn, he should not have said that."_

Surprisingly though Naruto remained completely calm, that made this seen for anyone who knows him even scarier.

"Mizuki I will say this once only once more, come peacefully or you will all die here."

"Tell me do you even know why the villagers hate you." Mizuki taunted.

"No, pray tell me before I rip your tongue out of your mouth." Naruto said faking ignorance.

"_I get what he's doing, he stalling for time! Good plan Naruto." _Iruka thought proudly.

"Twelve years ago…..you know about the demon fox being sealed right?"

"NO!! DON'T!!" Iruka yelled playing along.

"Since that incident a new rule has been created for this village." Mizuki spoke calmly.

"A rule?" Naruto said sounding worried

"But Naruto this rule was never supposed to be told to you."

"Not to me? What ? Why?" Naruto asked frantically while almost everyone in the trees were grinning evilly.

Mizuki started to laugh darkly.

"The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki said evilly

"WHAT?" Naruto said faking shock and dropping to one knee and looking down

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire, and you have been lied to by everyone in this village! You will never find acceptance." Mizuki continued.

Suddenly Naruto looked up no longer with sadness in his eyes, instead replaced by determination. "You really are a grade A idiot Mizuki-baka. I am Uzumaki Naruto Konoha Shinobi, and jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said while Fire flared all around him blocking him from the sight of all present.

As soon as the fire was seen the Kage Ryoushi fox squad and Kokuyouseki moved in. the kage's each threw the fox version of senbon needles at the two straps quickly cutting them and letting the scroll fall. As soon as Naruto saw this from the inside of the flames he made his move, springing out of the illusion of fire and kneeing Mizuki in the head sending him flying. When he came to a stop he had clearly changed, his gen-jutsu had dropped revealing to the world his true form.

"Kokuyouseki grab Iruka and lets go, Kage Ryoushi cover our retreat!" Naruto yelled after hastily grabbing the scroll.

"Hai" they all said, Kokuyouseki immediately headed over towards Iruka and lifted him up and put him on his back using his tails.

The two three-tailed foxes at the same time jumped in front of Naruto and Kokuyouseki, landing on their hind legs and tails. The duo quickly formed two different series of hand signs.

The first one finished. "**Katon: Hitonami Kitsunehi!" **It yelled breathing a large stream of fire from its mouth. The fire almost immediately split into many fireballs, these almost right after words turned into a large group of wolf sized fireballs that looked like foxes. The foxes ran straight forward into the enemy covering what the second fox said.

"**Jinsoku Kaji Danmaku!" **As soon as the other fox said that it dropped onto all fours and lifted its tails. The tails launched a large amount of what looked like needles from the tips right into the path of the fire foxes oscuring them in the fire.

"Ok lets move!" Naruto said just loud enough to be heard by all the foxes present causing them to break out into a run through the forest though the screams of those hit by the foxes jutsu could still be heard.

"Damn it I can't believe I was tricked like that by the brat, head count how many did we lose?" Mizuki yelled nursing his jaw.

"We lost Rina, Kangei, Jinto, and Maitou the rest of us are either have multiple puncture wounds or severe burns. Not to mention we lost the scroll to the fox" Someone said checking the bodies.

"DAMN IT! The plan has completely fallen apart, we need to get that scroll back before we go meet up with the sound envoy. Now how the hell can a fresh out of the academy student know how to summon?"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance Mizuki-san." A voice said coming from above them in the trees.

When he looked up he could easily count about twenty-six shinobi, each wearing forehead protectors with a music note in the center, sound shinobi. _"And from what I can tell most seem to be chunin to jounin in rank, the brat is dead." _Mizuki thought

"It seems you have run into some problems from the locals and lost the scroll. You do realize that if we don't retrieve that scroll we all face the penalty for failure. And we all know what Orochimaru-sama does to those who fail him." the man who was obviously the leader of the sound shinobi group there said.

"It's okay the group simply caught us by surprise, we can retrieve the scroll easily enough with the size of the group we have now." one of Mizuki's men said.

"Good, now we need catch them fast before they get within the walls of the city. If they do that they have won." The sound shinobi said.

"No they wont be able too get back in time. The injuries on one of them are severe to the point that the trip there could kill him, they will need to stabilize him some what before continuing." Mizuki said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Alright, lets move out then." One of the men leaf traitors said.

"Damn! This isn't good." Yuki suddenly said abruptly turning.

"What's wrong Yuki, why did you change directions." Hinata asked.

"Ya what are you trying to do, give us whiplash?" Shikamaru asked angrily before being hit in the back of the head by Shino.

"That is no way to speak to a lady Shikamaru." Shino said getting almost everyone present to gape at what they just saw.

"Ok why is everyone getting all slack jawed over a Shino here defending my honor? On second thought never mind, besides we have bigger problems on our hands." Yuki said.

"What do you mean, is something wrong with Naruto?" Choji asked starting to un-strap his war hammer.

"They have started moving again, and fast, my best guess is they managed to intercept the target and retrieve what they needed. Only problem is they 're being weighed down by a severely injured human male." Yuki responded.

"Iruka-sensei must have caught up to them before Naruto did. We need to hurry then or else the enemy could overtake them." Shikamaru said.

"It gets worse. A large number of people seemed to have grouped up with the first primary target, their numbers easily are over thirty from what I can tell. Though from what I can tell from here the new group isn't from around here, their scent is too different from the first to be leaf shinobi." Yuki replied.

"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said.

"So we are heading towards a battle where we don't know either the numbers or the strength of the enemy. Not to mention we have a downed comrade and a scroll to protect until we get reinforcements. I really don't like those odds." Choji said grimly.

"Well anyone have any ideas." Yuki asked causing everyone to look at Shikamaru.

"Well I'm going to need some information on your strengths if I'm going to make a plan Yuki-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine basically I'm a mid to close range fighter who relies on my claws, fangs, and the swords attached to my back. I'm a fox so my senses are all above that of the average human or shinobi for that matter. I have some nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu skills but I hardly ever use them. That enough info for you?" Yuki replied.

"Ya that's enough, Hinata last time I checked the range for 'that' technique of yours was about a hundred yards using your Byakugan right?" Shikamaru asked which Hinata confirmed with a nod. "Alright Yuki-san slow down a bit I have a plan but we need to arrive after Naruto engages the enemy again for it to work. And Hinata I need you to aim at their chests with it." Shikamaru finished getting an incredulous look from Hinata.

"But that will kill them if I hit them there!" She replied.

"Think about it Hinata even with us coming into this battle we are still heavily outnumbered and probably outclassed all together. We also don't know if they happen to have a med-nin with them. If they do have a medic then any enemy we simply incapacitate will end up being healed to come at us again until they get the scroll. In other words Hinata the only choice we have at this point is too aim to kill, besides we are shinobi killing is what we will all eventually have to do even if we don't like it." Shikamaru responded getting everyone to look a little down at the prospect.

"Fine but I'll need a few minutes to charge enough of them to put a dent in the enemy's numbers." Hinata said grudgingly while pulling out multiple senbon.

"I hope you know what your doing kid because if you don't Naruto and my mate are going to be dead meat against odds this stacked." Yuki said grimly before slowing down a bit.

Alright people here we are Chapter 6 of my story and I hope you like what you see so far. Basically I have just shown you the tip of the ice burg with what I intend to do for summons in this story, needles to say they are going to play a large role in it. And to answer some questions here I go.

First question. Why did you put Hinata forward with so much more confidence then you did in the anime. Well the reason why is this, what were the reasons she was shy in the first place and had no self respect. Simple her father had constantly berated her for being weak, that and the fact that no matter what she did she was afraid of screwing up around Naruto. So with that in mind realize she has lived with Kurenai for 2 years now, a person who as we all saw in the anime cared for her like a sister and always encouraged her. Second reason was that Naruto notices her this time around and he returns her affection as you could have seen in this chapter resulting in even more confidence in herself.

Second question. Yes, of course I intend to have Naruto and all the rest of the gang come up with their own techniques through the story, for instance I intend to have Naruto create multiple jutsu that use the power in his sword resulting in either a Katon jutsu or a Fuuton one, or maybe a combination jutsu.

Third question. Is Hinata still going to be a Jyuken user. The answer is to an extent yes. This is because she had been taught it for two years but never got to the point where she was like all Hyuuga using only it. Instead as I mentioned in this Chapter she has come up with a technique of her own which will obviously be revealed next chapter along with her new tai-jutsu style. Oh and the jutsu I hinted at the end of this chapter, well safe to say it will be a bit of a 'shocker'.

Also I'm very sorry all of you who were hoping for a bit more to happen during Naruto and Hinata's date. The reason from a story perspective not much happened is that they both sort of had their head in the clouds, Naruto was gloomy trying to think of a way to tell Hinata what she wants to hear and his own secret (which she already knows but hasn't told him that yet), and Hinata was busy trying to gain the courage to tell Naruto the truth about her feelings for him. that's how I put it in the story, my reason though is simple after rewriting that scene 4 times and not getting anywhere close to what I wanted I decided to gloss over it a little bit, I simply couldn't do the scene justice so shoot me.

Now I still want ideas for a bloodline and just because I don't put it in my notes at the end of each chapter doesn't mean I'm not still looking. For instance I have the intention of first revealing it during the Sasuke retrieval arc.

Next Itachi and Kisame, Good or evil. That is still to be decided and will keep going until after the chunin exams.

Last thing for today is a heads up that the next chapter is going to be almost entirely fight scenes between Naruto, his fox summons, and the rest of the gang against the 42 leaf/sound shinobi.

Jutsu used in the story.

**Ryu no Mai **(Dance of the Dragon): Naruto charges his sword with Kyuubi's fire element chakra; this causes fire to burn along the blades edge. The fire cannot be used as a projectile like the winds can but coming into contact with the blade in this stage can cause anywhere from severe burns to melting metal.

**Katon: Hitonami Kitsunehi** (fire style: stampeding fox fire) a more powerful version of the **Rippuku Kitsunehi** that launches multiple fire foxes that independently track their targets burning everything in their path.

**Jinsoku Kaji Danmaku** (rapid fire barrage) a fox style nin-jutsu that uses the same principle as the Hari Jizo except uses it in an offensive manner. The attack first hardens a large amount of the hairs on a fox's tails to the strength of steel, the fox would then launch the steel hairs from the tails in waves covering a wide area in a short amount of time.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:****Kokuyouseki Shikon **(Summoning technique: Obsidian fang): a fox overseer summon of the four tailed level. Naruto's first overseer summoned and one of his most trusted ones who he calls **Kokuyouseki **for shortHe is a master strategist of the highest order among foxes being able to adapt to most situations with ease, this coupled with his close combat abilities and kitsune jutsu make him a fearsome opponent.** Kokuyouseki shikon** is just as his name describes, he is a large four tailed fox summon with a scar over his right eye and obsidian colored fur. His rank among the fox army is displayed by the black armor he wears, on his head is a form fitting black plated helmet that covers from his snout to past his ears with also extensions reaching down the helmet in points to create a second set of fangs. Along his legs he has more black plate that doesn't impede his movements while protecting the muscles and tendons. The last piece of armor is a black breastplate that reaches from the base of his neck to around his front legs and to the front of his rear legs.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiroi Hikari **(Summoning technique: white light) A fox overseer and friend of Kokuyuoseki, she is also at the fourth tail level. She is Naruto's second overseer summoned who is second in command to only Kokuyouseki. She is also a strategist but not quite as good as Kokuyouseki but what she makes up for it in is her combat abilities which surpass even that of most five tailed foxes. She is a large white fox who also bears the same symbol of rank as Kokuyouseki, her armor is instead a snow white which blends in with her fur and also has on her back a set of flip out zanbato sized blades that swing outwards to her sides allowing her to carve a bloody path through the enemy with ease.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kage Ryoushi **(Summoning technique: shadow hunters) a summoning for 12 armored foxes, two of them are three tails that were the size of a horse while the rest two-tailed each of them the size of a wolf. The three tailed foxes armor are the same color as their fur each with a leather looking helmet that went down to their muzzle, at the base of their necks a breastplate started reaching over their chests and making its way around their front legs before wrapping around their backs. On the tips of their tails was a metal point in the shape of an arrow head strapped around it tightly for the foxes to be able to attack any enemies coming at their rear. The two tailed foxes had the same armor but without the tail spears. This was the **Kage Ryoushi** (shadow hunters) type of squad otherwise known as the **Junni Musei Hitan** (twelve silent sorrows) by the rest of the foxes.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Satsu Goei**(Summoning technique: temple guardsmen) a summoning for 12 foxes in the same style of platoon as the Kage Ryoushi, two were three-tailed while the rest were two-tailed. These foxes are larger then most of the foxes their rank with the armor to match each with the same style of helmet except it was made out of plate and had horns that reached out from behind the ears, the breastplate also plate was obviously thicker then the other group's leather looking armor as well and it reached farther down covering past their hind legs with spikes running along the sides. They each had on their tales instead of the tail spear attachments but what looked like a single large shield that was supported by the tails that could be used to protect any point on their body besides their head. This was **Satsu Goei **(Temple guardsmen) meant mostly for defense of a target or a specific point.


	7. Chapter 7 dont piss off a fox

Well everyone here is chapter 7 but before we start here is a piece from the last chapter

Last Chapter

"Well anyone have any ideas." Yuki asked causing everyone to look at Shikamaru.

"Well I'm going to need some information on your strengths if I'm going to make a plan Yuki-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine basically I'm a mid to close range fighter who relies on my claws, fangs, and the swords attached to my back. I'm a fox so my senses are all above that of the average human or shinobi for that matter. I have some nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu skills but I hardly ever use them. That enough info for you?" Yuki replied.

"Ya that's enough, Hinata last time I checked the range for 'that' technique of yours was about a hundred yards using your Byakugan right?" Shikamaru asked which Hinata confirmed with a nod. "Alright Yuki-san slow down a bit I have a plan but we need to arrive after Naruto engages the enemy again for it to work."

"I hope you know what your doing kid because if you don't Naruto and my mate are going to be dead meat against odds this stacked." Yuki said grimly before slowing down a bit.

Chapter#7 Don't piss off a fox

Its official everyone. Naruto absolutely HATES weapon masters now. Why you ask? Simple, because he literally just had a battle axe thrown at him, barely missing his head. Not to mention the large amount of kunai, shuriken, Kamas, Katana's, spears, did I forget to mention battle axe's thrown at him, oh and we almost forgot the senbon needles that just missed his jewels. (Author winces)

"_This is bad, very bad." _Was all Naruto could think. _"Damn it all, where the hell are Hinata and the rest of the gang? Damn it, we need some reinforcements fast, stupid Iruka-sensei thinking he could take on thirty chunin level ninja on his own. Bloody baka would have gotten himself killed if I hadn't gotten to him a moment later. He needs medical attention soon and we can't keep on going towards the city at this pace without making him any worse, _Kokuyouseki_ is at least managing to keep from jostling him too much. We need a plan and fast or else were all goners; its times like this I had a brain like Shikamaru's. Where the hell does that guy keep all those bloody weapons! Was that just a Norimitsu (Japanese sword that has a cutting edge of 226.7cm in length here is a site showing one _http://japantrip. Naruto thought grimly as a sword big enough to pierce right through him several times over slammed into the trunk of a tree with a thunk, more importantly the one the branch he was standing on was connected to. 

"**Kit." **A low growl of a voice said in the back of his mind.

"_Hey, you're finally awake you lazy bastard! Now any ideas?"_

"**None at the moment, being a gigantic fox that could crush its enemies simply by stepping on them meant I didn't have any real need for strategic thinking. Ask Kokuyouseki he wasn't one of my top generals for nothing."**

"_Well I could have thought of that." _Naruto said with some irritation in his voice/mind.

"Hey Kokuyouseki, how's Iruka-sensei holding out? Any ideas how much longer we can keep this pace before we need to stop?" Naruto asked.

"Not long, though we really need to get the hell out of this trigger happy bastard's range, or at least get to some cover." He then looked over at Naruto with a sly smile on his face. "Or we could make our own cover; I have a plan, though it's going to leave us exposed for a while, you up for it?"

"Anything to get be able to walk away from this place with only a few holes in me." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Good enough, Ryoushi, Goei get down here!" Kokuyouseki ordered getting the other twenty-four foxes following them into a closer proximity. Even still, the Satsu Goei foxes could still be seen using their tail shields to block incoming weapons from the rear.

"Orders sir." One of the three-tailed fox's said.

"Captain, you're to take your Goei up ahead about another 200m and you should find a large clearing. When you do, I want you to split your men up into four groups of two. Those eight of your men are going to in position to put up a **Yonten Kinjitou Kanmon **(four-point pyramid barrier), once we are inside the area of the barrier, activate it. The remaining four Goei I want to grab as many of the weapons that weapons master has been throwing at us and group them in the center of the clearing, I have some plans for those," Kokuyouseki said looking at the heavily armored fox's before turning to look at the other group.

"I want you men to follow them, set up as many traps as you can around the perimeter of the shield that won't spring until after we cross. As soon as you see us at the 20m mark move inside the barrier grounds and begin setting up a series of explosive tags along the inner wall of the barrier. You have your orders soldiers move out!" he finished watching the group of twenty-four move ahead at impressive speeds along the treetops.

"Well if we don't get turned into porcupines before we make it to the barrier we should be fine to stabilize Iruka and come up with a counter attack plan. 180m from the edge of the clearing as of now." Naruto said.

"Let us just hope those friends of your show up soon, I really hate being on the defensive." Kokuyouseki said sounding annoyed.

Suddenly,one of the trees near by them burst apart, it was hit by some invisible source.

"Oh, please tell me that wasn't just what I think it was." Naruto said worriedly.

"It was compressed low frequency sound waves from the sound of it. Well, at least with our ears we can somewhat hear it coming, though I'm more curious as to where it came from." Kokuyouseki replied grimly.

"Ya, I'm guessing that whoever is using that attack can guide it to a limited extent, now we have the trigger happy weapon thrower and a guy who can attack us using sound waves from almost any angle." The tree that Naruto just landed on was suddenly hit by the sound wave blowing it apart causing Naruto to almost fall. He stood up with a dark look in his eyes. "That's it! I'm going to do a bit of return fire so to speak." Naruto said grimly pulling out his sword using one hand while the other was performing one-handed seals.

When he pulled 'Kyuubi' out the blade was burning almost a dark blue showing the intensity of the flames. When he finished the last sign he grabbed the handle in a double handed grip while swinging it horizontally across his body with a cry of "**Katon: Kuroka Fenikkusu." **As soon as the sword reached half way across it released almost all the fire burning along its edge. Soon after, the fire formed into what looked like a huge bird with its wings spread burning everything in its path easily 5m in width. After the launch he once again put 'Kyuubi' in its sheath and started a new series of hand signs. He turned around hopping with his back turned to the next tree branch while crossing his arms. He shot his arms out straight forward with a shout of **"Fuuton: Daitoppa" **throwing a massive gust of wind at high speeds right into thephoenix, increasing its size and power forming a core of white fire in the center. Taking one last look at the path of destruction he had created Naruto turns back to face the front.

"Well that should keep them preoccupied for a little bit. 50m remaining, I hope everyone is in position." Naruto mentioned getting Kokuyouseki to nod.

"Any ideas how we actually are going to stabilize this moron, I don't think any of us here know any medical jutsu beyond basic field work."

"No clue on my part, though the fox has always for some reason been helpful when it comes to stuff like that." Naruto then let out a laugh at the irony. "Seriously though, I am glad he decided to take such an interest in the idea of human sealing arts before he himself got sealed in me. I wouldn't be anywhere near as good as I am today if it wasn't for him doing a bit of private tutoring every time we slept. 20m remaining, so are we going to keep up with the hit and run tactics for now, or are we going to immediately counter attack as soon as we drop the barrier?" he asked.

"No clue, though we should probably have a good hour before the Satsu have to drop the barrier. That is depending on how hard their willing to hit it and from what I have seen just of their attacks I'd say tops is fifteen minutes if they keep it up constantly. Were in now so we might as well use what time we have to prepare ourselves and rest up a bit." Kokuyouseki replied.

As soon as Kokuyouseki said this, multiple seals could be seen racing towards them in a straight line. The seals eventually met together and linked causing the black seals to shimmer to a golden color. Four golden lights could be seen racing towards each other forming a point, the area between the rising lights started to turn the same gold color as the rest of the array. When the entire sequence finished the group was standing inside of a giant pyramid of light, no one could see in, no one could see out.

The duo made their way towards the center of the clearing noticing that there happened to be another Norimitsu with the rest of the weapons.

"I'm not even going to ask how we missed another one of those being thrown at us." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"**Hey kit, since we have the scroll, why don't we just take a peek inside, it's not like we are going to do anything stupid with it." **The fox suggested

"_No Kyuubi, the old man trusted me as its guardian and I will not go back on my word!"_

"**You really are an idiot at times, aren't you? He has already shown he trusts you a lot more then you think he does. He made you the guardian of the scroll. In a way, learning a bit from this scroll will help you fulfill that promise you made to protect it, and your friends. Besides, what the old man doesn't know won't hurt him." **Kyuubi replied.

"_The answer is still no. besides have you figured out a way to stabilize Iruka-sensei?" _Naruto asked.

"**Yes."**

"_Well what is it?"_

"**Not telling." **He replied smugly.

"_WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?"_

"**I won't tell you how until you look at the scroll."**

"_You really are a bastard, you know that right." _Naruto said.

"**Damn right kit, well go on, get reading my little scholar." **Kyuubi said in a mocking voice.

"_One of these days, Kyuubi, one of these days…" _Naruto threatened.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Hey Kokuyouseki, can I leave you in command here, the fox has figured out a way to fix up Iruka-sensei. Bloody blackmailing fox won't tell me how to until I read from the scroll, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Call me if you need me. Oh one more thing, we need to find some way to get the attention of the jounin reinforcements that Hinata contacted. I would suggest a signal flare, but since you can see I only have my sword handy we will need to get a little inventive. I trust this all in your capable hands my friend; you're in your element now." Naruto said before walking off and un-strapping the scroll from his back.

Kokuyouseki simply nodded as a response before using his tails to lift Iruka up off his back and lightly onto the ground. He began barking orders to the sixteen remaining fox soldiers. Soon after, Kokuyouseki scattered the group each performing their own specific jobs ranging from setting up explosive seal area trap to putting the confiscated weapons to use.

Naruto sat down and placed the scroll in his lap starring at it quizzically. _"You have to be KIDDING ME? The forbidden scroll of seals, one of Konoha's most guarded treasures and it doesn't have anything protecting the scroll itself. What the hell were you thinking old man! Of course its going to get stolen like this."_

"**Well, that just makes it easier for us! Come on, hurry up kit, that friend of yours isn't going to stabilize himself now is he." **

"_Shut up ya blackmailing fur ball!" _Naruto growled back. _"Though I should probably reinforce the security on this thing, maybe a blood seal-static guard array as the outer guard. I probably should put some protection seals at certain points throughout the scroll to give me more time to retrieve it if it ever gets stolen again, should also slow down how fast they can go through it…… ah screw it I'll figure it all out after I get out of this mess." _He thought again seriously while unrolling the scroll.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu, this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones. The most dangerous feature of the kage bunshin is that every piece of information a clone learns in it's life time is sent back to the creator allowing a person to gain more experience then should regularly possible in a set amount of time.

**Bunshin Daibakuha **(Clone Great Explosion)

This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow clone that contains more chakra then it can take making it explode, possibly injuring or possibly killing enemies.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken shadow replication)

A technique that multiplies a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original. It's not just an illusion, it creates real clones that all do real damage.

**Oiroke no Jutsu **(Sexy technique)

Possibly one of the most feared nin-jutsu ever created, it has brought down any number of shinobi from the village of the leaf leaving only a pool of blood to show it was used. The jutsu is simplistic in design being only a variation of the henge (transformation) it turns the user into something that can knock most shinobi out just at the first sight of it, a naked girl with heavenly proportions just out of sight being blocked by the cloud of smoke, none have ever stood against it long enough to see under it. There is no defense from this. The only option is to run away and don't look back. Not even a kage stood against it.

At seeing this Naruto was literally rolling on the ground in laughter._ "I don't believe it the old man actually came through on what he said. He actually made it an A-rank kinjutsu, though he didn't actually lie on the description. Still Uzumaki Naruto the first ever shinobi to make a jutsu forbidden at the age of 10." _After finally calming down Naruto returns to reading the scroll.

**Hachimontonkou **(the eight celestial gates)

The **Hachimontonkou** are major Chakra points through-out your body that tie in with the 5 main chakra points. These gates are restrictions upon your body. They keep a regulated flow of orderly Chakra moving. The first two gates are located behind the eyes; three through seven are located along the spine while the eighth is over the heart. However a way to increase one's Chakra dramatically has been found in opening each of these gates in order. The gates are as follows:

**Kaimon** (Initial Gate: This gate is what restricts one's mentality on how much their muscles can take. Releasing this gate will cause your chakra and stamina to increase, and allow one to use a greater extent of their body. Allows the use of the **Omote Renge**

**Kyumon** (Heal Gate): This gate is what restricts the body to try and mend itself. If it is broken down the body begins to regenerate at an alarmingly fast rate. Releasing this gate will cause your Stamina to replenish itself. Thus all wounds caused prior are healed.

**Seimon **(Life Gate): This gate is what restricts the flow of your soul's chakra. Releasing this gate, will cause a great out surge of Chi to flow through the body. Giving off a green aura. Allows the use of the **Ura Renge**.

**Shomon **(Harm Gate: This gate is what controls the feeling of pain within the body, registering what makes the body feel good and what makes pain flow through the body. Releasing this gate, will give the user the ability to not feel pain.

**Tomon **(limit gate): This gate is what restricts the power of the muscles, the body normally only uses so much of muscles true strength in order to reduce the risk of straining and hurting muscles and deteriorating them through excessive and reckless use.

**Keimon **(View Gate): This gate is what restricts the power of the eyes. The eyes can only register so much information at one time, without causing harm to the eyes. Releasing this gate, will remove that restriction from the eyes and have it so that the user can see things much easier and even things that are faster then them can be seen easier. Allows the use of the **Asaku Jaku**

**Kyomon **(Insanity Gate): This gate is one of the last restrictors upon the body. The use of this gate brings out some of the bodies utmost potential.

**Shimon **(Death Gate): The final gate, nicknamed the Death Gate because it is known to cause death. This gate opens up the gate to the soul. Soul Chakra is by far the most powerful chakra in the world, for it is used in cases of special sealing's and such.

It is said that if one were to unlock the 8th gate without the right amount of stamina and control, they would surely kill themselves. This is a disturbing fact that makes the Celestial Gates very powerful. Opening each gate causes an overload of stress to the muscles of your body. Opening the gates too quickly may cause some serious permanent damage. So these gates are to be opened with due caution.

And the list simply went on for Naruto. Each of the jutsu mention in the scroll each had their own notes underneath ranging from reasons for forbidding, notes on how to make them work, and counters to it, all in great detail. With this scroll and a number of years he could become one of the most feared and powerful beings in the world. Well that was what he was thinking until he came across one specific jutsu.

**Shiki Fuuin**

Fuuin jutsu which is a variation of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Unlike the normal Kuchiyose, this summoning does not require a sacrifice of blood, as it is Shinigami, the god of death, that is being summoned, and the minute he becomes manifested in this world, he takes the soul of the ninja who summoned him. In this manner, whether the ninja succeeds in battle or not, they will die. The ninja performs the hand seals snake, pig, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake. After this, Shinigami appears behind them with their soul already in his clutches. Only ninjas who have signed a contract with Shinigami can actually see him, though, unless their enemy, while caught in the following technique, is close enough to death that they will actually be able to see the god of death themself. While he is in this world, he is under the temporary, confined control of the summoning ninja. Using their own body as a conduit, the god will wrap his beads around his arm and form the seals for this jutsu upon his hand and forearm, and then reach through the ninja and grab hold of their enemy's soul. The enemy must be firmly held down by the ninja, so as not to break the seal early. At this point, it is the summoning ninja's responsibility to help tear the soul of their enemy from their body, despite the fact that the act of plunging his arm through the ninja's soul has physically damaged the ninja them self. If they run out of chakra at this point, they will die a useless death while their enemy is freed from Shinigami's grasp. Upon completion of the jutsu the user and the victim are both devoured by the Shinigami never again to see the light of day, instead the pair are forever more forced to fight on inside of the belly of the Shinigami.

Underneath the description was a set of diagrams that looked like they were a part of the seal on his stomach. Next to the diagram was a series of notes about partial variations with what could happen to Biju instead of a human. It seemed it was written by what Naruto could only assume was the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Generation Fire Shadow).

At seeing this Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's disappointment surging through him. _"This was what you were looking for in here, right?" _Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Yep, that was what I was looking for all right. What a pain, and here I was hoping that this might provide some gaps in the seal for which I might escape in case you happen to die. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like it, I got to hand it to your idol kid, he sure as hell knows how to make one mean cage. Plus, it looks like he even added a couple of extra seals to the main Shiki Fuuin**** seal, its probably a Hakke Fuuin no Yonkikou ****that's allowing our chakra to mix like this. I guess it just means I am going to have to keep doing my examinations of this damn seal."**

"_Well now that I found what you're looking for will you tell me how to fix up Iruka-sensei?_Naruto asked.

"**Ya why not, okay just go over to him and get some blood flowing. We're going to need to place a few seals on him in out own blood for this to work. Well, you know what to do, just don't pull it out until you're done." **Kyuubi advised causing Naruto to grimace.

"_You know, sometimes I really HATE that increased healing factor you give me." _Naruto replied.

Naruto quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed a basic blood seal on it to provide at least some added difficulty for anyone trying to open it. He then set the straps back around him and brought the scroll onto his back. He first walked over to the center of the clearing searching through the large stack of weapons. Finally he picked up a kunai and pricked his thumb to test its edge, seeing it drew blood he nodded in satisfaction while in a matter of seconds the wound had already healed. He walked over to where Iruka was laid out and crouched next to him. Suddenly, sighing he could only think one thing. _"I really hate this part." _He suddenly stabbed his right hand making sure the kunai pierced through to the other side, in between the bones. Not bothering to pull it out, he straightened his index and middle fingers allowing the blood to slowly make its way to his finger tips.

"_Alright fox, I'm ready, now what?"_

"**First thing's first, I want you to get access to his chest, it's where we will need to place the seals." **Kyuubi replied while Naruto started taking off Iruka's flak jacket and used his claws to cut the fabric underneath it, exposing his chest.

"**Ok, I want a series of five Santen Shoujin Fuuin,**** evenly space them in a pentagon shape surrounding his heart." **Kyuubi said.

"_Are you trying to kill him? That amount of purification seals, even three point ones, could kill him by chakra overload."_ Naruto shot back.

"**Relax kit, he doesn't have enough chakra in his system for the seals to overload him, they are going to serve a different purpose this time around. Anyway, hop to it. I don't know how much more time we have with this barrier."** Kyuubi replied calmly getting Naruto to grudgingly start making the necessary seals out of the blood running down his index and middle finger. (Think of Kakashi when he had to perform the Fuja Hoin)

"_What's next? And tell me how much longer I need to keep this damn kunai in my hand, it's starting to itch and the skin is healing around it anyway."_

"**Ok, this is the seal I want you to draw inside the center of the array."** Kyuubi said while sending Naruto a mental image of the seal needed. It was an incomplete circle; the circle had five gaps in it where the gaps between the purification seals were. Radiating out from the center of the circle was a set of lines exiting in wavy arcs going past the five purification seals. As soon as it past where the seals were the lines began to spiral in a counter clockwise direction for three full revolutions of each line. **"So you got it all?"**

"_Ya but explain to me just how is this going to help him?"_ Naruto said while drawing the seal he was shown.

Kyuubi sighed once again. **"Kit, you're not going to like what you're going to hear. Basically what the second seal you placed on him was something called a Chakra Tensou Fuuin. ****It's a seal that converts the user's chakra into a sort of synthetic chakra allowing it to enter and merge with the receiver of the seals own inner coil system, it's kind of like charging a battery. But what I had in mind was for you to use some of my chakra……" **He was cut off by Naruto's screaming at him.

"_You want me to put some of your chakra into Iruka, now I know you want to kill him! Your chakra is like a poison to humans, remember? I'm only able to stand it to a certain extent because of having you in me from birth!" _Naruto yelled back angrily.

"**Can you shut up for a moment so I can finish explaining? Thank you. Now before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say that the purification seals would counteract the damage my chakra would do. You see, the seals would strengthen the chakra still in his body while also replenishing it, and what is keeping the amount of chakra I put into your body from killing you is your own chakra meaning if he has enough it should counteract the damage. Truth be told you have about forty chakra purification seals aligned with the Shiki Fuuin ****meant only to prevent my chakra from making your insides melt. Anyway, if we slowly add my chakra into the seal at his heart it should allow it to be spread along his coils easily enough for it to heal his wounds, not as fast as you would normally, but he should be back on his feet in about fifteen minutes, happy now? Oh and you can take the kunai out now." **

"_Finally, well let's just get this started." _Naruto quickly pulled out the kunai from his right hand and watched as the healing began. First the blood stopped flowing out of the wound, showing that the Kyuubi had created blood clots in the veins to prevent blood loss. Then the muscles started reattaching themselves, filling in the hole. Finally a new layer of pink skin was left in its place; the whole process took about the span of three minutes.

Naruto's slitted eyes suddenly changed to a fiery red showing that he was touching the Kyuubi's chakra while placing his hand down on the seal. Slowly a red ripple seemed to spread out slowly from his hand stopping at the five purifying seals, the red chakra started to recede into the circle though the gaps not touching the branching lines. When the red chakra completely stopped inside the circle it started changing in color, blue flecks were appearing in it, increasing in frequency. Eventually the red chakra and the blue had merged becoming a light purple, the purple chakra attached itself to the branching arcs inside the circle and followed the lines out of the barrier of purification seals.

When the purple chakra had finished its way to the outer reaches of the lines, Naruto could only stare. Steam had started coming off of Iruka in great amounts along the multitude of cuts along his body. As he watched the cuts seemed to slowly form a new layer of skin over the cuts. They were scabbing at an agonizingly slow rate, well from Naruto's perspective anyway.

"**This one is good for, a human."**

"_What? Did I just hear you compliment a human? The world must simply be coming to an end; I didn't think it was the year 2012 already." _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**Oh shut up you, and yes I am impressed with this one. From what I can tell after getting a look inside his coils that he has recently been producing his own medical chakra. A human after suffering from that pain doesn't normally have the intense concentration or control to create a healing chakra."**

"_Wait, you mean to tell me he has been healing himself this whole time? And how do you know what he has been doing?"_

"**Yes, he has put himself into a trance to block off the pain of the wounds he suffered; he knows and understands what we are doing and his own chakra is aiding the process. And of course I know what he has been doing; my awareness is supported by my chakra and vice versa. I feel anything my chakra feels because I am there, so when I placed some of my chakra inside his could I could start directing the healing better, he would have healed anyway with just my chakra in him but slower then its already going."**

Suddenly a large cracking sound could be heard echoing through the entire barrier. Naruto quickly picked up the scroll, strapping it onto his back again while standing up. He looked up towards the golden sky of the barrier quickly taking notice of the large black cracks spreading slowly across the barrier like a spider web.

"Damn it what the hell is happening out there?" Naruto yelled.

"**Simple. The barrier is breaking down; we don't have much time left." **Kyuubi said grimly.

"Naruto, you better be all set to go because we have about a minute and a half before the barrier brakes at this rate." Kokuyouseki yelled near one of the barrier walls farthest from the crack.

"Ya, we're good here I just need a hand getting Iruka-sensei moved, he still isn't up yet."

"Damn, then we have to hide him as soon as the barrier falls."

"What? Why?"

"Simple because after the barrier falls the Satsu Goei who put it up won't have any chakra left to help us and will simply return to the summon world. Second, the enemy is right outside the barrier and is probably waiting for it to fall, especially since they saw the crack. Third, in his present state he will only be a liability to us or will get himself killed in the cross fire. Fourth, the Kage Ryoushi aren't good for out in the open combat like this, truth is they would only get in the way. Lastly it's because we are stuck making a final stand here simply because they are right on our door step with highly superior numbers, and not to mention that you only have your sword as weapon instead of your usual supplies.." Kokuyouseki replied darkly.

"Great, just great, you know I really should have memorized that damn info scroll the fox gave me on the summons. Then I could just summon a heavy combat squad to get us out of this situation. Alright fine, let's have the Ryoushi go get Iruka sensei out of here along with the scroll, Kami only knows how much damage they could cause with this thing." Naruto replied pointing at the forbidden scroll.

"Agreed. Now let's greet our guests, follow me." Kokuyouseki replied starting to grin while calling the remaining Ryoushi over.

"Men, we have two jobs for you. The first is to take Umino Iruka and hide him deeper in the forest so he can recover. The second task is to hide what the enemy is after, guard it 'till the end. If the enemy manages to overcome us and comes after you, you have orders to destroy the scroll, scatter its secrets to the winds." Naruto said to the gathered foxes, he then tossed them the scroll. "You have your orders men, if I don't make it out of this alive, well, it will have been a pleasure to fight along side soldiers of your caliber. Now move out and may you always walk in the shadow of the nine." And with that said the two tailed foxes present each took off with the jobs put before them.

"Well Kokuyouseki, we still have a job to do." Naruto started grinning. "Now let's go be the gracious hosts and entertain our guests."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing."

"_Hey, Kyuubi."_

"**What do you want kit."**

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

"**Hmmmmmm… nope, that would just be too degrading." **Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

"_You know, I really fucking hate you some times, you know that?" _Naruto said sounding heavily annoyed.

"**And I'm damn proud of it." **The fox replied proudly

"_Just give me some of your god damn chakra already, baka-kitsune. No tails though we don't want to give too much away." _Naruto sighed.

Suddenly the fox grinned. **"Fine, its time to remind this village just who they're dealing with. Time to remind them just like we did three years ago. Though I do applaud you for keeping the bastard's knives, they really do seem to inspire fear in those villagers who know about where they came from. And besides, did you actually think I would toss us into even your one tailed form for these fools."**

"_Oh, and can you bleed some of your chakra into my immune system, I don't know if they have any poisoned weapons with them so its better safe the sorry."_

"**That's a surprisingly good idea coming from you; alright I'll get on it, though it will take me a minute to get it fully circulating, in the mean time." **If possible the foxes grin became even wider. "**Give them hell kit."**

A faint red chakra slowly started spreading out from around Naruto's feet. The red chakra slowly started up wards around him, covering him from his feet, up to his head and along his tails. As this process occurred his whisker marks darkened becoming a bloody red in color, his irises surrounding the slit pupils of his eyes also changed to a fiery red. His hair grew longer, becoming more animal looking; his claws grew longer to a full two inches.

When his transformation was complete Naruto curled his fist and grinned as the golden barrier finally shattered.

"Now let's see just how well the traps will work." Naruto mentioned

"Na, the traps are only a last resort to take out any we can't kill if we die, the Ryoushi will trigger them. The first trap is the explosive tags, they are all remotely detonated by chakra string, if we die one of the Ryoushi will send a small pulse through the string detonating them, turning everything within a quarter mile radius into a giant fireball. The second trap is that along the same strings are the release for the weapon loaders, each tag has a good amount of the enemies weapons that upon release will fire all over the clearing in the cover of the fire. In other words this place is a death trap."

"You can see them now right?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I see them, and they see us now."

"Well let's go greet them."

Mizuki could be seen walking in front of the group. "Well demon, you gave us quite a chase now give me the…."

Faster then any of the sound/leaf present would have thought possible from the jinchuuriki Naruto shot forward leaving a slight after image in his wake. In a blink of an eye Naruto was right in front of Mizuki with his right hand pierced through his chest, his hand seen on the other side. Mizuki coughed up some blood and looked into Naruto's blood red eyes. With that Naruto yanked his arm back out of his chest while spinning on the balls of his feet, swinging the same arm he pulled out right around into Mizuki's neck, decapitating him.

When his body dropped the entire group could now fully see the pair standing before them. Naruto simply grinned. "Let the fun begin." And with that all said hell broke loose.

"Damn it! Do you all feel that?" a bearded man smoking a cigarette said.

"Ya it's the Kyuubi's chakra, Asuma. Do you think the seal has broken." A sickly looking man said.

"I don't think the seal is broken Hayate, if it was we probably wouldn't even be here anymore. No, I think that some of the its chakra has just managed to get loose." Said the spiky silver-haired man who was wearing a face mask and his headband over his left eye.

"I'm still curious about how Pakun lost young Naruto's scent all of a sudden. Kakashi, my eternal rival, I propose a challenge. Whoever reaches the site of the battle first wins, and right now we are tied in our challenges 49-49." A man with a bowl cut, eyebrows the size of caterpillars and wearing a skin tight green leotard said VERY loudly.

"Well, I guess that's made our job tracking him and the scroll easier. Alright Gai, I accept your challenge." Kakashi replied sounding completely bored.

"Yes rival Kakashi, your flames of youth burn brightly, and if I lose I shall run 2000 laps around Konoha using only my hands." Gai replied while flashing Kakashi a megawatt grin that blinded almost everyone present.

"Hmm, you say something Gai?" Kakashi replied seemingly not caring at all.

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip ways, why do you have to be so cool!" Gai yelled looking like he was crying.

And while this was going on the jounin present simply sweat dropped all thinking the same thing. _"What the hell is wrong with him?"_

"Hate to break this up you two, but we do need to get moving." Kurenai said sounding considerably annoyed.

"Yes my rival we must hurry before young Naruto's flames of youth die out."

"Alright Gai, I'll be right behind you."

And with that Gai sped off at incredibly high speeds, while Kakashi stayed behind with the rest of the group. When he turned around he came face to face with a glaring Kurenai.

"Hatake Kakashi, you are going to after Gai right now or me and Anko-chan are actually going to do 'it' to you for real this time, no gen-jutsu." Kurenai said causing what could be see of Kakashi's face to go a ghostly white while his visible eye widened. And with that he stated running at speeds that could easily put Gai to shame.

She then turned to the other two with her. "Same goes for you two as well, now MOVE!!!"

Hayate immediately started running as well while Asuma stayed behind with her, simply matching her pace. "You really care for this kid, don't you Kurenai-chan?" he asked.

She sighed. "Naruto is, well, he's Naruto. He manages to make friends with almost anyone. Besides, Hinata-chan likes him and that's good enough for me to trust him, container to the Kyuubi or not."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, and just how much does she like him?"

Kurenai shrugged. "She doesn't stop blushing around him and he is a bit over protective of her. I am curious about how their date went tonight before this whole fiasco."

"Well, as soon as we pull the kid's ass out of the fire you can find out."

"I hope your right, let's just hope those two speed demons get there in time."

Naruto growled as he was forced to jump away yet again. The sound members had been laying back a bit and firing those damn jutsu of theirs while the rest of the leaf traitors fought him and Kokuyouseki. At this point, Naruto currently had Kyuubi drawn and had been using the **Taka no Mai** for the past three minutes since he had decapitated Mizuki. The pair hadn't been faring well against the group with only 3 kills on the enemy while they were fairly cut up; Naruto thankfully was being constantly healed by the fox. The problem was that every time they managed to get an opening for a killing blow another one of the shinobi would either blindside them, or simply pull their ally out of harms way at the last second. Though Naruto could still smile at the thought of how he had paid back the damn trigger happy bastard of a weapon thrower.

Suddenly there was another scream through the woods, from Naruto's vantage point he could just make out Kokuyouseki biting into the shoulder of one of the leaf nin, effectively making him another point for them.

It was then that Naruto noticed the two shinobi coming at him on both sides. Deciding at the last minute to finally try something he had been working on in the middle of combat, Naruto started charging the blade with more chakra while switching his grip and pointing it towards the ground.

At the last second he drove the blade half way into the ground releasing the chakra inside it, it was better then Naruto had hoped. The pent up chakra released all around him, sending charged wind blades in all directions from the blade slicing both ninja vertically where the wind blades hit them. "_Looks like the_** Kaze Shingainami** _is a complete success."_

The one on Naruto's left had his right arm severed, seeing his chance he bolted towards the man only to be blocked by the other shinobi who had managed to walk away with a gash across his hand. The two ended up in a stand off for a few seconds before Naruto grew tired of it and decided to end it.

Keeping both his hands firmly on the hilt of his sword he once again began charging the blade with chakra, increasing the spinning power incredibly. When he felt it was ready, he pulled backwards while swinging horizontally. The result was a small tornado made completely out of razor sharp wind fired directly into the unsuspecting shinobi, their end was quite gruesome being almost entirely shredded to bits by the winds.

At this, he was once again inwardly grinning. _"And the _**Nenten Ranmyaku **_works like a charm, I really do have to thank the fox for showing me how to manipulate the winds like this without hand seals. Still it's a serious drain on my chakra since my control still sucks. Looks like I should stop using ken-jutsu for awhile and go to tai-jutsu; man I miss my knives."_

Naruto quickly sheathed 'Kyuubi' while dropping down low, getting into the Arashi Kitsune style. He sprang into action, moving faster then he had before seemingly gliding across the ground. The first leaf he came across tried to send a heavy roundhouse kick towards his face intending to drop him in one blow. His overconfidence quickly slipped away while watching Naruto duck under the kick and past his guard. Thinking quickly, he put his hands up in front of his face in a make shift guard expecting the attack; it never came. Naruto had moved right past him spinning around at the last moment using the chakra blades on his hands to slice into the man's back enough to sever his spine.

Naruto's victory was short lived though because as soon as he finished the spin he heard the telltale whistling of kunai ripping through the air. He turned barely in time to avoid the two aimed at his head only to get hit by the other two in his right arm at the bicep, making it useless for a time.

Using two of his tails he yanked the kunai out of his arm and threw them away before looking at the offending shinobi. The man was quickly forming the seals for what Naruto could tell was a Katon jutsu; unfortunately one he didn't know. When the man finished he called out **"Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu" **and began breathing out a large stream of fire with a dragons head at the forefront.

"DAMN!" Naruto yelled while diving to the right accidentally landing on his still healing arm. When he got his bearings again he looked behind himself, only to see the fire dragon turning back around to face him. _"You have to be kidding me, this damn thing is following me. This really isn't turning out to be a good night, hey Kyuubi how much longer until you fix my arm."_

"**Give me a minute, I'm just repairing the tendons that got cut now. In the mean time, try and keep dodging. That should keep you safe."**

"_Did you just say SHOULD?"_

"**Yes I did, oh and its coming again."**

"_We are going to have a serious talk about this later fur ball." _And with that said the link dropped.

Deciding to take the fox's advice Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and jumped high into the air, right over the head of the dragon. His escape was cut off by a second ninja throwing five shuriken at him while performing the hand signs for something Naruto had just read about.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

Suddenly those five shuriken multiplied into fifty real shuriken. The wall of shuriken was quickly closing in on him while the fire dragon had once again turned around and started at his back.

"_Damn! Well so much for trying to conserve my chakra, I'm only going to get one shot at this Kyuubi and I need my arm."_

"**It's ready now just be careful with it because I'm still rebuilding the last muscles."**

"_Good enough."_

Naruto's hands moved at high speeds forming the seals necessary to pull off a kawarimi, replacing himself with a log. The shuriken wall and the fire dragon canceled each other out upon contact which was a relief for Naruto.

Quickly looking around he found Kokuyouseki in the thick of the fighting, with one of his tails weighted down by the ninja impaled on one of his tail spikes, he was at a disadvantage. Naruto started running towards him ducking and dodging left and right to eventually come to the large fox's side. "What are the odds right now my friend?"

"Well, we happen to be completely surrounded and not to mention if we clear this group we still have to deal with the sound nin on the other side." Kokuyouseki replied sarcastically.

"Point made, I'll stop using my right arm now that should even the odds right?" Naruto joked causing the fox to laugh.

"What you have been going all out? Geez at least I didn't use any nin-jutsu."

"Shut up you…I just noticed it now, how about you?" Naruto asked stopping in mid sentence.

"The lack of vibrations in the air, you're right. I can't hear them anymore. Now what are those bastards up too?"

Their question was answered right away as an incredibly high pitched noise suddenly screeched through the air. The next thing they knew both of their ears were bleeding profusely while they lost their balance tripping to the ground. Naruto after trying to stand only ended up throwing up.

"_What the hell is going on fox, you have any ideas?"_

"**If I knew I would tell you, but right now you're not the only one effected by that sound blast, me and Kokuyouseki are more effected due to our heightened hearing."**

"_Damn it, we're sitting ducks like this, try and find the problem and fix it fast Kyuubi' we don't have much time."_

"What the hell did you do to us?" Naruto managed to get out before throwing up again.

A sound ninja eventually came towards him, breaking the circle of leaf traitors surrounding the duo. The shinobi had a short sleeved light grey and black martial arts gi with a black and grey scarf around his neck. On his right arm starting just at his wrist and going almost too his elbow was a metal arm guard that had multiple holes on one side.

"Your attacks may be fast, but ours surpasses even that with the speed of sound." The sound shinobi said.

Naruto had once again tried standing hoping the effects had worn off by then; only to fall on his knees as his ears started bleeding at an increased rate meaning he had been hit with the attack again.

"Tell me, do you know what sound is?"

"Vibrations." Naruto answered as realization struck him.

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibrations in the air." he then pulled on his ear. "And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels; it's only slightly different for animals. On top of that, applying a shock to the semicircular canals will force the person to lose their sense of balance. You won't be able to move your body very well for a while." He then pointed to the metal arm guard. "This amplifies the sound produced to it's maximum, just like a speaker. I can use my chakra to control these vibrations and have them attack anywhere I want. That is the power of my **Kyomeisen**."

"_Good, we now know what it does, hey Kyuubi think you can repair the damage."_

"**Of course. Now that I can actually focus, thank you Kami for human pride when they think they will win."**

The sound shinobi started running at Naruto swinging his right arm wide. Just as he was about to hit Naruto,, he came to a sudden stop with a shocked expression on his face.Looking around, Naruto could almost sigh in relief at what he saw. Spreading from the sound shinobi's feet was a large dark shadow that reached all the way towards a near by tree and up to one of its many branches. On that branch was none other then one Nara Shikamaru.

"**Kagemane no jutsu**, success."

"These leaf bugs just keep coming out of the wood works don't they." The sound shinobi stated sounding irritated. (I swear to god if any of you bug me for that pun I will hunt you down and butcher you in your sleep)

"Well Shikamaru, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes. I guess that means Hinata-chan managed to find you guys." Naruto called upwards.

"And you're just as troublesome as always. Naruto, do you always have to jump head first into fights like this without a plan?"

Naruto simply cocked an eyebrow. "Shikamaru, you do realize just who you're talking to, of course I do."

"Baka, oh well what ever." Shikamaru then started fishing around in his weapon pouches until he looked like he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of very familiar knives. "figured you would want these once we found you." He said while sending the knives towards Naruto with a gentle lob landing them right at his feet.

Naruto started grinning when he picked up the knives and stood up, surprising the sound shinobi.

"How! You shouldn't be able to move, let alone stand." He said shaken.

"Didn't you know a fox is a trickster, just like me." Naruto replied darkly staring the man down. It was then that his ears and nose twitched a bit due too picking something up, Hinata was about sixty meters down wind of this area, Shino was with her it seemed, and Choji seemed to be lying in wait with Yuki. Then it dawned on him, _"So Shikamaru that's your plan, not bad. It should work as long they don't notice Hinata's jutsu until its too late."_

"Let's just get rid of these troublesome people, Naruto, so I can go back to watching the clouds." Shikamaru said while retreating his shadow and jumping down towards Naruto.

This seemed to be the signal, because Naruto could just pick up the two noises of Hinata's jutsu, the sounds of static electricity coupled with the silent whistle of a senbon needle. As long as none of the enemy could hear the noises or could see chakra they would hit, luck seemed to be on their side today because Naruto's increased hearing couldn't pick out any change in the many shinobi present hearts' rates.

Suddenly, what seemed like a hundred senbon needles came through the trees aimed with unnatural accuracy at the enemy shinobi. Most of the needles pierced in groups of three in triangles around the shinobi's heart, at this point they would simply drop dead, their hearts stopped. Others simply had the needles sticking out of arms and legs and no matter what they tried, they couldn't move the impacted limbs. This was the jutsu Hinata had taken almost a year to perfect, her **Raiton**: **Seiteki Hane no Raikou Karasu**. After the deadly barrage only a few of the shinobi present remained.

Naruto, Shikamaru then went right towards the remaining nin from one side while, on the other, Choji came out war hammer above his head getting ready to smash it into the enemy on the other. Yuki had also dived down from her perch as well while she opened up the blades attached to her back spreading them wide, as soon as they opened they cut one of the shinobi jumping out of the battle in half at the waist.

Choji quickly activated his **Babun Baika no jutsu **on his arms and hammer quadrupling their size and strength before slamming it into the ground knocking almost everyone off their feet. Taking his chance at removing a threat from his friends he gathered his resolve and smashed his hammer into the skull of a disoriented shinobi, crushing his skull sending blood and bone everywhere.

Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting back to back in the thick of the fighting. Naruto using his knives to protect Shikamaru and taking any opening he could to go for a kill. Shikamaru was never a step away from Naruto protecting Naruto's back while at any chance he got, he used his **Kagemane no jutsu** to force them the ones using kunai to commit suicide by slicing their own throats.

Naruto had just spotted someone in the fight trying to escape the conflict, it was the same sound shinobi who had used that jutsu to disorient Kokuyouseki and himself. The man's luck quickly ran out when he was intercepted by Hinata who landed in her Jyuuken stance with Shino right beside her, his Kikai bugs swarming the air around his arms. Deciding that those two would be more then enough to take the single sound, he began going on the offensive again.

He dropped low, sheathing his knives into his belt while moving towards the closest shinobi. He performed a low sweep kick forcing the man to jump up to dodge it only to have Naruto use his momentum from the spin to flip himself over and do a heavy drop kick on the mans neck, his **Arashi Setsudanki. **Unfortunately for the man, it didn't end there. Naruto grabbed the mans head using it for support while slamming his other knee into his chest changing his momentum again. Before momentum took the man away Naruto grabs the back of the person's neck in one hand, turns around slamming the enemy back first into the ground with a follow up punch that landed as soon as they hit the ground right to the throat with Naruto yelling out **"Turkushio Rendan."**

Naruto's increased hearing just managed to pick something out in the distance amidst the fighting, something that would eventually scar him for the rest of his life.

"RIVAL KAKASHI, I WIN OUR CHALLENGE, NOW YOU MUST FUFILL YOUR PART AND CONVINCE YOUNG NARUTO-KUN TO JOIN ME AND MY STUDENT LEE IN EXCESING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH THIS WEEKEND. AND CONVINCE HIM TO WEAR THE OUTFIT AS WELL!" a very loud booming voice said.

The man behind the voice was soon seen barreling through a tree and kicking a man while shouting out **"Dainamikku Entori." **This could only be described as the most traumatizing event of his life as a large man with huge eyebrows, a bowl cut and wearing a bright green skin tight leotard with bright orange ankle wraps. The man walked up to him patted Naruto on the head and said in his booming voice, "Naruto-kun you are to join me and my student Rock Lee for the rest of the weekend to train your flames of youth, and you WILL wear the training suit." After this Naruto could be seen staring ahead vacantly with wide eyes full of fear, until a second man with spiky silver hair, a face mask and his headband at an odd angle walked up to him. He could only assume this was Kakashi.

He looked truly sympathetic for a moment before saying. "Sorry Naruto, but it was this or I have to go a week without reading my Icha Icha paradise, you understand right, besides Gai isn't **that **bad." Kakashi then ran into the fighting as well while pulling up his head band.

If Naruto had been fearful a moment ago it was replaced suddenly by a deep hatred for that man. Unfortunately, he couldn't take it out on another Konoha shinobi so he did the next best thing. Slowly turning to look at some of the remaining shinobi with a maniacal look in his eye that would have even frightened Kyuubi into a deep corner hoping to die soon. He slowly reached towards the sword hilt intent on making SOMEBODY, ANYBODY feel a LOT of pain. When he began pulling it out of the sheath the temperature of the clearing jumped by about ten degrees as red flames danced along the blade.

Naruto charged at the nearest person laughing maniacally as he swung the flaming sword right into the person's back, the fire quickly began spread along the cut, burning skin and not stopping as the man writhed in pain.

"_Well, that helped a lot I don't feel the urge to rip someone apart bone by bone now just for the fun of it…Damn fox is messing with my head again, stop giving me ideas Baka-Kitsune."_

"**HMMM….No." **the fox responded before breaking out in perverted giggles at what he would do to him soon enough.

Safe to say, Naruto was getting that feeling of impending doom again.

"Oh well, looks like I can still have some more fun." Naruto said noticing that the screaming at his feet had finally stopped. He sighed "Darn, I always did enjoy noise over silence." Effectively scaring the crap out of everyone present.

He then heard a very familiar voice say casually. "You were wondering what Naruto is like Asuma? Well, that pretty much summed him up." Kurenai said while walking into the clearing with another man.

This man was quite tall with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Naruto could easily tell just by the lingering smell around him he was a chronic smoker, though the sash at his waist marked him as one of the twelve shinobi guardsmen of the fire lord.

"Well, I'll admit he definitely seems to be an interesting kid, not counting the blood, guts and the fox body parts on him. Hmm, I wonder which of us is going to get him on our team. Ah well, that's something for another day, I thought Hayate was going to make it here before us? Where is he?" Asuma said while quickly pulling out his trench knives.

Suddenly in the background there was the sound of metal meeting flesh and bone with someone screaming. "You BASTARD, you cut my hand off I'll kill you!" then more violent stabbing noises followed before the man was quiet again.

"Well I guess that answers my question." He then looked at Kurenai. "Shall we ask them to dance Kurenai-chan?"

"Just a moment Asuma-kun, Naruto can you go check up on Hinata for me." Naruto nodded.

"Good, alright let's go." And with that the two charged in.

"_I seriously hope all jounin aren't like these five because if they are, I seriously am going to apply for traveling shinobi status."_

Naruto then followed Hinata's scent dodging and weaving his way between the chaos of the fight. Eventually he came to Hinata's section where she had her Byakugan active, while using her Jyuuken on any of the nin who got too close to her. One of the shinobi surrounding her threw a set of three kunai at her which Naruto seeing his chance, used his tails to intercept them, catching them in mid air. Finally getting right beside Hinata they systematically began carving the enemy down. Hinata using her Byakugan was constantly aware of the enemy's movements, constantly listing off the direction from which the enemy was attacking from to Naruto who either deflected the attack or killed the attacker. They were in close together, each moving in a tight circle around each other with Naruto guarding Hinata's blind spot and Hinata keeping Naruto aware while throwing a senbon from time to time.

"Umm Hinata-chan, sorry for being kind of out of it tonight, I just sort of had a lot on my mind." Naruto mentioned while reversing his grip to stab the person behind him with 'Kyuubi'

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I realized that. How about next time you let me take care of you though. 4 o'clock." Hinata responded blushing beet red while delivering a palm strike too a sound shinobi's chin, killing him.

"Thanks, wait what do you mean next time?" he said incredulous while flowering 'Kyuubi' taking the attacker off by his arms first then decapitating him.

"What, did you think I was just going to let you off that easy? No way, besides, I already know about the Kyuubi so you have nothing to worry about." She replied while delivering a sweep kick, forcing another to retreat a bit.

"WAIT! WHAT! You know about the fox, how?" Naruto asked astonished while slicing the retreating shinobi across the chest.

"Umm Naruto-kun, you have nine tails, nine fox tails, attached to you. Not to mention you have youki constantly bleeding into your coils. Oh, and you named your sword Kyuubi and you have the fox summoning contract. To get a contract, you need to sign a pact with the boss summon of that animal who just happens to be Kyuubi. Need I go on?" Hinata said during one of the spare moments of peace for them.

"No, I get it, but you can't tell the others, I want to tell them for myself. Okay Hinata-chan?"

"The others all figured it out already."

"WHAT! For Kami's sake, do I have a sign on me saying hello I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside, be quiet though it's a secret?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You have nine fox tails, I don't think you can have a bigger sign then that." Hinata replied with a giggle getting Naruto to groan.

"Hey Hinata-chan we're completely surrounded at this point, I think its time we move to the trees." Naruto said while looking around.

"I agree, you go low and I'll take high." Hinata replied

Naruto grinned. "Just like in the tag team spars we did, alright let's go. **Taka no Mai."**

Naruto and Hinata moved in complete sync, with Naruto crouching down low while spinning his blade around in a circle while his tails threw all nine of the kunai they were holding on to. Hinata jumped over top of Naruto throwing a wide spray of kunai and shuriken in the same pattern as Naruto before lightly placing her feet on Naruto's back. Naruto then pushed her upwards off his back at an angle towards one of the tree's which she started running up with him jumping up right after.

"Do you still have enough chakra to pull of the second phase of the plan Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked while landing on a tree branch.

"Hai, but I'll need some time to place it without getting any of or friends caught in it, just keep them off of me for a moment."

"No problem Hinata-chan." After hearing that Hinata sped into a series of hand signs.

Kurenai looked up after sensing the tendrils enter her mind signaling someone was preparing a gen-jutsu. She saw Naruto standing guard over Hinata who was locked in intense concentration with sweat beading her brow as she was doing hand seals. _"So I finally get to see the results of the gen-jutsu help I have been giving you, eh Hinata?"_

And when Hinata finished the final seal of the jutsu the last thing everyone under it's influence heard was "**Magen: Enma Ousama kokudo no Mugan Yoru"**

With that done the rest of the leaf/sound shinobi were easily rounded up, only reacting when someone touched them.

The first thing Naruto did though was walk over towards Kokuyouseki who was still recovering from the sound attack. Yuki was right there beside him helping him to his feet.

"Hey Kokuyouseki, how ya feeling?" Naruto asked.

Kokuyouseki simply groaned. "Like I had to sit through Shiro-chan here's singing…..again." Yuki promptly hit him in the head with one of her tails.

"Jerk." Yuki snorted angrily.

"He, he, he, he hey don't worry Naruto, it will take more then having shattered eardrums to put me down for good. Give me about a week in our world and I'll be ready to do this all over again." Kokuyouseki replied as cheerily as he could in his state.

"Take care my friend, and Yuki-chan, don't kill him while your gone. We might just need him again." Naruto laughed out.

"Don't worry Naruto, I simply intend to make him put that mouth of his to better use. Anyways, call on us in a week. I simply love the feel of everything in this world, it's all so different from ours." Yuki said getting a perverted giggle out of both Kokuyouseki and Kakashi who were both hit by Yuki and Kurenai respectively.

Naruto sighed while holding his head in his hand. "Alright you two, see you in a week."

And with that the pair disappeared.

Yay for chapter 7

Alright everyone I want some opinions what you think about the fight, come on you know the story by now.

Clearing things up a bit with Hinata right now. ok she is going to have her elements be water and lightning. She will know Jyuuken but she wont only use that like most Hyuuga would considering she lives with Kurenai. She also has been learning gen-jutsu and has been making her own.

Naruto's sword in the **Ryu no Mai** form has a regular red flame on the edge the fire darkens when more chakra is added to it, such as with the Kuroka Fenikkusu. He can only use the wind jutsu of the sword without hand signs right now do to his natural wind affinity.

Anyway things I need to know that are still going on right now

Should Haku and Zabuza go to the leaf or not.

Bloodlines.

Jutsu for each character, within reason people. Mainly for Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Shino.

Jutsu used in the story

**Katon: KuroKa Fenikkusu**(fire style: dark fire phoenix): Naruto begins by charging more chakra into the blade with added hand signs changing the fire to a dark blue. He would then swing the sword in the direction he wishes the attack to travel while releasing the pent up flames along the blades edge. The fire would form into a large phoenix created of the same high temperature flame leaving a blazing inferno in its wake.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa** (wind release: great breakthrough) The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area.

**Magen: Enma Ousama kokudo no Mugan Yoru**(demonic illusion: devil kings realm of infinite night) a gen-jutsu that Hinata created that targets all of the senses besides touch. The enemy caught inside the gen-jutsu sees nothing but blackness, hears nothing not even their own voice, cant smell anything, the list continues the only thing they can still feel is touch so they can still feel the pain of whatever the caster does. Even worse is that when a sense is cut off from the body it will automatically heighten the remaining senses to adapt which results in the victim feeling excruciating pain.

**Raiton**: **Seiteki Hane no Raikou Karasu **(lighting style: static feathers of the lighting raven) I have no intention of giving you the information of this jutsu yet so deal with it.

**Dainamikku Entori **(dynamic entry) Simply a flying jump kick straight at the enemy. Usually used as an opening or surprise attack. When Maito Gai first used this after the first encounter with Uchiha Itachi, he accidentally mistook Jiraiya as the enemy (since he was looking at Jiraiya's reflection through his konoha symbol it was a bittle blurry), and used the "Dynamic Entry", and promptly gave Jiraiya a bloody nose.

**Turkushio Rendan **(crashing tide barrage) ). A follow up to the Arashi Setsudanki. After the initial drop kick Naruto would crab the attackers head and in mid landing flying knee him in the face or chest. Before momentum takes the target away Naruto grabs the back of the person's neck in one hand turns around slamming the enemy back first into the ground with a follow up punch that lands as soon as they hit the ground right to the throat.

**Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu **(fire style: fire dragon flame bullet technique) Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth. The user may then control the direction of the dragon with the use of more chakra.

**Kagemane no jutsu **(me and my shadow technique) The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get a hold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range.

**Babun Baika no jutsu **(partial multi size technique) This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. Similar to Baika no Jutsu, Babun Baika increases the user's body size, using up the user's calories. However Bubun Baika let's the user increase only a part of his body (like an arm). Choji's version however requires more chakra to use do too his lack of calories.

**Kyomeisen **(Vibrating sound drill) an attack that involves the use of a Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves emitted from it to attack his opponent's sense of hearing. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous.

**Fuuton: Kaze Shingainami **(wind release: wind shockwave) Naruto charges his sword with more chakra while thrusting it into the ground. The ground upon contact forces the pent up wind blades on the sword to be released in multiple directions from Naruto's position. Think of what Ichigo did during the bounto arc when he did a getsuga tensho into the ground.

**Fuuton: Nenten Ranmyaku **(wind release: twisting chaos) Naruto must channel more chakra into his sword, forcing it to spin even faster with enough density to cause a small tornado. He then swings his sword downwards releasing the tornado into a strait path destroying anything in its wake. The size of the tornado is dependent upon chakra applied.


	8. Chapter 8 its always the quiet ones

Last chapter

_The first thing Naruto did though was walk over towards Kokuyouseki who was still recovering from the sound attack. Yuki was right there beside him helping him to his feet._

"_Hey Kokuyouseki, how ya feeling?" Naruto asked._

_Kokuyouseki simply groaned. "Like I had to sit through Shiro-chan here's singing…..again." Yuki promptly hit him in the head with one of her tails._

"_Jerk." Yuki snorted angrily._

"_He, he, he, he hey don't worry Naruto, it will take more then having shattered eardrums to put me down for good. Give me about a week in our world and I'll be ready to do this all over again." Kokuyouseki replied as cheerily as he could in his state._

"_Take care my friend, and Yuki-chan, don't kill him while you're gone. We might just need him again." Naruto laughed out._

"_Don't worry Naruto; I simply intend to make him put that mouth of his to better use. Anyways, call on us in a week. I simply love the feel of everything in this world; it's all so different from ours." Yuki said getting a perverted giggle out of both Kokuyouseki and Kakashi who were both hit by Yuki and Kurenai respectively._

_Naruto sighed while holding his head in his hand. "Alright you two, see you in a week."_

_And with that the pair disappeared._

ONWARD WITH THE STORY

"The ANBU should be here in a few minutes. Until then Naruto, you have some explaining to do." Kurenai said, though she was completely ignored.

Naruto at the time was looking for something big and heavy to throw at the masked jounin. "Ah perfect!" he exclaimed happily while picking up a rock the size of his head.

"Naruto, just what are you going to do with…." The rest was nonexistent as Naruto turned and threw the rock at Kakashi who was once again too engrossed in his orange book to notice.

The rock connected with a solid thunk as it hit Kakashi in the head, only for him to turn into a log with a poof of smoke.

"Matte, matte, I said I was sorry." Kakashi said from behind Kurenai.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you Kakashi, because when I do, protecting your books is going to be the least of your worries." Naruto replied angrily.

"Oh come on, it's only for a weekend and besides sticking around with him isn't that bad he could help with your form."

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here!" Kurenai yelled.

"Sorry Kakashi, but you are going to have to go that week because there is NO WAY IN HELL I am going to wear a pair of green leotards!"

"Hello, is anyone even listening to me anymore?" Kurenai said with a twitching eyebrow.

Kakashi suddenly looked serous. "Naruto, you are going to go with Gai for the weekend or else I will personally get the Hokage to let no one sell you any ramen for two whole months."

"You wouldn't." Naruto replied sounding worried.

"Oh yes I would." Kakashi replied his eye forming a U shape.

"No not even then." Naruto replied shocking everyone who knew him. "Sorry Gai-san, but you and your student are going to have to find another sparring partner."

At this point Kurenai was turning a bright red with barely restrained fury. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!"

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned to look at her and said at the same time "All you had to do was ask." Casing everyone present to either face vault or sweat drop.

Thankfully, Asuma and Hayate jumped in and pinned Kurenai before another blood bath occurred. "How about you just tell us what you two are arguing about before Kurenai-chan here goes all psychotic again." Asuma offered while trying to keep Kurenai pinned.

Naruto sighed. "Basically, the teme here made apparently made a bet with Gai-san for whoever made it to the fight first, Gai-san won. From what I can tell, Gai-san requested a training partner for his student and Kakashi supposedly volunteered me. Normally, if he had came out and asked me this like a normal person instead of doing it behind my back I would agree. Unfortunately Kakashi didn't and sees fit to blackmail me. That's pretty much it, oh and the fact that Gai-san wants me to wear what he is wearing during the practice which I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER do."

"Why does no one understand my hip fashion sense?" Gai yelled while looking like he was crying.

"So the answer is no Gai-san maybe some other week I would, but this weekend I have to make this night up to Hinata-chan." Naruto said while making Hinata blush slightly.

"Well Naruto, you have some explaining to do, especially about why you have fox ears and tails, not to mention slit pupils." Asuma said seriously this caused all the genin present to stare blankly at him.

"You mean you actually didn't know about this, he has been like this for five years Asuma-san." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Wait, you all knew about this?" Kakashi said his visible eye widening, only to get a blank stare that clearly said 'Duh.'

Naruto suddenly whirled around to look at Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. "Now just how long have you all known about the fox."

"THEY KNOW!?" all the jounin yelled only to receive another 'Duh' look.

Hinata shrugged. "Since that first night on the monument, though I wasn't entirely sure until we met at the academy again Naruto-kun, where I was reminded of it. That, and it was quite obvious you weren't entirely human considering you have a constant amount of youki in your coils and most of your major organs. Not to mention you have NINE fox tails."

"Two years, I just asked my dad one day about it after me and Shikamaru picked them up from one of their team drinking nights." Choji said.

"Since the first day in the class room when we first met, my Kikai bugs told me about how you smell of the demon fox. The fact that you have nine tails only solidified that fact." Shino said in his regular monotone voice.

"The first day I saw your true form I went and did a little poking around about the biju and found out they could not be killed. So I figured the Yondaime would have sealed the Kyuubi away and since I also read that for a Biju of Sanbi or stronger cannot be sealed in an inanimate object, it would need a human sacrifice. This lead to me taking a look for more information on Jinchuuriki and how they can actually communicate with the biju. My best guess at this point was that you are simply the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and struck a deal with it resulting in your present form." Shikamaru finished leaving Naruto staring at him with a twitch in his eye.

"You know Shika, some times you're just too damn smart for your own good. Just how the hell did you actually piece together the last bit …. On second thought, never mind. This night has already left me with enough of a headache." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"**Well at least you don't have to be quite as cautious around them, besides how many times did I tell you that they would be fine with it? But did you believe me? NOOOOOOOOOO." **Kyuubi said in that I-told-you-so voice.

Naruto groaned inwardly. _"Oh would you shut up for once? I don't have either the want or the patience right now to deal with you so bye, bye." _Naruto said the end very cheerfully as a cursing fox suddenly went silent.

"Yo Naruto, you still with us? You spaced out again." Choji said while waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"You were talking with him again, weren't you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"How did you know?"

"There was a small spike in the youki around both your naval and the back of your skull, it seemed to rise and fall in odd intervals with your chakra responding to it almost like the two were conversing. Am I right?"

Naruto sighed. "Ya, the baka-kitsune was just giving me a hard time about how I should have taken its advice earlier and told you guys. Instead, I simply worried about it for five years if you guys would hate me when you found out or would simply be scared of me."

"Like we would ever be scared of you Naruto-kun. You're just a big softy anyway." Hinata said with a smile casing Naruto to laugh.

"I just didn't want things to go back to how they were before I met you all. You guys all saved me from that hell I was in, you guys are my life line, thank you ."

"Hey, we're in this together Naruto, and don't you forget it. Besides, if you weren't around whom else would I be able to annoy Iruka-sensei with by going to sleep." Shikamaru said while putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Umm guys, speaking of Iruka-sensei, where is he?" Choji said causing everyone to look at Naruto.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about him." Naruto exclaimed causing everyone to face vault…..again.

"Baka! How the hell could you forget about him? He's the whole reason you're out here!" Kurenai yelled after composing herself.

"Sorry." Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone else just sighed. "Can you guys go find him while we wind things up around here." Asuma said.

"Fine by me, let's get going." Naruto said.

"Shino can you spread out your Kikai bugs, Hinata keep your Byakugan active a little longer, Naruto you're our nose, Choji keep your hammer out and watch our rear. We don't know if anyone else is out here and I don't want to be caught by surprise, now let's go find Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru finished before everyone started off.

"Hey Gai, did you get the same feeling I got there." Kakashi asked.

"Yes my rival, though it couldn't have been him, the Sandaime said he died with Kushina-chan in the attack."

"So you guys noticed it as well." Asuma said with Hayate nodding in agreement."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"With Naruto, it was like talking to a ghost from our pasts. Not to mention how unnerving it was to find out he can talk to the Kyuubi." Kakashi responded.

"It couldn't be possible though! I mean, if he did live, then the Sandaime should have told one of us or at least you, Kakashi." Hayate said.

"Well, this night just keeps getting more and more interesting, I think its time I paid my old man a visit, he really does have some explaining to do." Asuma said.

"Think about it Kurenai, remove the whisker marks, the red in the hair and all the fox parts and who does he look like? You may not have served with him, but you should still recognize him." Kakashi said while Kurenai gasped in realization.

"How could we have not noticed it? How could I have not noticed it? I mean I practically dealt with him on a day to day basis with Hinata."

"I think you're quite right Asuma-san, we should pay the Hokage a visit, if only just to get some answers." Gai said.

"I just hope were right, I was quite looking forward to being a godfather. And besides, I think this would be the least I could do for Minato-sensei." Kakashi said.

"Oh, and before I forget my rival, since you could not convince Naruto-kun you know what you need to do." Gai said while giving a megawatt smile and keeping his hand outstretched.

Kakashi just started to cry as he pulls out and hands Gai his little orange book.

"Naruto, you are really troublesome, you know that right? I mean how could you not know where either Iruka-sensei is or that scroll? You know what, never mind, it's just too troublesome." Shikamaru said while running across the clearing.

"Hmm? You say something Shikamaru?" Naruto responded sounding bored.

"You know what, I'm just going to ignore that, troublesome."

"Hey Nar, I'm just curious but, what is the Kyuubi like?" Choji asked.

Naruto shrugged. "The big old fur ball isn't as bad as everyone seems to think he is. He is kind of stuck up and he doesn't have the best opinion of humans but he really isn't that bad, if you can get past all the sarcasm that is. Did I forget to mention he is a pervert who seems hell bent on getting me to read that damn orange book. But in truth, he is more human then he likes to admit, he feels just like we do, though he doesn't have the same inhibitions about killing but he still won't kill for killing's sake. As much as I hate to say it, he is just like family."

"**I am not human in the least kit, don't degrade me to such a low."**

"_Shut up you, I was giving you a compliment in a way with that."_

There was a pause for a moment. **"Thanks kit, not many would forgive a demon."**

"_No problem. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead a thousand times over, so I should be the one thanking you."_

There was another pause. **"Well, I'm waiting for that thank you."**

"_Baka, fine thanks."_

"**There was that so hard? Anyway, I have a way to make this go a bit faster."**

"_I'm all ears, Kyuubi."_

"**Well, since some of my youki is still inside of him just follow the residue left from the link."**

"_That's it?"_

"**What were you expecting me to go and say? Paint multiple seals all over the ground to form a tracking seal, which would probably take you a half an hour to make?" **

"_Point made, thanks."_

"What did the Kyuubi say this time?" Hinata asked.

"You know, that is really making me jumpy how you can tell when me and fuzzy are talking."

"**Fuzzy, you called me FUZZY!!! Of all the insulting names you could have given me, you gave me FUZZY! That's it, you will never have a peaceful nights sleep ever again."**

Suddenly, Naruto starts laughing on the outside.

"O.K, that's a bit weird, Naruto why are you laughing?" Shikamaru asked.

"It seems I found a way to get on the fox's nerves! Hey everyone, for now if you were going to refer to him when we are talking, just call him fuzzy. Yes, incase you're wondering, I have made it my life long duty to drive the fur ball up a wall."

Everyone just gave him a blank stare which caused Naruto to rub the back of his neck and laugh sheepishly.

"Well, anyway, Fuzzy said that he has a better way to track down where Iruka sensei is so just give me a moment to focus on it." Naruto stopped in his tracks for a moment closing his eyes. Next thing they new they could all feel a darker chakra being pushed out of him almost at a trickle.

What Hinata saw, though, was completely different. Instead, she saw the youki being forced into an already existing chakra thread. With the red chakra now flowing through it she could easily see it winding through the trees.

"I'm guessing you want us to follow the thread, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, since when I healed Iruka-sensei with some of fuzzy…"

"Can you please stop calling the Kyuubi fuzzy? Because it's just getting plain irritating." Shino said cutting Naruto off.

Naruto just starts to pout. "You're no fun. Fine, I'll stop calling the fur ball fuzzy, now where was I? Oh ya, I used some of Kyuubi's chakra to heal Iruka-sensei along with some purification seals, now normally this wouldn't have made any difference and Kyuubi's chakra would have dissipated quickly considering how small an amount was used. Instead, the purification seals strengthened Iruka's chakra, forcing the fox's chakra to be absorbed slowly. The good thing about this is that the fox is constantly aware of his own chakra simply because that is all he is now that his body was destroyed, in other words a small part of the fox is still inside Iruka, now what I just did was use some more of his chakra and made the connection strong enough for Hinata-cha and myself to see."

"**Oh sure, you listen to the Aburame so easily, ungrateful little human, when I get out of here..." **The Kyuubi threatened.

Naruto laughed. "Ah, it's good to know that I can bug the living hell out of the strongest demon of hell."

"You really do have a death wish, you know that?" Choji said.

Naruto simply shrugged. "Don't we all, I mean we did become ninja, so we pretty much will have to deal with death on a day to day basis."

"Naruto-kun is right, that is what we chose to do with our lives. And now, let's go find Iruka-sensei, follow me." Hinata said before running into the woods with everyone else following.

The group continued running through the tree's jumping from branch to branch. With Hinata at the lead Byakugan blazing they easily followed the thread towards it's source.

Suddenly Naruto hears a whirling noise. "Hinata get down!" he yells.

Hinata complies at the last second just as what looked in passing like a Fuuma shuriken goes on a strait path right where her head used to be.

"Damn it! What the hell was that for, Iruka-sensei! You could have just killed Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled into the forest.

The next moment, Iruka came out of the foliage with the scroll of sealing strapped to his back, he already had two more Fuuma opened in each hand ready to be thrown. "Prove to me you're Naruto right now or else these next two won't miss. Remember, the first was just a warning shot, I may have underestimated you all last time but I'm not taking any chances this time. If you really are Naruto, then tell me what exactly I was referring to yesterday when I was blackmailing you to come to class on time?" Iruka said with a grin.

Naruto's eyebrow was visibly twitching like mad while Hinata was blushing a deep red. "You really are a bastard, you know that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Answer now or she dies."

"Fine, my best guess is that it was the pictures you and Kurenai-san took the first day me and Hinata-chan met at the academy. Since Hinata-chan had blackmailed me then to see my true form without the Gen-jutsu on I was forced to comply. She went all Kawaii on me starting to play with my tails until we heard Kurenai-san coming so I put the Gen-jutsu back on. Unfortunately she had come to take Hinata-chan home so Hinata-chan happened to kiss me on the cheek…" He paused for a moment while noticing Hinata had put tomatoes to shame with everyone else staring at him with wide eyes.

"We both fainted at this point. When I woke up, I had Hinata-chan on top of me while you and Kurenai-san were standing over us taking pictures from multiple angles. Happy now, you blackmailing bastard?" Naruto asked while everyone else was holding their sides from laughing and Hinata had took her jacket off and started screaming into it. Naruto simply decided on blushing, that was until Shikamaru lost his footing and fell off the branch he was on and landed on his ass hard on the ground.

"Ok, you're Naruto. I believe you now." Iruka managed to get out in between gasps for breath.

Naruto could just then hear the Kyuubi's laughter in the back of his head with.

"**Oh pay back is sweet, I bet you will enjoy what I'm about to show you kit."**

To everyone on the outside they just saw Naruto suddenly seize up, his eyes going wider and wider while constantly flickering towards Hinata.

"Umm Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked timidly while still blushing from being stared at too much by Naruto.

"The fox is sending me…..Images, images that I really don't want to talk about with any one else here. Safest thing I can say is the fox is being a pervert again." Naruto said again stuttering a bit every time his eyes widened.

Hinata caught on to what Naruto was talking about quite quickly and doing the only thing she could thing of at this time. She fainted. Thankfully, Naruto snapped out of his stupor at this and caught her in his arms while she fell back.

When Shikamaru recovered enough from his first laughing spree and fall to talk the first thing that happened was his eyes widening in realization. That is before breaking out in renewed laughter.

"You say one word, Shikamaru, just one word, and I will tell Ino about what me and Choji have about you." Naruto said darkly while Shikamaru stopped laughing instantly and went as white as a ghost. "Good boy." Naruto said cheekily.

"Troublesome."

About five minutes later everyone managed to calm down and stop laughing, Hinata had still not come to yet, so Naruto decided he would carry her. Shikamaru ruined his clean get away by snickering in the background making Naruto blush again remembering what Kyuubi showed him.

"_I don't even want to know how the fox knows what she looks like dressed in…that."_

"**I simply have a good eye for details and great imagination for this stuff." **The fox interjected proudly.

"_Bloody ero-kitsune." _Naruto cursed.

"**Oh come on, you can't admit you didn't enjoy what you saw! I mean her, in a see-through nighty. If you really think about it, you realize just how much of a lucky bastard you really are kit…… I wonder, though, since she's a quiet one, hmmm."**

"_Don't even go there, Kyuubi." _Naruto said while cutting off the link with only a lingering whisper of the fox's perverted giggles.

"Alright everyone, the rest of the jounin should have finished bringing the prisoners to interrogations; we just need to get the scroll back to the Hokage. Besides, I think this would be counted as at least an A-class mission so we should go and get it recorded and get your payments." Iruka said getting multiple peoples heads to perk up in hearing this. "Congratulations everyone, not even genin for a day and you are already doing missions that most chunin wouldn't be able to do, I am very proud of all of you." He finished with his voice beaming with pride.

"Well, I think you have given us enough incentive for this Iruka-sensei, now shall we get going, I never told my clan where I was going." Shino said in his monotone voice again making everyone jump.

His eyebrow started twitching violently. "You all forgot I was right here, AGAIN, didn't you?" Shino said angrily with killing intent pouring off of him.

Everyone just looked at him sheepishly with Choji saying sorry over and over again.

Naruto sighed "Let's get going."

**At the Hokage tower fifteen minutes later**

Kakashi sighed. "I miss my book. Please Naruto, just agree to it. I'll even stop Gai from making you wear the green leotards." He said sadly.

Naruto smirked. "No. And nothing you do will make me say otherwise." Naruto replied with Hinata still out like a light in his arms.

"Don't make me double the time Naruto."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked like he was having some complex thoughts. _"Well even with four months, I think my stock will…"_

"Kakashi, I hate to interrupt but are you trying to blackmail Naruto with being cut off from ramen for a few months?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama, but for some reason, its not working."

"Well that's obvious."

Naruto suddenly looked at Sarutobi with a look of pure horror on his face. "NO GRAMPS, NOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, I bet you didn't know Kakashi, but Naruto has about a year supply of ramen stored at his house. So, if you want to get Naruto with what ever it is you're trying to do you need to get rid of that store house."

Kakashi turned back on Naruto his eye in a visible smile. "Ok Naruto you are going to agree to my terms or else." He started laughing maniacally. "I'll donate half of it to the Akamichi clan where you will be forced to watch them eat it all. After that, then I will tie you up and incinerate your ramen packs one by one until there is no more."

Naruto was visibly shaking now. "You wouldn't, you couldn't!"

"Try me."

"Bastard…… fine, just no leotards, I have a reputation to maintain. Second, not this weekend, I already have plans and they don't involve settling one of your bets." Naruto said while tilting his head towards a sleeping Hinata.

"YES! Now to go get my books back from Gai." Kakashi shouted pretty much jumping for joy.

Only to have Sarutobi grab on to the back of his collar. "Settle down Kakashi, we still have some business to attend to here. And Naruto, I think you should wake up your friend, she can stay and listen to what I'm about to tell you if you want, but if not, she has to leave. Same with the rest of you." When Kakashi finally stopped running on the spot Sarutobi simply threw an orange book with a golden spine.

When Kakashi read the title his visible eye widened. "Icha, Icha Paradise Volume 3: Wonders of a Clone. Special extended addition with the authors inspirational notes for each chapter……and you even have it signed by the author. Where in the hell did you get this, this isn't even in stores yet!"

"Call it an official apology, Kakashi, for lying to you about this, I only followed his orders. Naruto can they stay or not... Naruto." Sarutobi said.

Naruto at the time was still poking at Hinata who was still asleep in his arms. "Come on Hinata-chan, you have to wake up now."

Her head rolled to look at him before her eyes opened slightly. "Just five more minutes, Naruto-kun." She said quietly while digging herself deeper in towards him.

"Can I at least stay like this?" she mumbled.

"Fine you can stay there, I hope you're not expecting me to carry you all the way home hime."

"But it would be so nice of you if you did." She replied in as sweetly of a voice as she could.

"We'll see, maybe if your good I won't just put you down right now."

Hinata immediately went into the puppy dog look staring right into Naruto's eyes. "But you wouldn't ever do that to me, would you Naruto-kun?" she replied making Naruto quickly crack while everyone else just sweat dropped at the pair's antics.

Kurenai leaned over towards Shikamaru. "Are they always like this when I'm not around?"

"No, actually they don't usually get this far because either Hinata faints or Naruto simply disappears. I think it has to do with Naruto not worrying about Hinata figuring out he has the Kyuubi in him since she knows and obviously doesn't care." Shikamaru responded.

Naruto only sighed a little bit before letting out a laugh. "Alright old man, shoot because I doubt it would make a difference if they were here or not."

Shikamaru snorted. "And just what is that supposed to mean Naruto?"

"Simple, it means that if I know Shino like I think I do, then he will have probably each and everyone one of us bugged. In other words, he would tell you guys anyway. Hinata-chan here would have just activated her Byakugan. I'm still annoyed at you Kurenai-san for teaching her how to lip read, it can get real annoying from time to time when you have to tell a secret. And Kakashi, well Kakashi, all it would take is for Kurenai-san to try and seduce him to find out." Naruto replied only to have twin killing intent to be thrown at him from both Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Oh come on, I'm not a jounin for nothing. I think I can keep a secret, besides Kurenai would have to do an awful lot to get that out of me." Kakashi yelled ending in perverted giggles.

"How dare you even think I would do that, for Kami's sake Kakashi, KAKASHI of all people! I mean, I have some standards." Then the two turned on each other. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"Oh come on, like I would even sink so low as to go for a chronically tardy, orange book reading, masked pervert without an ounce of a social life." Kurenai yelled

"What do you mean standards and lack of social life, you get kicks out of scaring people with Anko, and standards, I mean you're going out with A…….." Kakashi said only to be cut off by Sarutobi coughing.

"Hm, hm excuse me you two, but I would like to get this over with so you can all begin screaming at me. Anyway, Naruto this is about your heritage." Sarutobi said getting almost everyone's head to perk up.

"He's the son of the Yondaime Hokage isn't he?" Shikamaru states getting the Hokage to drop his pipe.

"But ...what... just… but….. How.. How in blazes did you figure that out? I mean, I am the only person in the village who should know this considering it's a triple S-class secret that not even the council has any inkling about. Just how the bloody hell did you figure it all out?" Sarutobi spluttered out.

Shikamaru just shrugged almost everyone was staring at him while Naruto was on the verge of having a seizure. "It's simple if you really think about it. Just think, first there was the resemblance he had before the transformation, so just remove the red from his hair (Gen-jutsu is back on incase your wondering.) and the whisker marks and he looks almost like an exact clone of the picture on the wall." He said pointing at the picture on the wall with Yondaime underneath it. "Next is that he was the Hokage and it was his duty to protect the people, so who do you think he would turn to first if he had to sacrifice a child? Exactly, his own son, I mean it's not like he was the kind of person to just randomly walk up to a person's home and ask their child to bear the burden of being a jinchuuriki. He would have known that he would probably be condemning the child to a crappy life in the village because the villagers couldn't get over their hatred for the Kyuubi and would end up turning their rage on the child. So put that all together and the fact that it was said the Yondaime's son had died with his mother when she went into early labor during the attack you have the perfect cover for the truth. Also, with the transformation Naruto went through after meeting the Kyuubi, he is even more concealed from prying eyes. I'm guessing the reason you hid the truth is because the fourth had many enemies after the last shinobi war, mostly from Iwa correct? They would either be trying to kidnap him as a baby to turn into a weapon or out right kill him, am I right?" Shikamaru finished with a smirk.

"Kids these days, too damn smart for their own good at times. Yes, you did get it, every bloody last detail, happy now?" Sarutobi grumbled before looking at Naruto. "He hasn't even been fully here to hear it all has he?"

Naruto at the time had passed out while still standing, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Ok everyone you can let go of Kakashi, now that he has heard the reasons for this, he might decide not to kill me." Sarutobi said.

All the genin present turned around at this point to notice Kakashi was pinned to the ground with his arm held behind his back by Asuma, Hayate sitting on his upper back with his sword an inch from Kakashi's face.

Naruto had just about now came too after Hinata kept poking at his face. (Yes she is still in his arms; no I do not intend to move her any time soon because people keep bugging me I need more stuff like this.)

When the jounin finally got off of Kakashi his reaction definitely surprised all the genin present. The desk in front of Kakashi shuddered with the impact of Kakashi's fist, and with a glare that would have killed lesser men, he stood up and met Sarutobi's gaze with his own.

"You **LIED** to me! My Sensei's child did not **die**! All this time…all of this god damned time, and you…you never told me…**DAMN** you! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS GODFATHER! I would have looked over him, protected him, provided for him, and yet I was never told!" Kakashi was shaking with barely repressed rage by now, and Naruto's expression was one of astonishment.

Hatake Kakashi was one of his father's student's; even more shocking was that he was supposed to have been his godfather. Not only that, but this man, who Naruto could never remember meeting before in his life, was practically oozing killer intent on Naruto's behalf for not being allowed to care for him as a child. Unbidden, a smile came to Naruto's face, and his respect for the man who only a little while ago tried to use him to settle a bet rose dramatically.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "Look Kakashi you have to realize that if you had adopted Naruto it would have raised many questions. Think, it wasn't a secret that Minato-kun had wanted you to be Naruto's godfather as had Kushina-chan after meeting you. Realize that if I had turned around and said to the people that the Kyuubi is dead but so is the entire family of the Hokage, after that I turn around and hand Naruto over to you. Now do you understand, Kakashi that if I had done just that many people could have figured out the truth and the average ten to fifteen assassination attempts a month on his life would have probably tripled. This was for his own safety, it was all laid out to me by Minato himself who knew that being the realist he was, Naruto would probably not be treated as the hero he wanted him to be. Instead he told me his plans, I was supposed to tell Naruto the truth of his heritage either on his sixteenth birthday or when I deemed him ready, when that happened, you Kakashi, would be told the truth as well where you could decide which ever action you choose t do with him. The other thing I was supposed to do when I told him was tell him off his inheritance which I intend to do now." Sarutobi finished while walking over to the picture of the fourth.

He lifted the picture up and behind it was a small wall safe with multiple complex seals behind it. From what Naruto could tell just from the quick look astonished him. _"Holy Shit! __**Chi Fuuin**__**Chakra**__**Touroku Fuuin, Raikou Urarasshu Fuuin, Pa-ji Kaen Fuuin, Hakke Tama Shi-rudo Fuuin, **__and__all of them are blended perfectly, this is insane." _He thought.

Sarutobi bit his thumb and swiped the blood across the center of the array, right across the **Chi Fuuin**. Next he gathered a small amount of chakra into the same hand and place it with his fingers spread reaching to the **Chakra Touroku Fuuin. **When he withdrew his hand their was a minute pause before the **Pa-ji Kaen Fuuin** activated incinerating the blood completely removing any trace of it being there, including the smell. When it was done the array started to shut down starting with the **Raikou Urarasshu Fuuin**, then the **Hakke Tame Shi-rudo Fuuin**, then the Pa-ji Kaen, and lastly the **Chakra Touroku Fuuin** shut down leaving only a still glowing **Chi Fuuin. **Sarutobi looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Naruto who literally had his jaw dropped with what he saw.

"Naruto, I think I should mention that your father left some of his notes on sealing, just thought I would mention that."

If Naruto wasn't holding Hinata right then he would have probably started jumping for joy.

Sarutobi then took a quick look at Kakashi to make sure his headband was still lowered over his eye. When he was satisfied he turned back to the safe and started turning the knob to the right of the **Chi Fuuin**. When Sarutobi finished and the safe opened Naruto inwardly groaned at what he saw.

"_So that was why the old man was being so overly cautions of Kakashi, is almost every male in this village a pervert?" _Naruto thought after seeing that inside the safe was none other then Sarutobi's personal stash of Icha Icha Paradise books, this also earned the wizened Hokage a viscous glare from Kurenai while Kakashi just looked at it dreamily.

The old man just shrugged them both off while pushing the books back revealing a hidden compartment in the safe. He then reached into it and pulled out three scrolls, tossing one of them to Kakashi and the other two to Naruto. "Now before you two open any of those scrolls I have one last thing for you Naruto." he then pulled out a small key and a file. "This is the key to the remains of your father's manor, I say remains due to the fact that one of the Kyuubi's tails hit the surrounding area, damaging it considerably."

At hearing this, Naruto could just hear a sheepish apology coming from said giant Kitsune.

"The good news is, from what I can tell, the basement still stands, and before you even ask why that is a good news Naruto it's because that was your fathers vault. In it was his list of jutsu, notes on sealing or whatever else interested him and his treasury which you could later on use to reestablish the manor. Inside this envelop I have here is your records, your true birth records with your real family name, I don't advise you take it up just yet though. The last thing in the envelope though is probably going to be the most important one of all." He smiled warmly. "A picture of both your mother and father together about oh three months before you were conceived." At hearing this both Sarutobi and Kakashi let out short perverted giggles.

"Anyways, you can't move into the house quite yet because it would raise to much suspicion, especially with the Hyuuga manor near by. That would be one headache I don't want to deal with. Now you have all had a long night and I'm sure you're all tired so go home and have a good rest. Naruto, I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house to go open up the manor. Oh, and you can open up the scrolls when you get home." When Sarutobi said that everyone just stared at him. "Well, what are you standing around for, GO!"

Well, what happened next could only be described as organized chaos. Kakashi used a **Shunshin** **no jutsu** to get out of there. Shikamaru had started walking along the ceiling towards a window. Choji simply jumped out of said window completely cutting Shikamaru off and making him almost lose his grip on the ceiling. Shino simply disappeared from site. Kurenai seemed to walk right through a wall dragging Asuma along with her. Hayate cut a hole through the floor using his sword which he promptly jumped through. Naruto and Hinata being the only people with any semblance of normality in their exit chose to walk through the door.

Before the door closed Naruto turned towards the Hokage and smiled. "Thanks Oji-san I really mean it."

"Oh, and before I forget, I think I found a solution for your paper work problem." Naruto replied getting an astonished gasp from the Hokage

"HOW DAMN IT?!"

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Check the first jutsu in the scroll, it has the answer oh Professor. Bye now." Naruto said still laughing slightly as he left.

"_First jutsu in the scroll, which was the first again? Oh what ever, I'll just check." _Sarutobi thought while making his way over to the scroll. When he picked it up he noticed something that wasn't there before hand, a blood seal.

"_God damn mother fucking son of a bitch, DAMN YOU! Naruto, you just had to put a blood seal on it didn't you? Wait a minute. That little bastard, he knew I would look right away that was he was laughing... DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!" _ Anyone who knew Sarutobi knew he only screamed or cursed when it was for a real good reason, today the entire Hi no Kuni knew just how pissed off he was as his screams were heard even by the fire lord.

Naruto was currently running across the roof tops of Konoha with a big smile plastered on his face. In his arms was a still heavily blushing, yet very happy looking Hinata.

"_It's been a long time since I saw Naruto-kun this happy. He finally knows just who he is. But really, who would have thought that his father was none other then the very person he idolizes more then anyone, not to mention he now has a family. No I take that back, he always had a family, me, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Iruka-sensei, Oni-chan, and even the Hokage, having Kakashi-san as a godfather is just adding another to the list of people who care for him. I wonder though, does Naruto-kun have to go with Gai-san I probably shouldn't have slept so much, oh who am I kidding ,it was worth it."_

"_So Kakashi is my godfather, eh? Well, since he is a jounin, I might get lucky and be paired up with him as a sensei. I probably should try and get to know him better somehow, though I do have some things to look in to this weekend. Now, if I remember correctly, Hinata-chan always wanted to see snow here…hmmm. Well, as soon as I get the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__down I should be able to make it work. Just need to figure out how to get the winds moving how I want them to without turning them into a full blown hurricane. Maybe I should check up with Kakashi this weekend, he might know how to make it work. It would also give me a chance to ask him directly about my parents. Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage. That does sound nice. Wait a moment, all I ever got about my mother was the name Kushina, just one more thing to ask Kakashi about. Now just how am I going to get this to work? I know that if I move the air at high enough speeds like a hurricane I can cool the temperature in the eye but it still turns it into a hurricane. Well one thing at a time, Hinata-chan is going to love this if it works." _Naruto thought before hearing a loud scream followed by a stream of curses from the Hokage tower causing Naruto to laugh.

"Seems like Oji-san finally noticed the seal on the scroll, eh Hinata-chan?" He said while smiling down at her.

Hinata's blush only deepened. "That was mean of you Naruto-kun."

"Ah yes, but still very funny." He said getting a short giggle out of Hinata. "So Hinata-chan, you still want to see snow right?"

"_Now why would has ask that?" _She thought. "Yes I would love to see it snowing, it's been almost nine years since I last saw it snow during a family trip to Yuki no Kuni. Why are you asking Naruto-kun?"

"Oh no reason at all, Hinata-chan, no reason at all."

"Since when do you do something for no reason at all Naruto-kun?"

"I can see your house, Hinata-chan." Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

True to his word, Hinata could see her house from her escort's arms. They soon touched down right at her front door, they could easily see that no one was home, meaning Kurenai had not come back yet. Naruto at this point tried to put Hinata down, key word was try because Hinata was being unusually stubborn.

"Come on Hinata-chan, you cant hold on to me all night." Naruto said only for Hinata to start pouting and look back up at Naruto.

"But I don't want to let go, I'm quite comfy right here."

"Do I have to carry you up to your bed room, Hinata-chan?" Naruto responded only to start blushing at the implications of what he said with easily matching his color of red.

She then smiled at him mischievously. "It depends, what do you intend to do when you bring me up there?" She asked shocking Naruto.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Hinata-chan?" Naruto said only to get a giggle out of Hinata. "Seriously, when did you get so bold, before you would have fainted again as soon as you woke up in Oji-sans office instead you seem to enjoy making me feel embarrassed to no end?"

She smiled back at him. "It was about a few hours ago when I realized you felt the same way for me as I feel for you. Remember by the waterfall earlier?"

"You said you had something very important to tell me but I cut you off by trying to tell you about the Kyuubi, which you happened to already know about. Now care to try again, my hime?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"But you already know what it is I was going to say don't you?" she said slyly.

"Yes, but it always nice to hear it considering I heard it so little before meeting you."

"But isn't it the guy who is supposed to say it first?"

"Why, I do suppose you're right, Hime." Naruto said while finally getting Hinata to let go of him and stand up right in front of him. He quickly brought her into a warm hug with his head right near her ear. "I love you Hinata-chan, with all my heart, I love you." He whispered.

"As do I Naruto-kun, ever since I first saw the kind of person you are felt the same." She whispered back.

Naruto pulled back enough to look her right in the face. Noticing nothing short of love in her eyes, he decided he would take his chances right here and now. Naruto slowly drew in towards her as she closed her eyes, he could feel her breath on him and it was sending tingles down his spine with each deep breath. Finally he kissed her, it definitely didn't go as Naruto had planned when Hinata grabbed onto the back of his head and brought him into a full blown kiss. For what seemed like hours for the two, they went at it with Naruto eventually getting over his surprise and returning the kiss in full. Eventually, the two broke away gasping for breath with Hinata being a little unsteady do to the sudden rush of blood to her head.

"_If I died right now, I could go off happy." _Were the two's thoughts.

Still blushing madly, Naruto was the one to break the silence. "So, I g-guess I'll see you later Hinata-hime." Naruto said with a bit of stuttering.

Hinata smiled a shy smile. "Good bye Naruto-kun." Hinata replied while pressing her index fingers together, her old habit resurfacing.

Naruto quickly leaned forward and made a quick kiss on her forehead making her blush even deeper.

"Sleep well, Hime." And with that he slowly started to turn, leaving a barely standing Hinata at her doorstep.

Slowly, Hinata made her way into her home and, with as much dignity as she could muster, dropped her self onto the couch. When Kurenai came home hours later Hinata was still there, red as a tomato, with a wide ear to ear grin on her face.

Naruto was silently cursing himself for his carelessness. Why you ask? Simple, its because as soon as Naruto heard the door to Hinata's shut Kakashi walked into view from behind one of the trees.

"Yo." Kakashi said while waving.

"Just how long were you there, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's visible eye curled into a smile. "Oh about since the 'do I have to take you up to your bedroom Hinata-chan." Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "Just what would you have done up there?" He asked innocently.

Naruto simply blushed while stuttering out a short nothing which made Kakashi chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see the house now."

This got Naruto's attention. "I thought we weren't going to go see it till tomorrow with Oji-san?"

"You're not the only one here who gets a kick out of going against the Hokage's orders." Kakashi replied with another chuckle.

"Oh good, and here I thought I was the only one in the village who enjoyed one of the finer points of life." Naruto said also starting to laugh.

And so the pair started walking through the streets of Konoha.

"You know, you're a lot like him." Kakashi finally said, getting Naruto to look up at him.

"You mean my father, don't you?"

"Yes he was a great man, infuriating as all hell at times, but still a great man. Believe me, you're only about half the prankster he was. He was even worse when he became Hokage. But I still believe he only did that to give us a laugh every now and then to give us a break from thinking about the war. He was loud and obnoxious at times and always seemed to have this happy go lucky smile on his face while his eyes had a little mischievous twinkle in them. He always was kind to people and refused to ever go back on a promise no matter what. But as annoying as he could be at times, he never let any of us down. When my father died, he practically adopted me to help me out of my rut. He was a genius with almost everything he set his mind too." Kakashi said only to be interrupted

"Wait, almost everything?"

This made Kakashi laugh again. "There were only two things that you never ever ask Minato-sensei for help with. The first and most important was politics; let's face it, he could piss almost any one off just by being in the same room for more then ten minutes. The other was cooking; he once tried using a high level Katon jutsu to heat up one of his ramen cups, yes that is where you got your little addiction. Anyway, after that incident on our first mission outside of Konoha me, Obito, and Rin swore never to let sensei cook for us again. Seems that was a good idea because Rin turned out to be an excellent cook. But other than those two, he excelled at everything he did, whether it was Fuuin Jutsu, Gen-jutsu, Nin-jutsu, Tai-jutsu, or Ken-jutsu he mastered them all, he had never met anyone who could make him falter, not even the Kyuubi made him lose his step, your mother was the only one who could make him into a gibbering idiot." Kakashi replied almost lost in a daze.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. "She turned the Yondaime Hokage, the man most people still consider the greatest shinobi to date, into a gibbering idiot?"

"Ya, she was quite the spitfire, you definitely got some of her temper considering just how easy it is to piss you off. But ya, she was one hell of a fighter, first time the two met they were on opposite sides having to fight each other during one of our missions; the fight lasted a good five hours before the two of them passed out from exhaustion. You see your mother was originally a kunoichi from Uzumaki no Sato, one of the hidden villages that was destroyed in the war. After their fight, their contractors had decided to take their chances and simply eliminate the two of them to avoid any expenses while also killing each other at the same time. Fortunately, my team had decided we would go find Minato-sensei and drag his lazy ass back to camp since he was five bloody hours late, we arrived just in time t help with the clean up. Sensei and Kushina-chan had both managed to recover enough from their fight to beat off their former employers and their bodyguards." At this point Kakashi visibly shuddered.

"Your mother was a bloody demon when she got her hands on her sword, after seeing her fight, we stopped being pissed at your dad for being late. Since both of our contractors had died in the fight the two had no reason to continue fighting, though they vowed to one day battle again, it took us another ten minutes to get him to stop staring at her retreating back." Kakashi finished

"Not quite how I envisioned my parents first meeting. Its quite obvious that they met up again considering I'm here, so what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it was a few months after the war ended and your father had gained his title as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko when we saw her again. After the destruction of whirlpool she had became a kunoichi for hire, simply looking for a good fight, when she heard the description of the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko she had probably realized it was Minato-sensei. With that in mind, she had eventually made it here where she had found me, Rin, and sensei at his favorite restaurant. Care to take a guess where?"

Naruto could barely suppress a groan as realization hit him. "It was Ichiraku ramen, wasn't it."

"Wow, you even got it on your first try, I'm impressed. Well, I should speed this up a bit since we're almost there. Anyway, when she first walked in, the two didn't quite recognize each other because your father had grown his hair out and wasn't wearing his standard jounin gear at the time, your mother had cut her hair short to just about her neck and also wasn't wearing the old uniform of a whirlpool shinobi. After she had sat down and ordered she started asking the little girl if she knew where your father was or where he would be." Kakashi sighed.

"We would have gotten away completely unscathed if the owner of the place hadn't poked his head out and said that he was sitting right next to her. At that point, it all went down hill as the two simply stared at each other for a moment before they both screamed 'IT'S YOU! At this, all hell broke loose as the two started fighting throughout the streets and along the roof top, people simply stared at the two when they actually were visible. If anything, your mother's swordsmanship had gotten better then the last time I saw her. They fought all across the city with no one even trying to stop them because we knew we would just get in the way. Eventually, they had fought their way towards training area 44, the forest of death with a path of utter destruction in their wake. At this point, we all lost track of them for several hours, when they came out Minato-sensei was barely walking as was Kushina-chan, so to get out they were stuck having to help each other out. When I asked who won they both started laughing and said if they wanted to get out of there in one place they had to call it a tie until another day. Most people wanted to have her locked up or killed for what she did. They probably would have succeeded if it wasn't for Minato-sensei who put a stop to that quick enough saying he hadn't been happier in a long time and wanted her to stick around to actually see who would win. After that they were both brought to a hospital. When they both got out of the hospital they tried again to see who the better fighter was, and they tied again, and again, and again. After a while, your father petitioned to have her brought into our ranks which the shinobi council agreed to quickly after knowing she could fight one on one with Minato-sensei. For about another year they kept on challenging each other, constantly pushing each other too their limits with your father becoming Hokage and your mother becoming the head of ANBU, it wasn't surprising to many of the ANBU, myself included when the two seemed to fall in love with each other over the time they spent together. We all agreed that we would do our best to help them along with their little relationship. We managed to at one point blackmail a couple of council members to give the two time off while sending them on a month long vacation. It definitely seemed to have worked because when the two came back Kushina-chan had a ring around her finger. To this point, I still don't know exactly what convinced them to marry, but hell, I'm not one to complain. That was the happiest I had seen sensei in a long time." Kakashi said with a visible smile seen even through his mask while wiping a small tear from his exposed eye before letting out a chuckle.

"You know what happened as soon as she met Jiraiya and found out just what he was the writer of? Well, he is the writer of Icha Icha Paradise, incase you don't know. Anyway, when she figured it out it was when she found him peeping in the women's area of the hot springs, she dragged him out of his hiding spot while nailing him to the wall with a good number of kunai through his clothes. Lastly, she pulled out her sword and told him when she was done with him he was going to live…..but only be half a man. The only reason to this day Jiraiya-san is still whole is because he actually yelled out blowing his cover and having the rest of the women in the bath house come out and pummel him, to this day he says that peeping on Kushina-chan was the second time in his life he almost died." Kakashi said getting a hearty laugh from Naruto.

"Anyways, about two years later you were conceived and they had asked me the greatest question in my life, would you be his godfather. And the rest is history with the Kyuubi attacking several months later. When it attacked, your mother's labor came earlier then expected due to the stress and worry, thankfully, it was short and Minato-sensei had lots of time to prepare for the sealing and say his last words. When he had finished getting everything ready your mother had already disappeared. No one ever saw her again, most of us though thought she had gone into battle, never could resist a fight and from what I hear, you're the same way. But ya, she was never seen again, we found her sword though, in the oddest of places, we found it inside the Kyuubi's corpse reaching down from a scar and across it's left eye." Kakashi finished getting a grin from Naruto and an astonished look from Kyuubi inside.

"**That was her?!" **Kyuubi pretty much yelled in Naruto's head.

Inwardly Naruto smirked, oh how he was going to enjoy this. _"What, are you still annoyed that you got your ass kicked by a 'meager' human. Geez, I would have thought that twelve years would help you out but you sure as hell can hold a grudge. Who knows really, I mean you have been around for a long time maybe your just getting to old for your job. Or maybe it's just the idea that you got your ass royally handed to you by a woman, am I right?"_

Their had been only about five times since he had woken up that he had wanted to kill the boy in the most horrible of ways, this was just one more on the list. **"First of all, I did not get my ass kicked by a human. Technically, it got kicked by the Shinigami, which isn't nearly as bad as being beaten by a human. Secondly, I may be old but I can still kick your ass around your mindscape, just hope you realize that kit. Third, I don't care what anyone says, that woman just had to have been a demon or something. I mean, she came at me, ran up my arm completely shrugging off any of the killing intent I sent out that literally killed some of the other shinobi in the area, and possibly the one thing that made even me a bit worried was she was laughing, fucking laughing while she dragged her sword down across my eye. For god's sake, I have seen berserkers in my time among your people, but she even scared me, I finally understand why your dad simply stared me down. I doubt if all of the nine stood in front of him we still wouldn't be able to even make him flinch after dealing with her for as long as he apparently has." **Kyuubi replied shuddering at the memory while Naruto was laughing.

"Well it looks like we're here." Kakashi said suddenly while looking at a wall of trees.

Naruto simply looked at him quizzically. "You sure not just getting addled in your old age Kakashi because your staring at plain old trees."

Kakashi sighed. "See, this is why I refuse to ever have kids, once they start talking they don't ever be quiet and it gets worse once they hit puberty. Just shut up and toss me the key so I can open the damn path way."

Naruto started to snicker while searching through the envelope for the key. "Kakashi, you do realize for you even to get kids your going to need to put those books away and find yourself a girl? Ah, found em!"

Kakashi shrugged while catching the key Naruto threw at him. "Not ever going to happen. Who knows, maybe I'll find a girl who actually reads them as well." Naruto snorted at this.

"Like that will ever happen in Konoha, Kakashi, just open up the stupid path. I'd rather not talk about your chances of getting any."

"A guy can dream can't he?" Kakashi replied innocently while shoving the key though the branches of a tree. "Ah where's the damn hole, always did have problems finding it."

As soon as Kakashi pulled his arm out Naruto heard a small clicking sound almost like tumblers in a lock. Soon the noise came to an end only to have a large crash come from behind the trees. Kakashi simply groaned when he heard that.

"Damn it all the security system just had to have been damaged didn't it." he sighed. "Well Naruto, you up for running through every conceivable trap sensei left to guard his house? It shouldn't be that hard, it only is about as secure as the ANBU archives and records." Kakashi finished offhandedly.

"Uh not to sound worried, Kakashi but what should I expect."

Kakashi put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm, several explosive tags throughout the entire way, trip wires connected to any number of projectiles, drop out floors with spikes and other things, several chakra tracking A-class Katon and Doton jutsu, oh and we can't forget the large amount of defensive seals hidden all over the path. It's not that bad really, shouldn't be a problem for the old prince of thieves."

"It's been a long time since I went on a scroll hunt Kakashi. I think my skills have dulled a bit. Tell me, are the ANBU still mad that they couldn't catch me?" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"They're still annoyed, I should know considering chasing you down sent me and many others into an early retirement."

"Sorry for that, I hope the wolf masked one isn't still mad at me for managing to dye his hair green."

"I'm sure he got over it once the color came out. Now shall we get going?"

"Sure just lead the way."

Kakashi simply started walking down the street once again.

"Wait a moment I thought we were heading in."

"Geez Naruto and you called me addled that was just a plain old tree with a seal trigger to the defenses, we still need to head to the house."

"You mean to tell me that was all for nothing." Naruto replied with his eyebrow twitching.

Kakashi's visible eye smiled again. "Yep."

**Authors note**

Okay people I know I probably messed up your expectations for when Naruto finds out just who his parents are, sorry I know it's a shame though I might end up doing a rewrite of this chapter one day.

Next up I need bloody reviews of I want to keep this going and since all I got last time were some basic this was a great chapter I wouldn't be able to fix any problems for next time so please review.

Next on the list, I NEED HELP. I have little idea on how to go about with Asuma's personality so please just send something that gives me an idea into how he acts; I don't care where you find it so please send me it to me.

Same polls as before Itachi and kisame good or bad, Haku and Zabuza come to leaf or not, and bloodlines and abilities.

Jutsu used

**Chi Fuuin **(blood seal) basic defensive seal that can be used on any object to prevent intrusion. The seal is coded to certain peoples blood to open and will refuse the blood of non-registered.

**Chakra Touroku Fuuin **(chakra registration seal). A seal used on any object to prevent intrusion. The difference between this seal and the Chi Fuuin is that instead of verifying the blood it checks for the correct chakra signature.

_**Raikou Urarasshu Fuuin **_(Lightning backlash seal) this seal is used as a counter seal to defeat the intruder. Once a registration seal verifies the person is not one on the list the seal would activate, attacking with a large amount of lightning chakra.

**Pa-ji Kaen Fuuin **(Purging flame seal) A simple seal to remove all traces of biological contaminants from the area, such as blood via incineration.

Hakke Tame Shi-**rudo** Fuuin (eight triagrams sphere barrier seal) a defensive seal that creates a barrier around the seal and what it is assigned to protect. The barrier returns any force used upon it once activated whether it is jutsu or physical force.


	9. chapter 9 the place it began

Okay I'm sorry everyone for just how long this took me but I just have been having major computer problems lately, I'm simply going to sum it up with two words "Damn microsoft/vista/computers" okay that was technically five words but if you swap them out you only have two so leave me the hell alone. Anyway on with the story, and call of the bloody hit men.

Oh and just because I haven't done this once I figured I probably should. "I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto you are one lucky son of a bitch."

Last chapter

"Sure just lead the way."

Kakashi simply started walking down the street once again.

"Wait a moment I thought we were heading in."

"Geez Naruto and you called me addled that was just a plain old tree with a seal trigger to the defenses; we still need to head to the house."

"You mean to tell me that was all for nothing." Naruto replied with his eyebrow twitching.

Kakashi's visible eye smiled again. "Yep."

Naruto was tired, mentally and physically tired. He had one hell of a good reason to be tired even with his outrageous stamina levels that seemed to never end. First off his graduation exam was today which didn't really matter much at the time considering Hinata had been blackmailing to cancel their date that night if he didn't tell her about his contract. No it didn't end there, just a few hours before the date he was still running around getting everything ready, not even mentioning that he had to summon three squads of the kitsune army he now had at his command no that was outshined by the fear of what would happen to him courtesy of Yuhi Kurenai if he was late. Then there was trying to tell Hinata about the Kyuubi which just happens to live inside his naval while she tried to confess her love for him only to then be dragged off to a battle zone to save the closest thing he has to a father from his own death. Then there was the run from the traitors he had just saved said father figure from while dodging insane amounts of weapons through the woods while protecting said unconscious father figure from getting skewered, hacked, sliced, stabbed or maimed. Thankfully he got about ten minutes of rest while reading through the scroll said traitors were trying to steal for………safety purposes as well as trying to heal said father figure. Of course all the rest Naruto got over the ten minutes was gone in under two during the furious battle that soon ensued, thankfully he got about a minute to recoup while the cocky sound bastard was gloating over his supposedly shattered eardrums. Thankfully the fight soon ended due to the arrival of Hinata and his friends with the jounin following shortly after. No less then an hour later did Naruto get the biggest bombshell dropped on him since he found out about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, he found out who he really was, Namikaze Naruto son of the yondaime Hokage. And that brings him to his current predicament, trying to reach his own bloody house through its own bloody security system that makes most of the heists he has made for scrolls look like cake walks being accompanied by a person he has just found out was his godfather who is also supposed to be recognized by the security system and NOT ATTACK. In short Naruto has just had one very, VERY long day.

Cursing for the hundredth time as he is forced to dodge yet another Hosenka no jutsu that is intent on making him very tan. _"Walk in the trails my ass! This place is a fucking gauntlet of doom!" _He thought to himself.

"**Pay attention you idiot and duck!" **Kyuubi yelled.

Not bothering with the warning right away Naruto turned around to see just what Kyuubi was talking about this time. He quickly dropped to all fours with wide eyes just as a fuuma shuriken passed just over his head. He let out a sigh of relief, that only lasted a few seconds as he noticed a few strands of red and yellow hair floating down by his face.

"Fuck." He looked over at Kakashi. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Kakashi replied in a cheerful tone. "Yes I am oh prince of thieves." He even added in a mock bow.

"**You know as much as I may enjoy the silence Ill get when I'm dead I really don't feel like being decapitated at the moment. In other words PAY MORE GOD DAMN ATTENTION KIT!"**

"_Kyuubi……you're bitching again." _Naruto replied sarcastically.

"**Do you want me to let you fall asleep here hmm? Cause you should remember just who is keeping you awake at the moment gaki. Maybe next time I won't help you at……Move it a Hyoryu is coming up behind you!"**

Naruto turned around just in time to notice a dragon made of pure ice roaring at him fangs barred ready to slice him to shreds. He then noticed Kakashi was looking at him in horror as he shouted a warning to late as he moved.

A plan was quickly forming in Naruto's mind as the Hyoryu was almost upon him. In the last few seconds Naruto grasped hold of his blade and began to draw it with a cry of **Ryu no Mai**. Dark blue, almost black flames danced along the blade as Naruto brought it completely vertical out stretched in front of him while his left hand braced the back of the blade. The Hyoryu impacted with the force of a train, jarring every muscle in Naruto's body while pushing him back. Thankfully as the strong as ice may be its weakness was still heat which allowed the blade to split it down the middle. Unfortunately the cut wasn't even all over leaving multiple pieces of charka strengthened ice to scrape across his sides leaving multiple bloody gashes that appeared just as fast as they were healed.

Eventually Naruto had carved his way out of the belly of the beast panting heavily. He began to collapse but Kakashi just got there in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Good to see you made it out of that in one piece Naruto."

"Why the hell didn't you warn me sooner Kakashi?" Naruto asked tiredly as he began to try standing again. 

Kakashi looked at him quizzically. "I did just before I moved but you didn't respond."

Naruto sighed. "I really need to find some way around that problem or it's going to be the death of me."

"_Hey Kyuubi can you increase the flow, I have a feeling if you don't I'm going to end up dropping off right now."_

"**I could but on one condition." **Kyuubi replied seriously.

"_Depends on the terms."_

"**I want you to promise me one day you find a way to get me to go outside for at least some time, you regulate how much of my power I get when out and only for as long as you want. I may enjoy what you have done with the place in here but still this is nothing compared to the outside." **He replied sounding a little down at the end.

"_Alright deal now can you hurry it up." _

"**Ok but you better not go complaining to me about how sore you're going to be in the morning because of this." **Kyuubi replied jokingly. 

On the outside Kakashi could just make out an increase in the youki that seemed to be trickling out of his naval and into his charka network.

Taking a look at Kakashi's questioning look he decided to answer the unasked question. "Basically I'm tired and Kyuubi's charka in small amounts can be used as sort of an adrenaline substitute to keep me awake and my body functioning at max efficiency. Problem is that my body after awhile will become dependant on the constant supply so as soon as it stops I'll be out like a light. Not to mention the bitch of a migraine ill have when I wake up." Naruto groaned at the ending causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Well it just means you will be ahead of your age group when it comes to hangover experience. Anyway since that was the Hyorudan seals defense then that means were close now, should be smooth sailing from here on."

"Alright lead on Kakashi."

It seems Kakashi was right because less then five minutes later the pair exited the tree line and arrived on a stone walk way that led to a door. Along the path was what most would consider a completely overgrown garden with a pond, the grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years but remembering just whose house this is he realized that statement was completely true.

The doorway was definitely a work of art to Naruto's eyes. He could tell just at first glance that the amount of work on this alone must have meant the house in its prime was simply gorgeous. In front of the doorway to either side of the path were large stone pillars that were made of some black and white speckled rock. The pillars were supporting a wooden awning that curved in an arch letting anything that fell on it to go just into the garden. The door itself was no less extravagant with carvings swirling in complete symbiosis around the center circle with the kanji for Namikaze carved into it. Other then the main carving there were twelve other carvings that controlled large portions of the door these were the dog, dragon, bird, snake, horse, tiger, ram, boar, monkey, rat, rabbit and the ox, the twelve animals of the hand signs.

At Kakashi's urgings Naruto unlocked the door and opened it, when he stepped inside he couldn't help it, he gasped.

The room they were standing in was very large and even with all the debris strewn across the floor from the Kyuubi attack it still was beautiful, Naruto made a silent vow to get this place to its former glory. On the far side of the room was a large staircase that split off the right and left wings of the house. On the right side of the room was a large tea table with four recliners surrounding it, apparently it had been set up to allow everything to be a quick seating and serve unfortunately parts of the tea set had rumbled of and shattered on the floor. In the very center of the room was a large chandelier or what's left of it at least. It had been shaken loose of its bindings from the high ceiling during the attack leaving it bent and misshapen while most of its glass shards and lights were broken and scattered across the floor. On his left though was something that he could feel piqued the fox's curiosity. It was a stone fireplace made out of the same black and white stone as the pillars outside; above the fireplace itself was a large and ornate painting. It was a picture of a boy with spiky white hair, green eyes; and a sword. What was truly odd about him was that he had what looked like a pair of wings made of ice along with claws on his hands and feet. In the background was a giant dragon made of ice as well with a pair of bright red eyes looking as if it was watching over the boy.

"**Hyorinmaru, it has been a long time since I've seen him." **Kyuubi said finally speaking up.

"_Wait the kid or the dragon?"_

"**Hyorinmaru is the ice dragon in the background of the picture, the kid is Hitsugaya Toshiro."**

"_Care to explain how you know them."_

"**Well I know Hyorinmaru only because he was one of the stronger members of Hachibi's army, think of his position along the lines of a seven or eight tailed of my kinds army."**

"_But he only has one tail, and you never answered me who the kid is."_

"**Rankings among the nine armies of the Biju are different for each, the kitsune army goes by the amount of tails the kitsune has which signifies how strong he or she is. Hachibi's army or the Doragon army are governed differently, you see dragons don't grow more tails like we kitsune do they are stuck with as many as they had at birth which for Hyorinmaru was one. They govern by how strong they are with Hachibi being the strongest among them all, the other difference is that dragons cannot use every element like humans and other summons they can only use what they are born with once again which for Hyorinmaru was command over ice. He was regarded as the most powerful of his kind to use ice, with it he could control the weather and could not be killed as long as their was moisture in the air for him to reform himself."**

"_Huh, you learn something new everyday it seems."_

"**That's only true on the days when you don't sleep through class with that lazy friend of yours." **Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"_Oh well it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make when you train as hard we do normally, besides you just fill me in on most of it later anyway." _Naruto replied.

"**The kid was someone Hyorinmaru took a liking too one day when he came here."**

"_Wait a moment how did he come here? Aren't our kind only able to come here when summoned by a contract holder or their respective Biju." _Naruto interrupted which made Kyuubi laugh.

"**Your making the same mistake again, your thinking of the Biju armies along the lines of the summon clans. We Biju are constantly switching back and forward across the dimensions, we require no summoner so how do we do it? The answer is simple, we are strong enough. Any one of our kind that gains enough raw power can force his own way into this dimension at will, Hyorinmaru was one of those. Anyway on one of the days Hyorinmaru was in your world he came across a child who was regarded by your kind to have a soul of ice, naturally this piqued his curiosity. When the two met he child simply looked at him and said absolutely nothing, no screaming, no begging for his life, nothing, Hyorinmaru was impressed. A few days later he returned to our realm where he asked Hachibi about a ritual that all our kind have, the bond."**

"_Let me guess, he did what you and me did." _

"**Correct, I found out about this during one of the conclaves we of the nine have every few years to discuss our kinds welfare." **At this Kyuubi sighed. **"There hasn't been a complete conclave in over seventy years. First Nibi was lost to what you humans call Kumo and Ichibi was lost to Suna. Eventually most of us are locked away, I think Gobi is still around but I'm not sure." **He sighed once again. **"Hyorinmaru returned to here once again and found the child and told him of the bond to which he agreed simply to gain the strength he needed to protect the girl he considered a sister. He trained for many years into his teens under Hyorinmaru's guidance and eventually became the founder and captain of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu until he died some 200 years ago." **Kyuubi finished his story.

Looking around again Naruto noticed that Kakashi seemed to be in a daze himself while his eye was glossed over.

"_Why am I not surprised he's reminiscing, I mean he hasn't been here in over twelve years now and he already mentioned that he was taken in here by my dad when his own father committed suicide. Oh well I'll give him a few more minutes to get himself ready." _Naruto thought to himself while continuing to poke around.

"**Hey kit."**

"_Ya fox what do you want."_

"**Oh nothing I was just going to try teaching you a new jutsu but if you're to busy I completely understand." **The Kyuubi said with fake innocence.

"_Alright you got me hooked Kyuubi, what do you have for me?" _Naruto asked with excitement evident in his voice.

"**Figured I would get you started on some of the jutsu on the forbidden scroll considering the first one is easier then anything else I have at the moment, plus your not quite ready for some of the Kitsune jutsu from the scroll considering they need some better chakra control then what you have to make them effective. So I guess I'll start with ****Kage Bunshin no jutsu****."**

"_Kage Bunshin eh, alright how should I start considering with my chakra levels this room would be filled to the brim on the first try until I get better control over it?"_

"**No I don't want you doing it out there; I want you to come in here so you can better feel the flow of chakra for this."**

"_Alright I'll meet you there." _ And with that said Naruto closed his eyes.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

When he opened his eyes again he found himself on the top of a large plateau with Kyuubi standing in front of him.

"**What took you so long?" **the fox asked sarcastically.

"_Why you." _Naruto responded in annoyance with his eyebrow starting to twitch.

Kyuubi simply looked amused. **"Alright now can you create a copy of the forbidden scroll to be as exact as you can?"**

A look of concentration crossed across Naruto's face as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again his right hand was resting on top of the very same scroll he had a less then a few hours ago. _"Done."_

"**Okay now toss it over I'll fill in any blanks." **

Naruto complied and tossed the scroll which the Kyuubi caught using one of his tails. The fox unrolled the scroll and began looking through it quickly. Eventually he got to the end.

"**Well I'll be you surprised me with what you remembered I would have thought that it would have only half of the jutsu and formulas in here but you got three quarters of it at least." **Kyuubi simply placed both paws on the scroll and transmitted a bit of his youki into it causing the scroll to glow red. When he withdrew from the scroll the red glow stopped and left only blood red kanji where the blanks were. The fox rolled the scroll back up and tossed it at Naruto and began walking away.

"_Wait a moment where do you think your going?"_ Naruto asked angrily.

Kyuubi just snorted at him. **"You actually think I'm going to hand everything to you on a silver platter kit? No I'm not, you are going to work to get what you want and besides if I just guide you through it all what will you really learn. What was that human saying for this, ah yes catch a man a fish and he'll eat for a day teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a lifetime." **And with that bit of wisdom imparted the fox bounded off down the hill and back into the forested area before Naruto could reply.

"_Stupid lazy ass fox, probably going back to catching rabbits. Oh well I might as well get started, Kakashi will probably jostle my body for a few minutes after he stops reminiscing. That guy really has to pull his head out of the past or he won't be sane much longer."_ Naruto started laughing when he realized he doesn't have much of a right to talk about sanity considering he talks to a few thousand year old kitsune inside his head.

And so Naruto sat down cross legged while unrolling the scroll again and began to read.

About fifteen minutes later Naruto's wake up call sounded, it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. The same scroll he had been training with mere moments ago in his mindscape was thrown at the back of his head by a very pissed Hokage.

Naruto turned around shakily to face a very angry Sarutobi who was simply radiating killing intent. "He, he uh hey Oji-san." He said hesitantly.

"SEAL…..OFF…..**NOW!!!!" **Sarutobi said angrily.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb drawing blood and swiped it across the seal. Thankfully for his health the seal popped open fast enough for Sarutobi not to want to strangle him. Faster then Naruto even thought possible the old man had snatched up the scroll, opened it and began cackling like a mad man.

"You lazy bastard Minato, you never finished the work all those times I found you wandering around you simply brushed it off to a clone. Yes no more all-nighters due to ungodly amounts of paperwork. Hell I can just go screw up all of Danzo's little plans just for kicks." When Sarutobi finished his little rant he made the cross hand sign "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **And with that said five equally smug looking kages stood where once there was only one. The one Naruto quickly identified as the real one nodded his head at the other four who each used what looked like a **Shunshin **to go back to the tower.

"_I never realized just how scary that old man could be."_

"**Agreed."**

"Alright now where is Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked cheerfully to no one in particular.

"He's right behind you old man, he really does need to pull his head out of the past or one day it's going to get him killed." Naruto said while shaking his head and sighing.

True to his word when Sarutobi turned around there was Kakashi just as ignorant of his surroundings as before. Sarutobi decided since he was in such a damn good mood right now he would be the one to wake Kakashi up. Unfortunately for Kakashi though his good mood was soon gone as his clones transmitted to him just how much the paperwork had piled up in the twenty minutes he was gone, safe to say if Naruto hadn't told him how to get through it he would probably be on his hands and knees crying at the moment, that or pulling an Itachi either one worked fine in the aging Kages mind.

"Well we can't just leave him here." Naruto said.

"And how do you think we should wake him oh wise Namikaze." Sarutobi said sarcastically letting Naruto simply gape at him.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with the old man?"

The old man simply sighed in relief. "I have been stuck in that god awful room doing paperwork for the last twelve bloody years and you know what my prayers have been answered I can actually take it easy for once. Now this means I can finally get to go on a vacation, ha ha I haven't felt this young since before that ass Nidaime tricked me into taking the job from him." He then sunk his face into his hands mumbling something along the lines of "how the hell was I expected to pick up ladies if I'm stuck in an office all day?"

Safe to say after all that he has seen in the last few hours regarding the position of Hokage Naruto really started to question why he wanted it so much.

Thankfully this train of thought was cut off quickly as Kakashi had finally regained awareness of his surroundings. "Oh Hokage-sama, when did you get here?" Kakashi deadpanned causing both Naruto and Sarutobi to face vault.

The two had almost equal thoughts at the moment. _"How the hell did he get promoted to jounin again/ why the hell did I promote him again." _

"Why are you both starring at me like that?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful voice while his visible eye smiled.

Sarutobi simply sighed while Naruto tried to it Kakashi over the head with something heavy, unfortunately he failed, again and again and again.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your um…………. Bonding we do have a tour to continue, right Kakashi." Sarutobi said exasperated.

"Oh, sorry Hokage-sama." Kakashi said sheepishly. "So where should we head first because I'm sure Naruto here wants to see the basement before he has to head off for the genin picture in about oh…" he looked at his watch. "Two hours Hokage-sama."

His question was answered by the roar of a ferocious beast, Naruto's stomach. Kakashi simply looked at him in astonishment at the noise and the Hokage simply looked _amused._

"I guess that answers my question, the kitchen it is." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"So do you think there is any ramen in this place?" Naruto asked hastily causing Kakashi to sigh once again.

"If you hadn't made sure it was clear Naruto was indeed Minato-sensei's son that just proved it without a doubt. Yes Naruto sensei always was protective of his ramen to the point where he placed it inside a preservation seal in one of the cupboards for instant access." Kakashi began to chuckle softly. "At one point when sensei had me, Rin, and Obito over we managed to hide his stash for a while, driving him to the point of almost strangling the three of us to find it. After that he made the seal and we learned never to get in between sensei and his ramen obsession."

"Only person I've ever seen who was almost as obsessed about a kind of food wood be Itachi and his bloody pokey addiction, almost killed cat when he was on the ANBU when she tried to take one of his sticks." Sarutobi mentioned while placing is head in his hands.

They were reminded again by Naruto's monster….stomach that they should head to the kitchen.

It had all the regular appliances of a normal kitchen, and the entire room seemed to be bathed in whites and beiges. The countertops were a beige marble, while the floor was a white marble. There was a massive refrigerator on the left of the room, and a large assortment of kitchen appliances on the right, including a huge stove, a microwave oven, convection oven, and deep fryer. After about five minutes of searching Naruto eventually found the seal Kakashi mentioned and heated himself up some ramen.

"_Hinata-chan will probably be mad if she found out I'm having ramen again, ah hell what she doesn't know won't hurt her." _And with that Naruto began gorging on ramen until Kyuubi overrode a bit of control and forced him to stop at his fifth bowl.

From the kitchen they passed into a rather large dining room that seemed to be made for quite a few people. The table was long and narrow, and was lined on either side by plush chairs that resembled the recliners in the living room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, once again brightly illuminating the room, and the design was very similar to the living room. The dining room segued into a much less formal living room setting, replete with an entertainment center with a large television and sound system, and a very large, curved and plushy couch that looked as though it was made for quite a few people. The room's décor was much less formal, no fancy paintings or fireplace, but the floor and walls were made of the same wooden combination, and the light in the room came from a very similar chandelier that was still attached to the ceiling.

They then ascended a set of curved, wide stairs to the second story of the house. The stairwell turned into a hallway, with ten doors on either side. One door seemed much further away from the other doors than the rest of them, and Naruto surmised that it was the master bedroom. They passed all of these rooms, and found another staircase, leading to the third floor. When Naruto reached the third floor, he nearly face-faulted as there was nothing there but a small hallway leading to a door. The Hokage strode up to the door, casually opening it, showing Naruto what the third floor really was.

He came out on the roof of the house, which overlooked most of Konoha. On either side of him were various types of patio furniture, along with, of all things, a small garden bed, which seemed to have all sorts of flowers and foliage growing from it. It gave a grand view of Konoha and the rest of the estate, as well. Naruto noticed that the rest of the estate seemed to be rather large…probably close to 20 acres of forested and cleared area. In some of the clearings, there were training dummies and obstacle courses, and in some of the more forested areas, there seemed to be small trails leading through them, almost looking as though there was a large trail covering the entirety of the 'back yard'. He also noticed that closer to the house, there was a second building, with a small steam stack. He assumed that it was a personal onsen.

Naruto looked up once again to watch the sun rising in the distance. "Crap if I'm right it's almost six now, I've only got another half an hour to be on top of the monument, any ideas you two?" He asked to the two beside him.

"Well I could probably make a Kage Bunshin and make it look like you with a Henge." Kakashi mused.

"Won't work Kakashi believe me I've tried. Using a henge or even a gen-jutsu to get around cameras or any recording device of any kind won't work. You can trick a human mind but you can't trick a machine."

"So what now, I can probably get a cameraman who's more likely to keep his mouth shut but I highly doubt it. Well you cant really just knock him out now can you Naruto." Sarutobi just looked over at Naruto and noticed the evil grin on his face and sighed. "You're going to go knock him out aren't you?"

"Would I honestly do something like that old man? I'm shocked and appalled that you would even suggest that I mean cant you see the halo." Naruto replied while pointing above his head.

"Push the horns back in Naruto it's ruining the image." Kakashi said jokingly while the Hokage simply sighed.

"Well I guess that cuts our tour a bit short since Naruto can't make a Bunshin." Sarutobi said but stopped when he noticed Naruto's sheepish grin causing him to sigh again. "You went and learned one of the jutsu from the scroll didn't you Naruto."

"Well I did read the scroll back to front didn't eye." He replied gloatingly. "Oh and you know that just because you put it in the scroll doesn't mean I'm going to stop using _that_ jutsu. For instance." He starts laughing while quickly making the ram hand sign. **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **safe to say Sarutobi and Kakashi were out like a light while a pool of blood collected under them.

"_Well its better this way at least now the council can only try and crack down on me for this instead of them. I really do need to kill some of those bastards one day or whoever my team is will be sent on a ton of suicide missions simply to off me kami knows their capable of it."_ Naruto sighed. _"Best get to work, now time to see if that little training paid off at all."_

"**It will, just do what you did in your mindscape and it will work." **Kyuubi said.

"_Alright fur ball you better be right or I'm going to introduce a few more wolves to get rid of your rabbits."_

"**You wouldn't!" **Kyuubi responded worriedly.

"_You'll just have to find out on your own."_ And with that he cut off the communication.

Slowly he set himself into the cross sign and began to channel his chakra slowly testing if the fox was telling the truth. When he felt that e knew what he was doing and found it felt the exact same as when he did it inside his mindscape he let it all flow once again at a quicker pace. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

And with that said where once there was only one there now stood six.

"Alright you two are going to go head to the photo shoot and know the guy out and take the picture, drop it off directly at the old mans office for good measure." The original said pointing at two of the clones who nodded and bounded off. "Now you two are going to get the preparations set up to place the **Seishin Soutei Tanrei**, use the spare blood vial I keep at the cave. Also while your there start reading a bit more into the kitsune scroll, I don't want to be stuck again with barely any forces so get to that as soon as you can." With that done two more of the clones bounded off. " lastly I want you to head to the area I'm thinking of and begin the process of leaching the heat, do it slowly we don't need all of Konoha breathing down our necks because you caused some freak snow storm."

"Hey, hey, hey I'm you remember so the only reason I would do something like that is if you would do something like that. On that note I say screw you I'm going to go hang out with Hinata-chan." One clone said sounding annoyed.

The original simply looked stunned just as the other two clones were. "Can he actually do that?" one clone asked the other.

"Well since we are technically exact carbon copies of him that would mean that we would act like him in everyway shape and form." The clone responded.

"Do I really act like that?"

The three clones turned toward him with annoyed looks. "Of course we do dumb ass."

"You do know that in calling me a dumb ass you're all in turn calling yourselves dumb asses if you are copies of me." The original pointed out.

A chorus of "damn he's right" from the clones came next before Naruto bashed the one that acted up in the first place on the head making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Now are we going to have any other problems smart asses?"

"No boss." They said dejectedly.

"Good now lets replace the pain who gave me, us this headache in the first place."

And with that said he created the cross sign again. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Next to him stood an exact copy of himself which he managed to relay his orders too with little back talk other then a few choice curse words.

"Alright now what the hell are you three still standing around for get moving!" he yelled getting them to jump and hurry off. When the three clones were gone he turned around and looked at the still unconscious forms of Kakashi and the Hokage. A thought suddenly struck him as he went and found a black marker cackling evilly.

Waking up for Kakashi for some reason was painful this morning. It might have been the fact that his legs were lying at an odd angle or that he couldn't feel them but a few seconds later he found that was just because his circulation was cut off. No it wasn't even the fact that he was waking up on a stone patio right next to the Hokage that got him. Hell it wasn't even the fact that they were both lying down in a pool f their own blood, no he felt something well actually two things very precious to him missing. The first one was his little book that he always had right up against him t always know it's there because of its weight. No this was far worse, Kakashi could not feel his mask which could only mean one thing. "Naruto." He sighed groggily while getting up.

Said blond was currently rolling on his sides laughing his ass off at something which he still couldn't understand but then again who does understand him at all. Quickly looking around he found his mask lying beside him on the ground.

"_So Naruto got to look at my face I guess I would have ended up showing him eventually though I wonder just what is so funny. Oh well I guess I should wake up the Hokage."_

"Naruto if you ever so much as tell anyone as to what is under my mask I will personally make sure you end up helping at the Inuzuka dog kennels for the rest of your life." Kakashi stated seriously getting Naruto to stop and nod before breaking out in laughter again.

When he looked over at the old man he now understood why Naruto was laughing to no end. A few days ago Naruto went a bit overboard and painted the four faces on the Hokage monument, how he did this with out anyone knowing until they saw the sign saying Uzumaki Naruto was here no one knows. What happened to Sarutobi was he now was a complete replica of how his face was on that day. He couldn't help it Kakashi laughed as well.

Sarutobi happened to wake up shortly after to the sound of laughter which would usually make him happy however when it is the laughter of the resident prankster he started to worry. The old man looked up and found Naruto barely breathing while Kakashi was chuckling slightly and looked damn amused.

He sighed. "Kakashi I am only going to ask you this once and you better answer me honestly or I will make sure you are banned from ever reading those books in public again." The old man said dangerously, completely lacking his usual cheer. "What the hell are you both laughing about?"

Kakashi simply put on a relatively innocent look. "Nothing at all Hokage-sama I was just telling Naruto here about a couple of his fathers antics that's all." He lied smoothly (BLASPHMY).

He sighed once again as Naruto managed to calm down enough to start breathing properly again. "Well which one was it to get Naruto into this state?"

Kakashi snickered again. "The time he managed to steal all of Tsunade's liquor and ban her from the bars, blame it on you, then blame it on Jiraya for advising you to do so which in turn ended up with Jiraya getting the shit beaten out of him again by a very pissed off Tsunade, while that happened he took a picture, altered it with a gen-jutsu to look like Tsunade was a fire breathing monster against Jiraya with a sports bet going on underneath it then as a last piece he managed to create a poster in less then five minutes of that same picture and hang in for the monument. Safe to say Tsunade won and Jiraya was in the hospital. That one Hokage-sama I bet you remember that one quite well." He smiled.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Yes, yes I do remember that one. Honestly you would think a man as smart as Minato-kun would know not to go messing with Tsunade's drinking. Though you also have to wonder at times."

"Wonder about what Hokage-sama?"

"Is Jiraya a masochist or just an idiot?"

Kakashi shuddered at the thought. "So you think he enjoys what she does to him when she's mad?

"He's done so since they were genin so yes."

Once again they both inwardly shuddered at the idea of anyone enjoying the pain Tsunade inflicts.

Midway though the pairs talk Naruto had finally come back from the edge of suffocation. "Anyway can we go check out the basement now since I already dealt with the problem we were having?"

"Why not since I already expect to have one of the ANBU find the photographer unconscious and rammed into a gutter somewhere in the next few hours."

And so the trio made their way back through the house and towards the entryway of the house.

"Okay…..What are we dong back here?" Naruto asked sounding confused.

Kakashi did his little eye smile again. "Don't worry you'll see in a moment."

With that said they made their directly in front of the staircase where Kakashi kneeled down and started swiping his hands along the grooves of the wood on the first step. Eventually he stood back with a triumphant look on his face and bit his thumb drawing some blood and bent down once again. He simply held his thumb over a groove, same as every other that Naruto saw in there. That was until a drop of blood fell from his hand and reached the groove; the blood flowed along the ridges of the groove and formed a pattern, the Uzumaki swirl.

"There we go and now just add a little chakra and…" Kakashi finished by placing his hand palm down over the groove of the spiral and channeled some chakra. When he pulled his hand away a low rumblings sounded throughout the room. "And presto, we have entry." Suddenly the entire staircase seemed to invert upon it's self with each step lowering down to form the stairway once again going down towards the basement through a large tunnel.

"Well who's going to be the first to head down the dark tunnel?" Naruto asked.

What are you scared Naruto?" Kakashi asked innocently.

In response to this Naruto simply raised an eyebrow. "We have almost been burned alive, skewered, buried, frozen, shredded, stabbed to death, decapitated, and not to mention all the times we almost were sliced in half due to all of those pressure release traps. So yes I am a bit scared as to what my paranoid father has put to guard his most valuable secrets." He said sarcastically.

Sarutobi once again sighed (He's really doing that a lot these days isn't he.) "I'll go at least then I don t have to deal with any more paperwork if I do get killed." With that said the elder Hokage began to descend the stone steps into its dark depths with Naruto and Kakashi following.

Quickly getting tired of the darkness Kakashi placed his palm on the wall while channeling a small amount of chakra. As soon as he did the entire wall seemed to glow with an ethereal light as the seal array activated. To most though the wall seemed to be alive as it shifted in the light. Eventually the glow died away again and was replaced with pictures of glowing red and white dragons flying across a sky, each giving off light to illuminate the tunnel.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Pretty, I'm guessing it's another seal array that's powering this." This caused Kakashi to chuckle lightly.

"Naruto the entire picture is the array, every small picture along it is a miniscule part of the array, and every line is made up of different seals." He replied warmly which caused Naruto to gasp at the implications of it then schooled himself into a grin.

"Please tell me there are notes on this in his records on sealing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was though we may need to look around a bit for it he was kind of in a rush before the attack." Sarutobi pointed out.

Several minutes later

"Oh for fucks sake just how deep are we actually heading?" Naruto called out exasperated which got a chuckle out of Kakashi.

"Only about a kilometer underground and directly under the backyard, so not that far really." Kakashi replied casually which almost caused Naruto to face vault.

"And just why did my dad build the basement this far down?"

"One of the reasons you already touched on earlier, he was incredibly paranoid when it came to people stealing his jutsu which was a common occurrence with the Uchiha clan still around. The second was that this area was his real training ground so he didn't want any damage to the house when making any jutsu. Lastly he created this place as a safe haven of sorts from any attack that may come from his enemies. Oh and I probably should have mentioned this earlier but the path is sealing itself off as we proceed further down so you can stop looking back every time you here a noise behind us." Kakashi replied.

Naruto sighed. "Damn and here I was hoping that the noise would eventually stop its killer on my ears, stupid echo."

Suddenly he stopped and clutched his head and grimaced. Flashes, images, memories, the all passed by his eyes in the time it would take you to blink. It seemed two of his Kage Bunshins had finished their jobs and been dispelled. Too say the process of recovering their memories was odd would have been an understatement like saying Sasuke was a little stuck up. He saw everything they saw on the way to the photographer twice, he had to say that seeing the same thing at the same time from two different perspectives was weird.

Then he noticed Kakashi was shaking his shoulder looking slightly concerned. "Hey what's wrong?"

Naruto just brushed him off and began walking again. "Nothing really just a headache that caught me off guard, anyway lets keep going I don't want to waste all day walking down a flight of stairs."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright let's keep going then."

Several minutes and one headache later the trio arrived at the base of the stairway. Before them stood the most ordinary door Naruto had seen so far and had face vaulted at the sight of it. After the nearly endless staircase with several blockades protecting it all that's here is a simple bloody door.

He couldn't help it, he was simply too annoyed to care at all at this point, Naruto kicked the door open with enough force to blow it off its hinges and send it skidding into the room.

"And you did that WHY?" Sarutobi asked sounding exasperated.

"Because it made me feel better." Naruto replied in a matter of fact tone of voice that made the other two sigh in defeat while he walked into the room.

He cursed when he wasn't able to see anything beyond the very edges of the doorway; the entire room was pitch black to him even with his increased sight. "So is there some trick to this room as well?" He asked.

In response Kakashi simply created a small flame in the palm of his hand and reached up above the doorway. It was then that Naruto noticed the indent in the wall where Kakashi placed the flame, the results were instantaneous. The flame quickly split into two different paths following the wall, at eight points it traveled towards the center of the room where the paths met, illuminating the entire room.

Naruto was definitely impressed with his father's handiwork once again. The entire room was made out of solid stone without a single seam in the rock too show. The room was a giant dome easily a hundred meters in diameter and at the center the dome stood about fifty feet. All the way around the room were bookcases filled to the brim with scrolls and books about kami only knows what, the cases were even big enough that to reach some of them required the use of a ladder which thankfully their were many of in the room. In the center of the room was a large desk with multiple scrolls strewn across it with one completely open and larger then the rest.

Naruto gave Kakashi a quizzical look after watching the trails of fire. "Let me guess, seals again correct?"

"Hit the nail on the head, ya the entire underground is almost completely off the grid, only a few people in the entire Hi no Kuni know of it. In other words he created his own self sustaining system under here; nothing besides that staircase connects to above ground."

"Interesting, my god if Shikamaru wasn't such a lazy bastard he would have a field day here, same with Shino."

"I would advise you grab all the scrolls and books you want because the seal defenses will reactivate after we vacate the premises." Sarutobi pointed out which made Naruto give him a skeptical look.

"And just how the hell am I supposed to find anything in this place?"

"Simple the entire library is divided into sections such as science, geography, mathematics, shinobi arts, and more. Everything is then classified into sub categories under that section so for science if I remember correctly it splits off into physics, chemistry and biology/anatomy." Kakashi replied in a mater of fact tone.

Naruto sighed while making the cross hand sign. "Screw it this is far easier. **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** Suddenly there stood twenty Naruto's and with a nod they were off and each began taking books and scrolls off the cases and depositing them in a pile on the desk in the center f the room.

"When the hell did he get the chance to learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu? He was on the run the entire time and from what he told me he only read it, besides no one could have learned it in the fifteen minutes the barrier was up." Sarutobi exclaimed to Kakashi.

"Do you think it could have something to do with the Kyuubi?"

"No apparently the Kyuubi is pretty much resigned to his cage and Naruto views him in a way as a brother so I doubt the Kyuubi is influencing him. Well anymore then he already is to give the boy a set of tails."

"FOUND IT!" one of the Naruto's called out and began carrying or at least tried to carry one of the largest books in the library.

"About god damn time." Another one called out.

"Oi boss I think I found something we should definitely take." Another clone called out while throwing a scroll to another Naruto that they could only assume was the original.

Looking at the scroll he noticed it was sealed with the kanji for wind. "_So it's a Fuuton jutsu, good cause I really do need to find some more of those. I mean I can't go buy with just the Taka no Mai and the Fuuton: Daitoppa, now let's see what we got." _ He thought while unrolling the scroll._ "__**Fuuton: Rasenkaze**__**no Jutsu **__seems pretty basic to me though I could probably give it a whirl." _He then groaned inwardly at the pun he just made. _"Ok let's see now……that's it for a description? The ability to rotate the winds, what a jip, though still handy. Ah screw it I might as well keep it."_

"**Keep it kit, trust me I have a good feeling about it."**

"_Didn't I just say I was going to keep it?" _Naruto replied sounding annoyed.

"**Your point, you're an idiot and I'm just reminding you."**

"_Baka-teme." _

"**Ouch I'm hurt that you would say such things about me." **Kyuubi replied mockingly while having his connection severed.

Grumbling under his breath Naruto gave the mental command to his clones to get the last of the stuff. When they all finished he had the clones make a circle around the table while each pulled out a single scroll and flicked it into the air allowing it to unroll and lay on the ground.

"Alright guys you know the plan?"

"Hai!"

"Alright then, me who found the ink containers can you pass them around." The one giving the orders shouted while another one started tossing around ink brushes and brushes. "Now get to work we need places for all of them on the scrolls, and write neatly damn it." And with that said they each began slowly grabbing books from the pile, writing the correct symbols on their scrolls, and finally sealing each book into the scroll.

"Well boys it's time to see if the plan actually worked, you know what to do."

And with that each of the clones nodded in acknowledgement before dispersing them selves while the real Naruto braced himself. This time it wasn't because of the memory overload and reapplication, no it was because he knew that if his idea didn't work then he would probably end up buried under a pile of very heavy books and scrolls. A few more seconds past and since he was still standing he felt the need to check the scroll. When he reached for it and opened it up he nearly fell over in relief, the scroll was completely filed with the seals, and since all the clones used incredibly small seals they were able to get all of them on the single scroll.

When he looked up to where Sarutobi and Kakashi were only moments ago he found nothing but an empty space._ "Now where the hell did those two run off too? Meh they probably went upstairs, I mean the old man still has to deal with a ton of paperwork even if he has the clones and god only knows what Kakashi does on his time though considering his choice in reading material I can probably venture a guess. Then again I do hear running water from pipes so I guess the old man finally noticed what I did and is getting it off, pity I didn't take a picture, oh well I might as well start heading up." _And with that thought he was off to trudge up the annoyingly long staircase.

At the hokage tower.

Currently all the jounin and special jounin are at the tower conversing openly among themselves as they wait for the hokage to arrive. They were gathered today for one reason, to learn who is getting the chance to become a team leader for the next generation of genin squads. Those present were getting anxious due to the lack of the hokage who is not known to ever leave this room without a major reason; Kakashi being late was another story entirely but everyone's use to it by now. Most had their own opinions on who was going to be placed where and some even had those they wanted over others.

"So who do you think is getting the Uchiha?" one said.

"Kakashi obviously because of the sharingan but who else will be on his team is anyone's guess." Another replied

"Well I don't care as long as I don't get the demon." The first one responded

"Ya I know what you mean."

"I don't know, apparently the Uzumaki has some of the best scores in the class, even knows sealing and has some weird ken-jutsu and tai-jutsu styles." Another offered.

"Ken-jutsu eh Hayate will probably end up with him then."

"Poor guy."

"Alright everyone settle down!" a voice rang out across the room signaling the entrance of the hokage and surprisingly Kakashi who took his place near Asuma and Kurenai.

"Alright as you know it is that time of year again when the genin exams have finished and we have to assign the new genin to their jounin instructors. Now we have just over thirty acceptable genin but as you know only nine will make the cut, remember it is up to you to be fair in the grading of the next generation, now if I call your name now you are to come forward so I can give you your genin squad names and any information you might need. Any questions?"

"Yes hokage-sama what if you happen not to agree with your squad?" one jounin asked.

Sarutobi could only sigh at this jounin because he happened to know exactly which side he was on with the case of Naruto. "If you are referring to whom of you get Naruto I certainly hope you will treat him as a normal human being which he is, if not then be assured you will not be a jounin much longer. Also don't question his loyalties when most of you also break my law surrounding him when you think my back and Naruto's is turned especially when he managed to stop a group of enemy shinobi from making off with the forbidden scroll of sealing and in he process rescue a Konoha shinobi. Do I make myself clear Kyojin?" Sarutobi replied darkly.

"Hai hokage-sama." He replied reluctantly.

"Good, now will Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate, Raiden, Genma, Kakashi, Mizuru, Tensei, Daichi, and Anko step forward." Sarutobi said back in his cheery voice. (Skipping all but the three teams that matter). "Now team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba, they're yours Kakashi."

"Wait a moment hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Sir I would like to request Nami… I mean Uzumaki Naruto to be on my team instead of Inuzuka Kiba or Haruno Sakura."

"Answer me why I should change it for you and Kakashi why didn't you mention Uchiha Sasuke in the members you wouldn't mind trading."

"Simple hokage-sama I didn't bother asking about Sasuke because I know that either way I'll be denied having him removed from my team and as to why I want Naruto on my team, well he has a lot of potential, enough to manage to get my mask off and well I have some debts I owe him now that I would like to repay." He said honestly.

Sarutobi sighted. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I can't give you him though ill be sure to relay your interests to him when I can."

"Thank you hokage-sama." He said with a slight bow."

"Ok now team eight will be Akamichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino with you Hayate."

"So we're breaking up the Ino-Shika-Cho formation are we?" Hayate asked.

"Yes I believe it's time for a change, besides the last trio worked so well together because of their teamwork and friendship that carried beyond the academy the current generation of the formation don't work quite well together."

"Alright do you mind if I get the information on them?"

"Not at all, Iruka is the one distributing it you can just ask the names and he will supply you with the current information."

"Now on to team ten because team nine is still in service. Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and lastly Uzumaki Naruto under Asuma. Any problems?"

"Na just one thing though, um what's his address because well no one knows where he lives and well you know my style when it comes to getting teams there on time." He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry just ask Iruka, he's been there a couple of times, nice place really best view in all of Konoha." Sarutobi replied to his son with a slight grin.

"Alright everyone you now have your squads and it's all up too you on how to proceed, I'm leaving it to your judgment. Dismissed!"

After making his way from the Namikaze residence Naruto began to make his way home while the rest of his clones were experimenting. Where we find Naruto right now is on top of the hokage monument staring down one of his clones. He decided he needed to test the limits of the Kage Bunshin and what better way to do that then fight one of his own. This wasn't going to be a fight to kill it was simply a fight to see just how well the Kage Bunshins reactions, power, and speed measured up to the original.

For the first round it would be strictly tai-jutsu. With a silent nod they were off with them both taking up different stances, the clone using the Rei Ookami form while Naruto was using the Ryugakura Tsume.

The clone began using the increased speed from running on all fours that the style gives to his advantage running circles around Naruto. _"Definitely has my speed." _He thought grimlyThe clone at odd intervals was throwing shuriken and kunai at the original who easily dodged them all. Seeing that this wasn't working the clone cut off his circle directly behind Naruto and sped right at him. Thankfully his heightened senses picked up the approaching target once again and dropped his body just in time as the clawed hand streaked just over his head. Not giving the clone the needed time to get out of range again he pounced striking out with a kick to the ribs which was blocked but still jarred the clone a moment long enough for him to spin out of his grip and start throwing a barrage of chakra claw strikes aimed for the heart, solar plexus, and eventually the head. Realizing he was at a disadvantage the clone started using the Oni Tate style which managed to break one of Naruto's arms upon impact.

Cursing in frustration Naruto retreated far enough back to allow the Kyuubi to heal his arm. When he was ready they both decided it was time to go all out as they dropped into the Arashi Kitsune stance. As soon as the chakra hit his feet he was off even faster then before, moving at speeds the normal human eye cant track. They went at each other with intense ferocity circling each other neither retreating as they each ducked, dodged, blocked, and struck at each other in every way they could.

At seeing an opening the clone tried to stab him through the chest just as he had the traitor. Naruto just sidestepped it in time towards the outside and tried a spinning back fist towards the clone's head which was blocked and grabbed. The clone pulled back to bring him off balance and knee him in passing but Naruto pulled back slightly and dropped to the ground, managing to sweep out the clones legs. The clone managed to swing its arm out in time to right itself and push away from Naruto who disappeared in the moments it looked away.

" **Soudai Hokori Enma!" **Naruto called from in the air. He was spinning wildly using the chakra he was expelling from his feet to create a whirling dervish of chakra blades coming directly down on the clone.

"Shit!" the clone cried out while doing a combat roll to his left just dodging the whirlwind of death that just crashed down right where he used to be. As soon as he righted himself the clone unsheathed Kyuubi and sent a horizontal blade of wind into the dust cloud created from the impact. The wind blade was countered by one of Naruto's own which dispersed the cloud revealing a grinning Naruto.

"Ken-jutsu it is then. Let's go wild."

And with that said they both set off again heading straight at each other and meeting in the center. Their blades locked together with neither giving ground they both pushed towards each others sides to go behind each other, flicking their blades as they pass to send another wind strike at each other which was countered as they met in the center.

The clone was the first to recover send a vertical blade at Naruto which he side stepped and attacked with his own diagonal slash. The clone managed to jump over the diagonal and spin sending another blade at Naruto which he ducked under only to lose sight of the clone.

"**Fuuton: Nenten Ranmyaku**!" The clone called from up above him sending a cyclone of wind directly at him. In quick response Naruto sent his own to counter it causing thousands of miniature blades of wind to scatter everywhere. Before the winds even fully broke his clone came diving through the cloud of chakra and swung his blade down vertically at Naruto's head which he just managed to block in time. Growling in frustration Naruto managed to force the clone back off his guard and away a few feet before it righted itself.

"Two can play that game." Naruto said while switching to a dual handed grip on his handle while creating an incredibly large amount of wind blades around his blade. His clone was spinning the blade around his hand behind his back effectively creating a cutting windmill behind him (think ichigo using bankai during the ichigo vs. hichigo fight). Naruto was the first one to move making four slashes, releasing all the pent up energy in the form of four smaller Nenten Ranmyaku's. the clone not wanting to be out done continued spinning this blade except now directly above his head sending a large blade of wind with each revolution which managed to dispel two of the whirlwinds the clone at the last second before he was about to be overrun by the whirlwinds jumped back to safety, that is until he heard a noise right behind him.

"**Nenten Ranmyaku**." He said darkly in finality creating a second whirlwind which pushed his clone into one of his earlier ones, shredding him into nothing.

As soon as the clone had fully dispersed its memories came flooding into his mind letting him play over the entire fight from his clone's perspective. He noticed a few things he could have done differently that would have ended the fight sooner. Though he had to frown at the last thought that crossed the clones mind. _"Damn…so I lost huh." _He frowned because that would have been the exact same thing he would have said in that situation, had his clone actually been trying to kill me?

"Phew, what a workout." Naruto said out loud while wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead and sheathing his blade.

"Might as well go check up on the other clones." He said while walking over to the front of the thirds face on the mountain and heading inside his home.

When he got inside he saw something he definitely wasn't expecting. His clone who was supposed to be only reading the scroll for the information on the squads had actually summoned one of them. These foxes were possibly the oddest of them so far, he barely got a chance to look at them because one second they were there in front of him and the next he was completely surrounded by them. They almost looked transparent like they weren't there but he could here their breath and also their heartbeats which proved they were there.

"Their called the Seken Shouyou." His clone called out. "Calm down guys he's the original and I'm the clone, no need to go all terminal on him."

At hearing that the ten foxes disappeared and reappeared in a row in front of him while dipping their heads slightly in a bow before he could even blink. Now that they stopped moving he was at last able to take a look at them. They had a light grey coat of fur, quite a few shades darker then Yuki's snow white fur. The group consisted of nine three tailed ones and a four tailed one who was obviously the leader. They had the smallest amount of armor that he had seen yet with only a helmet that guarded their faces and a pair of gauntlets on their front paws with claws on each digit that extend out about seven inches. The claw armor was a red color but he could smell dried blood all over them which made him wonder if the red was a dye or something else entirely.

"I express my deepest apologies Naruto-sama on account of myself and my soldier's actions." The four tailed said while still keeping his head bowed.

Naruto sighed. "Apology accepted on one condition…drop the formalities just speak to me as you would an equal, I don't need people who are going to cower or run every time they think they annoy me. Now why don't you first tell me your name." Naruto said with authority at first then finished in a softer tone.

With that said then fox's heads rose slowly to meet Naruto's gaze. "As you wish Naruto-sa…..Naruto. My name is Sentai Reikiba, captain of this squadron of the Seken Shouyou for the Kitsune army." The grey fox said reluctantly without the Sama.

"Good now was that so hard? So did my clone ever get around to telling you why he summoned you here because I'm kind of clueless right now?" Naruto asked.

"No I had only been here a few moments before you walked in so I'm just as curious as you are Naruto." Sentai said doing the fox impression of raising an eyebrow.

Thankfully his clone chose now to interject. "I called you here because I know of your squads abilities unlink the original who hasn't read the scroll yet. Your strengths are in close combat and high speeds due to your unique style of movement. Going from a conclusion I made about your version of the high speed travel you need to have a picture of where you want to go to for any long distance travel, correct?"

"Yes, it is one of the techniques only flaws." Sentai offered.

"Well I figured I would summon you here and allow you all to head off anywhere you want to get a lay of the land which will allow for long distance travel in our world. It's more a less what you had Kokuyouseki do when we first dragged him here boss, I figured that no matter how far they got they would always recognize this place and have it a return point of sorts. Do you see any problems with that?"

"I don't see any problems with it but I don't really know anything about them so I figure Sentai should decide." Naruto said.

"It should work we might have to do a bit of back tracking to earlier locations because of the distance limits I've heard of on the technique. Only thing I want before I commit myself or my men to this is a map."

"Fine by me you know where the maps are I have a few more things to say before they head out." Naruto said.

The clone walked off into one of the side rooms of the cave/house while grumbling to its self.

"Ok now, I have two things I should tell you all about. One, you cannot be seen by any humans unless I'm with you and call you out. This is simply because I'm already not liked here and the village doesn't need to know about you guys yet." He waited until they all nodded before continuing. "Second thing is that I want you to keep an ear out for anything remotely interesting. Especially news of the other containers of the nine, location, gender, personality, looks, it doesn't really matter just listen to it and gather any info possible. Oh and if you here any rumors pertaining to any unsealed bijou or demons in general try and track them down and extend a greeting to them on behalf of the container from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have plans that I want to accomplish out side of this village one way or another and to do that I'm going to need the others. Any questions?" he asked which came with a response to a small scroll being thrown at him which he caught from his clone. "Now what was that for?" he asked sweetly before dispelling him and assimilating his memories.

"And you see this is why our kind don't agree with clones, our personalities would have the clones at the originals neck at every possible chance." Sentai said with a snicker while Naruto unrolled the map of the elemental countries.

"Now from what I know from talking with the Kyuubi the Ichibi's and Nibi's containers should be in Suna and Kumo respectively. Now Suna is in Kaze no Kuni to our west somewhere in the rolling desserts, I don't really believe you will be able to locate it in your time constraints but who ever decides to head that way give it your all. Now Kumo on the other hand is hidden in Rai no Kuni and is supposedly on the top of one of its tallest peeks, if this is true or a rumor I have no clue that is up to you to decide. Everyone else pick a country and get ready, if you don't return in one week I'll summon you back just in case."

"Hai!" and with that the entire squad was situated around his window in less time then it would take to blink, then they were gone seemingly warping from rooftop to rooftop across the city.

"_So that's the Setsuju Shintai my clone read about, that's impressive, I wonder if I could learn it." _Naruto thought.

"**Not ever to that extent, the Seken Shouyou are born and only taught to use that type of movement in other words they don't know how to walk without that, but yes to a lesser extent you probably could."** Kyuubi offered.

"_Hey fur ball its relatively timely for you to wake up now." _

"**Why?"**

"_Because I'm taking a leaf out of your book and hitting the hay, I'm beat." _He groaned.

"**Might as well kit…….you definitely earned if for all the shit that's happened today, which reminds me, you still haven't opened the envelope."**

Naruto was already getting undressed and had created a couple of Kage Bunshin to get every thing he was going to do today, done. _"Deal with it when I wake up, if I read the letters now I'll not be able to go to sleep and end up very irritable."_

"**Point made your already annoying enough when you're awake, I don't need you grumpy." **

"_Ouch I'm hurt that you would even say something like that to me, do you really have that little faith in me?" _Naruto asked with mock hurt.

"**Insignificant brat when you get to sleep I'm going to be burning ramen shops all night."**

With a sigh Naruto just as easily as he would pick a kitten up and put it out side tossed the Kyuubi into that very _special _room he created for him all those years ago to shut him up, unfortunately it doesn't block out his screams. With those content thoughts in mind as he lay down in his bed he fell into a calm and peaceful slumber.

Authors note

OK people I'm back, I realize it has been awhile since I last posted I'm sorry about that I just have been having quite a few problems lately………damn Microsoft. Anyway I'm back and that's all that matters, hope I haven't lost my touch with my writings though I still believe I'm going to rewrite the Namikaze manor at some point because I honestly don't think I thought that out really well though thanks to thundereaper and his story dichotomy for helping me figure it out somewhat. Anyway before you even ask I am intending to have a couple of instances with unruly clones i.e. arguments, fights, and the odd one that intends to murder Naruto in his sleep. Now next thing I should tell you is that I intend to add a few of my own arcs to this before wave one of the major ones happens to be a Suna arc that introduces Gaara before the chunin exams, please don't think I'm crazy because of it. Also intend for a Kumo arc at some point though not sure how I'm going to get that in, probably after chunin. Anyway next chapter will be the next day as well as genin team assignments and test, don't worry I'll introduce Konohamaru somehow all you fans of him so don't worry. Results of polls are going to be a Haku and Zabuza return, Itachi Kisame not good but not bad, they have their reasons and let's leave it at that

REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and before I forget there was a little hint about Haku somewhere in this chapter if you pay attention well enough. Also submit any ideas you have people

**Fuuton: Nenten Ranmyaku **(wind release: twisting chaos) Naruto must channel more chakra into his sword, forcing it to spin even faster with enough density to cause a small tornado. He then swings his sword downwards releasing the tornado into a strait path destroying anything in its wake. The size of the tornado is dependent upon chakra applied.

**Seishin Soutei Tanrei **(mind binding grace) a seal Naruto created meant to link the minds of the receivers with chakra. Once the seal is applied the group can send telepathic messages to each other by sending chakra to the seal. When two users put chakra into the link aimed at each other they can carry out conversations without speaking a word.

**Setsuju Shintai** (interceptor movement): for bleach fans this only needs to be summed up in one word, Shunpo if you don't know what that is deal with it because I don't understand the mechanics of it besides it is a near instantaneous travel.

**Seken Shouyou** (world walkers): A summon squad that is best suited for high speed combat and recon operations. They where the lightest armor of all the squads for their tail ranking to increase their speed. Raised from birth to move only by the use of Setsuju Shintai though the side effects of this is they cannot move their legs to walk or run. The squad introduced is led by Sentai Reikiba or fleet ghost-fang.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu **(Shadow clone jutsu): …..Does this even need an explanation?

**Fuuton: Rasenkaze no** **jutsu** (wind release: spiraling wind technique): a wind jutsu that creates high speed rotating winds that the user controls by the direction of chakra. Depending on the amount of chakra used the winds can be used as a shield or can possibly be used in conjunction with weapons. Main groundwork for most wind jutsu as it teaches the user how to properly move the wind. 

**Soudai Hokori Enma **(Grand dust devil) a tai-jutsu attack used by Naruto in his Arashi kitsune style. The technique utilizes the chakra being emitted from the bottom of his feet in an alternating pattern to create a rotation. As each rotation occurs he increases in speed until he becomes a miniature dust devil of chakra blades that can carve through a human body in a matter of seconds.

**Ryugakura Tsume **(dragons hidden claws) a tai-jutsu style that serves as solely an offensive. It uses heavy blows along the center line to damage the many vital points in the body. The user may also focus chakra into their nails creating piercing claws. The results of fighting this style is very bad for only someone faster then the user rarely has a chance against it. And even then, a single hit has the chance to cripple the opponent. The style had been derived from one of the many legends of the great dragon's strength and speed using its talons and fangs to defeat its enemies.

**Oni Tate **(demon shield) The Oni Tate style is pure defense. The user only strikes as a counter attack using the least amount of energy while also reinforcing their body to incredible levels the moment before they get hit. The reason for this style was during the great shinobi war every country had been afraid of the legendary strength of Tsunade the slug queen of the Sannin. Her strength had been known to demolish castles and mountainsides with a single punch. Eventually, the Village of Stone had eventually managed to develop the Oni Tate, the only style that allowed a man to take the full power of Tsunade's strength for 1 hour in a pure tai-jutsu battle. Most believed the style wiped out.

**Rei Ookami **(ghost wolf)_ a variation of the Inazuka's fighting style when they are in their __Shikyaku form, The difference between this style and the Shikyaku form is that instead of the user simply barreling through all opposition it is used for hit and run tactics. The user runs silently on his hands and feet only moving in when an opening presents itself in the enemy's defense. When the opening is seen the user puts the full speed of the form into effect then attacking the enemy at specific points on the body to cripple them to allow the user to move in for the kill, much like how an actual wolf stalks and kills its prey_


	10. Chapter 10 bored clones cause ARSON

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up for Namikaze Naruto today was definitely…odd. No, it wasn't the fact that he woke up at around seven in the afternoon, considering how little he slept lately. No, its mostly because how many people can say they have been strangled by themselves.

So as soon as his eyes snapped open to look right into his clones he plunged his right hand through it's head. Safe to say, he learned his lesson of never going to sleep with a still active clone.

"_Ok, so my clones are like me when bored; they get homicidally violent. Good to know," _were the waking thoughts of our blond/red-haired hero.

He groaned as he slowly made his way out of his bed and got dressed in his regular clothes. He cursed as he realized that what he was wearing yesterday was effectively a rag now considering all the cuts, holes and blood caked into it. Sighing to himself once again, he tied his new hitaite with a black tie on it to his forehead, hopefully it would keep some of his wayward hair back. Before leaving his room in the cave he quickly entered into his mindscape and found the Kyuubi peacefully yipping in his sleep. He left before he wouldn't have been able to hold his laughter. How the fox got out of his _special _room he didn't want to figure out right now.

Walking out of his room and into his kitchen sort of area he pulled out a package of chopsticks and a bowl of instant ramen. It was then, in that still waking up haze, that he noticed something sitting on his windowsill. Another clone doing something far worse then the one before hand, surrounding the clone were several empty ramen cups.

"_HE…IS…EATING…MY…__**RAMEN**__! On a side note, remember to find out how that is even possible." _Were the murderous thoughts coming from Naruto.

He silently stood up and picked out several more chopstick sets and, with a malicious grin, walked slowly over to the clone. Several moments later said clone was seen pinned to the STONE wall by several WOODEN chopsticks going through the clone's clothes in a crucified position. The clone's face was twisting between stunned, horrified at how close one chopstick was to it's groin and enraged. Enraged won it's inner battle it seemed.

"What the hell man! Its not like I tried to kill you like the other guy did!" It screamed in frustration as it tried to pry itself off the wall.

Naruto absentmindedly waved a single finger in front of the clone's face as he sighed. "You touched my ramen. The only reason you are still here is because I figure you watched the place and I just decided to give you some time to think instead of dispelling yourself." He sighed once again. "That and its nice to talk to someone who isn't the fur ball." He concluded honestly.

"Well I guess that's a curse and a blessing on my part since I don't have to deal with the fox, only you do." The clone responded while still trying to break away from the wall.

"How come you haven't gotten off yet? I could have easily by now."

"Been out too long, I guess. I barely have any chakra left, so I guess I'm weakening." The clone offered just as curious as the original about this.

"Oh well, back to ramen then." He said with glee as he sat down facing the clone with a Cheshire grin on his face as he devoured the ramen in front of him. Safe to say that two minutes and several bowls later the clone was crying and begging to be let loose.

"You are pure EVIL!" the clone cried out once again.

Looking up he grinned again. "You ate my ramen and this is your punishment." He said then went back to eating.

Three minutes later the clone committed suicide by biting through his jugular vein and bleeding to death. After disposing of the empty cartons of ramen, Naruto yawned and stretched. _"What a good way to start my day." _He though cheerfully while going back over everything that clone learned while skipping over the last few minutes in it's life.

"_Well now that's interesting. It seems he had some success with the manipulation. I figured Kyuubi would work with it, just not like that. Well, either way it should rain tomorrow, so with a little preparation I should be able to get everything ready to try again with Hinata-chan. Though I probably should refine it a bit so maybe I'll create another few clones to work on it. The dance of the dragon just keeps getting more and more interesting." _He thought with a fox-like grin.

"**You promised kit." **A rumbling voice in his head said as his gaze drifted towards a brown envelope.

He sighed inwardly yet again as all cheer left him. _"I know fox. God do I know."_

"**So then, open it and get it over with."**

"_Do you have any idea how difficult this is? I've been an orphan all my life and now I have parents. Well, I know who they are. Don't you think I would really be a bit worried about this?"_

"**Suck it up and open it! While you're at it, get the fuck out of the kids' body imposter! The kit I knew wouldn't run from a challenge!" **Kyuubi roared.

"_Shut it fox! I know of their legacy but I don't know them or if I even measure up in the slightest to who they wanted me to be! I hate to say this, especially to you but………for the first time in a while, I'm scared for myself." _

For a few moments the Kyuubi was silent before it returned in a slightly sad tone. **"You have lost your spine boy. You are not the kit I know and right now, I'm sure the blond baka who sealed me in you is rolling over in his grave at this. I, at one point, thought you may have been above the rest of this pathetic rabble that you call humanity when you were born anew, but it seems I was wrong……you're a disgrace." **And with that said the voice of the kitsune left leaving a dejected Naruto.

"**You're a disgrace." **Those parting words echoed through his head. With three words he pretty much killed the boy.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer"

"Hell spawn!"

"Worthless!"

"**Disgrace." **Every insult, every beating, every moment of pain in his life, none of them amounted to that single word.

Flashing back to that first day he met the Kyuubi, back to the day he was reborn anew the fox called him that then as well. _"Have I really changed that little? Am I still that pathetic child crying over why the villagers hated me?" _In the deepest corners of his mind he had the answer. _"Yes. 'Born anew' eh? What a joke." _He thought with a bitter laugh.

Then it hit him like he was just punched in the stomach as his eyes widened. _"Born anew, I was remade, I'm not them again, I am my own self. Their shadow shall not stand over me."_

Inwardly the Kyuubi grinned, it had taken a shove that he rather wished he didn't have to do but it was necessary. _**"It's time you stop living in the shadows kit and step into the light."**_

Reaching forward with a shaky hand, Naruto grabbed the envelope and opened it. The first thing he pulled out was a picture that he slowly turned over.

It was his parents, obviously enough. The hokage robe in the picture gave that away. They were standing out on a hill overlooking a sunset, and even now they had their weapons. The man on the left had sun-kissed blond hair and electric blue eyes that shined of mischief. His face was quite tanned and elegant and the childish grin on his face completed the picture of his father. He had a black long-sleeve shirt underneath his jounin vest and his hokage robes over those. He had an elegant silver sword being held in a resting position over his shoulder. Even from a picture, he could tell the man, his father, was staring lovingly at the women in the picture, his mother.

She was beautiful, no other way to put it. She was slightly more tanned than her male counterpart, with a vibrant red hair that stopped at roughly her neck and a vibrant smile on her face while her hazel eyes seemed to light up with delight as she noticed the man was looking at her. She was wearing a mostly white shirt with orange-gold spirals on her shoulders and black stripes going down her sides. Holding up her dark blue skirt was a golden orange sash that was woven in a heavy criss-cross pattern that seemed to finish her outfit. She also had her sword clasped lightly over her head, one arm holding the handle, the other holding the blade. In a way, it could be said they completed each other.

He smiled warmly at the picture before going to get a frame for it where he placed it in his bedroom. There were two more things he had to look at before this could be put to rest finally. The next thing he looked at was the note left by his father, Namikaze Minato.

_Well Naruto, I guess I should be saying 'Happy fifteenth birthday Naruto', that is if Sarutobi managed to keep his mouth shut. If not, then well, I don't know what to say other than the old monkey must think you're ready. If that's true, then well son…I'm proud of you, both of us are. Never forget that. _

_Now I'm not a fool like some people seem to think I am. As much as I may wish it weren't true, I know in my heart that the village won't respect my last wish for you to be seen as a hero. One day, I hope you can forgive me for not being there to protect you, my son, and know that I am truly sorry for all you have been put through. Hopefully, the old man will be able to protect you, though I doubt he will be able to do much with being reinstated as Hokage after this. Sometimes I really curse my urge to prank because if I had just told him to use Kage Bunshins to work on the paperwork, your life would probably be infinitely better._

_I told Sarutobi to give you your mother's name for two reasons. One is that you wouldn't grow up to be a spoiled brat in my absence and the second was that, if my enemies ever found out you were my son, the assassination attempts would never stop. Believe me, that was the main reason for all the defenses on the manor. I trust that Sarutobi managed to figure out some way to make everyone believe you weren't my son as he can be crafty when the situation deems it necessary, and right now it definitely does._

_Now if you are not fifteen you are not to open your mother's letter. _

"NANI?" Naruto asked.

_The main reason is that she has threatened to drag my sorry ass up the hokage monument by my leg several times if I didn't. Now, she refuses to tell me why except that it has something to do with her family's traditions. Something about a right of passage that someone under the age of seventeen is not supposed to take. In other words, she's giving you time to prepare for it. I don't know any more than that, so don't bother asking the old man about it. She's doing this for your own good._

_Now something I should mention, because if I know the old monkey he forgot about this, you have two godfathers who should still be alive unless their perverted ways have finally done them in. Their names are Hatake Kakashi or Sharingan no Kakashi as his alias, the other one is Gama Jiraiya or the gama-sennin of the denetsu no sannin. Kakashi is the easy one to find, all you have to do is set up a meeting about three hours earlier than you want him to show up. Yes, he is normally that late, it's a habit he picked up after a close friend of his passed away. To find Jiraiya, all you have to do is listen for screams coming from the women's bath house. Oh, just a warning to you, he is a self-proclaimed super pervert, so when you notice he starts going on a rant or just starts doing something perverted, stop him right away or you won't find him again until he wants to be found or you just get a headache, either one._

_Anyway, there is not much else I can say to you my son; though this is something I can do for you. I know you probably won't grow up happily, but please give the village a chance. There is some good in their hearts…somewhere. However, if you truly wish to leave, I give you free right to leave Konoha forever with no strings attached. Consider it my parting gift to you. Naruto, don't ever forget this, we love you with all our hearts and we are proud of you my son._

_Live free my son. Let the southerly wind guide and form your maelstrom._

_Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha_

_Oh and say hi to Teuchi for me. I'm so going to miss his ramen! You're a lucky bastard in that regard, you know that?_

"**There, was that really so bad?" **Kyuubi butted in mockingly.

"_You just completely ruined the moment, you know that right?" _Naruto asked with a tick mark forming on his forehead.

"**Yep! Someone has to keep you out of that depression of yours. God only knows what would happen to the world if you went emo." **The fox replied with a shudder.

"_I resent that! How could you even think of referring to me like the Uchiha?" _He replied with indignation.

"**It's actually pretty easy. I just want you to sit down, lace your fingers together and stare unflinchingly ahead. Oh, and you have to completely ignore everyone and everything beneath you, especially women. See how easy it is?" **Kyuubi responded in a matter of fact kind of sarcastic tone.

Naruto had to resist the urge to puke as he was pointed put how alike they acted at that moment. _"Don't EVER bring that up again!" _He said in horror.

"**Ah but are you even reasonably depressed about the letter now?" **

"…_Shit." _

"**Exactly. Now don't you have some more work to do before you get back to sleep?"**

"_Oh ya! I still have to drop by the old man to see if he got the pictures." _Naruto said while snapping his fingers.

"**And?"**

"_Umm, I should ask Hinata-chan about tomorrow?"_

"**AND?"**

"_Umm ... go check on Sentai's squad as well as the rest of the guys?"_

"**AND?"**

"_Train, I guess." _

"**AND?"**

"_God damn it fox, what else is there!"_ Naruto pretty much shouted.

"**Nothing really. I just kept saying and to see how long it would take for you to crack. I didn't really even know we were doing anything." **Kyuubi said with a chuckle.

Queue the twitching eyebrow. "_You really are a bastard, aren't you?"_

"**I'm a demon, what's your point?" **Kyuubi deadpanned.

Naruto started to open and close his mouth saying nothing, looking like a fish out of water. _"Shit." _And the demon simply laughed as he made his way to the window.

"_Do you want to go back in the room?" _Naruto asked.

Inwardly, he could feel Kyuubi grinning at him. **"Just how many times did you think you could toss me in there before I found a way out?"**

"… _Well now, that is an inconvenience. Oh well, I guess that means plan B."_

"**Wait, what do you mean 'plan B'?" **the fox asked sounding worried.

"_Ohh it's nothing much ... I just figured that I would completely wipe every rabbit from my mindscape for the rest of our time together." _Now this Naruto was enjoying.

"**I'll take the room please." **Kyuubi said meekly.

"_I thought you might. Now, time to go visit the old man." _He thought cheerfully as he scared the crap out of the fox.

Sarutobi was having one of the best days he's had in a long time. Why you ask? Simple, really. Its because of the Kage Bunshin trick Naruto gave him, which actually allows him to sit back on the couch in his office while his clones do the work.

The old man sighed contently. "Life is good." He said happily as he was passed a bottle of sake from one of his clones.

"I really don't think you should be drinking on the job old man. What would the old war hawk Danzo do if he found you drunk?" A smug voice called from the window of his office.

The old man turned his head slightly towards the voice, what he found was a grinning Naruto sitting on the windowsill. The old man suddenly broke out in a grin of his own. "He's to busy putting out the fire in his office."

He looked at the old man accusingly. "And would you happen to know anything about that Hokage-sama?" Naruto responded stressing the title and honorific.

The old man looked at him in mock hurt. "How could you even think something like that of me Naruto-kun? I mean, how would it be in any way my fault that a lit match somehow made it onto the paperwork he had been doing at the time which created a fire that spread to almost the entire office?"

"Who indeed." Naruto responded with a raised eyebrow before they pretty much fell over from laughing.

After several minutes of laughing they managed to get their breath, that is until they heard the streams of curses coming from a little ways away from Danzo, they fell over laughing again at that. Wiping the tears from his eyes Naruto looked at the old man who seemed more alive by at least thirty years. "Well, I guess that answers my question of how you're doing with the Kage Bunshin trick, now did my clones drop the photos off or did they try and kill themselves before hand?" At hearing the last bit Sarutobi looked at him oddly.

"They've tried to kill each other?" he asked incredulously,

"No, not each other. Just me. When I woke up from my nap it was because I had one of my clone's hands around my neck. So I guess they made it here then."

"Yes, I have the photos and they have been secured away from prying eyes, now what I this business about you clones trying to murder you in your sleep?" The old man said while going into protective mode.

Naruto simply shrugged. "I just found out they are more like me then I thought. They get homicidal when bored. Actually, you might want to check if there has been any charges of arson placed against me over the last eight hours. God knows that I might find out that I might be a closet pyromaniac." He said with a chuckle as Sarutobi cringed at the thought of a pyromaniac Naruto.

Scratching his chin Sarutobi looked up at Naruto again sheepishly. "Well, about three hours ago a patient was admitted to the hospital for severe wounds. The report said you almost killed the man after he insulted the ramen stand your clone was eating at and ramen in general."

Naruto's entire demeanor changed in a heartbeat. "I hold no pity for the man and would have done the exact same to anyone who insults the food of the gods or the humble people who make it." He said coldly as the old man sighed.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a creaking noise coming from the door. Suddenly, a boy roughly nine years old with an overly large scarf charged through the door. "Fight me old man!"

The old man simply sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Does it ever end?" He asked so low only Naruto heard it.

Now Naruto had to admit the entrance the kid had was pretty good, that is until he tripped over his own overly large scarf and slammed head first into the ground. Naruto simply sweat dropped at the scene. At that exact moment an older man skidded to a stop in the door way, he was wearing the standard jounin black outfit, had a pair of black glasses, and lastly a Konoha hitaite.

"Damn it, who set a trap?" the kid cried out while getting up.

"Are you alright, and there wasn't a trap." The flustered man said while pushing up his glasses.

"_Who is this kid?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Judging from what I can see, they look related." **Kyuubi offered.

"_Now that you mention it, I do see a bit of a resemblance between the kid and the old man." _Naruto thought back while not paying any attention to the sneer that was playing across the man's face and the angry look from the kid.

"Hey! I know you did something!" the kid yelled while getting right up in Naruto's face.

In response, Naruto grabbed the kid by his scarf and lifted him to his eye level. "You just tripped on your own scarf you idiot!" Naruto responded angrily.

"Hey! Naruto, let go of him! That's the third's grandson!" The man yelled at him.

"Go ahead and punch me, I dare you!" the kid yelled in his face. _"Now that he knows who I am, he can't do it. Its just as I thought, he's just the same as my tutor and everyone else." _Were the kid's thoughts.

The old hokage simply sighed. _"You shouldn't have done that. Naruto has no respect for authority of any kind, or people telling him what to do."_

"You think I give a damn, you moron?!" And with that, the kid was introduced to good old mother earth. Seeing no further reason to stick around, Naruto walked back over to the window. "See ya later Old Man." He said with a wave before diving out of the window.

Naruto once again had to admit he was impressed. Although the kid's stealth skills sucked enough to make even Sakura seem useful, he had managed to keep up with him. And let's not forget that he knew this city like the back of his hand, which included every possible place to divert someone following him. Not once had the kid taken any of his bait, hell, the kid even managed to follow him once he took to the rooftops and began using storm speed (basically, the trick he uses in the storm fox style for movement).

Eventually, he felt that he had lost the kid and finally began looking around for Hinata, that is until he noticed something so out of place he smacked himself in the head and groaned. _"Why the hell won't this kid leave me alone? I know it wasn't the old man now that I gave him the answer to his paperwork problems, so the chances of him being the one to sick the brat on me are low. Oh well, only one way to find out." _ He slowly turned around until he was looking at a wood patterned tarp that looked as if it was moving towards him.

"Kid I know you're there, so drop the tarp because you aren't fooling anyone." Naruto said kindly while omitting the part where he was too lost in thought to notice him.

"He, he. So you saw through it did you? Impressive, the rumors about you are true." The kid said almost silently, unfortunately Naruto heard it.

"Kid, don't bother whispering about me. I can hear you." Naruto replied calmly making the kid jump slightly.

That didn't last long before the kid pointed at Naruto. "Hey! I'll let you be my boss and in exchange, you have to teach me your Oiroke no Jutsu that you defeated grandpa with! PLEASE!" he said while using the puppy dog eyes on him.

"_Thank god Hinata-chan does that a hell of a lot better or I'd be screwed every time someone tried that on me. Now this kid is basically looking for someone to train with. Now I could simply teach him the Oiroke no jutsu, but I probably shouldn't because the old man wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Well his stealth is abysmal at best ... might as well work on that." _Naruto thought, relatively surprised at how this was going.

Slowly, he leaned closer down to the kid and said. "No."

"WHAT! What do you mean you won't teach me it? Why the hell not?" the kid screeched.

"Well, I simply mean I won't teach you it. As for why I won't, I'll give you four reasons." He held up a single finger. "One, your old man will never let me hear the end of it if I taught you it." He held up a second finger. "Two, I don't like people ordering me around like you just tried to." He held up a third finger. "The old man finally went through on his threat and made it a kin-jutsu, which means I'm not even allowed to teach you it without his permission." He held up a fourth finger. "Lastly, as much as I hate to admit it, the jutsu is pointless against anything but perverts. In the long run, it would simply be detrimental to teach you it when I could help you with something else." Naruto said as he watched the kid's face turn increasingly sullen, only to perk up at the end.

"You'll really help me? Wait a moment, what would you be helping me with?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. "Well kid, follow me and I'll tell you when we get there." And so Naruto started moving away at a brisk pace.

"Ok boss."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived on the outskirts of the forest, close to where Naruto found Iruka last night. Gesturing the kid over, they both sat down on one of the logs.

"Okay kid you passed my first test." Naruto said casually.

"Wait, what do you mean a test? And when did you test me?" the kid protested.

Looking up Naruto began to realize he enjoyed the kid's loud attitude, he definitely found it odd when he realized that, if this was Kiba, he would be in a six foot deep crater by now. "The test was to see your speed and your stamina; needless to say, I was quite surprised when you managed to follow me the entire time today." Naruto said kindly as he watched the kid's expression change to a cocky grin. "However, your stealth was, well to put it bluntly, nonexistent." There goes the grin.

"Well what does that have to do with us being out here?" he asked quietly.

Placing a hand on the kid's head, he ruffled his hair a bit before standing up and placing a grin on his face. "We're here to work on your stealth."

"And just how good are you when it comes to stealth?" The kid accused as the grin on Naruto's face grew a little more, the next time the kid blinked Naruto was gone. He quickly started looking around before he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. When he looked back, there was the blond/red haired enigma that is Naruto.

"Am I good enough to meet your expectations?" Naruto asked with a mock bow. When he looked up he saw the kid pretty much had stars in his eyes as he nodded. _"Hell, he's like me when it comes to jutsu."_

"**Kami spare me! Not another you running around! One is already enough and god only knows how bad you'll be with Kage Bunshin," **Kyuubi groaned,

"_Ah, but you love me anyway."_

"Okay! Now kid, what were going to do is play hide and seek." Mentall,y Naruto counted down.

"Nani!?" the kid screamed while Naruto simply sighed.

"Look, there is a reason I'm having you do this, now just trust me. I'll count to ten and while I'm doing this, you go hide. Oh, and each time I catch you, I'll give you a tip if the next time I catch you you don't go a few seconds longer, I won't give you another. Okay then?" The kid nodded. "Okay then Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Kyu, juu. Ok gaki, I'm on my way!"

A slight breeze blew by, causing Naruto's nose to twitch as the smell of the kid wafted on the wind. With a sigh, he walked over towards a bush and kicked it, resulting in a cry of pain. "Lesson one, always hide down wind of your enemy or else your scent will be noticed by people with good noses, like me." As the kid stood up out of the bush nursing his sore head.

Using the distraction Naruto created three Kage Bunshin to get the rest of the day's stuff done while he helped out the kid.

He wasn't sure just how much time had passed since he had begun working with the kid, but he had to say his progress was impressive. He was now to the point here Naruto had to actually think and start looking at the places he would use, the longest time he had needed to find the kid was currently two minutes thirty-six seconds. Safe to say, he was quite proud of his pupil.

Slowly, Naruto kneeled down to pick up a rock. When he came back up, he gently lobbed it overhead to a boulder which looked slightly disturbed. When the silent cry of pain came out, he knew he got him. It was the silent incentive to get better at this because each time he was found, he ended up with another lump. Safe to say, he had quite the collection by now. Slowly, the kid walked back over to Naruto with a frown on his face. "Only two minutes that time, you were a bit sloppy there. Anyway, want to take a break?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"You enjoy beating on me too much, I think." The kid grumbled out but complied to follow Naruto back to the log.

After several minutes of silence Naruto finally asked the question that had been bugging him most of the time they were here. "By the way kid, why are you after the old man so much?"

The kid looked over at him solemnly. "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru; I'm named after the village. But even though everybody knows that name here, they only see me as… 'honorable grandson of the third'. Nobody sees me as me. I'm sick of it, that's why I want the Hokage title."

Looking up once again Naruto responded. "The Hokage name isn't so easy to get that a brat could take it. Tell me, do you even know what you need to do to become Hokage? I don't think so. It's not that easy kid, but if you want to be the Hokage so badly then…"

"What then?!" the kid yelled.

Naruto then turned his head and looked straight at Konohamaru with a fierce grin on his face. "Then kick my ass first." He had to admit the look on Konohamaru's face wasn't what he was expecting it to be. It was one that showed someone that was told something they weren't expecting.

Naruto suddenly cringed. _"Well now, it seems Hinata-chan doesn't enjoy the idea of being asked out by a clone, note to self, don't ever do that again. That gen-jutsu hurt like a bitch." _He thought grimly. _"Well, at least she said yes and was happy until the idiot mentioned he was a clone …I just insulted myself again didn't I?"_

"**Yep!" **Kyuubi said cheerfully.

"_Do you want me to do bunny genocide?" _Naruto replied dangerously, when no response came Naruto smirked. _"Exactly."_

Sighing again, he realized just how annoying seeing himself die over and over again will be as another one of his clones managed to kill itself. This was one of the ones working on the new ken-jutsu technique he stumbled upon. Safe to say, dieing due to being frozen in a block of ice isn't fun.

Looking over at the somber face of Konohamaru he sighed as he realized just how much he missed the kid's happy go lucky attitude. "Hey Konohamaru, I want to show you something I've been working on. You want to see it?" he asked with a slight smile, safe to say the chance to see something his boss was working on was a bit too much to pass up.

"I bet its something cool, right boss? Come on, show me. Is it some really powerful Katon jutsu or are you going to start shooting things with some really cool Raiton jutsu?" Konohamaru asked with glee as Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Nah, I can't use Katon jutsu. Besides, I prefer Fuuton ones over pretty much everything else. That, and my friend is the resident Raiton jutsu user for our age group. Besides, I don't let a lot of people see how I train or what I work on, so consider yourself someone I trust. Though, I hope you know you can't go telling anyone what you saw here." Naruto said while watching Konohamaru nod at him. "Alright then, stand back 'cause I'm not finished working out all the kinks."

After watching Konohamaru take a few steps back, Naruto took a deep breath and reached up for his sword. When he drew it, he could feel the heat radiating from it in the Ryu no Mai form. Slowly, he took a step back and settled into a wide stance with both hands on the hilt, holding it horizontally behind his head. _"Ok, the clone figured out how the flame is created and managed to reverse it, now let's see how much the other clones have improved upon it. Ok Naruto, focus! The flames are created by using your chakra as the igniter and the fuel, the oxygen is all present, now just remove the chakra that sustains the heat so that the flames must draw heat from the surrounding oxygen." _As he continued to concentrate, Naruto began to watch the flame spread along the blades begin to dissipateslowly as the air around them slowly chilled. _"Good, now continue to chill the air around the blade until it hits below zero. There!" _And with that thought, Naruto thrust the blade into a tree trunk. He watched in satisfaction as the entire tree began to slowly freeze over, even to the point of having most of the leaves freeze with a thin sheen of ice as the blade continued to draw heat from the tree.

"Damn, I'm still too slow on the preparation of it! In a real combat situation, I'd be dead by now. Oh well, back to the drawing board." He said with a sigh as he turned around to face Konohamaru. "So what do you think?"

When he turned around, he noticed Konohamaru was gone with only a small area of disturbed grass to show he was once there. _"Well, he's definitely getting better, I didn't even detect him leave. Though, if that was because of a lack of attention or he if he's actually getting better, I don't know. He, he, he! Iruka is going to kill me when Konohamaru gets to the academy for teaching him this…On second thought, I really SHOULD have taught him __**Oiroke no jutsu!**__"_

Casually, Naruto began turning his head from side to side, scanning the area for any other signs that would lead to Konohamaru's location. _"Well, let's see. I can't get a hint of his scent because of the wind, though I could change that, but where would the fun in that be? Well, at least he remembered rule one. If he remembers what I said about rule seven, he shouldn't be at my eye level, no matter what, so the chance of him being on the ground is rather slim. He's not bolting every time I happen to look at him, so he remembers rule nine." _ Suddenly Naruto heard the slightest creak of a tree branch near by him, along with the crack of ice being put under pressure. _"Well, at least he's not as noisy as he used to be, which is a good sign considering just how loud he was before. Hmmm, now how should I get him this time?" _he thought dangerously as he noticed a rock a little smaller then his fist right by his foot. At seeing this, he grinned evilly. _"Thank you god, for allowing me to torture this child in a different way every time I find him! In tribute, I will lock the Kyuubi in a room in his human form where he will be repeatedly kicked in the nuts by men on enough steroids to make Sakura strong." _He prayed. When he finished, he rolled the rock onto his foot and kicked it up into the now frozen tree, hard. Less then a second later a satisfying thump rang out as Konohamaru crashed into the ground face first.

"Ah man boss! Did you have to do that? It hurt a lot you know!" Konohamaru said while picking his face out of the mud and rubbing the new lump on his head.

"That's what you get for running off while I'm talking to you." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"But boss." He replied in a whiny voice.

Squatting down to Konohamaru's height, Naruto looked him in the eyes. "Well kid, congratulations. You just made it through Naruto's stealth training from hell! How do you feel?"

"It wasn't that bad boss." He replied sheepishly.

"Wow, that's a first. Every one of my friends except one that I tried to put through this little training session gave up about half way through it and was screaming bloody murder at me… he, he, he! I was only a head above ground after Chouji tried, damn that hammer of his hurts. Anyway, what I was going to say before that was some speech about how there is nothing else I can teach you about stealth and that you have to find your own way from here on, but you know what? I forgot it all." Naruto said sheepishly as well.

Looking down a bit in embarrassment Konohamaru replied quietly. "Thanks boss."

Standing up again Naruto ruffled the kid's hair and began to walk away with a wave. "See you another time, Gaki. I have some stuff to do."

"I've found you!" a third voice exclaimed while Naruto slowly turned around again. What he saw was the same glasses wearing man from the old man's office. Said man was currently glaring at him with cold eyes.

Inwardly Naruto sighed. _"Do they think I'm retarded or something? Because they never seem to think I notice them glaring at me, fucking dumb asses."_

"**Agreed, and what was that earlier about me getting repeatedly kicked in the nuts?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_Oh nothing, nothing at all." _Naruto replied innocently while terminating the link. "_Speaking of links, it seems one of my clones is nearby, well just means its time to try something out from the scroll."_ Naruto thought while laughing darkly inside his head.

"Now young master, let's go home." The man said while coming down from his tree.

"No, don't bother me right now. I'm training, then one day I'll take the title away from grandpa!" Konohamaru shouted while the man simply sighed, still not paying any attention to Naruto.

"A hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja. Also, you must know over one thousand skills before finally…" this was all he got before a blood curdling scream came from his mouth as he was sent flying away while grabbing his ass. In his place was a smirking Naruto clone who was squatting down low and poking his fingers into the air.

With a grin still present the clone stood. "Konohagakure: Tai-jutsu no Ôgi Sennen Goroshi." And with that said, both the clone and original fell over laughing their asses off. (No pun intended with that)

Eventually, they stopped rolling on the ground laughing long enough to catch their breath as Naruto dispersed his clone and began to walk off again with a chuckle. "Hey Konohamaru, do a favor for me will ya? The next time you see your old man, try THAT on him!" He waved again leaving a stunned Konohamaru.

"You know what, I'm not going to let you be my boss any longer. From now on, we're rivals." Konohamaru shouted.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the kid "You know that come Monday I'll be taking my first steps as a shinobi of Konoha. But one day gaki, I'll fight you for that hokage name. In fact, I'll be looking forward to it." And with that Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed leaving a smiling Konohamaru.

Late afternoon the next day.

Once again, Naruto was nervous as hell. Here he was, walking down the street towards Hinata's again with an umbrella in hand, worrying his head off. Because it was raining he was wearing something he normally wouldn't, a black and red jumpsuit a FREAKING JUMPSUIT. _"Don't you DARE fuck this up or I will make sure you die in the most painful way I can think of." _He mentally transmitted to his clones.

"_Don't forget when we die you see and remember everything that happens to us." _One replied through the link causing Naruto to curse loudly.

"God damn smart ass clones." He grumbled under his breath as he continued down the raining streets. _"Oh well, I'm sure Hinata-chan will be happy for this. Its the least I can do for her after that first catastrophe and saving my ass from Oto-shinobi." _

"**Oh ho kit, are you taking your mate out again?" **Kyuubi asked.

"_What happened to you can hear everything I'm thinking so nothing would get by you?" _

"**I fell asleep." **Kyuubi replied sheepishly causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"_Baka-kitsune! You don't need sleep and you know it. Bloody hypocrite calling ME lazy, just look at you sleeping all day." _Naruto snapped.

"**Speaking of which, you're about to walk into her door and, as much as I'm sure your hard head will allow you to walk right through her door, I think you should knock before barging in." **The fox replied smugly, causing Naruto to stop walking just millimeters from the door.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto knocked on the door. After the first rap, the door opened quickly showing a rather flustered Hinata. Grabbing his free hand, she began dragging him away from the house with a blush on her face. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, which caused Hinata to squeak before turning to face him with a rather large blush on her face as well as a mortified look. 

"You remember Asuma-san from the other night, right?" she asked while Naruto nodded still remembering the bearded smoker. "Well he came over about ten minutes ago…."

Now, Naruto being the overprotective person he is immediately jumped to the worse case scenario. "I'LL KILL HIM." He yelled while trying to run back to her house with a murderous gleam in his eyes. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for Asuma, Hinata still had a tight grip on Naruto's hand.

"No, it's not anything like that." Hinata said quietly trying to calm Naruto. When plan A didn't work, she resorted to plan B. She reached forward with her free hand and began scratching right where she knew his fox ears were, which caused a low growling sound to emit from Naruto as he began to calm down (yes she has seen his form enough times without the gen-jutsu to know where they are, don't bother me about it). "Now will you listen to me?" she asked sweetly as Naruto gave a little nod. "Now, while I was waiting for you I kind of activated my Byakugan to watch for you. When I did, I kind of saw something in Nee-chan's room." She said as she blushed a deep red that would have had a rose jealous.

Thankfully, Naruto can add two and two together to get four so he already guessed at it while the Kyuubi was simply laughing his ass off. They both continued to blush a dark red as they started walking hand in hand away from that very awkward situation. Kyuubi was still laughing though which warranted him a few minutes in the room.

"So, how was your first day without me in it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked jokingly to lift the tension.

"Oh pretty good. It was rather quiet though. No screams of pain from Kiba, no screams of mayhem from your pranks. All together, rather boring." She then turned to look at him with a very serious look on her face. "Don't ever leave me alone like that again." Naruto simply chuckled.

"Alright, I promise I won't ever leave you to have a boring day again. On that note, want to see some mayhem?" She immediately gave him one of those 'am I going to regret this?' looks. Naruto started to grin evilly as he pulled a small scroll out of his pocket; after he found it, he created a Kage Bunshin to take the scroll. With a silent nod, it left into one of the many restaurants that refuse to serve the couple. Several seconds later, the windows were covered in rainbow colored paint as possibly the most horrible smell imaginable began to waft out of the building. A few more seconds later, the screams started up as all the occupants of the restaurant wanted out and fast. Naruto had to laugh again as he got the memory of the clone opening the scroll and unleashing all hell right in the manager's stuck up face. Yep, those looks of sheer terror are always fun to watch.

That is, until the occupants of the building see the couple walking away laughing nicely. Safe to say, the crowd quickly took chase in the rain. "Oh shit! Hinata get on!" Naruto called as he kneeled down and passed the umbrella to Hinata.

"Wait, what do you meeeeeeeeeean!" she screamed at the end as Naruto grabbed her and placed her on his back while taking off at terrifying speeds. It took him a good few minutes, but eventually Naruto managed to finally lose the shinobi patrons of the restaurant and begin heading to the meeting place, the waterfall from two days ago.

"_Well guys, I hope you're ready, 'cause we're on our way." _Naruto messaged to the clones.

"_We are, we are. Just get her here on time and things will be fine. Kami, you're just as big of a nag as Iruka, you know that?" _one responded

"_You just called yourself a nag as well you know that?" _Naruto replied.

"…………_GOD DAMN IT!" _

"_Oh shut up, just be ready." _

"_No you shut up, asshole."_

"_You just insulted yourself again, asshole."_

"_You're no better, dumb ass."_

"_Oh will you two shut the fuck up!" _And so the mind war between the clones continues.

As the pair went deeper into the woods, Hinata began to notice something odd happening to the temperature. It was getting colder the farther in they went. Eventually, she started trying to bury herself closer to Naruto just to stay warm; inwardly she was cursing herself for not having her jacket today. _"How could it possibly be this cold? I mean, its called fire country for a reason! This just doesn't happen. Naruto-kun's warm. though." _Her thoughts were cut short as the pair broke the tree line. Hinata simply gasped at what she saw.

The entire clearing, waterfall and all was frozen solid. The entire clearing was lightly covered in pure white snow instead of the rain everywhere else. As she took a better look at the waterfall, she saw the entire fall was frozen mid-way along the rocks. The sight was simply gorgeous to her as she started to remember back to what Naruto had asked her several days ago._ "So Hinata-chan, you still want to see snow right?" _only one thought came to mind for Hinata. _"No reason at all my behind! That's it, as soon as he puts me down, there is going to be snow down his back for not warning me. On second thought, I'm comfy right here."_

Naruto simply groaned when he realized Hinata wasn't going to get off him again. _"Not again, well I'm almost one hundred percent sure Kakashi isn't hiding somewhere in the trees again. Oh, screw the consequences if he is!" _he thought with a grin as he slowly released the gen-jutsu surrounding him as not to have Hinata notice as her face was currently buried into his back.

Suddenly, nine tails converged on every bit of exposed skin on her. As they did, they did the most horrible and tormenting thing possible, they tickled her. By the time she realized she was under attack, she had already started to feel it making her loosen her grip on Naruto in favor of stopping her furry attackers, to bad she forgot he wasn't holding on to her anymore so she fell down into the cold snow.

Mentally, Naruto counted down from three before he should start running his ass off. As soon as he got to one, Hinata got out of her stunned look and glared daggers at him, Naruto simply chuckled sheepishly in response while bolting in the other direction as fast as he could, Hinata soon followed.

"NARUTO!!!!" Hinata yelled while chasing Naruto.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" he tried to apologize.

"Liar! You're laughing at me right now!" She yelled back.

"_Well, since apologizing doesn't seem to be working, so its time for plan B." _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Give it a break, you planned this from the beginning." **Kyuubi interjected jokingly.

"_Shut up you love-less fur ball!"_

"**Hey! I will have you know that me and Gobi got along quite well before I was sealed, if you know what I mean." **The fox replied with a perverted giggle.

"_I did NOT need to know that, nor have those mental images, fox!" _Naruto responded in disgust.

"**What's wrong with furries?" **Kyuubi asked innocently.

"_You know what, screw it! I'm just going to leave you to your own twisted little fantasies as usual and leave."_

"**Ah, you're no fun."**

Quickly taking a look behind him to check if Hinata is still coming at him he braced himself. As soon as he stopped he turned around and flashed a quick smile to Hinata as she almost reached him, in less then a second the distance was closed and he had her. Unfortunately for Hinata, it was the equivalent of running full speed into a brick wall. As soon as her head cleared, she realized she was back in his arms with almost all thoughts of revenge wiped from her mind.

"Still mad at me?" he asked jokingly.

"A little, give me a reason why I shouldn't be." She said sounding relatively annoyed.

"Just so you know, you have snow on your back." Naruto says while brushing it off.

"Trust me, I know although I think your tails are kind of helping it melt." She replied while shivering.

"Sorry about that. Still up for the last bit I have planned?" Naruto says while taking his jacket off and placing it on Hinata's shoulders.

"Depends on if it involves me getting dropped in any more snow." She chuckled while clutching the jacket closer around her.

"Don't worry, I think this is something you will enjoy." Naruto replied while beginning to guide her towards the water fall area. When they reach it again, she begins to notice just how completely frozen the entire area is.

"_That shouldn't be right, water doesn't freeze like that, especially not that smoothly without some mold, could he be thinking what I think he is?"_

He then looked back at her and smiled warmly. "Ever been ice skating?"

"No, have you?" she asked incredulously.

He chuckled slightly. "Nope, want to cheat?"

"Umm alright Naruto-kun." She replied timidly while looking at the ice.

"You've seen me do the movement for my Arashi Kitsune style enough times to figure it out, right Hinata-chan?" he asked getting a slight nod from her. "Well then, we cheat." He said while dragging Hinata out onto the ice.

On the first step getting onto the ice, they were shaky. On the second, they were trying to keep their legs underneath them. On the third step, they were barely standing anymore. And on the fourth step, Naruto finally slipped.

"Ah crap." He said while completely forgetting to let go of Hinata's hand, causing her to fall over as well with a faint "Eep."

The last thing that went through Naruto's mind at that point was _"I am officially screwed if any of Iruka's friends saw this…or Kurenai." _This thought was simply because of two things. One was that, when they fell Hinata landed on top of him in a rather compromising position as they slid across the ice. The other is that when they landed, they happened to land on each other and they ended up with their lips locked in a kiss. Now at any other time and place, Naruto probably wouldn't have done anything to change this as he was quite enjoying it. However, having his sword digging into his back as well as not having a jacket while laying down on very cold ice tends to change peoples perspectives rather quickly. So Naruto choses the only sensible solution to his problem. With little effort, he managed to squeeze three of his tails underneath him to separate himself from the ice while the other six tails slowly wrapped their way around Hinata, obscuring them from view, simply to sooth Naruto's worries.

In the trees at the edge of the clearing, a pineapple haired man with a scar across his nose was snickering evilly.

"Too late, Naruto, too late. Now I just to pick up the audio recording Kakashi said he got a few days ago and I'll be set for tomorrow!" He said as he slid the high resolution, digital, zoomable, camera into his pocket.

"Oh well, this will teach those two that you should never let your guard down. Well that, and to better cover stuff like this up so people won't see easily stumble across it."

"Oh Iruka-kun, where are you?" a sultry voice called out that chilled him to the bone.

"_Oh no……not again… I need to get hell out of here before Anko-chan finds me, because there is no way in hell that I would survive in my current condition if she caught me…Damn the Christmas party!" _And with that thought, the man took off at high speeds as far away from the she-devil as humanly possible.

Back with the cough, cough happy couple

After about five more minutes of simply laying there kissing each other, they eventually stopped and got up… actually, it was more because of a want for air on both sides but hey, they aren't complaining, just blushing.

Hinata, who quickly realized what she had just done, reverted back into shy Hinata and began pushing her index fingers together while looking down completely embarrassed. _"Don't faint Hinata, don't you dare faint……Naruto-kun tasted good. AH! I'm not a hentai! I'm not a hentai! Clean thoughts, Hinata! His tails were so soft and I just want to scratch his cute little ears…God he has a gorgeous body…DAMN IT!" _Safe to say that chain of thought wasn't going to go away as Naruto continued to stare at her.

"_Is it just me, or is Hinata-chan getting bolder by the day?" _Naruto thought to himself._  
_

"**But you're not complaining, are you kit**?" Kyuubi interjected.

"_Shut up fox."_

"**You're not denying it kit. You enjoyed that more then you want to admit. Though, if you keep going like this, I'm a bit worried who will end up the dominant member." **The fox said slyly.

"_Shut up, I just got caught up in the moment. Its not everyday I get someone's tongue in my mouth… I didn't just say that, did I?" _

"**Yep, you did. Oh blackmail is good! Besides, I can still hear you thinking about how she even tastes as heavenly as she looks… you've even memorized her smell for crying out loud! Face it kit, she has you caught; hook, line, and sinker." **Kyuubi replied with a mocking laugh.

"_You're one step away from a bunny massacre fox." _Naruto threatened.

"**And if you do, then you will find out just what my good imagination can do with all the little tidbits you're thinking at the moment! Hmm ... definitely have to keep the nighty and, oh! That would work well! Hmm… I wonder just what I could do with you remembering how she tastes." **Kyuubi replied with a perverted giggle as Naruto hurried to terminate the link.

"So, you want to try skating again Hinata-chan, or something else?" Naruto asked trying to break the tension. When she didn't respond, he tried again. "You awake Hinata-chan?" No answer except for a slight mumble that even with his heightened hearing he couldn't pick up. "Come on hime, wake up." He spoke softly to her while slightly shaking her. When he finally got a look at her face, he noticed her eyes were slightly gazed over as a little blood was flowing from her nose.

As he continued to stare into her white eyes lovingly, he took notice of her increasing heart rate and a faint smell. "_Note to self, file that smell away until after puberty if I'm right about it." _

With a quick realization of just about the only thing that would break Hinata out of an embarrassed stupor, he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"**Are you sure that was for her own good and not your own kit?" **Kyuubi asked perversely.

"_Why won't you die!" _Naruto cried out while slamming his fist into a tree in his mindscape.

"**Because my foxy wisdom is as eternal as the perversion of the gama-sannin!" **Kyuubi retorted sarcastically while Naruto simply sighed muttering 'troublesome bastard' over and over.

"Glad to see you're awake hime. Just out of curiosity, but do I even want to know what you were just thinking about a moment ago to make you faint like that?" Naruto asked slyly as Hinata kept blinking while turning a deeper and deeper red.

Hesitating slightly in embarrassment, Hinata stood up tall and whispered in Naruto's ear. What he heard had him turning a very deep red himself as Kyuubi was simply silent until. **"And you think **_**I'M**_** a pervert!" **The fox said before breaking out in laughter.

After shaking the highly perverted thoughts from his mind, Naruto cleared his throat. "Hinata-chan, have you been reading a small orange book lately?" he asked innocently.

"Actually, it was something I came across in Nii-chan's room lately. Why do you ask Naruto-kun? Because its a rather good book." she replied sweetly while giving him the beginning of the puppy dog look.

"_Hook, line and sinker Naruto-kun." _Inner Hinata thought deviously.

"_And NOW do you see why I refuse to read that book?! It corrupts the innocent!" _Naruto was inwardly ranting at the Kyuubi who was quickly getting a headache.

"Just kidding!" Hinata said sweetly before jumping to the top of the ice falls, leaving a stunned Naruto in her wake.

"_Now why do I feel slightly disappointed after hearing that? Wait a moment, which did she mean when she said she was kidding?" _He thought slightly confused before slowly walking up the side of the falls so as to gain time to think.

As Naruto finally made it to the top of the falls, he couldn't help but sigh at the last comment the fox made. **"She has you whipped, you know that right?"**

"_And for some reason, that doesn't worry me in the slightest fox………Wow!" _He thought as he saw his sunny place.

She was currently gliding across the ice, moving in intricate circles that came with countless repetitions. As she continued her spin, she slowly glided her arms up with the pale moonlight bathing her body in a gentle glow. As Naruto continued to watch the spectacle take place, he saw that the very air and light seemed to bending around her. It simply added to the effect. He grinned slightly as he realized her eyes were closed.

"_We've certainly lost track of time. Oh well, I doubt Kurenai will mind if she's a bit late considering what she was doing." _And so with a careful precision of a skilled thief, Naruto managed to make it behind her without making a single sound. When she next turned her back fully to him, he struck.

Hinata gave a small squeak of surprise before settling in as Naruto wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You do know you're supposed to wait 'till I'm done before you jump me, right?" she asked innocently.

"What can I say hime? Your beauty captivated me, I just couldn't resist being near you." He whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

There was a prolonged period of silence before Hinata replied in a low voice. "Do you really think that?"

Slowly turning over to look at her, Naruto placed a quick kiss on her cheek before answering softly. "With all my heart Hinata." And with that he walked her over to the side of the falls and sat down. "I always did think the moon in Konoha was beautiful." Naruto said silently as he looked up towards the moon between the parting clouds.

"It's weird; you never quite realize this kind of thing until someone points it out to you." Hinata agreed while leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder. "You know you probably should shake off before we leave Naruto-kun." She said with a slight giggle.

"Hmm, why?" Naruto replied while turning around to look at his tails, they were now covered in snow turning them to an almost pure white. "Oh, well that's annoying." He sighed out before sticking his lip out pouting slightly.

Hinata couldn't help it as her giggle turned into full blown peels of laughter as she looked at his expression. "I think it looks nice though. It reminds me of Yuki-chan's fur."

"Well I'm glad you like it so much. Here, let me help you into your new coat." Naruto grumbled out as he wrapped all nine of his snow covered tails around Hinata with most of them touching bare skin causing her to jump slightly and brush away the tails.

"That was mean Naruto-kun." Hinata pouted while gathering up all the snow that Naruto had dumped on her and with one quick motion put it down his back. "Now I feel better."

"Ok, now THAT was unnecessary." He replied in exasperation as he got the snow out from his shirt.

"Unnecessary yes, but still worth it." she replied with a slight smile on her face.

Taking a deep sigh Naruto looked up again. "Truce to not dump snow on each other? If we don't, we're probably going to be ice blocks by the time we get home."

"Umm alright." She replied before yawning slightly causing Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"Tired?" He asked while shaking all nine of his tails off behind him.

"A bit, I still want to stay here a little longer though." She quietly while leaning up against Naruto and blushing slightly.

"Well then, you might want to get comfortable Hime."

In a low voice that Naruto barely heard it in even with his heightened senses she replied. "But I'm always comfortable when I have you beside me."

"And I you." He replied while moving back slightly so that Hinata's head fell in his lap. "Though I'm pretty sure my shoulder isn't the most comfortable place when you're tired."

"Thank you." She replied lovingly while looking up at his smiling face as he stroked her hair. And for the rest of the night they lay there taking comfort each others presence as they watched the clouds part and the moon's rise until they had to leave.

Authors note

All right everyone chapter 10 is here and you better damn well be happy and if your not then well….screw you.

Anyway this was my way of making up to all the Hinata/Naruto fluff extreme fans out there for having an entire chapter not have Hinata in it, well this and the first date from what was it? Chapter 5 I think.

Anyway I have no idea when I'll have chapter 11 out simply because work has really started to get busy with me being at the new store and all…Damn the common customer.

Yes I did just teach Konohamaru how to be stealthy and yes I did make a set up for an Iruka/Anko pairing but deal with it because I don't know if I'll carry it through.

Ok next chapter I PROMISE will finally make it to the genin exam and begin missions, oh and a fair warning to all of you that there will be a new arc in the story before the wave one, lets just say it involves sand in a few places it shouldn't be on Naruto.


	11. smokers and a little orange book

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chuckling evilly the Kyuubi prepared for one of his most favorite past-times since his sealing, causing his container to wake up quickly and fall face first into the ground.

"**Hey dumb ass, wake your lazy ass up!"** He screamed in his containers head causing him to roll over in shock and fall face first into the ground, yep normal morning alright.

"_Teme… do you have to do that every bloody morning?" _Naruto thought groggily.

"**Are you ever going to get up on time without me doing this?" **Kyuubi replied archly

"…"

"…"

"_Touché." _

Kyuubi simply groaned. "**Would you just start getting ready, or have you forgotten what today is?"**

It took a moment for Naruto's still half asleep brain to finally figure out what today was. _"OH SHIT! This I can't be late for." _He thought while running towards the spring for a quick dip to clean him self off. Three minutes later he hopped out of the spring and dried off. He continued to run about his apartment getting a pair of boxers on and started up a package of instant ramen in his microwave. That is, until he noticed something that made him almost want to make a skylight in his house. He looked over at the clock he had again and noticed without the sleep induced coma he was in a few minutes ago what the time was…six in the morning, two hours before he had to be at the academy.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" he yelled as the giant kitsune in his head continued to laugh at him.

"**Wow... just wow... I can't believe you actually didn't notice the time, I mean you looked right at it." **Kyuubi laughed while using one of his tails to wipe the tears from his eyes as Naruto began to develop a twitching eyebrow.

"_Damn you to hell Kyuubi-teme, FUCK, now why the hell did you wake me up this early!?" _Naruto said while his eyebrow simply continued to twitch 

"**Because I felt like it." **Kyuubi deadpanned while Naruto snapped.

"_That's it! Time for a genocide!" _Naruto yelled out angrily as he entered his mindscape with a giant mallet in hand.

For the next several minutes a giant sorrowful **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **Rang out through the mindscape as Kyuubi was forced to watch as every single last one of his rabbits were squashed as flat as a pancake by an evilly laughing Naruto.

"**Please! No more! I promise I'll be good."** Kyuubi pleaded while Naruto just cracked up an evil grin that would have even made a certain twisted snake-nin jealous.

"_Ok, I'll have mercy on you this once. I will create two rabbits and leave them here, now you have two options, option one is that you eat the rabbits right away. Option two though is probably the one you should take; you have to leave the two alone as they slowly repopulate the area until they are at a self-sufficient level." _Naruto said to the shaken kitsune as he snapped his fingers causing two little bunnies to appear right in front of Kyuubi. _"Now here is your time to choose, oh and one last thing." _He mentioned as a giant cage that was big enough to fit the Kyuubi but has enough bars to make sure the rabbits couldn't get out.

"_The final thing is that you must stay in a cage with them for ONE hour, after one hour is up the cage will open and you all will be free. Have fun now." _He finished cheerfully while putting on an innocent smile, as soon as he left curses in just about every tongue known to man and demon kind rang out from the mouth of the caged fox.

"Well, that was satisfying. Now just what the hell am I going to do?" He said while scratching the back of his head. _"God damn fox waking me up this early. I might as well finish getting ready then train a bit." _He thought with a sigh.

And so Naruto began eating and getting ready at remarkably slower pace while continuing to listen tot the Kyuubi's screams of agony. _"So today's the day I become a Konoha shinobi eh, I wonder what the team placements are going to be like?" meh as long as I'm not stuck with either of the banshees or the Teme…or Hinata-chan isn't stuck with dog boy I'm happy. He, he, he, knowing my luck I'm probably going to have to go wake up Shikamaru to make sure he actually goes, so troublesome." _He thought with a chuckle.

"_Well fox the hour is up, so you're free to go." _He inwardly called while heading to his window. When he received no answer he became slightly worried. Normally, when the fox is quiet, it means the evil bastard is plotting against him. With a sigh Naruto realized that there was no point trying to figure out just what the fox was going to do for revenge and hopped out the window and made it up to the top of the mountain.

"Now let's see if I remember the exercise correctly." He said while flipping out a kunai and catching it with a single finger inside the ring, sending it into a spin.

"_First I need to balance the kunai by the point on my index finger with as little chakra as possible, easy enough."_ He said while once again flipping the kunai into the air and having it land edge down on his fingertip without drawing blood, the kunai remained completely vertical.

"_Ok, next was I had to raise the kunai off my finger tip exactly two centimeters with my chakra."_ As he said it the kunai began to slowly rise off his finger he realized he went too high with it and had to limit the flow a tiny amount until it was perfect, several sparks seemed to jump between the two from time to time.

"_Alright, that was a bit harder; I'm so going to die with the next bit if I'm right. Lastly, move the kunai so that the ring is touching the ground without it moving in any direction from your fingertip, then balance yourself on top of the kunai tip once again without the kunai moving. I am so fucked right now." _And with that cheerful thought he bent down and placed the kunai ring onto the ground and began trying to right himself on top of it, needless to say he fell, several times. Eventually Naruto managed to make it on top of the kunai tip and began the processes of staying up.

"_The object at this point for the user is simply to stay on top of the kunai for as long as possible though when the user becomes used to this method with the one finger they are implored to change fingers until all fingers are used on each hand. Other variables are to be added at the user's choice, recommendation of using a senbon needle once first level is complete. Note this is a jounin level chakra control exercise created by Tsunade of the Denetsu no Sannin._

"Well, I've got an hour to go until I have to be at the academy so I might as well try for forty-five minutes." And with that he closed his eyes as sweat poured down his face due to the intense concentration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Forty-five minutes later the fox made his move on the intensely concentrating Naruto, and when he did, a scream of inhuman horror rocked the village.

Naruto slowly began regaining his bearings after his head smashed against the hard ground of the Fourth's head while slowly twitching in the fetal position.

"_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!" _He inwardly yelled at the still laughing fox.

"**Payback… bitch." **The fox replied smugly while still laughing his ass off.

"_For crying out loud! No one deserves that! Hell, I wouldn't even wish that on the teme!" _Naruto retorted with a cringe.

"**And that's why I did that, so try any of that shit on me again and I'll take it to the next level." **The evil kitsune replied with a grin.

"_You fucking bastard!"_

"**And that's exactly what you will be doing with her if you do try that on me EVER again."**

"_You are one twisted and evil son of a bitch, god I really didn't need the image of Sakura in a pink nighty groping me." _Naruto replied cringing again.

"**Oh ya, I figured I should tell you that you lasted the forty-five minutes on that finger." **Said twisted and evil son of a bitch decided to point out nonchalantly.

"Well then, I guess that's my queue to get going. I might as well bring the **Rasenkaze **scroll along as well, its not like Iruka-sensei is going to get right too the teams." Naruto said out loud while picking up and returning his kunai to its holster. In a matter of seconds he ran back inside his home and back out with a scroll in hand. _"Heh, screw __**Shunshin no jutsu**__, I'll take pure physical any day."_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

At training ground nine

Gai suddenly sneezed. "HA, HA, HA IT SEEMS SOME ONE ELSE HAS REALIZED THE POWER OF **YOUTH!"**

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

Suddenly the two hugged as an image of a beach with a sunset appeared behind them, scaring the other two relatively innocent minds present.

"When I find whoever dared to set them off like that, I will make sure fate has a hand in their end." Said the white eyed Hyuuga as his female companion simply sighed before hurling multiple weapons at the green clad 'humans'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the academy

**Hey kit, I have a deal for you." **Kyuubi stated.

"_What you got?" _Naruto replied while inwardly raising an eyebrow.

"**You restore one hundred rabbits to the mindscape, and I'll help you out with your research on esoteric seals as well as your elemental manipulations for the week."**

"_DEAL!" _And so the pair mentally shook on it as Naruto crossed the doors into his classroom.

As soon as he crossed the doorway he got the feeling something was wrong, a disturbance in the air. Simply to calm his nerves at whatever ungodly act was coming he discretely scanned the room taking in all the sights that he could see.

"_Kiba's trying to flirt with Hinata-chan again, easily solvable. Sasuke is brooding in a corner again, that hasn't changed in the least since my first day. Shino is talking with his bugs again, normal enough. Chouji's polishing his war hammer, odd but still relatively normal, he must be nervous about team selections. Shikamaru is currently……HOLY SHIT HE'S AWAKE!" _As soon as he picked up on that last one his eyes widened in shock, that is until he noticed the slight drool coming from his mouth while his eyes were open. _"Sly bastard almost gave me a heart attack there. I always knew he would find some way to sleep with his eyes open to fool Iruka-sensei. Hmm, well maybe I'm just being paranoid. Oh well. Time to make Hinata-chan happy with more screams of mayhem, chaos and destruction." _Naruto thought gleefully while sporting a malicious grin more commonly seen on the fox he contains.

With a deadly cool headed precision that would have made even Itachi jealous Naruto calmly walked up behind Kiba's seat without him noticing as he was still too fixated on Hinata. You know that feeling when you just need to hit someone or something, hard, to vent pent up aggression well Naruto has his punching bag ready almost every morning and sometimes its even the cause of his aggressions…such as today.

Seconds before he moved to literally belt Kiba into a wall, he saw that Hinata had noticed him. The only give away to this was he noticed her pupil dart towards him in a pleading way (when the Hyuuga's activate their Byakugan's, their pupils become more visible and Naruto simply has good enough eyesight that he can notice that slightly darker shade that is her pupil). Deciding that since Kiba had actually managed to annoy her to this point he decided to make this last. With a deliberate slowness Naruto brought his hands together and began slowly cracking each of the knuckles, causing a tense silence as only a few people had noticed him before hand.

Suddenly the collective thought throughout the class was. _"Well, Kiba's dead…I wonder what's for lunch."_ The last part was a thought by Chouji.

As soon as Kiba turned his head towards Naruto only four words came out of his mouth before a chakra enhanced, half-demon strength punch sent him flying across the room into the far wall. "What do you want…" Safe to say, the proper thing to say there would have been something more along the lines of. "Please don't kill me."

After everyone present (not counting Shika because he's still a lazy, sleepy bastard, and Shino who already knew what was going to happen) let loose the breath they had been keeping in while Naruto calmly took his place at Hinata's side. "Morning Hime." He said cheerfully to her while quickly kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

After quickly getting over her embarrassment at what seemed to be turning into a very often occurrence,_ "Not that I'm complaining," she replied, _ "Morning Naruto-kun, sleep well?" She asked politely.

He sighed. "Not quite as well as I would have hoped, a certain baka-teme decided it would be fun to wake me up at six AM then make me think I was late." Sighing once again in mourning over his lost sleep he continued. "Of course I got some revenge on him but still it was such a waste of time that I could have been sleeping. How about you Hime?" Naruto asked while completely ignoring both the slight killing intent coming off of Kiba as well as the tears of sadness falling from a now awake Shikamaru's face after hearing of his friend's plight.

Suddenly blushing a bright red again Hinata squeaked. "It was… pleasant." She said in a low voice that caused the Kyuubi and Naruto to chuckle.

"Oh, dreaming about me again?" he said jokingly while raising an eyebrow. Safe to say he didn't expect her to try and hide her face from him in embarrassment. Kyuubi's light chuckle suddenly turned into full blown laughter at the situation while Naruto began to blush as well.

The scary bit about it was that only a few seats away Shino was laughing as well, Chouji choked on his food, and Shikamaru simply smirked at Naruto's stunned expression.

"_Do I even want to know what happened in her dream with me?" _Naruto asked himself.

"**Hmm… you might not, but I definitely do."**

"So my guess was right when you didn't drop by yesterday, eh Naruto?" Shikamaru asked with a slightly triumphant grin at the chaos he was about to unleash.

"That depends upon what you guessed Shika besides it was raining yesterday." Naruto replied without missing a beat.

"Well who else around here would have any idea how to change the temperature of a certain area to below freezing point causing the rain water to freeze into snow, thus creating something that YOU know Hinata has wanted to see for years?" Shikamaru's grin only got larger as he watched Naruto squirm.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Shikamaru." Naruto replied trying to sound completely casual.

Only for Shino, who had silently moved right behind Naruto during the exchange. "He's lying; my bugs tell me there was a sudden increase in his heartbeat as well as slight amounts of perspiration coming to surface." Shino stated almost mechanically while a slight grin made itself known underneath his collar.

"Point for us Naruto." They both said at the same time while Chouji and Hinata were simply watching this conversation going back and forwards like a ping pong match.

"Damn you both to hell." Naruto said with a groan as his head hit the desk.

"So what exactly happened last night, Hinata?" Chouji finally asked while everyone turned to look at her.

Thankfully for her, the screeching of two banshees from the pits of hell itself came crashing from the entrance.

"I'm first!" Sakura/Ino yelled at the same time.

"I won again, Sakura." Ino managed to say between gasps for breath.

"Give it up, I had to look back to see you and my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead." The pink haired banshee retorted.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked sarcastically.

Sakura didn't even respond, she walked right over to the bench that Sasuke was at and timidly asked if she could sit with him. Of course this brought an uproar from Ino and most of the females in the classroom at the time.

The group of five still relatively sane genin, as well as one snarling Inuzuka, collectively sighed as a migraine began to form in each of their heads.

"**Please kill them all. Please kill them all. Please kill them all. Please kill them all. Please kill them all. Please kill them all." **The Kyuubi kept on mumbling to his container while rubbing his own head.

"_I would gladly, if it wasn't for the shit I would have to go through afterwards." _

"_Please kill them all Naruto, troublesome."_

"_Please kill them all except Ino-chan, Naruto."_

"_Must restrain ... urge to kill them all, must ... hold back colony's desire for blood."_

"_I swear to god, if they don't shut up I'm going to go Itachi all across the classroom!"_

"_Must restrain Akamaru's urges to rip their throats out."_

"_Iruka-sensei, please arrive soon before the classroom becomes a bloodbath…I would probably help Naruto-kun at it as well."_

"_Chaa! Sasuke-kun will be mine! I'm not going to lose to you Ino-pig!"_

"_Must get Sasuke-kun away from all the harlots! I'm not going to lose to you forehead!"_

Can you guess who was thinking what?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to calm down. "Calm down Naruto, calm down. Count to ten, then if they are still screaming by then, kill them all and make sure their bodies are unable to be recognized, burn them all if time allows it." Taking another deep breath he slowly began counting to ten. When he was finished he noticed they were still yelling while everyone else was giving him an almost pleading look. "Fine, but when I go to jail, you all better bust me out." He said with a sigh before standing up.

Ever so slowly, he let loose his killing intent on the group while beginning to draw his blade. As soon as he began unleashing his killing intent, all the screeching banshees turned to look at him with mute horror as they couldn't move. Just as the scraping of metal against metal stopped and the blade cleared the scabbard Iruka barged into the classroom, limping slightly.

"Are you all okay? I thought you were under attack or… Damn it Naruto, put your sword away!" Iruka yelled in exasperation while glaring at Naruto.

With a sheepish look he cut off his killing intent and sheathed his sword, then pointed at the group of Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shikamaru. "Umm… they made me do it." Iruka continued to glare at him. "What? I counted to ten before hand just like you told me to." Iruka then pointed at the indent that he made when he punched Kiba into the wall. "Umm… he deserved it?" Continuing to glare as a menacing black aura began to surround Iruka as he points towards the broken door. "Oh come on, that one wasn't even my fault!"

Iruka simply sighed as the black aura of death dissipated. "Just sit down Naruto. Oh, and nice touch yesterday." Iruka said with an evil grin causing that feeling of wrongness to return to Naruto.

"_Oh shit!"_

"Just what are you talking about Iruka-sensei? And why do you smell of snakes?" When Naruto mentioned the last bit, he couldn't help but notice Iruka wince. "Rough night Sensei?" He said with a grin.

"_You have no idea; angry sex definitely hurts when only one person is angry." _Iruka thought with a shudder.

"Oh boy Naruto, you don't want to even think of annoying me right now. I have so much on you from this weekend that will last for years to come, so don't tempt me."

Naruto and Hinata both blanched at that threat.

"You know, after hearing the first story on Friday sensei, I'm awfully curious as to what you are talking about." Shikamaru said while throwing a triumphant grin at Naruto who was currently snarling at him.

"Traitor!" both Naruto and Hinata yelled while Chouji and Shino were simply staying out of this.

Iruka grinned evilly. "Well let's see, I have pictures from Friday night before their date." Naruto bashed his head against his desk and Hinata tried to hide yet again. "An audio recording courtesy of a masked friend of mine from later on that night." Hinata looked slightly curious about that one yet still slumped deeper into her seat; Naruto slammed his head into the desk again while silently cursing. "Oh and lastly, I have quite a few photos from last night, quite the couple you two make in the snow, although Hinata you really shouldn't tease him so much." Shikamaru laughed, Chouji laughed, Naruto cursed louder while cracking the desk with his head, Hinata managed to disappear from view, Kiba snarled at Naruto, Shino was inwardly laughing his ass off, and every last one of the Sasuke fan club was thinking something along the lines of. _"TAKE THAT! REVENGE! DIE UZUMAKI!"_

"Actually Hinata, if you didn't have any idea what Naruto was talking about with the little orange book, you might want to make sure it stays that way." When she looked at him with a questioning look Iruka sighed. "If your older sister actually found out you did read that stuff, then she would probably go along killing me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shikamaru's father as well as Ino's father, Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Genma-san, the Hokage as well as just about every other person in the village who reads the book…Naruto she would probably just kill you because, well, you're you. That and she would probably castrate Jiraiya of the denetsu no sannin and then kill him." Iruka listed almost without any emotion…beyond fear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurenai snorted while looking in the Hokage's crystal ball with all the other Jounin senseis. "He's right, you know." She said indifferently.

Every male in the room took a step away from the crazy anti-pervert.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a sigh, Naruto began to try and negotiate with the devil… I mean Iruka. "Make you a deal sensei, you give me all the blackmail you have on me and I'll give you a picture of your "masked" friend without his mask." He said while using finger quotations when saying masked.

Iruka began to sit back into his chair while stroking his chin. "Do you have the pictures on you right now?"

"Yes I do, so do we have a deal?"

"I'd say we do, meet halfway so no one tries anything funny?"

"Deal." Naruto and Iruka both said at the same time while beginning to walk forwards and stop right in the path of a window. With the objects of the trade in their hands they began to reach for each others…only for a shuriken to come flying through the window cutting Naruto's picture of a mask less Kakashi in half. Only to be followed by two large bursts of water which hit the individual halves of the picture slamming them into the far wall, followed by several small lightning bolts that burned holes in the picture, then a small fire ball erased what was left and burned it into ash before a small gust of wind managed to blow the ashes out the open window.

Quickly the two began running towards the window looking for the culprit only to find a small swirl of leaves outside the window in the perfect place to fire off those shots. With a sigh the two began inwardly cursing the men-hentai (masked pervert) while silently sitting down with an agreement of revenge against each other and Kakashi.

Iruka sighed deeply while rubbing his temples. "Well, as it seems you are all…calm, now we can precede with the team selections." He said while taking a look around the room with his hands held behind his back.

"Beginning today you are all real ninja's." Iruka said beginning his speech.

Naruto had to resist the urge to snort at that statement. _"Ninja's, psh most of the idiots in this classroom playing at being ninja are going to die on their first trip outside the city walls. Maybe if they actually trained us here to be ninja instead of just genin the mortality rate wouldn't be so high for the rookies." _He then slowly began pulling the **Rasenkaze **scroll from one of his many pockets.

His actions did not go unnoticed by Hinata though as she quickly shot him a questioning look. "Don't tell me you did another scroll raid, who did you rob this time?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"_Hinata-chan has never been fond of my little raids." _Naruto thought with a sigh before whispering back. "Now, now Hinata-chan you should have a little more faith in me, I mean what reason do I have to steal from anyone?...On second thought don't answer that. But now I didn't steal it, it was actually in my father's library and it looked interesting so I figured I would pick it up along with a couple of others. Anyway it's only a jutsu called the **Rasenkaze **in it, low level wind manipulation, nothing I can't handle." He whispered with a slight grin.

Hinata simply sighed while shaking her head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because I'm just too damn adorable?" he replied, smiling at her.

"Well your definitely too damn stubborn, but with your little fuzzy ears…there may be hope for you yet." She replied with a slight smile of her own.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto actually started listening at hearing his name being called. "Haruno Sakura." Two groans could then be heard while one of them also came with the sound of someone bashing their head against a desk. "And Uchiha Sasuke." One giddy shriek is heard, one groan is heard from another, and a string of curses from the third.

Naruto simply stood up and began walking right out of the classroom. "Naruto, where are you going?" Iruka asked.

"Too go jump off the Hokage Mountain, it will be far quicker that way then being on a team with those two." Naruto said with a sigh.

Shino sighed. "Naruto, just to tell you before you go and kill yourself …Iruka-sensei just pulled one over on you."

In response to hearing this Naruto simply glared daggers at his sensei while Iruka just laughed. "Now maybe next time when I'm giving a speech you'll listen, eh Naruto?"

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know." Iruka replied with a smile while Naruto sat back down, still trying to burn holes in Iruka's skull. "Now for the real team 7, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and once again Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin Instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

At hearing that name Naruto couldn't help but break into an evil grin. _"Oh I so wanted to pay him back but this goes even beyond what I had planned."_

"Continuing on is Team 8, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino under Hayate Gekko." Shino had given an almost imperceivable nod to Chouji while Ino simply whined at the how unfair it is that forehead gets to be on Sasuke's team.

"Because team 9 is still in service from last year I will continue on to team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, you're under Sarutobi Asuma."

At hearing this Naruto couldn't help but grin, an action that was mirrored to some extent by Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Ok we will be introducing the jounin-sensei's this afternoon, until then you can take a break." Iruka said with finality to stop anyone from raising objections.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, we find Naruto and friends on the school roof just as they were four years ago. Shikamaru could be seen sprawled out on the edge of the roof, watching the clouds pass by. Chouji was sitting down near Shikamaru talking to Shino about the teams. While Naruto and Hinata were sitting side by side reading over the scroll Naruto had brought along.

"So it seems my assumption was right that at least one team would be made completely out of us." Shino said while pushing up his glasses.

"You know we could have just taken the sheet yesterday to find out about it?" Chouji added in.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Shika you really are one lazy bastard." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm… yea." He said while cracking an eye open at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto-kun, leave the lazy bum to his clouds… or his little memories of ... what was it again Naruto?" Hinata asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh yes, now what was it again... hmm, I know! It was something black… undeniably raunchy….Damn now what was it?" Naruto said in an almost innocent tone while his face was looking at Hinata with fake confusion.

In return Shikamaru simply flipped them both the middle finger while glaring at them. Everyone began to laugh as they saw Shikamaru perform his **Kagemane no jutsu** to punch themselves in the head. Afterwards Shika looked smug, and everyone looked pissed.

"So let's see we get a chronic smoker from what I can tell for a sensei, and you guys get the disease ridden swordsmen, and not to mention I find out I have an open pervert for a godfather ….. Do you guys ever get the feeling someone is giving us the short end of the stick on purpose?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Everyone simply nodded in agreement.

"So what do you guys think the sensei's will try and teach us? I mean, its not like there isn't much we haven't tried simply because of Naruto's scroll runs?" Chouji asked while Hinata turned to Naruto and gave another small glare…only to be dealt a quick peck on the nose.

Hinata only raised an eyebrow at that amazingly, only goes to show just how much Naruto doing that gets to her. "Don't think you're getting off that easily, Naruto-kun."

"_I'm not actually sure how to respond to that…. That can be taken in so many different ways if you actually have been reading the book or it could mean I'm in deep shit..." _Naruto though while putting on a rather morbidly curious look. Hinata laughed at how cute he looked like that.

"Oi, Naruto, I think we have some company." Shikamaru pointed out without even opening his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, Shino care to do the honors." Naruto asked the two, Hinata nodded and quickly activated her Byakugan while Shino fanned his bugs out.

"One of your fox summons Naruto, and he's fast." Shino called out.

"Shino-kun's right, it's a grey, four-tailed one." Hinata said while deactivating her Byakugan.

"Hmm, seems that Sentai is back. Come on out Sentai you can show yourself around everyone here, they already know about you guys!" Naruto yelled out.

Less then a second later a grey, four-tailed fox appeared in the center of the group. "Greetings Naruto-sa... Naruto." The fox said apprehensively.

Naruto sighed. "Still having problems with the no formalities Sentai? Anyway, first let me introduce you to my friends and comrades Hyuuga Hinata." He said while pointing to Hinata who waved and said a quick hello. "Aburame Shino." Shino nodded in response. "Akamichi Chouji." Chouji gave himself a quick introduction and actually shook Sentai's hand…um paw. "And the lazy bastard over there is Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru continued to snore causing every one to sweat drop at his laziness. "Now I'm assuming you're here to deliver your report, correct?"

"Yes, it seems your information was correct as me and my men were able to locate the Ichibi and the Nibi jinchuuriki. The Ichibi is a pale red-head who carries a gourd of sand almost all the time, also it turns out he is the Kazekage's youngest son. From what we could gather his seal has some unknown elements on it that are causing both Shukaku-sama and the boy to be rather…insane." Sentai said pausing.

"**Shukaku may be a drunken bastard, but insane he sure as hell isn't, something must be seriously wrong with his seal to do this… Actually there was this one time when he tried asking Nibi out, she glassed his groin and then shattered them," **Kyuubi mentioned with a chuckle.** "He's lucky that we can regenerate when combined with our element, if we couldn't we would still be calling him a eunich."**

"Hmm that's something that could possibly be a problem in the long run; I'm going to have to get a look at his seal to do anything for it thought." Naruto said while resting his chin on his hands.

"Just what are you planning Naruto?" Chouji asked voicing everyone's opinions.

"Simply gathering the nine my friend. Now you said you found the Nibi as well Sentai?"

"Yes we did and thankfully she is a bit more stable. Though there seems to be some complications with her seal as well." Sentai said with a sigh.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "How bad?"

"Bad enough that Kumogakure actually has to gather everyone in it's village yearly to pump chakra into her seal to keep Nibi-sama caged." Sentai said gravely.

At hearing this, Naruto couldn't restrain himself from punching the wall. "Damn those idiots! They gave her a partial seal, FUCK! Just what the hell were they thinking?!" Noticing everyone was looking at him strangely he explained.

"They're keeping her on a leash in other words. A partial seal is like having an electronic without a battery, useless. Instead, they are doing it this way to make it even easier to do away with her when her usefulness for them wears out. If she doesn't get the charge each year, not only will the seal shut down, she will die. But I'm sure they just have another seal master there waiting to seal the Nibi back up at a moment's notice. FUCKERS!"

None present could actually hide their disgust at the treatment being placed upon the girl. "Anything else Sentai?"

"She's apparently a Kumo Jounin, in her twenties from what we could tell; also it seems she has access to a few of Nibi-sama's abilities… and her cat like traits." Sentai finished with a sweat drop at the end causing Kyuubi to chuckle.

"**So she's easily distracted by shiny things and string eh….. Yep, just like Nibi then."**

"So in other words Sentai, you're saying we have a lady out there who loves shiny things and string, and your also saying she can speak to the dead…creepy. I'm guessing that neither of them have done the bond, correct?"

"Shukaku-sama's seal was weak enough that it actually happened naturally." Sentai deadpanned.

By now Naruto's eyebrow was twitching. "Please don't also tell me he's also unstable enough that he wants to kill anyone and everyone who annoys him."

Sentai simply nods.

"Oh boy, am I going to have a lot of work to do in the future." Naruto said with a sigh. "You can head on back to my house and I'll send a clone after you in about two minutes, tell him the locations of Sunagakure and Kumogakure are on the map as well as the areas now ready for rapid transport between your squad, oh and Sentai, thanks."

"Any time Naruto, any time… actually I have to anyway but still it's the thought that counts." And with that he began to take a step with one of his front paws, as soon as it touched the ground he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Well that was an interesting distraction." Shikamaru pointed out as well as shocking everyone by sitting up without any prodding. "Oh for Christ's sake, my back was starting to hurt sitting on the ledge so I moved." When he saw them still staring at him he sighed. "Troublesome."

"Okay then… I think we should head down now." Chouji said while still staring at Shikamaru in shock.

The unthinkable happened next. "STOP STARING AT ME, DAMN IT!" Shikamaru yelled, Shikamaru actually yelled.

An almost imperceivable nod past between the others…in a moment they struck, lunging at a distraught Shikamaru.

Forty seconds later.

Shikamaru was tied up on the ground with everyone glaring at him as well as having Naruto's sword by his neck, Hinata's hand over his heart, Chouji's hammer held just over his back, and Shino's Kikai bugs swarming over him.

"Alright you imposter where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I'm Shikamaru damn it!"

"No you aren't, never in my life have I ever seen Shikamaru do something that in the least bit involves physical activity without prodding to do it, AND he has never once yelled." Chouji said accusingly.

"For the last time I'm Shikamaru!"

A sudden coughing noise brought them back to their senses as they turned around to look at Sentai. "You know if this is how you treat your friends I would hate to see how you treat your enemies."

By now Naruto's eyebrow was slightly twitching. "Didn't I tell you that I would send a clone in a minute Sentai?"

"You did, when I got to HQ I waited for sixty seconds then came to get you when your clone did not show up." Sentai said in a completely calm-matter of fact tone.

Sighing in defeat Naruto stood up away from the still pinned Shikamaru while everyone else watched him curiously. Quickly making the cross sign he called out "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" in a calm voice. As soon as he did a smoke cloud rose next to him, when it cleared it revealed a perfect replica of the original. "Happy now Sentai?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ya, I'd say so." Sentai replied not even acknowledging the sarcasm.

"Good… what are you still standing around for? Get your lazy ass moving you stupid clone!" Naruto then yelled at the clone, in response the clone flipped him the bird before taking off. "Now after all that Sentai, aren't you going to follow him?"

"Ya but I figured I would just give him a minute's head start before I blow by him." Sentai said as he turned to leave. "Oh, and you do know your friend escaped?" and with that he took off again.

Everyone quickly looked down in shock, only to notice that the formerly bound Shikamaru was no longer there. For a few seconds the group simply stood there blinking in surprise before Naruto and Chouji started cursing.

"God damn it, how could we let the imposter escape?" Chouji yelled.

"We have to find him, quickly." Naruto then said angrily.

"What I don't understand is how that imposter actually managed to fool my Byakugan." Hinata pointed out curiously.

"I don't know Hinata-chan."

"It seems he did not think to remove my Kikai bugs, I can track him." Shino stated seriously.

"Well then let's go…WERE COMING SHIKA!" Chouji bellowed out before charging down the staircase with everyone else behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Iruka-sensei you have to hide me!" Shikamaru said after running top speed down the stairs.

"Oh, from what?" Iruka questioned curiously.

"From Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Shino. They think I'm some sort of imposter because I yelled when they wouldn't stop staring at me after I got up voluntarily." Shikamaru gasped out. "Please hurry!"

Only to be pinned to a wall by Iruka. "IMPOSTER! Where is my student?!"

"Not you too sensei."

Suddenly, the sound of a thousand demons came echoing down the staircase. "THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" Chouji yelled while brandishing his war hammer.

"Kill the imposter!" Naruto yelled out while unsheathing his sword again.

Hinata stopped as soon as she exited the staircase while pulling out several senbon needles, faster then someone could blink they were embedded into Shikamaru's clothes, pinning him to the wall.

Struggling slightly Shikamaru couldn't help but prey to whatever higher powers out there were listening right now to help him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hokage office

"OH SHIT! I got to go old man, you know saving my student and all from an untimely death at the hands of his friends." Asuma said while standing with all the other jounin who were watching the wizened Hokage's crystal viewing ball.

Sarutobi quickly whipped his head towards his still standing still son and asked. "What are you waiting for a green light or something?" When Asuma still didn't move a vein started to bulge on the old Hokage's head. "GREEN LIGHT DAMN IT!" 

Several seconds later Asuma appeared on the viewing ball, grabbed his team and took off through the pair of double doors faster then most people in the class could track.

Everyone still present stared in shock at the old man. "What? I found a way to take a vacation of sorts and, well I feel as if I'm forty again." He said while taking a whip out from one of his many drawers and began cracking it to his left by five furiously working clones of said old man. "MOVE THOSE HANDS FASTER, SIGN THOSE DOCUMENTS QUICKER, HEY WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR YOU, WHAT YOUR HAND HURTS WELL BOO HOO SUCK IT UP I DEALT WITH THIS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS SO YOU CAN TOO!" He yelled at the clones while cackling madly causing several jounin to take a step back while Anko found a new respect for the old man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding Asuma tossed a still twitching Shikamaru, an irate Naruto, and a slightly calmed down Hinata down on one of the many coaches before sitting himself down as well.

They were all sitting down at one of the many team meeting areas that the jounin were told to bring there genins. Each of the three friends were sitting beside each other with Hinata in the middle, while Asuma was lounging across from them.

"My first impression of you guys is… you're strange." Asuma deadpanned causing the three to face vault. "However…I like strange, it makes things…interesting." He finished letting out another puff of smoke from his cigarette. As the smoke started making its way towards them they all started coughing.

"Ah my bad my bad!" Asuma apologized while tilting his cigarette away from them. "Anyways I'm Sarutobi Asuma; in charge of team ten starting today. I'll be strict on you guys so be prepared!"

"See? I told you guys earlier, short end of the stick, let me add enthusiastically to my earlier comment though." Naruto said sarcastically causing Asuma's eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"Let me revise my earlier statement then, you are all strange, and I like these two." He said while pointing to Hinata and Shikamaru. "You on the other hand…. I don't like." Asuma finished gravely while looking at Naruto.

"Join the club, I think the Haruno's are trying to make some t-shirts now." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Like pain in the ass father, like pain in the ass son." Asuma sighed. "Alright let's do some introductions because well… I don't know shit about any of you except who your parents or families are."

"Umm sensei, why don't you go first because you're the only unknown here." Hinata mentioned while Shikamaru had finally fallen asleep again.

"Hmm Okay why not, my name is Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the third Hokage, I have a lot of things I like and dislike, as for dreams for the future…none of your business, and well, I have a lot of hobbies." He said while putting his hands on his chin in thinking pose while inwardly laughing. _"I always wanted to do this to my team; Kakashi sometimes has the right idea."_

"_So all we got was his name…which he ALREADY TOLD US!" _Were the collective thoughts of the still awake.

"Alright who wants to beat on the Nara until he wakes up?" Asuma asked casing Naruto to give him a foxy grin while turning to look at the……suddenly awake Nara. "Well that solves that problem, now why don't you go now before you fall asleep again."

"Troublesome. Nara Shikamaru, likes are my friends and sleeping, dislikes are loud people who disrupt my sleeping, hobbies watching the clouds, dreams for the future I want to become and overall average shinobi retire, marry an average mild tempered wife and have two kids one a boy and one a girl who both will support me as I retire." Shikamaru said calmly… before falling asleep again.

"Okay now you, Hyuuga."

"Umm I'm Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are Naruto-kun and the rest of our friends as well as Onee-chan, my dislikes are the separation between the main house and the branch house of my former clan as well as the caged bird seal, hobbies are training, making medical salves and flower pressing, dreams for the future are to one day join the two houses together as well as repay Onee-san for taking me in." Hinata said firmly.

"Good, now the blond gaki." Asuma asked while looking at Naruto, when nothing happened he got a tad bit annoyed. "Naruto wake up!"

"I'm awake but you just said the blond gaki." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, and do you see any other blondes around here?" Asuma asked in annoyance.

"No but I am not a blond, I can't be a blond because I have red hair." Naruto argued back.

"So what am I going to do call you, a red gaki?"

"I don't know, how about Naruto? Naruto sounds just great to me Teme-sensei."

Asuma sighed. "Just shut up and say your damn introduction so I can go home."

"Well aren't you enthusiastic about being our sensei. Alright Uzumaki Naruto, or since you all already know about that little cover-up my real name is Namikaze Naruto, my likes are Hinata-chan, the lazy bum over there and the rest of the guys and I guess my knives and sword are right under there along with a certain fur ball."

"**HEY!" **The fox cried out indignantly.

"Hobbies, pranks, training, and with falling asleep with Shikamaru in the middle of a lecture to piss off Iruka-sensei. Dreams for the future, to be Hokage and to unite my kind. Happy now sensei?" Naruto finished sarcastically.

"How the hell pops puts up with you I will never know Naruto." He said while sighing. "Alright team ten, tomorrow we start active duty and as such you all have to go through one last test. Naruto as it looks like you have wanted to do this for the past few minutes, would you mind waking Shikamaru up?" Asuma said

Naruto grinned. "With pleasure……" When he looked over again he found Shikamaru wide awake. "Oh come on!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

"What kind of test sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's not so much a test as it is an evaluation. You see after your display during Friday's battle it was decided pretty much off the bat that you guys would pass my test, however that would mean I wouldn't be able to see you guys' skills so I changed things up a bit. We are going to meet tomorrow morning at six in the middle of training ground forty-three, that is your first test as I'm sure you don't know where it is. The rest of your evaluation will be decided upon there. Know this, the evaluation tomorrow morning will cover all aspects of being a shinobi so be prepared for nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu, tai-jutsu, stealth, information gathering, and lastly and most importantly teamwork. Are we all clear."

"Hai!" Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata all said together.

"Good, now before I forget, Hinata, Kurenai-chan told me to tell you she wanted to see you about something… I believe it was a certain little orange book." After Asuma said that a look of complete terror flashed across Hinata's face.

"I-HAVE-TO-GO-BYE-EVERYONE!" Hinata shouted while running at top speeds… it was several seconds later when everyone realized what she actually said.

"Wonder what has her in such a hurry?" Shikamaru asked while raising an eyebrow.

Naruto and Asuma simply sighed before Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, the less you know about it the less chance of Kurenai coming at you for helping the males of Konoha corrupt Hinata-chan."

"She threatened you at one point with that anti-pervert gen-jutsu of hers didn't she Naruto?" Asuma asked causing both Shikamaru and Naruto to cringe.

"I don't want to talk about it." They both said causing Asuma to laugh.

"It could be worse, you could have been her test subject for it… took six months of therapy with Ibiki before Kakashi and Genma were able to even look at Anko without running away screaming about devil women and clutching their crotch."

"Point made." Shikamaru said before yawning.

"They gave Ibiki, the head of torture and interrogation, a job as a therapist?" Naruto asked sounding skeptical.

"Ya actually… wait a moment, how do you know Ibiki?" Asuma returned.

"We've crossed paths a few times. What, did you think I wouldn't be interested in what happened to the people he was given by the old man from time to time? 'Sides, he always threatened people with him so I was curious." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Still, Kurenai-san is a troublesome lady from time to time." Shikamaru broke in as a silence settled over the group.

After several more tense moments it was Naruto who broke the silence. "We never talk about that again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Oh and if you guys have nothing to do later drop back here in about an hour and a half, Kakashi should be just grabbing his team and he ALAWYS likes to screw with their heads a bit during the introductions." Asuma said while disappearing in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"See ya sensei." Naruto called.

"Clouds?"

"The usual spot I guess, eh Shika?"

"Too troublesome to go anywhere else, besides it has a bench."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day

It had taken them all a little while to arrive at the training ground Asuma specified with Shikamaru arriving first, followed by Hinata and lastly a still half asleep Naruto. Everyone had quickly said their own hello's and sat down against a large tree as they waited for their sensei.

Training ground forty-three was a rather odd one that definitely stands out from the others. For one, the entire area is divided up into three sections that actually were large enough to make everyone feel like an idiot for not noticing this place sooner. The sections were equally divided into three pieces in the form of a circle the pieces were of a dense forest, a miniature town, and lastly open grassland. In the very center of the area was a moderately large tower that oversaw the entire area. The entire area though was littered with the after effects of everything from jutsu of all types as well explosives and weapons of all shapes and sizes.

Naruto blanched at the site of another Norimitsu rammed into the ground. _"Oh god no! Not another one of those damn things! Didn't they stop making them years ago?"_

"**Someone must be a collector, then." **Kyuubi remarked with a yawn.

"_Wait a moment, you woke me up this morning and then YOU went back to sleep………"_

"**Yep."**

"_You are a bastard."_

"**Yep."**

"_Are you just going to keep saying yep to annoy me?" _Naruto asked while his eyebrow started to twitch.

"**Yep." **Kyuubi replied cheerfully

"_Can I murder a few rabbits?" _Naruto asked innocently

"**Yep…… oh shit." **Kyuubi said before he realized it.

Naruto inwardly grinned as he took out a large hammer once again. _"Ohhhh, one flat little bunny, two flat little bunnies, three flat little bunnies, and another forty-seven to gooooo!" _He sang merrily while continuing his punishment on the fox.

Forty-seven rabbits later Asuma arrived with a scroll in his hand.

"Morning." Asuma called trying to rouse his students.

Shikamaru yawned while slowly standing up. "Morning Asuma-sensei."

"Good morning sensei." Hinata said.

"Five more minutes." Naruto groaned out while falling over to the left…into Hinata's lap.

Asuma sighed. "Anyone know how to wake him up?"

"We have one way though I think Hinata has something else in mind." Shikamaru said with a slight grin at the still blushing Hinata.

"_Oh, so you want play that way Shikamaru." _Hinata thought evilly while leaning down and whispering in Naruto's ear. "Naruto-kun, Shikamaru is stealing your ramen."

The reaction was instantaneous. Naruto was up faster then anyone could blink and tackled Shikamaru. "Where's my ramen you thieving bastard!" He yelled only to realize what just happened as he looked at a laughing Hinata.

The only response the pair got was Hinata grinning and giving them the victory sign causing them both to groan.

"She got me with that ramen wake up again, didn't she?" Naruto sighed.

"Ya she did……and would you mind GETTING OFF ME!" Shikamaru yelled as Naruto jumped off of him.

Asuma decided the fun was over and got everyone's attention again with a rather loud cough. "Ok now that we are all awake I can begin. Welcome to training ground forty-three, created during the last shinobi war as a means for battlefield tactical simulations, now a days it is used by ANBU to test new recruits as well as an infiltration training center."

"You have several objectives you must accomplish during this test which will provide me with the information I need about your distinct skills. Now you have several objectives to do in each of the areas, also note that each of the areas will have clones of just about any kind that I could get from some friends that will have multiple varying skill levels from a mere bandit to trained shinobi so keep on your toes."

"Now you have several objectives in each area, starting in the city there are five critical points that will have a red flag on the tops of I want destroyed, basically I want an explosive tag placed on these areas, next up is the forest, you will find just at the border between the city and forest a blue flag, at the base of the flag will be a scroll, it will be your job to make sure that the scroll reached from one end of the forest to the other as you continue in the circle, in the open fields you will be simply fighting your way to the tower using what ever you feel necessary, lastly at the top of the tower will be a clone under guard posing to be a business official, I want him dead with no witnesses. You have until ten to complete the objectives. Do you understand our mission?" Asuma said lacking the humor from the day before as he gave them their mission.

"Hai!" The group replied with determination evident in their voice.

"Good… oh and before I forget, Naruto, no summons at all. Also we are shinobi and we look underneath the underneath. Keep that in mind." And with that last bit of advice the Asuma before them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Naruto said sounding surprised.

"That was the same thing you used earlier today wasn't it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea Kage Bunshins are a chakra construct that can physically interact with the world around them, they can use nin-jutsu if given enough chakra, and lastly upon being dispersed all the clone learned in its life time gets sent back to the original." Naruto recited.

"So it's a recon technique correct?" Shikamaru continued.

"Ya it was, unfortunately they are dispersed really easily although I'm pretty sure I can fix that if I used enough chakra."

"You have a plan Shikamaru?" Hinata asked while reading some senbon.

Shikamaru nodded. "Ya, we will enter into the nearest area of the city sector clear a few buildings first to give us some cover as well as a foot hold. Be careful and be silent, I don't want any unnecessary attention on us to quickly so no flashy ninjutsu Naruto, stick to your knives." He said getting a nod from Naruto then looking towards Hinata.

"Hinata I want you to put an invisibility gen-jutsu over yourself at that point and head up top to get a look out for the five areas, give us the directions and then cover us from the roof tops while under the gen-jutsu as well as pointing out any enemies you notice with your Byakugan."

"Naruto can your clones do a henge?"

"Yes, they can."

"Good. As Hinata points out more of the enemies I want you to create several Kage Bunshins and henge them into small animals, birds rabbits, squirrels… a fox, you name it. Those clones of yours are going to sneak up and kill off any Hinata cant hit from her positions. Basically were doing a clean sweep of the area, react to situations as they arrive though still stay silent. Now when we get close to one of the target areas Hinata you give us a signal and ill load the building up with tags using my shadows, Naruto you need to cover me when I'm doing this. After the first target goes we are more then likely going to have to fight or evade enemies to get to the other four targets, at that point Naruto I want you to create a few more shadow clones and send them towards one of the targets while the rest of us split up and head to our individual targets, synchronize the explosives to head off in twenty minutes from the time of separation. After your targets are gone Hinata you are going to start heading directly for the flag, once your there send up a beacon we will recognize and we'll be right there. We'll discuss a plan for the second part at that point. Any questions?"

"None, but just to tell you if we get into any combat that my clones can take the strain of Kawarimi so if you can't avoid it use my clones for a switch." Naruto stated.

"Hinata are you fully charged up?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have about one hundred that are charged at the moment. I'll leave them 'till we encounter shinobi level so that leaves me with just over four hundred to charge up in case of emergency." She said.

"… Do I even want to know where you keep five hundred senbon needles?" Naruto asked.

Hinata simply raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Do you really want to?" Suddenly leaning closer she whispered the last bit. "You could always search me later." She said innocently.

A quick realization of what she was implying along with the fox sending THAT picture from Friday night at him again quickly killed the hamster in the wheel. For the next several minutes Naruto simply stood there, stock still while the fox, Hinata and Shikamaru fell over laughing at the expression on Naruto's face.

After snapping himself out of his daze Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. "Ok Hinata-chan, this isn't funny anymore, have you or have you not been reading from a little orange book?" He asked desperately.

"Not telling, you will just have to find out for yourself one day." She said while giving him that look of pure innocence as she starts running towards the town.

"She really does enjoy doing that to you Naruto." Shikamaru states.

"Unfortunately, I still can't get a straight answer out of her, so I'll probably have to bug Kurenai considering what they were talking about yesterday." Naruto sighed.

"Well there is always one other alternative."

"Oh and what's that?"

"She could be like that by nature." Shikamaru says calmly as he watched the range of emotions from pure terror to something he really didn't want to talk about cross Naruto's face. "Get your head out of the gutter so we can get this over with Naruto." Shikamaru says as he too takes off after Hinata.

"_You're enjoying this right now aren't you?"_

"**Every minute of it kit." **Kyuubi replied with a chuckle.

"_I figured as much, you sadistic pervert. Now should I, or should I not, take my weights off for this?"_

"**No point, this is different from the incident a few days ago, and besides, with all your little 'dates' you have been skipping out on wearing them constantly."**

"_I guess you're right." _Naruto sighed before taking off at high speeds to follow his team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Top of the tower

"I must say I'm a little surprised that you brought them here, Asuma." Kakashi said without tearing his eyes away from his book.

Asuma shrugged. "Why not use this place? It has just about everything I need to give this team some experience in multiple environments… plus how many training grounds are we actively allowed to blow up?" He finished with a snicker.

"You might not want to tell Naruto that. You would never be able to get him out of here then."

"You're probably right."

"Heh, your Nara is a smart one it seems… and good with his family's jutsu." Kakashi said after rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me guess, he hit one of your Kage Bunshin right?"

"Ya… I just got a kunai rammed into the back of my clones neck… did I forget to mention that my clone had it's back to the wall and that Shikamaru was in the other room at the time?" Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Hmm, note to self, go check up on Genma again to see if I should schedule him with Ibiki again for therapy."

"Now why would you do that Asuma?"

"Well I'm guessing you remember Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu right? Well he walked up to on of Genma's clones with it on, got nice and close… then stabbed him in the groin with one of his knives while laughing like a maniac, then began kicking the clone while it slowly died while screaming about feminine purity and superiority."

"Oh joy, Ibiki is just going to _love _this." Kakashi replies sarcastically. "Now he's going to have to get Genma over a fear of both blonds and people who go on about feminine purity."

"… You know I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"Well did anyone toss anything but Kage Bunshins in there?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well shit, Ibiki is going to have his work cutout for him if they didn't." Asuma sighed.

Several minutes later a large explosion rocked the area.

"Looks like they let Naruto set the explosives." Kakashi sighed.

Asuma sighed as well. "Oh please god, don't let Naruto turn into a pyromaniac."

"I think you're a bit late to start praying Asuma." Kakashi chuckled.

Several more minutes, two more explosions of the same size as the first as well as two smaller ones rocked the area again.

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Well now, they got through the first sector rather quickly. I guess using so many non-shinobi level clones in that area was a bad idea. However, I have gotten what I need from this test."

"You didn't think this one would be easy for them? They have a long range Byakugan user who is skilled in gen-jutsu, a close range fighter with heightened senses as well as being a stealth specialist; lastly you have a gifted shadow manipulator as well as a talented strategist. Asuma I can't see how they _couldn't _have gotten through this area quickly." Kakashi said.

"Oh well, I guess we will just have to see how they will do with the forest section." Asuma said with a shrug then looked directly at Kakashi. "Hey, don't you have to still go deal with your team?"

Kakashi gave a half hearted chuckle. "For once, I actually have a valid excuse for being late, though I'll still use my favorite one on them though. Besides, do you actually think me doing a genin test while I have a whole bunch of clones being systematically killed off in either brutal or simply sadistic ways by these three would be good for my concentration?"

"Point made."

"Besides I still have plenty of time left." He finished cheerfully.

It was seven now, right when Kakashi told team seven to meet him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At training ground seven

"Kakashi-sensei is late AGAIN!" The pink haired banshee shrieked causing Kiba and Sasuke to cringe in pain.

"Dude, she's your fan girl, can't you get her to shut up?!" Kiba asked while rubbing his ears.

A moment of silence passed between the two as Sasuke looked like he had just internally slapped himself at that. "Sakura… be quiet." He said to her in an even tone.

Kiba and Sasuke both let out the breaths they were holding as Sakura stayed silent… for ten minutes, then started asking Sasuke for a date again.

"_Must… resist… urge… to… KILL!" _Were the twin thoughts of both Kiba and Sasuke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at training ground forty-three

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru were all standing around the blue flag with the scroll just at their feet. Unfortunately for Naruto, neither of his teammate's attention was on the scroll

"Naruto, just how many explosive notes did you use on those targets?" Shikamaru asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Um, I only used thirty." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Hinata continued to glare. "Only thirty? You better tell us the truth Naruto-kun."

"Um each." He replied to the scary Hinata in front of him.

"You used thirty on EACH!" Shikamaru yelled again.

"Did the thought of stealth ever cross your mind?" Hinata asked while shaking her head.

"Umm it did but that idea was overruled by the chance of getting to make a large explosion for the fun of it, the fox made me do it." Naruto added off handedly.

"**Don't you dare drag me into this one kit." **Kyuubi growled at his container.

Shikamaru and Hinata both sighed. "Troublesome, alright Naoki formation; Hinata you're in the lead, Naruto you have the scroll and I'll take rear guard. Hinata, I want you using your Byakugan in thirty second intervals, full scan to make sure that we don't have any surprises. Naruto you I want to create nine Kage Bunshins at the first sign of combat, I want them divided into teams of three and have them Henge into copies of all of us then take off in all directions. I will deal with any enemies that get behind us as well as leave some traps when I can. Any questions?" Shikamaru stated.

"Tree tops or ground Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Tree tops, high as possible, this means Hinata I want you to survey underneath us as well."

"Easy enough." Naruto says.

"I'll do my best."

"If we encounter any enemies don't get them all just cut right through them." Shikamaru finishes.

"Well let's go." Naruto said quietly as they bounded of into the trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ten minutes later in the trees 

Hinata stopped on the branch she just landed on. "Shikamaru, Naruto-kun, we have multiple contacts surrounding us."

"Damn, Hinata how many?" Shikamaru cursed.

"There are six below us following on the ground while four are blocking our route in front of us, two each are on our sides and there are three coming from the rear." Hinata listed, Byakugan blaring.

"Damn, well a plan's a plan." Naruto said while doing the cross sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu.**" Soon there are nine identical clones in the tree tops as the smoke dissipated.

"You all know what to do?" The original Naruto asked.

"We are you dumb ass, we know everything you know and therefore we must know what we need to do." One clone stated sarcastically causing Naruto to sigh.

"You know you just called yourself, me, and every other one of my clones a dumb ass as well dumb ass."

"Bite me." The clone replied while flipping Naruto the bird.

"Just get to it, will ya." Naruto sighed once again.

"Fine." And with that done six of the clones transformed into Shikamaru and Hinata where they then took off in groups of three with the other clones.

"Damn troublesome clones." Naruto grumbles.

"Hey you stole my line." Shikamaru says sarcastically.

"Are they always this bad Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked causing Naruto to sigh again.

"Unfortunately. Now shouldn't we start moving?"

"Probably." Shikamaru yawned.

"Well either way, some of the contacts are breaking off to deal with the clones." Hinata states.

"Then while they're confused we will cut through them. Let's go." "Shikamaru called to them while placing a small explosive tag on the tree they were on.

"Hai!"

As soon as they got clear of the tree the tag detonated blowing several other trees away while also managing to set a fire to the surrounding ones.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru calls back.

"We didn't get any in the explosion; we have several more coming in from behind us as well as several more to the right." Hinata replies while readying several senbon needles.

"I'll slow some of the ones behind us down." Naruto calls while drawing his blade. "Shikamaru, Jump high!" He calls out while sending a high power vertical slash at the trees behind them, cutting through multiple of the trunks causing them to topple.

"Hinata do you have a clear shot at the ones on our right?" Shikamaru called.

"No, but I do have something with a bit more of a bang." Se replies while tying several explosive tags to her needles.

"Ah Hinata-chan, the up and coming pyro, you make me so proud." Naruto calls out.

"I am not a pyro." She replies indignantly while throwing five senbon with exploding tags between the trees to the right. Soon after, multiple explosions could be seen as the concussive shock wave reaches them. "Three targets removed."

"That's my girl." Naruto calls out enthusiastically causing Hinata to blush at the compliment.

"Save it, love birds! We aren't out of this lion's den yet." Shikamaru says.

"Oh crap, there are some above us now." Naruto calls to the group.

"Too late kid." The enemy shinobi level clones call out as they come from above. The clones were dressed in a dark blue full body suit with a breathing mask. On his their foreheads were headbands with the symbol for the village hidden in the mist.

The first clone was coming down on Naruto with a kunai in its hands, intending to ram it into his skull. That is until it was impaled repeatedly by shadows, a few seconds later it exploded in a shower of water. **"Kage Nui no jutsu!" **Shikamaru says with a slight smirk.

"A Mizu Bunshin, that's new." Shikamaru says sounding surprised.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto called over to him.

"You shouldn't be thanking him." Another one of the clones said smugly while performing multiple hand seals. **"Suiton: Ame Mizu Kasui no jutsu!" **Suddenly the water from the Mizu Bunshin seems to gather together into multiple spikes and begins raining down on Naruto who just manages to move onto another tree in time as the one he is standing on is turned into a piece of Swiss cheese by the raining water spikes. "Damn, missed. Wait a moment, where's the girl?" the clone says as it looks around for Hinata.

At that very moment Naruto spots Hinata using the branch above her to swing herself back around above the clones with multiple senbon in hand. As soon as she is almost completely vertical with the clones she throws all the senbon in her hands at a slow pace in a circle pattern surrounding the clones. As soon as the senbon are launched she quickly performs three hand seals while launching one last senbon in between the circle at a faster pace.

"**Raiton: Denkou Amimono no jutsu!" **Hinata calls out just as the last senbon she threw lines up in the center of the circle. Immediately afterwards, continuous discharges of electricity kept jumping between each of the senbon in the circle in an alternating pattern.

Seeing their target had managed to get above them, the clones immediately moved out of the path of the senbon net. Unfortunately for them it wasn't over yet as when the still charged senbon impacted with any of the trees the resulting discharge of electricity into the tree caused several branches to explode on impact as all the moisture in them rapidly evaporates inside.

"The way's clear, everybody move!" Shikamaru yells just as Hinata lands on another branch.

"Hai!" Hinata and Naruto replied as they start moving through the gap in the enemy they created.

As soon as they cleared the gap Naruto whipped a quick horizontal slash across the base of the tree with his wind blades while in mid air. As soon as he landed on the next branch he quickly created two Kage Bunshins with their swords drawn.

Just as Naruto was about to jump to the next branch he called to his clones. "Stall them for as long as you can, if you can get rid of them you're to follow behind us to be our rear guard." He then turned to look at Shikamaru as his clones both jumped right into the fray with a crazed grin on their faces. "Yo Shikamaru, I'm calling back the other groups, they know its us and they're going to all start coming at us now."

"Naruto-kun is right; I can already just barely see some of them on the edges of my Byakugan, I can't get their numbers from here." Hinata called to Shikamaru as well.

"Troublesome, alright Naruto do it. I want your clones back and engaging these guys ASAP." Shikamaru said with a sigh as an explosion rocked the landscape behind them. "Your clones are almost as explosive crazy as you are, it seems Naruto." he finished causing Naruto to shrug while still running.

"Meh, why change what works right away? Anyways, how far are we from the end point Hinata-chan?"

"It's past my range, but I would have to guess two hundred yards and it looks like we have a clear…… They're trying to cut us off again! I don't know how, but I think they actually managed to figure out my range." Hinata said sounding surprised.

Focusing chakra to enhance his hearing, Naruto picks up four voices in unison saying something that he hopes he never has to deal with again.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" **For voices shouted out just on the edge of his hearing. Moments later, a large piercing roar swept the area as a crunching could be heard coming from the same direction. As the noise grew closer, Hinata's eyes widened a bit in horror at what was coming towards them at an increasingly quick pace, four rushing tides of water with a dragon head at the front, almost staring them down as it closed in.

"Umm…. We might want to get to the ground…. NOW!" Hinata says harshly as the multiple Suiryudan's break through the majority of the trees in front of them causing both Naruto and Shikamaru to curse in surprise.

At a break neck speed, the trio dropped down from branch to branch towards the forest floor as the dragons continued after them. Nothing seemed to slow the dragons descent; they had tried almost everything from Naruto's sword to dropping trees on them.

"Damn, nothing's working, any ideas Hinata-chan, Shikamaru?" Naruto grunted out as they landed on the forest floor.

"So that's why nothing worked against them." Hinata gasped out as her eyes finally revealed why nothing they did worked. "Its not that our attacks aren't doing anything to them, its that those attacks are being rapidly regenerated, these dragons are completely over saturated for what they need to function."

"Damn and I'm guessing we don't have anything powerful enough to take them all down before they reform right?" Naruto asked.

"No." Hinata sighed out.

"So any plans Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome clones, well as my dad always says… when life gives you shit." Shikamaru begins to get a rather evil grin settled upon his face. "Put it in a bag, light it, and throw it back."

"Please tell me that you're thinking what I think your thinking Shika." Naruto asked eagerly.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking Shikamaru." Hinata asked in annoyance.

"Sorry Hinata, Naruto you can jump for joy now." Shikamaru replied with a smirk on his face.

"Its times like this I really wished I brought a camera with me all the time. Well friends, shall we return them to the sender?" Naruto asked with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Four earsplitting roars behind them gave the group their answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the tower

"Oh no, they aren't going to do what I think they're going to do are they?" Asuma asked Kakashi in a worried tone.

"I think they are Asuma." Kakashi said as he stopped reading his book.

Moments later their question was answered as the ground shook with the impact of the four dragons.

"Damn it, now I have a headache! Stupid shadow clones sending all information back to the users, stupid water dragons for giving me this damn headache, and last of all damn Naruto because I just know this was somehow his idea!" Asuma ranted while grabbing his head, Kakashi simply chuckled and returned to his book

"_Note to self, never introduce Naruto to Anko." _Kakashi stored.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shikamaru sighed while wringing his shirt and jacket out. "I can't believe we just did that. Hell, aren't I supposed to be the rational one and Naruto the insane one?" Shikamaru asks to no one in particular.

"Oh shut up will you Shika? Even you can't deny that was one hell of a ride." Naruto said while trying to get his hair back into a pony tail.

"Ya you can say that because you were the one who decided to run on top of the freaking dragon. We, on the other hand, just got soaked because you decided to test out how good of a homing ability they had and made two of them crash into each other." Hinata says in annoyance while trying to warm herself up.

"You're right. LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Naruto says excitedly only to get hit in the back of the head by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

"Teme."

"Deal with it." Shikamaru replied with a slight grin, only to be hit on the head.

"I just did." Naruto grinned.

A small cough behind them caused them to look back at an irate Hinata who was tapping her foot and still shivering. "Are you two done yet?" she asks sarcastically while glaring slightly.

Naruto begins to laugh sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. _"Ok Naruto, think fast to avoid the chances of an annoyed Hinata-chan… that's it!"_

As fast as he could without drawing attention Naruto dropped the gen-jutsu surrounding him and wrapped his tails around a shivering Hinata. "Better?" He asks with a smile on his face.

She let a small laugh escape her lips as the fur brushed up against the exposed skin on her arms. "Yes, very much." She replies with a slight blush on her face.

A small cough brought them back to the task at hand. "You both do realize I'm still here right? Oh and before I forget, we only have an hour left to complete two areas." Shikamaru said with a slight smirk as he watched the two's reaction.

"Ya, ya, laugh it up Shika." Naruto groans.

"So what's the plan?"

"We split up. Hinata I want you to at the first chance you get to head to the top of the tower, go up the walls on the outside. Me and Naruto will head with you up until we reach the base of the tower where we will create a diversion and head up through each of the tower's levels. Other then that get rid of any obstacles in your path."

"Fine with me."

"I should be able to put most of the top floor under a minor gen-jutsu easy enough."

"Good then lets go."

However their departure was cut sort as a voice made its self known. **"Doton: Shinkou Jou Meiro no jutsu!" **The last of the voice was cut off as an incredibly loud grinding noise surrounded the area. In a matter of seconds plates of rock easily a meter thick began rising upwards at varying angles so as to connect together seamlessly before they could escape.

As soon as the grinding stopped Naruto's hearing quickly picked up two more voices echo through the hollow walls of the labyrinth.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu!" **

"**Raiton: Shuurai no jutsu!"**

In the next few seconds only one thing could be heard rushing through the caverns…water, and lots of it. And it was all rushing towards the group who were still locked in their cage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author's note**

Ok people I'm back and I know I have been updating slower then my earlier chapters, shoot me, I have a life right now and can't really get the time in.

Anyways nothing much to say for this one other then it has to be the largest chapter yet so hopefully all of you will leave me alone about it cough cough Paladeus.

Now onto a side bit that I have noticed. I get some 2500 hits a minimum per chapter and yet I walk off with at max 20 reviews, this will stop. Why am I being a pain about this, simple because I actually enjoy criticism, if I don't get criticism I can't make this story any better, so the answer to this is simple

FREAKING REVIEW THE DAMN STORY ALL OF YOU!

It is sad when most of these people who review are the same people every chapter yet no one else, and if this boils down to me not answering all your reviews its mainly because I don't have anything to reply to, as in reviews that just say "Awesome." Or "This story is great." Either way would it KILL you to review because if you don't I will start killing you.

Until next time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha no jutsu **(Water release: exploding water shockwave) A high ranking Suiton jutsu capable of creating a large amount of water when a source isn't already available. The user concentrates chakra to his throat and converts it to water where he/she would then spit it out in large amounts. Also has gained the nickname calling it the vomit jutsu.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu **(Water release: water dragon bullet) A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water.

**Suiton: Ame Mizu Kasui no jutsu **(Water release: Raining water spikes) a variation upon the Sensatsu Suisho technique. Instead of thousands of water needles homing on a single target the jutsu sacrifices its speed and homing for more power.

**Raiton: Shuurai no jutsu **(Lightning release: Lightning strike) A raiton jutsu where the user concentrates chakra to either his hands or mouth and converts it to lightning. The lightning can then be discharged in a straight line at a target medium to far range target.

**Raiton: Denkou Amimono no jutsu **(Lightning release: Lightning web) A raiton technique that Hinata created. The jutsu requires multiple metal objects (senbon needles in Hinata's case) to be thrown in a spread out fashion, the pattern then gets a final object that has been heavily charged with lightning chakra thrown into it causing the objct to cause a series of rapid discharges between the other objects.

**Doton: Shinkou Jou Meiro no jutsu **(Earth release: Rising Imperial Labyrinth) A Doton jutsu that shatters the rock foundation under the ground and brings it upwards to form a long trench like dome. The area inside has only one exit that is directly in front of the caster.

**Kagemane no jutsu **(art of me and my shadow) The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get a hold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range.


End file.
